Soldier X Doctor
by Minashi-NoBaka
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah kapten unit Pasukan Khusus Konoha, Black Fox. Dia dan temannya, Sersan Mayor Shikamaru, sedang tidak bertugas ketika mereka menyaksikan seorang pemuda, tengah mencuri sepeda motor dan menangkapnya. Dari sinilah kisah ini dimulai. [NaruSaku & ShikaIno] AU SETTING CANON/Big influence from DRAKOR!
1. 一

Suasana malam diperbatasan Konoha dan Suna tampak mencekam. Tampak pergerakan di 680m sebelah selatan garis batas militer DMZ. Malam yang gelap ada sekelompok militer sedang menyusuri padang ilalang.

Ditempat lain sekelompok petinggi militer dan para penjabat negara beserta pimpinan mereka sedang mengadakan rapat.

"Sekitar 1:00 dini hari. Pasukan Suna melewati garis batas militer DMZ. mereka menggrebek Post Jaga 301 dan menyandera 2 tentara kita. Mereka sedang sekap."

"Penyerangan?" Tanya pria bernama Danzou. "Apa mereka mengirim 3 tentara itu... Untuk memulai perang atau sesuatu? Ini sebuah penghinaan."

"Ini adalah tentang provokasi dan memprovokasi." Jawab seorang jenderal bintang 3, panglima Pasukan Khusus militer Konoha, Yamanaka Inoichi. "Yang pertama, melewati DMZ adalah pelanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata... Pihak Suna berharap bisa memprovokasi, agar kita melakukan pembalasan. Sehingga mereka bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat negosiasi yang lebih menguntungkan mereka di masa mendatang... Perjanjian Api dan Angin."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa menyerah pada taktik sialan mereka. Juga, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa... 2 tentara Konoha kita, warga Konoha kita, saat ini sedang disandera." Danzou bertanya lagi.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka." Jawab Inoichi. "Tenang, aku sudah mengirim Pasukan Khusus, Tim Black Fox."

Sementara dilain tempat.

Para tentara sedang mengendap-endap untuk berusaha menuju tempat dimana sandera konoha berada, lalu dari belakang ada dua orang tentara dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan masker yang menutupi wajah dan tudung yang menutupi kepala ikut bergabung.

Dengan sigap, salah satu tentara yang menyadarinya langsung menodongkan senjatanya kepada dua tentara tesebut.

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

"Tenang kawan... Alpha Fox, Kapten Tim Black Fox. Mulai sekarang, kami ambil alih." jawab salah satu tentara khusus itu.

Mereka semua melanjutkan misinya. Naruto dan rekannya, Shikamaru melepaskan perlengkapan senjata dan alat pengaman lainnya.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya salah satu tentara heran pada dua tentara khusus itu.

"Kita sekarang berada di DMZ." Jawab Naruto, "Jadi, jalan terbaik adalah mencoba berunding." lalu dia dan Shikamaru menuju tempat tentara yang disandera tersebut dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku adalah Kapten yang mendapatkan perintah. Apa tentara Konoha yang kalian sandera tidak terluka? Kita akhiri ini saja, dan pulang dengan selamat." ucap Naruto saat berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat dengan target.

Sementara didalam ruangan itu, seorang pria berambut merah mengintip melalui celah jendela.

"Aku ragu jika mereka akan menyerah begitu saja. Ayo maju." Shikamaru berbicara dengan pelan.

"Ini Alpha Fox. Kami akan masuk."

"Mr. Innocent. Siap!" Ucap salah satu tentara dilain tempat tengah bersiap dengan senjata Laras panjangnya.

"Bom siap, Shinigami siap membantu." Sambil menyiapkan peledak jarak jauh.

"Peledak? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya salah satu tentara.

Tentara khusus itu menghela napas. "Ini hanya option terakhir, jika perundingan ini gagal dan mereka berdua mati."

Para tentara saling memandang dan meneguk ludahnya.

"Kami akan membiarkanmu pulang, jadi kita akhiri saja ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Masalah ini akan semakin menyusahkan saat fajar nanti. Jadi, pergilah selagi kami masih memberikan kesempatan." tambah Naruto.

Pasukan Suna membukakan pintu dengan menodongkan senjatanya. Dan memberi kode untuk memasuki tempat itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke tempat tersebut.

Pimpinan dari pasukan Suna sudah berdiri untuk menyambut dua tamunya.

Naruto bisa melihat dua tentara yang menjadi sandera masih dalam keadaan aman.

Lalu dia menoleh kearah Shikamaru sekedar memastikan rekannya itu. Mereka berdua membuka masker mereka.

Pria berambut merah melepaskan pistolnya. "Kami tak akan pergi begitu saja." Ucapnya. "Sebagai prajurit, Kami harus membunuh salah satu dari Pasukan Khusus ini." Lalu pimpinan pasukan Suna itu memberikan pistolnya ke bawahannya dan menodongkan pisau ke Naruto dan rekannya.

Naruto langsung menarik pisaunya setelah tahu keinginan lawannya. Dia bersiap menghadapai pertarungan itu. "Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu, mari bertarung."

Naruto mau tak mau akhirnya setuju untuk bertarung, ia dan rekannya telah mengeluarkan pisau. Mereka bertarung dengan dua prajurit pasukan Suna. Naruto memberi kode untuk Shikamaru, Agar bisa memberi dia ruang untuk menyelamatkan dua sandera.

Shikamaru langsung melakukannya dan berusaha melakukan back-up dengan melawan dua prajurit sekaligus. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil melumpuhkan anggota angkatan khusus Suna. Saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan sandera, Shikamaru langsung menghalau tusukan dari pemimpin pasukan Suna yang berniat menyerang Naruto.

Dua prajurit terkapar tadi kembali bangkit.

"Tsk, merepotkan." Dia langsung berlari menerjang dua prajurit itu keluar dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan para ketua pasukan khusus yang ada di dalam markas. Bel peringatan terus berbunyi, tapi mereka terus bertarung. Mereka saling menyerang dan akhirnya keluar markas. Rekan Naruto juga masih bertarung diluar.

ZRASH!

"Ughh!"

Ketua angkatan Khusus Suna berhasil menyayat perut Naruto. Tepat saat itu Naruto sudah mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher si ketua tapi ia tak segera menyayat leher ketua.

"Sepertinya... kau tak bisa membunuhku. Karena orang dari negara Konoha pasti akan terguncang. Jadi, kau tak bisa lebih dulu melakukan serangan. Tapi kami... berbeda." Kata pemimpin pasukan Suna.

Kemudian Naruto ditodong dengan pistol oleh pasukan Suna.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Selama lebih dari empat generasi, sepertinya masih terjadi kesalahpahaman di pihak kalian ya? Ku beritahu kau; Kami akan selalu siap menyerang duluan untuk menjaga kedamaian di negara kami." kata Naruto.

Salah satu pasukan Black Fox yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap dengan senjata jarak jauhnya pun mengunci targetnya.

Pemimpin pasukan suna itu menoleh ke anggotanya dan bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah titik merah di dahi bawahannya itu.

"Jangan membuat kesalahan lain. Aku tak akan menyerang jika kau mundur." Kata Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan lain. Aku tidak pernah menyela musuhku ketika mereka membuat kesalahan." Lanjut Naruto. "Kau datang sebagai prajurit. Aku akan memberimu kemudahan, pulanglah dengan status mu. Karena jika tidak aku sendiri yang akan memastikan status barumu."

Lalu ketua pasukan Suna itu memerintahkan anggotanya menurunkan pistolnya. Dia lalu menyeringai tipis. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kapten Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku tahu itu dan aku juga tahu kau akan dipromosikan sebagai kapten sebentar lagi tapi, sebaiknya kita tak perlu bertemu lagi, Letnan Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara menjatuhkan pisaunya dan memberi perintah untuk kembali pada prajuritnya. "Mari kita pergi"

Saat berbalik dia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan mereka saling menatap membunuh sejenak.

"Ini Aplha Fox! Izin melaporkan misi; misi penyelamatan sukses tanpa ada korban, laporan selesai!" Ucap Naruto memberikan kabar bahwa Tim Black Fox telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

* * *

" _ **I fell in love with you because of the little things you never knew you were doing."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from DRAKOR. **Coba tebak!** / Korean Drama (2015-16) starred ? and ? Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun! FOR FUN!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU SETTING CANON, ACTION-ROMANCE, Drama, OOC LUAR BIASA, & ALUR DENGAN KECEPATAN MOTO GP._

.

.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

* * *

 **[一]**

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang menikmati masa liburnya dengan memainkan tembak-tembakan di salah satu game center untuk ntuk menghilangkan suntuknya bertugas sebagai militer. Sejak awal memainkan permainan itu Naruto merasa jengkel. Dia tak bisa percaya kalau sekor mereka sejak tadi sangat jelek.

 _"Apa kau menembak dengan mata tertutup? Pergilah berlatih pencundang!"_ Ucap suara dari permainan.

"Wah permainan ini ngajak ribut ya?"

"Merepotkan... Ada apa dengan Laras senjata ini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memeriksa senjatanya.

Naruto mulai ikut mengutak-atik pistol yang ia gunakan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyesuaikan klip dan zeroingnya, _dattebayo_!"

"Ini benar-benar tak berfungsi." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengeser penahan bahu senjata.

"Apa kalian mau bermain putaran berikutnya?" Ucap penjaga game center menghammpiri mereka dengan waswas melihat apa yeng dilakukann Naruto dan Shikamaru pada senjata permainan itu.

"Permisi. Apa kau bisa membantu?" Lalu Naruto berbalik sambil kembali mengutak-atik senjata. "Kami tak bisa menyesuaikan klip-nya—"

"He-hei! Kau tidak boleh mengutak-atik senjata ini! Senjata ini adalah senjata khas dari Konoha yang digunakan dalam perang gurun pasir dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ini berbeda dengan pistol yang kalian mainkan saat wajib militer." Ucap pria penjaga game center, Idate.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, 'kau bercanda?'.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Shikamaru pada idate.

"HEI! TOLONG! DIA MENCURI DOMPET KU! HENTIKAN DIA!"

Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ada pencuri dari jendela game center; Si pencuri terlihat sedang mengambil motor pengantar makanan lalu menggunakannya untuk kabur.

"Tsk, Merepotkan! Dia mencuri dengan cara ceroboh sekali." Shikamaru, mengambil pistol ditangan Idate lalu memberinya pada Naruto. "Kami pinjam senjata mu itu lagi." Dia lalu keluar dari game center itu.

"H-hei! Tapi kita sedang libur sekarang, _dattebayo_!" Keluh Naruto.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" ucap pencuri itu sambil terus melajukan motor curiannya.

Mereka sudah ditengah jalan dan bersiap menembak si pencuri.

"Dengan senjata mainan tak berguna ini kita hanya bisa melakukanya saat target berada dalam jangkauan 5 meter."

"Ya aku tak pernah ragu dengan analisa mu, Shikamaru!"

"7 meter!"

"SEMUA MINGGIR!" Teriak pencuri itu lagi.

"5 meter!" Mereka mulai membidik. "Now!"

TUSK! TUSK! TUSK!

BRAAK!

Mereka lalu menarik pelatuk pistol mengenai tepat di dahi pencuri itu dan berhasil menjatuhkan si pencuri. Idate yang melihat mereka jadi terkagum-kagum.

Naruto melihat sang pencuri sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan meyeringai bangga. "Clear!"

Shikamaru lantas mendirikan sepeda motor itu. "Ini, paman." Lalu Shikamaru mengembalikan barang yang di curi pelaku, korban yang juga merupakan pemilik motor. Pemilik menyalakan motor dan beruntung motornya baik-baik saja. "Mau melaporkan ke pihak berwajib?" Tanya Shikamaru pada korban.

"Dengar aku tak ada hubungannya dengan bocah ingusan yang terluka itu, jadi jangan pernah menghubungi ku gara-gara dia." Ujar si pemilik lalu pergi dengan motornya.

Shikamaru lalu mengambil ponsel dan mengetik 911. "Ya di sini terjadi sebuah kecelakaan sepeda motor..."

DUAGH!

Sedangkan Naruto, dia terus menjitak kepala pencuri itu sebelum akhirnya mengikat kaki pencuri tadi yang jatuh dari motor. Ia membantu agar kaki si pencuri tak tambah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Ittai!" Si pencuri mencoba bagun namun tak berhasil.

DUAGH!

Naruto kembali menjitak kepala pencuri kelas teri itu. "Berbaringlah! Kau bisa mematahkan tulang belakang mu jika terus bergerak, _dattebayo_!" Lalu Naruto menarik tali dari celana si pencuri.

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ini semua untuk membuat masyarakat yang lebih baik dan sekarang aku ingin memberi mu pertolongan pertama." Naruto menoleh kearah Idate. "Bisa bantu aku mengambil beberapa boneka dari permainan itu? Tenang aku membelinya, tenang saja, _dattebayo_!" Tanya Naruto pada Idate untuk menjual boneka beruangnya.

"Yang itu?" Sambil menunjuk ke permainan boneka. "Itu bukan untuk dijual! kau tahu? kau harus memainkanyan." Jelas Idate.

"Si culun ini benar-benar ya... Aku tahu itu. Jadi jual saja padaku... atau kau mau, aku memenangkan semua boneka itu tanpa perlu membayar sepeser pun." ujar Naruto.

"B-baiklah!" Idate tak mau hal itu terjadi, ia cepat-cepat berbaik untuk mengambilkan 2 boneka.

"Ah.. apa kau punya spidol atau semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto.

Idate kembali berbalik. "Eh? Spidol?" Ucapnya sambil memeriksa kantung pakaiannya.

* * *

 **30 menit kemudian..**

* * *

Dua pria dewasa tengah duduk bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing di sebuah kafe. Mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung kafe yang lain. Pria berambut Nanas mulai mengelus tanduk pasangannya.

"Slurrp... ah Ini benar-benar makanan surga, _dattebayo!_ Ngomong-ngomong, pacar mu sangat cantik." Ucap Naruto melirik boneka rusa di sebelah sahabatnya sambil memakan ramennya.

"Ku pikir dia adalah tipe idealku." balas Shikamaru sambil memandang Boneka rusanya lalu menoleh ke boneka Rubah berekor sembilan. "Pacar mu juga sangat mempesona dan terlihat cocok untuk mu.."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei Dia (laki-laki) adalah kawan seperjuangan ku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kesembilan ekor boneka miliknya. "Maksudku... kenapa juga kau harus membawa mereka hah?"

"Dia..." ucap Shikamaru sambil kembali mengelus tanduk rusa itu. "... Memohon agar kita membawa mereka. aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tsk.. Bagaimana kau bisa pergi berperang jika hatimu lemah begitu? aku tak bisa mengerti, _dattebayo!_ "

Shikamaru kembali mengingat tentang peristiwa tadi. "Apa kau pikir.. bocah itu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pikir ia tahu resiko dari perbuatannya. Melihat dari postur tubuhnya juga, dia cukup atletis aku yakin dia seorang atlet—Tsk kau membuat ku jadi memuji bocah tengil itu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kurama- _chan_! kurama- _chan_!" Jawab Naruto kembali memainkan sembilan ekor milik bonekanya.

Shikamaru menegrutkan kening melihat tingkah Naruto. "Ya.. aku merasakanya saat seusia dengannya... Kau harus menggunakan mentor yang baik jika kau ingin menjadi seorang atlet."

"Kenapa? Apa yang membebani mu? Apa itu mengingatkan mu tentang hari menyedihkan mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya merasa buruk."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa pengunjung kafe masih terus memandang lucu pada mereka. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang merasa terganggu.

"Ketika kau seusianya, apa kau banyak melakukan hal-hal buruk?" Tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mendesah.

"Sebenarnya malah aku yang mempengaruhi orang-orang untuk melakukan hal buruk."

"Sugoi... tak bisa dipercaya...kau yang jenius ini adalah tokoh utama sebuah film noir.. dan kau menjadikan anak jalanan berada dalam sebuah film kejahatan. Aiish.. kau sangat kejam rupanya, _dattebayo!_ "

KRAK!

Shikamaru mengigit es dari minumnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras.

"Lihat reaksinya it—"

TLING!

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh nada panggil ponselnya. Dia membaca nama pemanggil, lalu melirik Shikamaru.

"Apa itu dari markas?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya lihatlah ini!" Ucapnya menyeringai sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya. "Tapi bukan dari markas sesungguhnya."

"Jangan sedikit pun kau mengangkatnya!"

"Baiklah!" Ucap Naruto menantang. "Aku akan menjawab panggilannya ini! Jadilah jantan. kau harus menemuinya dan memutuskannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan membeli makan malam, ramen spesial!"

"Aku digaji lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makan malam ku sendiri!" Ucap Naruto hendak menjawab panggilan.

"Aku akan membelikan whisky khusus untuk anak 17 tahun." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menahan tangan Naruto.

"17 tahun? Maksud mu aku ini masih remaja baru pubertas hah?" Jawab Naruto sarkas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan mengatur mu untuk sebuah kencan? Sepupu ku bekerja di sebuah maskapai penerbangan." Tawar Shikamaru untuk mengatur kencan buta untuk Naruto.

"Apa dia dari angkatan udara?"

"Tsk merepotkan, Sudah kubilang maskapai. Dia pramugari dan dia memiliki banyak teman." Jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru. "Heee rusa malas ini, benar-benar, ya! Kenapa tak bilang lebih dulu kau punya sepupu yang berkerja sebagai pramugari? Baiklah kau menang." Naruto setuju dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung mematikan panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Naruto.

"Kemarikan ponsel mu!" Perintah Naruto.

Shikamaru lalu merogoh kantung jaketnya namun nihil. Dia mulai mencari-cari ponselnya tapi tak ketemu. "Tsk.. merepotkan."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Hah apa kau bercanda? Kenapa kau meraba-raba kantong mu yang kosong ini." Ejek Naruto sambil memeriksa jaket Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu teringat sesuatu..

"Sebelumnya... Saat kau sedang menulis tadi aku sempat berjongkok di belakangmu tepat di sebelahnya." Ucap Shikamaru. "Saat itu aku merasa ada pergerakan kecil di kantung jaket ku sesaat sebelum petugas rumah sakit tiba..."

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja kena copet?"

"Merepotkan, akan ku bunuh bajingan itu..."

"Ku pikir tadi kau merasa kasihan pada 'bajingan itu', bukan?"

"Kira-kira ia dibawa ke RS mana?" Shikamaru segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hoy! Aku masih mau minum!" Ucap Naruto kesal. "Kau bisa membeli ponsel baru saja."

"Tidak bisa! Isi ponsel itu sangat berharga bagi ku!"

"Hahh jangan bilang kau menyimpan folder panas di ponsel mu.."

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

"Whoaaa! Pelan-pelan!"

Pencuri tadi diturunkan dari ambulan. Dengan dua boneka yang diminta Naruto berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepala si bocah dan di ikatnya dengan tali. Perawat berambut cokelat berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat kondisi pasien itu.

"Sejak tadi aku bilang pada kalian untuk melepaskan benda ini!" Ucap pencuri itu menahan malu.

"Tolong jangan bergerak!" Ucap perawat berambut hitam. "Kami akan membawanya tetap seperti ini."

"Hei! T-tapi aku baik-baik saja kalian tahu!"

Bocah Itu dibawa masuk oleh perawat berambut hitam tadi, dan tepat saat itu ponsel Shikamaru terjatuh dan langsung diambil oleh petugas 911.

"Ano permisi, dia menjatuhkan ponselnya." Ucap Petugas penyelamat mengira kalau ponsel itu milik si bocah, ia lalu memberikannya pada perawat berambut cokelat yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Baiklah. Domo Arigato!"

DRRT! DRRT!

"Eh? Panggilan masuk?" Ada telepon masuk ke ponsel itu. Perawat itu langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo? Bukan, ini adalah UGD di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan sepeda motor. Apa anda keluargany—eh dimatikan!" Perawat itu terdiam lalu mengedikan bahunya memilih memasuki rumah sakit

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan mengenakan jas putih khas kedokteran dengan nametag; dr. Haruno Sakura, berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sesekali meyapa para pasien, bahkan senyumannya semakin melebar ketika melihat kondisi pasien yang baru datang. Dia lalu mengecek.

"Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas." Ucap perawat berambut hitam.

"Ini hasil medisnya?" Sambil melihat beberapa huruf di tangan pasien itu. Dia lalu menahan tawa. "Kemungkinan patah tulang rusuk dan kesleo di pergelangan kaki, dattebayo!" Ucapnya membaca tulisan di tangan pasien itu. "Siapa yang menulis ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Bocah itu diam memandang wajah Sakura sejenak dia terdiam memandangi wajah wanita itu dengan tersipu lalu bocah itu menoleh ke arah tangannya. "Orang-orang yang membuat ku celaka seperti ini yang membuatnya. B-bisa tidak, l-lepaskan tangan ku."

"Baiklah. Jangan bergerak oke!" Ucapnya lalu menoleh ke perawat berambut hitam. "Sizhine- _nee_ , tolong siapkan untuk pemeriksaan X-ray."

"Baiklah"

"Siapapun yang melakukan pertolongan ini padamu, dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Terampil dan.. cantik." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memegang boneka beruang yang dikepala Konohamaru. "Coba kita lihat. Diduga patah tulang rusuk." Sambungan Sakura sambil menekan rusuk bocah itu yang langsung meringis kesakitan. "Yap benar memang patah tulang... Dan pergelangan kaki mu juga..." Sambil mengetuk kaki pasien itu.

" _Ittai_!"

"Ini adalah terkilir dipergelangan kaki." Dia menoleh ke bocah itu. "Apa kau seorang pencopet?"

"Hah?"

"Ini buktinya!" Mengangkat tangan bocah itu. "Tertulis jelas di sini: _bocah tengil ini adalah seorang pencopet_." Baca Sakura. "Dan dia juga bilang: _Jika memungkinkan sebaiknya kalian memberikan perawatan paling menyakitkan, dattebayo!_ "

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Disini akulah korbannya!"

"Maka sebaiknya kau konsultasi dengan pihak perusahaan asuransi mu tentang hal itu." Balas Sakura. "Karena kami perlu melihat rusuk mu dan pergelangan kaki mu. Pertama kami harus melakukan X-ray."

"Dokter Sakura, ketua ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh aku lupa.. baiklah kau jaga disini dulu ya!" Ucap Sakura pada perawat berambut cokelat, lalu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Shizune dan Perawat oranye itu.

"Baiklah."

Shinuze mulai memasang penahan di leher bocah itu.

"Astaga! S-sakit sekali." Pekik bocah itu

"Ini ponsel milik mu." Perawat berambut cokelat meletakan ponsel di meja. "Aku yang akan menerima panggilan untuk mu. Karena kau harus melakukan X-ray, silahkan tunggu disini." Lalu perawat itu pergi meninggalkan bocah itu.

Mengetahui dia sudah sendirian. Lalu ia memasukkan ponsel Shikamaru ke kantong celana dan mengankat ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_." Ucapnya sambil berusaha bangkit. "Aku kacau sekali... Aku tertembak saat mencuri dompet." Dia lalu melepas semua penahan kakinya. "Tidak, bukan itu. Ceritanya panjang. Pertama—whoaa!"

BRAKK!

Karena tak memiliki keseimbangan akhirnya dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

" _Ittai_! Lupakan yang penting jemput aku dengan sepeda motor mu kesini!"

* * *

"Saya telah selesai menyiapkan bahan untuk tesis anda." Ucap Sakura pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Wah _Arigato_!" Ucap pria itu sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ku harap itu bisa membantu mu."

Sakura lantas tersenyum. "Ya itu sangat membantu saya, prof Orochimaru."

"Grafiknya tersusun rapi." Orochimaru lalu membalikkan halaman demi halaman untuk memeriksa. "Apa kau masih ada wawancara tersisa untuk posisi akademis mu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. "Ya, saya sedang mempersiapkannya..." Dia lalu melihat ke luar jendela, dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya.

Dia hendak berteriak jika tak ingat sedang bersama dengan siapa. "U-untuk itu.." dia kembali mencari orang itu dan membuat Orochimaru heran dan menoleh kebelakang melihat direksi yang sedang dilihat Sakura. " _Sumimasen_ , tapi ada seorang pasien di tengah jalan."

Orochimaru bisa melihat seorang bocah jabrik tengah menyebrangi zebra cross. Dari penampilan pasien itu terlihat tak kan mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit kelas internasional ini pastilah dia ingin kabur. "Apa dia kabur sebelum membayar biaya pengobatan?" Tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura.

"Saya ragu, dia bahkan belum diobati. Jadi begitu dia..."

"Ya cari dia. Dia perlu pengobatan. Dunia medis adalah di atas semua hal, ini mengenai panggilan kemanusiaan."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengejarnya. Saya permisi." ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Sebelum akhirnya berlari berusaha mengejar pasien nakal itu.

* * *

"Moegi! Pasiennya pergi kemana?" Tanya Shizune dengan kesal.

Moegi perawat berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke ranjang pasien. "Dia di—eh beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih di sini.."

"Kau ini! tunggu saja Sakura mara—"

"H-hei aku benar-benar harus pergi!"

Mereka berdua kemudian menoleh dan melihat dokter mereka sedang mendorong sang pasien yang tengah mereka cari dengan kursi roda.

"Jika aku tetap di sini, aku hanya akan menyebabkan lebih banyak masalah."

"Apa dia kabur?" Tanya Shizune ke arah Moegi. "Dan kau tak melihat hal itu?"

" _Su-sumimasen_." Ucap Moegi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Dia hampir keluar dari tempat parkir. Lihatlah betapa bengkaknya pergelangan kakinya."

Mereka lalu melihat pergelangan kaki pasien itu. Wah semakin parah saja..

"Hah ini bikin pusing tau! Jika aku tertangkap, aku tidak akan berbaring di ruang UGD lagi tapi di kamar mayat!" Ucap pasien itu. "Apa hak kalian menahan ku disini? Bukankah itu hak ku untuk pergi atau tetap disini?"

"Ini tidak benar tetapi ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk menyembuhkan pasien yang datang ke Rumah Sakit ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, kau perlu menanda tangani surat perjanjian pengobatan dan membayar biaya konsultasi." jelas Shizune.

"HEEEE?" Dia lalu berdiri. "Kenapa aku harus membayar? Aku belum menerima apapun!"

"Kau sudah diperiksa oleh dokter. Kau perlu membayar untuk biaya konsultasi!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Kami akan menghajar mu lebih parah!"

Pasien itu tampak meringis ketakutan. "Wah.. lalu... aku akan menghubungi pihak polisi—eh jangan deh aghk lupakan, baiklah. Temanku akan segera ke sini. Aku akan berada di sini sampai dia datang" Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sebelum sempat berjalan jauh dia sudah dihalangi oleh Sakura.

"Maaf... Tapi kau harus tetap berbaring."

"Ckckck kalian ini! aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk toilet yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa kau ingin kami mempercayai mu?"

"Aku tidak akan kabur.." lalu dia menerima ponsel miliknya, lebih tepatnya ponsel milik Shikamaru pada Sakura. "Aku akan meninggalkan ponsel ku sebagai jaminan oke!" Lalu dia pergi menuju toilet. "Ada apa dengan semua orang yang ku temui hari ini? Lepaskan aku." Dia membuka pintu toilet. "Hari yang menyebalkan!" Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu toilet.

"Wahn kenapa si tengik itu bandel sekali sih?" Kemudian Ponsel yang ditangan Sakura berdering.

'Komandan Alpha Fox'

"Komandan... Alpha Fox?!" Ucap Sakura membaca nama pemanggil. "Tsk mereka bercanda? mereka semua perlu dilatih di militer untuk memulihkan ingatan mereka tentang diri mereka sebenarnya..." Sambungnya sambil menyimpan ponsel itu. "Sudahlah lanjutkan perkejaan kalian!"

"Oke/Siiiip!" Ucap Shizune dan Moegi bersama.

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di RS. Konoha.

"Dia bahkan tak mengangkat panggilan ku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mau mengharapkan apa? Dia mengangkat dan menyapa mu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Mereka kemudian melihat beberapa remaja yang mereka tebak sekumpulan gengster kelas teri.

"Mari kita pergi!"

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil. Sambil melihat curiga sekumpulan berandalan tadi. "Aku akan membunuh bocah sialan itu!"

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan pemakaman untuk si bocah itu? Kau memang teliti sekali." Kata Naruto. Dia kemudian mengetuk kap mobil. "Kau! Ikuti aku ke ruang UGD."

"Tak usah memerintah ku saat lagi berlibur seperti ini!" Ucapnya lalu mengikuti Naruto.

"Hah.. kau ini kalau tak ingin di perintah kenapa tak mengambil tes Akademi Militer saja dulu!" Ucap Naruto. Lalu dia kembali berusaha menelpon ponsel Shikamaru sambil berjalan.

Tepat saat itu bocah tengik pencuri ponsel Shikamaru muncul dengan terpincang-pincang. Sambil menelpon seseorang. "Aku sudah diluar, kau dimana?" Dia melepaskan penahan yang ada di lehernya. "Apa kau sudah disini?"

Mereka berdua memasuk UGD RS, Naruto masih berusaha menelepon ponsel milik temannya, lalu ia menuju ke dalam sambil sesekali menghindari para perawat yang sedang mendorong pasien. Mereka juga mendengar para perawat mulai membisik-bisikan mereka, tapi mereka tak ambil pusing dengan para perawat dengan sifat Fangirl itu.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sakura berada dan semakin berjalan mendekat setelah mendengar dan mengikuti nada panggil itu yang kebetulan Sakura sedang menyimpan ponsel Shikamaru tadi tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Naruto menunjuk ke arah tempat Sakura. Shikamaru terus mengekorinya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Aku perlu menjahit luka mu, kau harus siap ya?" Ucap Sakura.

"B-baiklah, dokter Haruno."

Setelah sudah dekat Naruto kembali menelepon sambil memandangi punggung dokter yang menurut Naruto itu aneh karena warna rambutnya. Naruto lantas menghampiri dokter itu bersama temannya.

"Hahh.. sebentar ya.." dia kemudian mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Shikamaru. " _Moshi-moshi.._ "

Sadar bahwa dokter yang diperhatikan tadi tengah mengangkat telponnya,, Naruto mendekati Sakura. "Ya.."

Sakura terdiam dan langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang di ponsel itu berasal dari belakangnya. Dia memandang Naruto bingung kemudian memandang ponsel itu.

'Komandan Alpha Fox'

Sakura lantas berdiri. "Apa kau.. err Komandan Alpha Fox-nya?" tanya Sakura.

"Y-ya b-begitulah." Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa gugup. "Tapi kenapa ponsel itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Pasien yang memiliki ponsel ini menitipkannya pada ku. Apa kau keluarganya?" Jawab Sakura sambil bertanya.

"Jelas saja bukan, _dattebayo_!" Jawab Naruto kemudian mendekati tempat Moegi, dan bersandar pada meja membuat Moegi yang didekatnya gugup. "Tapi ponsel itu milik kami!"

Sakura memilih tak merespon dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Aku akan menjahit luka mu sekarang." Ucap Sakura. Namun dia akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Dimana pasien sepeda motor itu?" Sambil melihat ranjang pasien milik pasien tadi.

"D-dia pergi kemana ya?" Ucap Moegi yang juga sadar. "Ah mungkin dia sedang melakukan X-ray."

Naruto kemudian mendorong Moegi pelan sambil meminta maaf. Dia kemudian memandang Sakura dengan kesal. "Apa kau tuli.. dokter Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" Ucapnya sambil mengeja nama Sakura.

Sakura kembali menoleh. "Apa... kau orang-orang yang mau mengirimnya ke kamar mayat itu?"

"Kamar mayat? Wah sepertinya kau ini keliru."

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Moegi. "Moegi! Tolong katakan kepada orang-orang ini untuk menunggu di luar. Dan hubungi pihak keamanan untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tak menggangu."

Naruto terdiam menahan kekesalan.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Sakura.

Moegi langsung mendorong Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu. "Dengar? Kalian tak boleh disini!"

"T-tunggu sebentar."

"Cepatlah keluar!"

Kemudian Moegi menutup pintu geser ruangan itu. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat entah karena penasaran atau apa, untuk beberapa detik Naruto dan Sakura saling menoleh dan menatap satu sama lain.

SREEKK!

"Melihat bahwa dia meninggalkan ponsel ku di sini, ku pikir dia ingin kabur." Shikamaru akhirnya buka suara.

Naruto lalu tersenyum dan menyandarkan badannya pada dinding. "Ya ku pikir juga begitu."

"Kenapa kita tak keluar dan mencarinya terlebih dahulu? Dia mungkin belum jauh."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk kepala setuju. "Ya dia tak mungkin jauh dari sini." Ucap Naruto yang sejak tadi masih tersenyum tak jelas. "Kenapa kau tak pergi dan mencari dia?"

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto dan memandang heran ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat seperti baru menemukan harta Karun. Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan tersipu.

"Aduh ya ampun! Perut ku" ucapnya sambil berpura-pura. " Perut ku sakit sekali, ku pikir ini adalah—" sambil menunjuk dada Shikamaru.

"Itu adalah sisi yang salah." Sambil melihat tangan Naruto yang menempel di dadanya.

Memegang perut kirinya. "Lalu sakitnya berarti disini aww.."

"Sebenarnya, usus buntu itu berada sebelah kanan."

"He? Ya ampun kau pikir aku usus buntu apa?" ucap Naruto. "Sudahlah, aku, ayo! Nanti kita kehilangannya."

"Tsk merepotkan."

* * *

Sakura masih terus menjahit pasien ditemani suster Moegi. Sambil menjahit luka pasien ia dan Moegi sesekali bercerita.

"Mereka pasti gengster, 'kan? Boss dan tangan kanannya." Moegi tampak berpikir keras. "Ya Mereka kasar sekali tadi pada ku." ucap Mougi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih mahir menggunakan pisau daripada mereka." Jawab Sakura sambil menusuk pisau operasi ke udara.

Pasien yang sedang dijahit itu mendengar dan melihatnya langsung meneguk ludahnya.

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar untuk mencari pencuri itu di luar rumah sakit.

"Apa kau punya ide untuk mencarinya?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Tenanglah, aku punya firasat. Kita melihat gangster sebelumnya jadi—"

BUAGH!

"UGHH!"

Lalu mereka bisa mendengar terikan seperti orang dipukuli dan ternyata mereka berdua melihatnya pencuri itu sedang dipukuli oleh gengster. Mereka berjalan mendekati.

"Hei. Tunggu. Apa kau serius membutuhkan ponselmu itu? Sepertinya mereka pejuang jalanan yang kuat layaknya game The Warrior." Tanya Naruto menahan tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku masih membutuhkan ponsel itu."

"Kenapa? Apa di ponselmu itu tersimpan file yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain? Kau memang pria sejati. Apa itu file yang bagus? Boleh kau membaginya pada sahabat mu yang jomblo ini, _dattebayo_?" tanya Naruto sambil bercanda.

"Ya ada hal penting di dalam dan tak akan ku bagikan pada mu!"

"Hah dasar rusa mesum nan pelit!" ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian berteriak sambil berjalan mendekati sekumpulan para berandalan. "Hei... semua yang ada di sana! _Minna-San_... hentikan aktivitas kalian!"

Gangster itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan langsung memasang wajah tak senang. Mereka langsung berdiri menyambut Naruto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memilih langsung berjalan dan menabrak bahu kedua gangster.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Jangan membuat ulah yang bisa membuat kita babak belur." Ucap teman pencuri tadi ponsel tadi.

Naruto kemudian berdiri sambil menyadarkan diri pada badan pemuda berbadan gemuk. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung mendekati pencuri ponselnya.

"Kami punya beberapa urusan yang sepertinya belum terselesaikan dengannya!"

Salah satu gangster yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda berbadan gemuk itu lantas tersenyum remeh. "Lalu, kalian bisa menunggu giliran kalian dasar kalian idiot haha..."

Pemuda berbadan gemuk itu terus memandangi Naruto yang saat ini masih terus bersandar padanya bahkan sekarang tengah memeluknya layaknya boneka.

Pencuri itu mendekat ke Shikamaru sambil memegang kaki Shikamaru. "Tolong bantu aku."

Naruto mendesah sebentar. "Waaa! Jangan bilang kau juga mencuri ponsel mereka semua?"

Shikamaru lantas berjongkok. "Apa alasan mereka? Kenapa kau di pukuli?"

"T-tolong bantu aku. Aku akan mengembalikan Ponsel milik mu."

"Hei." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke tengah-tengah perkumpulan itu. Menodongkan jarinya layaknya pistol ke para berandalan satu persatu. "Lihatlah berapa banyak lawanmu ini. Apa kau pikir itu adalah kesepakatan yang adil, _dattebayo_?" kata Naruto.

"Konohamaru hanya ingin keluar dari geng! Tapi, dia diminta untuk membayar boss. Mereka meminta 5.000 ryo." Ucap teman Konohamaru yang berkaca mata.

"APA? Mereka ingin agar dia membayar hanya untuk keluar dari geng tak berguna?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa geng memang seperti itu, dattebayo?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan sekarang harganya mulai mengalami kenaikan pesat." Kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kau gengster juga? Karena bocah ini miskin, apa kita berdua saja yang selesaikan Masalah rena" kata salah satu gengster yang menantang mereka.

"Ide yang bagus, kita bisa menyelesaikannya. Jika uang adalah masalahnya." Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aku sudah membawanya. Aku punya banyak uang. Rebut ini dari tanganku, dan kalian bisa mengambil semuanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hoy, hoy, Shikamaru, apa kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah ikut campur." Jawab Shikamaru pada Naruto. "Aku Serius, aku ini kakaknya..Siapa namamu?"

Konohamaru tampak terdiam begitu pula dengan temanya dan para berandalan tadi.

"Sekali lagi kutanya; siapa namamu?"

"Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

"Aku adalah Kakak dari Konoh—er maru." kata Shikamaru. "Jika kalian bisa mengambilnya, aku juga akan membayar biaya keluarnya. Ambil" tantang Shikamaru pada gengster itu

Lalu salah satu berandalan mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"Wow!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau akan mati jika dompetnya kosong." Ucap salah satu berandalan sambil mulai menyerang.

Lalu Shikamaru melawannya, Shikamaru melawan dua orang sekaligus dan tentunya ia yang menang dengan menutup pertarungan dengan cara membanting dompetnya dengan keras ke kepala para bajingan ingusan itu. Pisau mereka jatuh, Naruto langsung mengambilnya.

"Wow... Lihat, Kalian bahkan membawa pisau? Tak bisa dibiarkan. Geng ini lemah sekali. Mari kita mulai serius sekarang. Keluarkan semua senjata kalian. Keluarkan saja." Tantang Naruto sambil membuang pisau yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kau tak sadar jumlah kami lebih banyak. Ayo kita serang mereka." Kata salah satu gengster. Para berandalan semuanya kompak mengeluarkan pisau mereka.

"Tsk merepotkan, Kau menambah pekerjaan saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya aku sedikit menyesalinya sekarang. Setidaknya mereka tak punya pistol, kan?" Jawab Naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Shikamaru.

"Ayo serang!" dan para gengster menyerang mereka berdua.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan memeriksa tiap kamar pasien.

Lalu seorang petugas memberikan hasil rontgen milik seorang pasien kepadanya. "Dokter tolong lihat ini. Ada sesuatu di paru-paru nya."

Lalu ia memeriksanya, saat ia memeriksanya Moegi datang

" _Ano_.. pasien kecelakaan sepeda motor itu..." Ucap Mougi dengan ragu. "Ku pikir dia kabur lagi."

"Cobalah cari dia lagi!"

Moegi langsung menyatukan alisnya bingung. "Mencari lagi? Oh iya disana ada keluarga pasien itu."

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Hah? Dimana?"

"Itu disana" tunjuk Moegi pada seorang wanita berseragam militer.

Sakura megerutkan kening lalu menghampiri penjenguk itu. Namun dia akhirnya sadar siapa orang itu. Dengan kesal dia kembali mendekatinya.

"Yamanaka Ino?" kata dokter merah muda itu.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura?" kata wanita bernama Ino itu.

"Apa kau keluarga pasien itu?"

"Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya?" Tak menjawab Ino malah kembali menanyainya. "Mana pasiennya? Dan tunjukan hasil medisnya padaku."

"Ini bukanlah tempat kerjamu, dan dia bukanlah pasienmu. Lucu, ya? Selalu ada pria yang terlibat di antara kita." Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Dengar _Forehead_! Aku tak punya waktu untuk bercanda, perlihatkan aku hasilnya. Dia adalah orang berharga bagiku." Kata Ino tak kalah kesal.

"Tsk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu _Pig_! Dan apa maksud mu dia berharga bagimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa lukanya parah? Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu bahwa pasienmu itu kabur? Di mana pasiennya?"

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan. Pasien itu kabur tanpa membayar biaya pengobatannya. Karena kau sudah datang, kenapa bukan kau saja yang bayar?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Mougi. "Katakan pada pihak keamanan untuk mencarinya ke toilet pria! Dan jika tak ada juga, kau bisa menerima biaya dari wanita ini!

"Kau pikir.. lagi berada dimana hah?" Ucap Ino kesal.

Sakura yang hendak berjalan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bicara pada perawatnya saja? Kupikir konsultasi geratis mu ini telah lebih dari cukup.. yang mau diperlakukan 2x harus membayar biaya konsultasi dokter. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan." Dia pun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino dan Mougi.

"Dimana toilet pria?" Tanya Ino.

"D-di sana." Tunjuk Mougi pada pintu toilet dengan bingung.

* * *

"Wah Sialan!"

Sakura saat ini bersama temannya, ia menceritakan bahwa Yamanaka Ino sedang berada di UGD.

"Ino- _Chan_? Teman sekampus kita? Dimana dia? Ku dengar dia bergabung dengan Akademi Militer?" tanya rekan Sakura, Tenten.

"Ya. si gadis tak sopan dan kasar yang diasingkan dengan kita dulu." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya, ahli bedah cantik nan seksi dari angkatan militer yang mencuri orang yang kau sukai, Sasori."

"CK kau bercanda Tenten? Cukup hadapi saja siapa yang kau maksud 'cantik nan seksi' hah?" Sakura lalu mendudukkan diri. "Hanya karena dia memiliki mata besar, hidung mancung, dada besar dan pinggul yang pas, hal itu bisa disebut cantik dan seksi? Bagiku dia itu tak ada bedanya dengan nenek sihir, lagian dia cantik hanya karena make-up." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Sebenarnya dia juga sangat cantik meski tak bermake-up."

"Apa yang kau—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sendiri, lalu mendesah. "Terlepas dari semua alasan itu, dia tak mungkin pergi dengannya."

"Sudahlah itu hanya cerita masa lalu. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Tenten.

"Bukan. pacarnya yang terluka... Tapi, pacarnya itu terlihat masih berumur 20 tahun. Dia pasti sudah gila."

"Apa maksudmu? Pacarnya kan tentara senior."

"Tentara apanya? Rambut pacarnya jabrik begitu."

"Ya, pacarnya adalah tentara. Kau tidak tahu ya? Kisah percintaan mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan militer. Pacarnya adalah tentara dengan pangkat tingkat Bintara: Sersan Mayor."

"Bintara? Sersan.. mayor? M-memangnya posisi apa itu?"

"Pangkat militer yang lebih tinggi dari Tamtama; Sersan dua, Sersan satu, Sersan Kepala, dan Sersan Mayor."

"Wajar dia tak tahu tentang perbedaan pangkat mereka! Dia kan wanita bodoh! Lagian dari mana kau tahu tingkat pangkat militer?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tak penting, Yang penting, pacarnya adalah seorang bintara dan Ino- _Chan_ sekarang adalah seorang perwira, lulusan dari Akademi Militer. Plus dia dokter tentara dan ayahnya adalah jenderal bintang tiga. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat kontrovesi."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang meninggalkan ponselnya padaku tadi ya?"

* * *

Terjadi kecanggungan Antara empat manusia, minus bocah babak belur yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Saat Ino keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung bertemu dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan bocah babak belur yang tak dikenalnya (Konohamaru). Shikamaru dan Naruto, mereka berdua membawa pencuri yang sedang terluka itu kembali ke UGD, setelah menghajar para gangster. Tatapan Ino sangat tajam melihat keduanya, lebih tepatnya pada Shikamaru.

Shizune dan Mougi datang dengan sangat terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pasien ini?" Tanya Shizune terkejut melihat wajah babak belur dari pasien nakal mereka. "Mougi, panggilkan dokter Sakura!" Mereka segera membawa Konohamaru dibantu oleh Naruto. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino.

Ino mendekat ke Shikamaru. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan... Ikuti aku!" Lalu, ia menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan lalu pergi mengikut wanita pirang itu.

* * *

Sakura sudah di UGD dan terkejut melihat kondisi pasien nakalnya yang semakin parah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan." Ucap Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada lemari kecil tepat disebelah Sakura sambil memainkan perban. "Dia terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang memalukan."

Sakura lalu menoleh garang ke arah Naruto. "Kau! apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Ini lebih mirip luka akibat perkelahian bukan karena kecelakaan! Apa kalian berdua yang mengajar anak ini?"

"Hah? Itu terdengar konyol sekali bagiku."

Sakura lalu menunduk dan melihat Konohamaru. "Jadi, siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu? Apa dia yang melakukan ini?"

"T-tidak, bukan dia..." Ucap Konohamaru sudah payah. "Dia yang menyelamatkan ku."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini rumah sakit, tak perlu takut dengan ancaman pirang sialan ini.." Naruto memperbaiki posisinya. "Kami memiliki pihak keamanan. Jadi kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sakura kemudian memandang Naruto dengan ujung matanya. " Apa dia yang melakukan ini pada mu?"

"Bukan! B-bukan dia.."

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan diri di ranjang tepat disebelah kepala Konohamaru. Dia kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Sakura. "Kau tak akan percaya pada apapun yang dia katakan, 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan kembali untuk kedua kalinya mereka saling menatap dan kali ini dengan durasi yang lebih lama. Naruto tersenyum hangat membuat Sakura tak sadar sudah tersipu, dengan cepat dia kembali menoleh ke arah Konohamaru. Naruto semakin tersenyum melihatnya. Dia masih terus menatap intens Sakura.

"A-aku akan memberi mu beberapa obat pereda rasa sakit. Dan kita perlu memeriksanya secara menyerluruh. Shizune- _nee_ setelah selesai—"

"Tenang saja aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

"Mougi, panggil keamanan.. aku akan memeriksa CCTV.. Aku sendiri yang akan menghubungi polisi." Dia lalu berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengekori Sakura. " _Ano_.. tunggu!"

Sakura terus berjalan tak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dan meraih tangan Sakura agar berhenti. "Tunggu sebentar.."

Sakura menyetak tangannya. "Lepas! aku punya urusan!"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku meluruskan masalah ini. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Si tengil itu—"

"Sitengil itu adalah... anakmu atau anak buah mu?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Dengar Paseinmu itu... Dia mencuri ponsel temanku, karena itulah kami ke sini mencarinya. Kami melihatnya dipukul oleh sekumpulan geng dan kami membantunya, _dattebayo_!"

"Kau membantu seorang pencuri yang sudah mencuri ponsel teman mu?"

"Ha? Ya begitulah, _dattebayo_."

"Hal itu malah membuat ku yakin bahwa kau lah pelakunya." Dia kemudian mengetik nomor panggilan darurat polisi. "Ya apa ini kantor polisi? Aku dari ruang UGD Rumah Sakit Konoha—"

PLUK!

Tak sempat menjelaskan masalah pada polisi, Sakura hanya terdiam terpana melihat aksi Naruto. Pria itu baru saja menepis ponsel ditengahnya dan dengan reflek yang bagus langsung menangkapnya dengan tangan satunya lagi. Dan hal itu juga membuat tubuh keduanya berhimpitan. Tapi seolah sudah terlanjur terpanah Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Naruto yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Naruto kemudian memperbaiki posisinya dan mematikan panggilan.

TUT!

"A-apa maksud mu hah?" Tanya Sakura setelah sadar.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya oke. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan polisi." Ucap Naruto kembali memandang Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, tolong kembalikan ponsel itu pada ku."

Naruto menunduk sebentar melihat ponsel. "Kami ini benar-benar tentara. Dan saat ini kami lagi cuti." Dia kemudian mengantongi ponsel itu. "Jika kami ketahuan terlibat dalam kasus penyerangan jalanan, itu akan menjadi masalah. Akan ada banyak sekali kertas yang meminta untuk diketik." Naruto lalu membungkuk. "Jadi mohon bantuan mu ya."

Sakura memandang nyalang Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus membantu mu hah?!" Tanyanya ketus. "Siapa yang peduli kau itu tentara atau gengster? Yang ku pedulikan; kembalikan ponsel itu!"

Naruto berdehem. Lalu menarik rantai kalung militernya. "Karena setiap warga Konoha memiliki satu dari benda ini, ini tak akan membuat mu percaya." Lalu dia mengambil kartu keanggotaannya. "Jika kau mengatakan... Ini ditempa, sebaliknya aku tak bisa membuktikannya... Dulu kau sekolah dimana? Karena ini Rumah Sakit Konoha apa kau lulusan Universitas Konoha?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Naruto secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ku pikir dia sekelas dengan mu."

Sakura terdiam, dia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Tenten. 'jangan-jangan dia? Lagi-lagi, kenapa saat aku menemukan pria menarik selalu ada hubungannya dengan Ino sih?' pikirnya kecewa. 'Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura _BAKA_!'

"B-bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura. "A-apa kau itu... Apa aa.. sersan satu, dua dan... Hmm.. pokoknya pangakat-pangkat itulah?"

Seakan mengerti maksud dari Sakura, dia langsung tersenyum. "Ah Sersan Mayor maksud mu?"

"Ya Sersan Mayor! Apa kau pria itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berkacak pinggang. "Jelas.. itu bukan aku. Tetapi kau harus ikut dengan ku." Dia tersenyum. "Ada seseorang yang bisa mengindentifikasi ku." Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sementara Sakura terdiam ditempat. Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napasnya lega mendengarnya lalu dia berbalik mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

Ino sedang berdua dengan Shikamaru. Mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kaku, lebih mirip seperti atasan dan bawahan daripada pasangan kekasih. Para penguunjung rumah sakit lainya pun memandang merekaa dengan bingung.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya Ino menatap pria nanas itu.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Shikamaru menjawab dengan menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Kau pasti kesulitan untuk menghindari dariku. Tapi kau cukup jeli."

"Ya, begitulah." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kapan kita bisa bicara lebih santai tanpa melihat pangkat kita? Oh iya! Kau pasti langsung mengabaikanku jika bukan karena pangkatku ini."

"Benar."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku?" Ino mulai kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku tahu bagaimana kabarmu? Jawab aku! Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa kau terus menghindar. Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja."

shikamaru diam tak mejawab. Dia melirik keadaan sekitar, dan melihat semua orang mulai bertambah banyak menatap mereka. "Alasanku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku harap kau tak berpikir kemana-mana, aku menghindar demi kebaikanmu, Letnan Ino. Hatiku sudah berubah. Dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hati. Hanya itu."

"Aku tak percaya padamu." mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau sudah selesai—"

"Jangan lakukan ini pada ku!" potong Ino.

"Aku permisi dulu." Shikamaru lantas berbalik meninggalkan dan mengabaikan Ino.

"Jangan berani kau pergi. Berhenti disitu! Shika, berhenti! berhenti.. Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru!" teriak Ino dan berhasil menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun pada atasan yang memanggilmu? Dan kau pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi hormat? Apa perlu ku beri pendidikan lagi pada mu?"

Shikamru berbalik dan memberikan hormat pada Ino. Ino lantas menghampirinya.

"Berdiri di sini sampai besok! bila perlu, berdiri di sini sampai kau mati. Aku tak akan pernah menerima hormatmu itu!" Kata Ino dengan tegas.

Tepat saat itu. Naruto datang bersama dengan Sakura. Naruto langsung menurunkan tangan Shikamaru. Naruto kemudiaan berdecak dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Ino tepat didepan Shikamaru. "Ino! Kau ini, Kau sudah menyalahgunakan pangkatmu."

"Ini adalah pelajaran untuk tentara yang pengecut. Apa tujuan mu ke sini?"

Sakura hanya diam memandang ketiga orang itu tak berniat ikut campur.

Naruto mendesah malas. "Aku disini untuk memulihkan kehormatan ku sebagai seorang prajurit." Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Naruto. "Aku ingin kau mengkonfirmasi identitas kami kepada dokter ini."

Ino menoleh ke Sakura. "Dia tak akan percaya dengan ku." Ucap Ino.

"Aku lebih percaya dengen kenalanku dari pada orang yang baru kutemui. Beritahu aku." Balas Sakura. "Katakan saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino remeh. "Kalau begitu silahkan kau melaporkan... Mereka berdua. Mereka ini dua prajurit yang melarikan diri."

Naruto tersentak tak senang. Shikamaru hanya pasrah. Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi, mengabaikan teriakan Naruto.

"Hei, ayolah! Jangan begitu Ino!" Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru lalu menoleh malas ke Sakura. "Boleh aku mendapatkan ponsel ku?"

"Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi identitas kalian.. berikan ponselnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Haa... Lihatlah bagaimana benda ini... Aku melihat ponsel mu mengacaukan hari ku" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu. "Apa urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Identitasmu memang benar. Tapi, serangan itu adalah masalah yang berbeda. Ikut aku." Ucapnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi ke kamar mandir dulu.. kau urus saja!" Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. "Sebenarnya yang kapten siapa sih?"

* * *

"Dokter Haruno, kami membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk menemukanya." Ucap seorang petugas penjaga CCTV. "Bisakah kalian menunggu disini?"

"Ya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dia lalu bersandar pada dinding. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh tangan Sakura membuat wanita itu tersentak dan membuang wajah ke arah lain untuk menutupi pipi merahnya. Dia kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya.

Naruto terdiam mencuri-curi pandang. Suasana benar-benar berubah menjadi canggung. Dia berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan menggerakkan kakinya, sementara Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan memandangi langit langit lorong rumah sakit itu.

Lalu Sakura yang tak tahan dengan suasana agak panas itu, memulai sebuah percakapan. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau mengenal Ino?"

Naruto menoleh. "Dia masuk Akademi Militer setahun setelah aku bergabung.. anggap saja hubungan kami itu adalah antara _Senpai_ dan _kouhai_."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Dia ingat dulu dia juga ingin bergabung ke akademi militer namun tak terealisasi karena dia memilih fokus menjadi dokter saja.

"Apa kau perlu memeriksanya juga?" Tanya Naruto. "Bahkan setelah mengkonfirmasi kebenaran identitas ku?" Apa aku ini terlihat seperti pembohong yang mengerikan, _dattebayo_?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Seorang pembunuh biasanya bersahabat terlebih dahulu kan?"

Kali ini Naruto yang menganggukan kepala. Lalu menyeringai. "Hm... Begitu... kah"

Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. "Itu membuatku menjadi takut jika kau menganggapnya secara serius. Kau lihat tempat ini, hanya ada kau dan aku di sini."

"Hahahaha... Jangan khawatir. Aku ini selalu melindungi: Wanita cantik, orang tua, dan anak-anak. Itu adalah prinsip ku."

"Syukurlah... Aku termasuk di antara salah satu kategori itu."

"Wanita cantik?" Tanya Naruto remeh.

"Maksud ku, aku adalah orang tua puas!" Jawab Sakura ketus.

Naruto tak merespon dia hanya diam memandang wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang dinding dihadapannya.

Sakura hanya meliriknya sejenak, bingung karena tak mendapat respon

"Komandan Alpha Fox, Siapa Nama mu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku?" Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sakura. "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto... Sedangkan kau?"

Sakura megerutkan keningnya, apa pria ini pikun dan buta? Bukanya tadi dia menyebutkan dan Bahkan mengeja, lagi pula apa nametag di dadanya kurang jelas.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut mu." Ucap Naruto seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Kau kembali membuatku takut... Baiklah Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Terdiam sejenak Naruto lalu memperbaiki posisi menyamping sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Nama itu sangat cocok untuk mu... Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu." Lalu dia menyodorkan tangannya berniat bersalaman.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu melirik tangan Naruto yang nganggur itu. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan.."

Merasa mendapat respon negatif, Naruto kemudian menarik lagi tangannya yang sengaja diabaikan Sakura. "Hei ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak seorang wanita."

"Benarkah? Tapi ku rasa itu pantas, kau terlihat seperti pria yang harus dijauhi para wanita." Ucap Sakura remeh.

"Haha... Benarkah? Hei aku ini jenis pria yang akan membuat nyaman seorang wanita ketika wanita itu berhasil membuat ku nyaman."

"Kau terdengar semakin mirip seperti pria hidung belang."

Naruto hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Sakura. Ah sepertinya dia telah menemukan hobi Baru selain berurusan dengan senjata.

* * *

Shikamaru rupanya sedang berada diruangan Konohamaru yang sedang berbaring. setelah lama menunggu akhirnya dia bisa melihat Konohamaru mulai bergerak.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar." Kata Shikamaru yang melihat Konohamaru tersadar. Tapi Konohamaru memilih menutup matanya kembali karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit mengingat kedua matanya bengkak.

"Kurasa kita hanya sebatas saling kenal saja." Ucap Shikamaru. "Apa olahraga mu?" Konohamaru hanya diam tak berniat menjawab. "Aku dulu suka _judo_ sampai aku masuk SMA. Kenapa kau diam saja membiarkan dirimu dipukuli?" tanya Shikamaru pada Konohamaru.

"Agar masalahnya cepat selesai. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka berolahraga?" Konohamaru ingin tahu kenapa ia bisa tahu ia suka berolahraga.

"Saat kau dipukuli tadi. Dalam olahraga mana pun kita belajar bukan untuk menghajar yang lainnya."

Konohamaru terdiam sebentar. "Aku dulu berlatih _Karate_ sampai aku masuk SMA." Kata Konohamaru.

"Kau menguasainya? Apa kau mempunyai prestasi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku pernah memenangkan medali emas. Dan..."

Belum selesai bicara lalu Shizune masuk ke ruangan. "Konohamaru-kun, apa yang datang adalah keluargamu? Kami perlu mendata mu."

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak tak bisa menjawab. Dia kemudian menggeleng."Aku tak punya keluarg—"

"Dia keluarga ku... Aku kakaknya." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung membuat baik Shizune maupun Konohamaru terdiam memandang Shikamaru dengan terkejut.

* * *

"Aw.. ya ampun!" Pekik Sakura sambil menutup mata kemudian mengintip melalui celah jarinya. "Astaga.. waa.. whoaaa!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Whoa!" Dia kemudian melihat video saat pria berambut pirang tengah melawan seorang berandalan, lalu menjewer kuping berandalan itu. Wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar tepat pada tangan berandalan yang memegang pisau. Dia lalu melihat Naruto mengambilnya. "Ya, ya, ya benar, benar ambil itu. Ya itu dia!" Bertepuk tangan tak menyadari Naruto tengah mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatapnya. "Kerja bagus! Ya bagus hajar Yap! Shannnaroooo!"

Ya, Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang melihat rekaman CCTV, awalnya Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan dan ngilu melihat aksi Naruto dan temannya sebelum akhirnya dia langsung girang melihat aksi heroik Naruto dan temannya yang berhasil mengalahkan para gengster. Naruto hanya diam memandang ekspresi Sakura, menikmati perubahan-perubaha ekspresi di wajah cantik Sakura.

'Wanita ini manis sekali, _dattebayo_.' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum teduh. 'Mirip sepertimu, ibu.'

Kemudian Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang ada dilayar, lalu menunjuk kearah Naruto di dunia nyata dan kembali menunjuk Naruto dilayar begitu seterusnya. "Whoaaa! Bagus, bagus yap begitu!"

Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat kelakuan Sakura. Wanita ini kalau marah garangnya minta ampun tapi kalo senang seperti ini rasanya dia bisa terkena penyakit diabetes.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama menyebrangi jembatan antar gedung milik rumah sakit.

"Sekarang aku mendapat kan gambaran secara menyeluruh... Maafkan atas kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi."

Naruto lalu tersenyum ringan. "Jika kau memaafkan ku, bisakah kau mengobati ku? Aku sedang terluka."

Sakura lalu menoleh dengan curiga kearah Naruto. "Dimana lukanya?"

Naruto menunjuk perut sebelah kirinya. "Disini hah.. ini sangat sa–KIIIIT!"

"Disitu?"

Naruto hanya dapat meringis menahan rasa sakit ketika lukanya di tusuk oleh Sakura dengan jarinya. Sakura hanya terdiam bingung.

"Kau ini pintar sekali bercanda ya?"

"Aww Ya ampun, aku tak bercanda, Sakura-Chan." Naruto lalu membuka bajunya menunjukan luka miliknya yang sudah tetutup perban, namun akibat perkelahian dengan para gangster, perbanya sudah tak layak pakai lagi.

"HAAAAH?" Sakura terkejut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka Naruto melihat lebih jelas. "Ya ampun! M-maaf!"

Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam ruangannya. Ketika sampai Sakura langsung mengobati luka Naruto dan memperbaiki perban yang ada pada perut Naruto.

"Sepertinya lukamu terluka bukan saat kau melawan mereka. Kapan kau terluka?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm... Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa bisa terluka?"

"Aku terluka saat menjalankan beberapa pekerjaan menggali di unit ku. Ya begitulah tentara, melakukan tugas berat."

"Begitu ya? Pekerjaan yang aneh, ya? Apa kau bisa terkena tembakan, saat kau melakukan tugas buruh. Ini adalah luka tembak." sambil menunjukan ciri-cirinya.

Naruto terdiam terkejut. "Apa kau pernah melihat luka tembak?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya di Konoha, tapi aku pernah lihat saat aku jadi suka relawan di luar negeri, Kirigakure."

"Akan ku jelaskan karena kau sudah tahu, Ini adalah lukaku saat perang di _Normandia_. Tembakan itu jatuh seperti hujan, tapi, aku harus melewatinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa temanku." Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang terasa tak asing.

"Apakah namanya... Prajurit Ryan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya ia hanya menatap Dokter pink dengan senyumannya hangat. Lalu, Sakura langsung mengalihkan wajah memerahnya.

"S-sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura. "Setelah seminggu jahitan mu bisa dibuka. Setelahnya kau harus mensterilkan lukamu setiap hari. Kantor tentara pasti memiliki klinik kan?

"Ataukah aku harus ke sini saja?." jawab Naruto kembali mengadukan _Sapphire_ dan _Emerald_.

"B-bukankan terlalu jauh dari markas kalian?"

"Memang. Apa aku bisa datang ke sini tiap hari?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa datang 3 atau 4 kali seminggu jika kau ingin cepat sembuh."

Naruto tersenyum. "Apa kau mau menjadi dokter pribadiku?"

"Hanya untuk sterilisasi saja. Tak perlu dokter pribadi untuk itu."

"Tapi, aku perlu. Terutama... jika dokternya itu cantik, _dattebayo_!" Goda Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura merona saat mendengar godaan Naruto. "Jika kau memilih dokter pribadi dengan berdasarkan penampilan mereka, kau tidak salah pilih. Aku akan mengobatimu pukul 2 siang."

Naruto mengangguk kepala senang. "Seorang dokter biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pasien, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

Sakura salah tingkah sejenak. "D-dan seorang Tentara biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka selalu berlatih dan berperang, kan?" Balas Sakura sambil berusaha menahan rasa gugup, dia tak ingin kalah oleh godaan Naruto.

"Siapa yang tahu, ya kan?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Menikmati keindahan dan kesempurnaan mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Seminggu kemudian..

Shikamaru sedang olahraga lari, lalu ia menuju ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan putaran terakhir.

Di dalam kamar timnya, dia melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain, ada juga Naruto yang sedang bingung mau menggunakan baju yang mana. Sai yang sedang bermain gitar, Neji yang entah kenapa sibuk mendandani 'pacar' Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan perlengkapan militer. Sementara Kiba sendiri sedang dipaksa Naruto untuk memegang cermin.

"Ini atau yang ini" tanya Naruto menunjukan dua seragam militer berbeda jenis. Ketika melihat kedatangan Shikamaru. Dia langsung menujukannya pada Shikamaru. "Yang mana lebih pas? Ini atau ini?"

"Mari kita lihat lagi!" Ucap Kiba.

"Yang ini?" Menunjukan seragam yang ada ditangan kanan.

Shikamaru meyeringai lalu membuka jaket sauna-nya. "Kau mau ke mana memilih serangam bagus begini?"

"Aku mau ke RS. Konoha untuk mensterilkan lukaku, _dattebayo_!"

"Di sini kan ada klinik juga, tapi dia masih tetap saja mau jauh-jauh ke rumah sakit itu." Kata Sai.

"Diam kau. Kita harus sehat agar bisa melindungi negara kita. Oleh karena itu aku ingin dirawat di RS. Konoha yang memiliki staf dan peralatan terbaik, Jadi aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan melindungi bangsaku." Naruto mencoba membuat alasan.

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Haa benarkah?"

Shikamaru sangat mengetahui alasan sebenarnya, dia kembali menyeringai. "Para dokternya cantik-cantik kan?"

"Benar!" Ucap Kiba mengangguk girang.

Naruto mendesah, sienius itu terlalu pintaar rupanya. "Para dokter di sini juga pada cantik-cantik."

"Ya salah satunya adalah-"

"Aku tahu siapa!" Potong Kiba. "Letnan Yamanaka Ino, kan? Dia memang sangat cantik dan seksi" sambung Kiba tanpa merasa ada yang salah.

Sai dan Neji saling memandang dan meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan mematikan Shikamaru.

"Tapi dengan bodohnya pacarnya mencampakkan wanita secantik Letnan Ino." Ucap Kiba. Hal itu membuat Naruto bergerak resah merasakan aura hitam disekitarnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa si brengsek itu—Heii, hei, e-hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sai dan Neji yang sedang duduk pun mendorong dan menutup tubuh Kiba seluruhnya dengan cermin hingga tak terlihat lagi agar ia tidak bicara terlalu banyak lagi. ya, Kiba memang tak mengetahui bahwa pacar Ino adalah Shikamaru. Mengingat dia adalah anggota baru.

"Dengar, ya. Karena rasa ingin tahumu itu, kau akhirnya mengubur kuburan mu sendiri." Kata Naruto.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kiba sambil menurunkan cermin yang menutupinya.

"Dasar. Ka—" Naruto akan bicara lagi tapi di potong oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku juga ada urusan di RS. Konoha aku mau numpang dengan mu." Lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Hee... Urusan? Urusan apa?"

* * *

Seorang kasir menyodorkan ATM dan struk pembayaran administrasi rumah sakit. "Terima kasih telah berkunjung ke RS. Konoha."

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu menerima struk dan atmnya.

"Kita para tentara tak mendapatkan gaji yang layak." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong lalu menoleh kearah Konohamaru dan menepuk bahu Konohamaru dengan baret hitamnya. "Kau harus berhati-hati, bocah tengik! Jika kau mendapatkan masalah, pastikan aku tak terlibat lagi, dengar!"

Konohamaru hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Hei aku permisi mau menemui dokter Sakura- _Chan_.." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Konohamaru.

Shikamaru memberikan obat pada Konohamaru. "Minum obat ini sesuai jadwal dan kau harus makan banyak juga."

"Terima kasih sudah membayarnya. Tapi, aku tak bisa membayarmu. Dan jangan menceramahiku lagi."

"Tidak akan. Pulanglah." Shikamaru berbalik hendak pergi. "Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu. Tentang ponselmu itu. Aku minta maaf."

"Permintaan maafmu diterima." dia kemudian hendak melangkah namun kembali berhenti.

"Tunggu. Dipukul ataupun membayar mereka itu tak akan berhasil, Bagaimana kau dulu bisa bebas dari gengster?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi ke tempat di mana mereka tak kan berani mengikutiku."

Mereka pun terdiam. "B-bolehkah? bolehkah kau.. membantuku lagi? bantu aku menuju tempat itu?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan Yakin.

* * *

Naruto baru saja dari ruangan Sakura namun wanita itu tak ada Naruto terus mencari ke loby rumah sakit akhirnya menemukan Sakura, tapi kelihatanya Sakura sepertinya sibuk, ia sedang mengurus seorang pasien. Dia duduk diatasnya ranjang yang tengah didorong sambil berusaha menutupi pendarahan pasien.

"Tolong minggir." Ucap Tenten pada pengunjung rumah sakit sambil terus mendorong ranjang pasien dibantu oleh Moegi.

"Tolong minggir!" Kali ini ucap Sakura masih terus menutupi luka dari pasien bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang tengah menatapnya takjub. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membantu mendorongnya dan berlari ketika melihat wajah kedua wanita yang mendorong ranjang itu sangat kelelahan. Tapi, Sakura tetap tak menyadarinya karena Naruto tepat berada di belakangnya sedangkan ia sedang fokus dengan pasien. Ia mendorong sampai depan ruang operasi.

Didepan ruang operasi Naruto tersenyum bangga, dia tak salah untuk menyukai wanita itu. Didepan ruang operasi itu ada sebuah layar elektronik. Kemudian layar itu berubah.

Pukul 12.27 [Ahli bedah Haruno Sakura].

Naruto memilih duduk dan menunggu selama berjam-jam, hingga Sakura akhirnya keluar keluar dari kamar operasi tapi sayang jam menunjukkan pukul 18.04 Naruto juga sudah lama pergi, akhirnya ia teringat ada janji dengan Naruto lalu ia berlari.

* * *

Naruto saat ini sedang ngegym sendiri, lalu ia mendapatkan telepon dan ternyata itu dari Sakura dan itu langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

"Halo? Naruto? Ini aku, Sakura."

"Apa operasimu sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto

"Ya. Kudengar... kau tadi datang."

"Setelah seminggu lebih baru kali ini dokter pribadiku tidak meladeniku, _dattebayo_!"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, tadi ada operasi darurat."

"Apa dia selamat?"

"Hah?"

"Pasien mu itu."

"Ya, aku menyelamatkannya."

"Syukurlah."

"Ya."

"Aku ingin melihat mu besok." ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau ini memang pria yang blak-blakan?"

"Yang ku maksud disini adalah berobat. Apa kau ini memang wanita yang suka menebak secara blak-blakan?" balas Naruto. "Berarti aku akan mendapatkan perawatan."

"Iya, iya, iya Itu juga yang kumaksudkan."

"Tapi aku ragu, _dattebayo_!"

"Haha kau harus percaya pada doktermu. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Naruto lalu mengerutkankan kening. "Apa akan bahaya jika aku tak meminumnya? Apa aku akan dirawat inap nantinya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi lelucon Naruto. Ya setidaknya dia pikir begitu tanpa mengetahui pria itu sedikit ketakutan. "Besok, jam berapa kau akan datang?"

"Lupakan itu. Kita bisa bertemu sekarang saja."

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab..

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak sama sekali. Datanglah."

Mereka mematikan panggilan dan saling tersenyum dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

Naruto langsung bersiap dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Dan setelah berkendara selama 90 menit akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dengan mengenakan kemeja biru Dongker dengan lengan yang digulung sedikit dibawah siku dan ditambah dengan celana denim hitam membuat semua para perawat terpana melihat ketampanan nya. Ia menunggu Sakura sambil melihat jadwal cinema di ponselnya, mungkin ia akan mengajaknya nonton bersama kali ini.

Sedangkan Sakura tampak sedang memoleskan lipstik di bibirnya setelahnya dia memoles sedikit bedak, tak perlu terlalu berlebihan kan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat penampilannya sudah sempurna. Dia sendiri saat ini sedang berada didalam lift.

Naruto yang merasa bosan melihat ke layar elektronik besar yang kebetulan sedang menyiarkan berita bahwa dua anggota ABB (Aliansi Bangsa-bangsa) diculik, ponselnya berdering. "Saat ini kedua anggota ABB dikonfirmasi masih masih hidup..."

" _Sonkei!_ Saat ini saya berada di RS. Konoha. Hai! Saya akan menunju ke sana."

Ia pun segera pergi. Saat Naruto masuk kedalam lift, Sakura keluar dari lift sebelahnya. Mereka tidak saling bertemu. Naruto terlihat sedang menelpon Sakura saat itu.

Ponsel sakura pun berdering dengan nama pemanggil Naruto. Dia tersenyum sejenak. Lalu mengangkat panggilan.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

 _"Aku, tadi.. sudah datang tapi pergi lagi karena ada pekerjaan mendadak."_

Senyuman Sakura langsung pudar seketika. "Pekerjaannya sekarang ya? Dimana kau?"

 _"Di lantai atas!"_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Di lantai atas? Lantai atas mana?"

Setelah Naruto memberi tahunya,, Sakura langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol paling atas, tepatnya atap rumah sakit.

Ketika tiba di atap dia bisa melihat Naruto sedang berdiri sendirian sambil melipat tangan. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh. "Maaf...sepertinya kali ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." ucapnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Tepat setelah itu Sakura mendengan suara helikopter yang mendekat menuju ke atap rumah sakit.

"Aa sepertinya ini keadaan darurat. Kau harus ke lantai bawah..." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Mereka ke sini menjemputku."

"M-menjemput? Dirimu? K-kenapa?" Mata Sakura lalu melebar. "Apa perang pecah disini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Perang setiap hari terjadi. Tapi, kali ini bukan di sini."

"Lalu, kenapa helikopter itu mau menjemputmu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali." Ucap Naruto.

Heli itu tiba dan mendarat di atas helipad. Sakura semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal. Kita harus bertemu akhir pekan nanti. Di suatu tempat selain di sini tentunya." ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu?"

"Luka ini pasti akan sembuh. Mari kita menonton film bersama akhir pekan ini." Sakura menoleh melihat helikopter itu. Lalu Naruto meraih bahu Sakura. "Aku sudah tak punya waktu, aku butuh jawabanmu. Iya atau tidak?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah." jawab Sakura. "Kau memintaku untuk mengikuti perkataan mu."

"Baiklah sampai jumpa akhir pekan nanti!"

Naruto berlari ke arah helikopter, ia langsung mmenerim hormat dari pilot yang menjemput nya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam ia berhenti dulu dan memandang Sakura terlebih dahulu dengan tatapan bersalah. Sakura juga melihatnya dan hanya bisa diam. Helikopter pun pergi. Di dalam helikopter, Naruto ia masih memikirkan Sakura, merasa tak enak.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

7 jam kemudian..

Team Black Fox sudah berada di pesawat mereka mengenakan pakaian ciri khas mereka lengkap.

 _"Kita sekarang sudah berada di daerah operasi."_ Ucap pilot. _"Kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk terjun."_

Naruto memandang keempat anggotanya. "Berapa lama kita terbang?"

"Sekitar 7 jam!" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Berarti, sudah saatnya..." Dia menarik kalungnya. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji.

Kiba hanya diam memandang keempat nya bingung.

Shikamaru lalu menerima semua kalung itu. Kemudian berdiri " _Inu_!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sersan dua Inuzuka Kiba!" Balas Kiba.

"Nyamuk di daerah ini kudengar sangat mematikan, hati-hati." Ucap Sai tersenyum menyeramkan.

" _Hai_!" Balas Kiba, lalu dia mengikuti untuk melepaskan kalungnya. "Kenapa kita harus melepas tanda identifikasi kita?"

Shikamaru memandang Kiba. "Kalau kau mati di tengah-tengah operasi, kau Tak akan terindentifikasi."

Kiba mengangguk gugup. Dia pernah mendengar cerita Sai; Sekejam apapun Anbu _Ne_ , Black Fox ini lebih menyeramkan lagi meski cukup bersahabat. Jika mereka mati, jasa maupun jasad mereka tak akan dianggap oleh negara, seperti itulah kasarnya.

TET! TET!

Alarm pesawat berbunyi dan pintu pesawatnya terbuka. Mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan.

 _"Sudah saatnya menjatuhkan kiriman!"_

Mereka bisa melihat berbagai cahaya yang berasal dari berbagai ledakan. Kemudian mereka siap melakukan terjun payung.

"Kita sedang berada dimana?" Tanya Kiba bingung pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Oto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **APA INI? KOK BISA-BISANYA ANDA MEMBUAT INI? YA KARNA SAYA TAK TERLALU PANDAI MERANGKAI CERITA SENDIRI HAHAHAHA...**

 **SEBENARNYA SAYA BUKAN PENGGEMAR DRAKOR, SAYA KURANG TERLALU SUKA DRAKOR. TAPI BUKAN BERATI SAYA BENCI, SAYA CUMA KURANG TERLALU SUKA. SAYA PUNYA BEBERAPA JUDUL DRAKOR FAVORIT SEPERTI:**

 **BOYS OVER FLOWERS [SUKA KARNA PAKSAAN KAKAK SAYA]**

 **MY GIRLFRIEND IS A GUMIHO [INI SIH KARNA ADA RUBAH EKOR SEMBILAN KEK KYUBI AJA MAKANYA ANE TOTON]**

 **NO LIMIT [INI SAYA BANGET. SOALNYA SAYA ANAK BOLA]**

 **DAN DRAKOR YANG JADI FIC INI [KARNA ACTION-ROMANCE DAN SAYA MERASA MELIHAT NARUSAKU DI PAIR UTAMA DRAKOR ITU, ITU MENURUT SAYA YA!]**

 **JADI GIMANA? MAU DILANJUTKAN? DAN COBA TEBAK DRAKOR APA INI?**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!**

* * *

 **TULIS JAWABAN KALIAN DISINI**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	2. 二

**KARNA ADA YANG MENGATAKAN SAYA MEREPOST FIC INI, SAYA INGIN MENGATAKAN SEKALI LAGI SAYA MEMBUAT FIC INI DENGAN PLOT DARI DRAMANYA SENDIRI DENGAN SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN DARI SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN YA MOHON MAAF SAYA. SAYA TAK PERNAH MELIHAT FIC NS SEPERTI INI SEBELUMNYA TAPI GAK TAHU DI FANDOM LAIN YA! SELAMA SAYA MEMBACA DI FANFICTION, SAYA CUMA BERPUTAR DI FANDOM NARUSAKU SAJA! SAYA TAK MAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN WAKTU SAYA UNTUK MEMMBACA FIC DARI PAIR YANG TELAH MENGHANCURKAN PAIR FAVORIT SAYA INI, JADI KALAU DI FANDOM SEBELAH ADA FIC MIRIP SEPERTI INI YA MANA ANE TAHU!**

 **UDAH SELAMAT MEMBACA! [Perbaikan! saya salah upload!]**

* * *

Naruto masuk ke helikopter dan meninggalkan Sakura, mereka saling menatap meskipun tak begitu jelas karna Naruto yang berada di dalam heli yang perlahan menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sakura masih betah berada di atap dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepala.

Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan kehadiran seorang pria dengan jubah dokternya tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah buku ditanganya, ia berdiri disebelah Sakura. Pria berambut perak itu celingak-celinguk mengikuti arah tatapan Sakura. "Kenapa? lihat Apa? tak ada apa-apa."

"Kakashi-Sensei... Pria yang hanya bertugas menggali, apa akan dijemput helikopter dan tertembak oleh senjata?" tanya Sakura pada pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Di Konoha ini? tak ada peserta Wamil yang tertembak senjata begitu. Kami hanya sering 'tertembak' oleh air hujan dan juga salju. Bahkan setelah itu pula, kami harus membersihkan seragam kami sendiri hanya untuk 'tertembak' lagi."

"Begitu ya? Lalu, pria seperti apa dia hingga dia bisa terbang begitu?"

"Heee.. pria yang terbang? Maksudnya dia lenyap atau benar-benar terbang?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengerakan tangannya seperti sayap burung. "Tapi dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri jika dia memang harus... err terbang."

Sakura tersenyum melihat lelucon senior sekaligus gurunya ini. Mengingatkannya pada lelucon Naruto selama ini.

* * *

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang prajurit. Prajurit harus mengikuti perintah..."**_

 _ **-NAMIKAZE NARUTO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku percaya kehidupan itu suci, dan tak ada nilai atau ideologi yang dapat menggoyahkannya."**_

 _ **-HARUNO SAKURA-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from DRAKOR/Korean Drama (2015-16): **Descendant of The Sun.** Starred By **Song Joong-ki** and **Song Hye-kyo** Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun! FOR FUN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _AU SETTING CANON, ACTION-ROMANCE, Drama, OOC LUAR BIASA, TYPO & ALUR DENGAN KECEPATAN MOTO GP._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto as Yoo Shin-jin_

 _Sakura as Kang Mo-yeon_

 _Shikamaru as Seo Dae-young_

 _Ino as Yoon Myung-ju_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLACK FOX_

 _Naruto (Alpha Fox) [Kapten]_

 _Shikamaru (Buckman) [Sersan Mayor]_

 _Neji (Shinigami) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Sai (Mr. innocent) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Kiba (Inu) [Sersan dua]_

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

* * *

 **[二]**

* * *

Tim Black Fox berada di sebuah kamp. Pasukan Perdamaian ABB di perbatasan OTOYUKO: Oto, Yu, dan Konoha.

"Two A.N (ABB) workers, active in the valley of Death, have been kidnapped by Oto militants." Lalu pemimpin base itu menunjuk sebuah bangunan pada layar. "This is the building where the hostages are held. One of our teams will enter from the northeast, the other team will enter through the southeast."

Naruto dan anggotanya bersama dengan pasukan elit dari negara Kumo, Panther tengah berada di dalam ruangan. Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan strategi untuk menyelamatkan 2 anggota ABB yang di sandera.

"You have 90 minutes to complete this mission. From entering to hostage extraction. Understand?!"

"YES!" Seru kedua tim.

* * *

Kedua tim sedang berjalan mengendap-endap, tim khusus kumo berjalan ke lantai bawah, dan tim khusus Konoha berjalan ke lantai atas. Sesuai rencana Black fox akan menyisir bagian atas sementara Panther akan mengurus bagian bawah. Naruto san timnya pun mengecek satu persatu kamar dilantai atas semuanya kosong tak ada tanda-tanda musuh. Akhirnya Tim Black Fox memasuki pintu terakhir yang ada di lantai atas sebuah ruang penuh kardus, mereka masuk dengan lancar tanpa kendala hingga, dengan cerobohnya Kiba, anggota dari tim Naruto tidak melihat sebuah perangkap bom.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Naruto. Sayanganya terlambat...

DHUAAR!

Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa setelah ledakan itu, tak ada korban. Karna ini memang hanyalah latihan mereka. Kiba kembali berdiri. Naruto hanya diam menahan emosi memandangnya.

"Misi gagal! Semua pasukan kita, MATI!"

"Tsk merepotkan! Itu ranjau ganda... Fokuskan diri mu CEROBOH!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Kiba langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. "Sumimasen!"

SUIIING!

TAPS!

Tiba-tiba pemimpin tim Panther yang baru sampai melempar pisau tepat di samping kepala Naruto dan menancap ke kardus sebelahnya.

"Hey man, what's the Fuckin' problem with your Black Fox hah?! Stupi! Idiot!" Tanya Bee pemimpin dari tim Kumo sambil melepaskan helm militernya. "What if you and your elite troops go home, and practice harder with your father, mother or grandparents!" Seluruh pasukan Kumo tertawa, para pasukan Konoha hanya dapat memandang benci.

Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak. "Hah... mana bisa kuterima hinaan bocah beruban itu, dattebayo!" Naruto pun tak terima dengan penghinaan itu lalu mengambil pisau yang dilempar oleh Bee tadi dan balas melempar pisau itu tepat melewati selangkangan ketua tim Panther itu. Ketua team Panther itu pun menoleh. Dia langsung marah dan melepas rompi anti pelurunya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil berjalan menuju Bee. Para tentara lain hanya melihat saja tanpa melerai mereka yang hendak bertarung.

Bee langsung memberi tinjuan pada Naruto, namun dengan cerdik Naruto membungkuk dan meraih perut Bee lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh membentur susunan kardus. Naruto langsung menghadiahi Bee dengan tiga pukulan.

DUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Namun setelahnya memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto, Bee langsung meninju rahang Naruto membuatnya langsung terkapar.

Bee bangkit berdiri dan langsung menendang perut Naruto namun berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Bee langsung menyerang lagi dengan mencoba menginjak kepala Naruto, namun dengan baik Naruto menghindarinya.

Bee kembali mencoba menendang wajah Naruto namun lagi dan lagi kali ini Naruto juga sigap menahan serangnya dan langsung memanfaatkanya untuk menendang kaki Bee yang menjadi tumpuan hal itu membuat pria berbadan besar itu terpelanting ke lantai. Pria Kumo itu kembali bangkit dan menyiapkan pukulan tapi kembali dengan cepat Naruto malah kembali memanfaatkkan kelegahan Bee dengan menendang muka Bee membuatnya terpelanting jauh.

"Wake up, Captain！Take the chair" Teriak seorang anggota Panther sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi lipat. Bee bangkit dengan sudah payah dan mengambil kursi itu.

Dengan cepat dia langsung berlari dan berusaha membanting kursi itu pada Naruto. Dengan reflek yang baik Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Seranga kedua kembali datang kali ini Naruto langsung berguling menghindari serang itu. Kesal tak berhasil mengenai Naruto, Bee langsung melemparkan kursi itu asal ke arah Naruto yang kembali dihindari dengan baik. Mereka kembali bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Mereka akan saling membunuh diri mereka sendiri!" Teriak Kiba cemas dia hendak memisahkan namun langsung ditahan Shikamaru.

"Pilihannya hanya ada terbunuh atau membunuh. Saat dua Pasukan Khusus bertemu dalam operasi gabungan, kedua tim itu harus bertarung untuk melihat apakah tim yang lain dapat dipercaya. Ini bukan lagi latihan, tapi pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Kau tak akan bisa menghentikannya. Tapi jika kau berniat memisahkanya silahkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil terus memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto dan Bee.

Kedua prajurit itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar hanya untuk saling memandang dengan bengis. Lalu mereka bergerak secara bersama. Bee berusaha memberi serang berupa tendangan dengan sedikit gaya berputar dan dengan sigap Naruto menghindarinya. Lalu dia memberi Jab dari sisi kiri dan kanan namun Naruto menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Memanfaatkan ruang kosong Naruto langsung menghantamkan pukulan pada rusuk kiri Bee berlanjut ke rusuk kanan. Dan terakhir ke bagian dada namun tepat saat itu juga, secara bersamaan Bee berhasil menendang dada Naruto. Hal itu membuat keduanya terpelanting ke arah belakang masing-masing.

"Ughh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan menahan sesak di dadanya. Dia masih terkapar ketika Bee sudah berdiri.

Saat hendak menyerang Naruto Bee lengah, Naruto menendang tulang kering Bee membuatnya terpaksa berlutut, dan disaat itu Naruto dengan cepat menendang sisi kepala Bee tapi untungnya Bee sigap menangkisnya dengan lengan yang. Namun Dia tetap saja terpelanting. Meski dari segi ukuran dia lebih besar tapi dari segi kekuatan dan kecerdikan, pria pirang itu tampaknya lebih unggul. Tak heran bila ABB selalu memohon pada Konoha untuk mengirim mereka setiap ada masalah.

Mereka kembali berdiri, namun sifat curang sepertinya memang sudah menjadi ciri dari Bee. Dia mengambil sebuah sekop dan menebaskannya pada Naruto. Namun dengan cekatan Naruto meraihnya dan membuangnya. Dengan cepat dia langsung menendang tulang kering Bee sekali lagi. Memanfaatkan kaki Bee yang tertekuk dia langsung menaikinya dan melilit leher Bee hingga membuatnya berputar-putar dan terjatuh. Kaki Naruto melilit tangan berotot Bee, lalu dia menarik tangan Bee. Namun dengan cepat juga Bee melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan dengan setengah berdiri. Kali ini Naruto berhasil memberi pukulan dahsyat ke wajah Bee dan berhasil membuat kepala Bee terhuyung.

Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Bee yang juga berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Melihat Bee masih keasakitan, Naruto pun hendak memberi pukulan dengan elbownya...

PRIIIT!

Mereka terpaksa memisahkan diri setelah para pasukan PM menodongkan senjatanya pada mereka. Pememipin base itu langsung mendekati tempat kejadian itu lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Captain Team Panther Force, Gyuki!" Ucap Penanggung jawab base.

"Yes Sir!" Balas Bee. Wajahnya Bee tampak hancur babak belur.

"Captain Team Black Fox, Alpha Fox!"

"Yes sir!" Jawab Naruto. Wajah Naruto tak ada bedanya dengan wajah Bee.

"What the fuck are you doing, hah? This is an important mission that requires good teamwork! If you can't work together, you better pack your clothes and fly to your country without respect! Understood?"

Naruto dan Bee saling menoleh dan menatap satu sama lain. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Sakura tengah merapikan diri di toilet bersama temannya, ia akan melakukan interview.

"Dulu saat pertama kali interview, aku tak gugup sama sekali tapi sekarang aku.. lihatlah betapa gugupnya aku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti pertanyaannya. Bagaimana ini?" Dokter merah muda itu merasa khawatir dengan interviewnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti akan lulus, kau tak mungkin gagal 3 kali." balas Tenten.

"Masa? Memang sih kepala rumah sakit bilang, nilai analisaku lah yang tertinggi tadi."

Seorang wanita pirang cantik nan seksi memasuki toilet, sepertinya ia juga dokter. Sakura langsung berubah masam menyadarinya.

"Wow... Shion. Apa kau mau pergi berkencan buta hari ini?" tanya teman Sakura, Tenten pada orang yang baru masuk itu.

"Aku baru saja interview tadi. Aku masuk setelah dia." Jawab Shion percaya diri tepatnya sombong.

Tenten menatap nya tak percaya. "Ooooh!"

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Gumam sakura jengkel.

"Bagaimana interview-mu? Pertanyaannya sedikit, ya?" tanya Shion pada Sakura.

"Oh jadi pertanyaanmu sedikit ya? Makanya kau menanyaiku begitu? Mereka pasti khawatir kau tak akan bisa menjawab banyak pertanyaan." balas Sakura ketus.

"Ataukah memang mereka tahu aku tak memerlukan pertanyaan? Aku permisi duluan, aku ada operasi nanti." Shion lalu pergi dari toilet.

"Dia interview untuk posisi profesor, 'kan? Ujian spesialis bedahnya saja sudah gagal 3 kali." Kata Tenten.

"Yang benar sudah 4 kali. Ya bagaimana lagi, mungkin murni karena permainan orang dalam." Kata Sakura berjalan memasuki salah satu bilik toilet.

* * *

Shion masuk ke ruang operasi. Semua orang menatap heran dengan kehadiran Shion di ruang operasi. "Mari dimulai."

Sakura memandang dengan kesal. "Kau bahkan tak bisa mengingat ruang operasimu, ya? Ini ruang operasi prof. Orochimaru—"

"Dia ada urusan. Aku akan menggantikan prof. Orochimaru hari ini dan kau.. adalah asisten ku." Ucap Shion dengan sombong.

Semua yang berada dalam ruang operasi memandang dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Nafasnya 16. EKG bagus. Mari kita mulai"

Mereka mulai operasi..

"Ku dengar kau merangkum tesis prof. Orochimaru, ya?" Tanya Shion pada Sakura yang tepat berada di seberang meja operasi.

"Katanya kau membelikan dia jam tangan, kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya. "Shizune-nee, Right angle!"

"Kau selalu berusaha mencoba menyanjungnya."

Sakura melirik Shion dengan menahan emosi. "Dia pasti sudah tersanjung pada mu yang sudah memberinya jam tangan mahal."

Tenten hanya diam menatap bergantian kedua dokter yang sedang 'berperang' itu.

TIT!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Barusan kau memegang apa hah?" Tanya Sakura pada Shion dengan marah ketika menyadari kelalaian Shion.

* * *

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan ditempat lain...

Naruto bersama timnya dan tim Panther sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dua anggota ABB yang diculik. Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan satu militan Oto yang berjaga.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri bangunan itu. Naruto langsung menyadari adanya benda misterius diatas sebuah tembok bangunan target dan memberi tanda pada Neji untuk memeriksanya.

Neji meraih kain penutup dan melihat sebuah bom terpasang rapi di dinding itu. Lalu dia melihat ke beberapa kabel berwarna merah, putih, dan biru. Dan siap mematikan bom.

"Ini Tension pnumotorax." Ucap Sakura. "Kita harus dekompresi. Jarum 14 gauge!" Pinta Sakura.

"Disini aku ahli bedanya. Biar aku yang lakukan!" Tegas Shion pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang dengan dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu kerjakan Segera!"

"Um..." Lalu Shion menoleh ke Lee. "Berikan aku jarum 14 Gauge!"

Saat Shion yang melakukannya, pada tusukan pertama dia kembali membuat kesalahan lagi hingga darah pasien ituitu munc ke arah Sakura dan mengenai maskernya.

CROOT!

Shizune yang melihatnya langsung melotot melihat hal itu.

"Tsk kau ini kenapa hah?" Pekik Sakura pada Shion. "28 French CTD."

"28 French." Ulang Shion ketakutan.

Kembali lagi ke tim Naruto yang berada dalam zona perang..

Anggota team dari Panther berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu. Mereka berhenti ketika hendak memasuki pintu kedua.

Bee mengecek keadaan ruangan itu, saat dirasa aman dia lalu memberi kode bergerak pada anggotanya. Namun sayangnya saat empat langkah memasuki ruangan itu, ternyata lantai ruang itu sudah didesain dengan sebuah lubang yang tutupi papan dengan jaring dibawah nya.

"Trap! Watch out!" Teriak Bee.

TRUTUS! TRUTUS!

Mereka langsung menerima serangan dari musuh. Mereka mengambil posisi aman dan berbalik menyerang.

TRUT! TRUTUS!

Naruto dan anggotanya yang berada di lantai bawah pun berusaha menghindar dari tembakan lawan dan menyerang juga untuk membantu tim Bee.

Tembak menembak terjadi antar ketiga kubu. Militan berada di segala sudut sementara bagian atas ada tim Panther dan Black Fox memback-up dari bawah terjadi saling menembak antara ketiganya Kumo dan Konoha melawan pasukan Oto.

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling menatap. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi mereka, mereka bisa memanfaatkan Militan yang tengah bertempur dengan Tim Bee untuk menyelamatkan sandera terlebih dahulu. Naruto langsung melemparkan bom asap ke arah sisa lawan yang berada dilantai bawah, dan berhasil membutakan musuh. Mereka langsung memanfaatkanya dengan menyelinap menuju ruangan target. Sementara Tim Bee masih terus bertempur dengan Militan lainnya.

Di ruang operasi Sakura benar-benar berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien sedangkan Naruto berjuang dengan misinya untuk menyelamatkan dua anggota ABB yang diculik dengan mencabut nyawa lawan.

Mereka berhasil memasuki ruang penyekapan. Kedua sandera didudukan didepan sebuah bendara berlambang nada itu. Salah satu militan bersiap dengan katanya dan hendak menebas leher sandera...

TRUTUS! TRUT! TRUT!

Dua tentara militan tak bisa melakukanya lagi saat keduanya sudah tewas seketika saat menerima tembakan dari Tim Naruto.

Ahirnya tim Black Fox berhasil masuk lebih dulu dan menyelamatkan anggota ABB mendahului tim Panther yang akhirnya tiba. Awalnya kedua tim saling menodongkan senjata. Kedua tim lalu menurunkan senjatanya setelah mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing.

TRUTUS! TRUT!

Kapten Pasukan Panther dan rekannya hendak menghampiri mereka tapi dihalangi oleh Naruto dengan menembak ke arah lantai, beberapa centimeter dari kaki Bee.

Kapten Pasukan Panther beserta timnya pun langsung menodongkan senjata mereka kembali.

Naruto memberi kode dan menunjuk letak masalah sebenarnya dengan cara menunjukkan kedua jari ke arah matanya dan kemudian ke arah tali dari bom C4.

Kapten Pasukan Panther itu mengerti bahwa Naruto hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia pun langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menurunkan senjata.

Kiba dan Sai langsung melepaskan tali pengikat para sandera.

"The mission successful! The hostage is safe! Ready for extraction." Lapor Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendesah lega ketika mengakhiri misi itu. Dia lalu menatap Bee dengan seringai remeh. "Are you sure, your team doesn't need training from your grandmother, dattebayo? You are too slow!"

"Bastard!"

* * *

Di ruang operasi..

Sakura dan yang lainya berhasil melakukan operasi jantung dan tekanan darah pasien sudah normal.

"Nadi dan tekanan darahnya sudah normal." Ucap dokter Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Hah.. untungnya kita sudah menanganinya.." ucap Sakura, lalu wanita pingkish itu melirik Shion. "kau harus menyelesaikannya."

"Akan ku selesai kan!" Balas Shion.

Mereka semua akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Termasuk Sakura yang keluar dengan kesal dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan. Emosinya yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun meledak. Dia mulai membuka masker, sarung tangan dan baju operasinya dengan kasar. Lalu membuang semuanya dengan kesal ke tempat sampah.

"Kalau tak berbakat ya latihan sana!" Semburnya entah pada siapa. "Atau setidaknya sadar diri kalau memang bodoh!"

Tenten yang baru keluar dari ruanganruangan, hanya meringis melihat kekesalan Sakura.

".. Kenapa dia harus makan lebih banyak dari yang bisa dia lakukan sih?" Ucap Sakura lalu mendesah menenangkan segala emosinya.

"Ya si nona sok memimpin itu benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya." Ucap Tenten. Lalu dia memijat bahu Sakura. "Untung ada Dokter Haruno Sakura ini." Ucap Tenten menepuk bahu Sakura. "Ya Sakura-Chan... Kau benar-benar sudah berkerja keras hari ini."

"Hm Arigato." Ucap Sakura pelan. "Kalian juga." Lalu sakura menoleh nakal ke arah wanita berambut khas cina. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan memegang perut rata wanita itu. "Ya, kalian! Kau juga kerja sangat keras tadi.." Sakura memberi jeda. "Ngomong-ngomong, ibumu ini kenapa sih? Apa dia mau jadi single parent selamanya?"

"Hei siapa bilang hah?" Bantan Tenten. "Lihat ini" dia merogoh kantong pakaiannya meraih sebuah cincin.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Heeee senang sekali sekarang rasanya ya? Ckckck wanita kasmaran ini... jadi begitu ya kau sudah resmi menjadi tunangan mahkluk hijau itu?"

"Ya kami akan pakai couple ring." Ujar Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.

"Ckck.."

"Ah Lee-kun.." seru Tenten saat melihat Lee tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

Lee langsung berubah pucat. "Ah h-hai Tenten-Chan.. ah operasinya berjalan lancar kan?! Kau pasti mengerahkan seluruh semangat masa muda mu kan?" Tanya Lee.

makura menaikan satu alisnya. "Wah kalian ini konyol sekali ya? Lee, bisa-bisanya kau menanyai hal yang juga kau kerjakan!" Ucap Sakura pada Lee.

Lee hanya meringis. Kemudian mendekati Sakura. "Senpai, katanya kau ingin berbicara pada ku."

"Hah?" Sakura kembali menaikan alisnya kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Lee berusaha memberi kode pada Sakura agar paham situasi daruratnya. Sakura akhirnya memahaminya.

"Ah Tenten-Chan bisa bantu aku? Pergilah sebentar keruangan ku." Pinta Sakura. "Aku perlu bantuan mu untuk menulis laporan Operasi. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku pinjam calon suami brengsek mu ini oke?"

"Tap—"

"Sudah! Sana! Sana! hus! hus!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengusir Tenten layaknya bebek.

"Baiklah.. sampai nanti Lee-kun."

"Dah, Tenten-Chan! Tenten-Chan Nanti aku akan menemui mu oke!" Ucap Lee. Dia masih terus melambaikan tangannya hingga Tenten menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hei! Mahkluk hijau yang di sana! Kali ini apa lagi masalah mu hah?" Dengan cepat Sakura menyemprot pria itu.

"Ak-aku kehilangan C-cincin ku. Mungkin masih ada di jubah operasi tadi..." Dia mulai mengorek tempat pembuangan bekas operasi tadi.

"Tsk Kau ini memalukan sekali, Rock Lee!" Ujar Sakura melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Aduh jangan sampai tertanam ke dalam tubuh pasien operasi tadi!"

Sakura langsung membolakan matanya terkejut. "APA? Kau mau ku bunuh ya—"

"AAAAAAA DEMI GUY-SENSEI! yokatta, ketemu!" Ucapnya langsung melegakan Sakura yang sempat jantungan. "Benarkan masih ada di saku jubah operasi rupanya."

Sakura lalu memutarkan matanya kesal. Dia memberi kode Lee untuk berdiri tegap. "Berdiri kau!" Dan Lee mengikuti perintah Sakura, pria itu pun meneguk ludahnya ketika merasakan aura hitam yang sangat pekat disekitarnya.

KRETAK!

"Kau! Rapatkan gigi mu itu! Biar kupatahkan satu persatu!" Ucap Sakura bersiap dengan pukulannya. "SHANAA—EH KEMARI KAU PENCINTA HIJAU SIALAN!"

Ya pukulan itu tak pernah mengenai target setelah Lee berlari menghindari Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura-senpai! Tapi aku sedang tak berniat melihat semangat masa muda mu." Ucap Lee Sambil berlari.

"Tsk."

* * *

Sakura sedang menikmati waktu santainya di ruangannya bersama Shizune. Baginya ruangan ini adalah rumah keduanya atau bahkan bisa dibilang rumah aslinya, mengingat hampir setiap hari dia tidur di ruangannya itu dan meninggalkan apartemennya yang kosong. Sebagai penanggung jawab UGD memang memaksanya harus tetap standby di tempat itu.

"Aku heran, mereka menempel terus saat jam kerja dan saat istirahat mereka berdua juga berkumpul dengan kita." ucap Sakura. "Bagaiman bisa dia hamil begitu?"

Shizune berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia merona ketika melihat beberapa gambar imajinasi di otaknya. "Tapi rumah sakit ini sangat besar kan? Meraka m-munkin—ah l-lupakan."

"Heuu Shizune-nee, kau benar-benar punya pikiran mesum ya? Kau ini sama mesumnya dengan Kakashi-sensei ya?"

"Sakura! Jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk itu!" Shizune kemudian mengambil kue kering buatanya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sakura. "Ini makan!"

Sakura langsung memakannya. "Waaa seperti biasa kue buatan Neechan selalu enak!"

"Arigato!" Ucap Shizune. Lalu dia melihat Sakura yang tengah mendesah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jadi bagaimana kabar pria yang waktu itu? Sudah menelpon?"

Sakura menggeleng lemas. "Belum." Jawabnya. Dia kemudian mengeser kursinya merapat ke komputer. "Kurasa dia bukan tipe yang sering menelpon wanita."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan mu kemarin?" Tanya Shizune bingung. "Mari kita lihat! Pria yang bertugas menggali memiliki luka tembak, dan dijemput oleh helikopter hmm... benar-benar misterius—ah misterius? j-jangan dia mata-mata?"

Sakura lalu menyanggah dagunya menatap layar monitor komputer. "Mungkin." Ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum bahagia menatap layar komputer.

Shizune langsung penasaran. Apa yang berhasil membuat dokternya ini jadi terlihat gembira setelah sebelumnya malas-malasan dan terus mengomel. "Sakura, kau sedang melihat apa sampai seperti itu?"

Sakura semakin tersenyum. "Foto pria itu." Sambil melihat ke layar komputer yang menampilkan hasil foto Rontgen. Mengetahui tatapan 'kau gila' dari Shizune, dia langsung menjelaskan. "Cuma foto ini yang ku punya darinya."

Shizune hanya diam tak bisa merespon. "Hahh.. aku penasaran, pria itu memakai apa sehingga kau yang selalu serius ini bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Ya, Aku juga tak tahu." Sakura masih terus memandang hasil Rontgen itu. Dia bahkan mulai mengelus-elus layar komputer itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Shizune semakin megerutkan kening.

"Sakura sudah gila!" Gumam Shizune pelan sambil mengeleng-geleng.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kepergian Naruto, layar tv rumah sakit menayangkan berita menyatakan bahwa dua anggota ABB telah diselamatkan.

 _"... menurut kabar, keduanya berhasil selamat, setelah tim gabungan pasukan Khusus Konoha dan Kumo berhasil memukul mundur militan Oto—Ah sebentar.."_ reporter itu menoleh kesebelasannya, ketika seorang prajurit Konoha dengan tudung dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya melewatinya. Reporter itu mengejar tentara itu, namun prajurit itu langsung mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan terus berjalan. _"Saat ini saya akan berusaha mewawancarai seorang pemimpin pasukan Khusus dari negara kita, Konoha. Permisi, apa kau Kapten pasukan Konoha? Aku hanya ingin menanyaimu sedikit, bagaimana kronologi terjadinya penyelamatan ini?"_

Tentara itu diam sejenak tanpa menoleh, dia lalu pergi. _"Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan pada mu!"_

Sakura yang tengah berjalan di rumah sakit terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Dia melirik TV itu sebentar, lalu memilih mengabaikannya, mungkin dia hanya tak sabar saja menanti pria itu sehingga suaranya muncul secara ttiba-tiba. Saat dia kembali berjalan, dia pun melihat Lee yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang petugas piket, menyadari kehadiran Sakura, Lee langsung mengikuti dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Sakura-senpai semangat masa muda mu terlihat sangat membara, sudah makan belum? Lihat ini aku sedang menggertak gigi ku karena semuanya masih ada." Sambil mengertakan giginya, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi yang Sakura tahu, monster hijau itu pasti ingin membuatnya kesal.

Sakura tak berniat membalas Lee. "Hentikan. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan mood baik ku. Aku bebas tugas hari ini. Jangan sedikit pun dari kalian menelepon atau menghubungi ku dulu! Aku tak akan membalasnya."

Lee berhenti memandangi punggung wanita itu. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menoleh sebentar sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Aku ada kencan hari ini."

Lee lalu memandang bingung Sakura yang saat ini benar-benar kacau. Lihat lah penampilan wanita itu, dia masih memakai sebuah kardingan abu-abu yang Lee ingat, dipakai wanita itu semalam dan sekarang dia mau kencan dengan penampilan begitu? Lee tak habis pikir. "Senpai, kau tidak pergi dengan penampilan begitu kan? Jangan merusak semangat masa muda teman kencan mu dengan penampilan mu lho!"

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dan saat keluar dia menghirup udara sore lalu melakukan sedikit streching tanpa menyadari didepannya sudah ada Naruto. Naruto yang bersandar pada mobilnya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Ah!" Pekik Sakura saat menyadari bahwa ada Naruto. Ia pun merasa malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang kusut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura namun dia menaikan satu alisnya ketika Sakura terus menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali datangnya? Janjinya kan 2 jam lagi. Apa jamku yang salah?" tanya Sakura yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari ini, jadi aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Rasanya aku senang sekali, ada wanita cantik yang bisa ku tunggu hari ini, dattebayo!"

"Tapi, kau tak bisa datang 2 jam lebih awal dari rencana!" balas Sakura.

"Sudahlah itu semua karena sifat tak sabar ku untuk menemui mu... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, umm kenapa kau tak mau melihatku? Dan kenapa kau menutup wajah mu seperti itu, dattebayo?" Naruto pun berusaha melihat wajah Sakura, sementara Sakura terus menghindar. "Hei, hei! Saku— Aish kau ini... kenapa kau terus menghindar?"

"Karena aku malu, Baka! Aku tak pakai make up, penampilanku juga kacau. Aku mau pulang, terus mandi dan ganti baju."

"Tsk jangan berlebihan Sakura-chan. Tak perlu mandi dan ber-make pun kau itu sudah cantik sekarang, dattebayo!"

"Benarkah? serius?" tanya Sakura, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa karena inner beauty-ku ini? Jadi, aku tak perlu mandi kan?"

Naruto meringis mendengar pertanyaan terakhir. "Aa aku baru ingat, pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang membahas 'Mandi itu sangat dianjurkan untuk kencan pertama' lebih baik kau masuk ke mobil ku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, agar kau bisa mendapatkan penyegaran badan mu terlebih dahulu, dattebayo!"

"Huh kau pasti tidak mau aku tak mandi kan?" bibir wanita itu pun langsung manyun. Sakura pun berjalan menuju mobil Naruto. " Huh dasar! Bilang saja lalu aku ini jelek!'

Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat melihat Sakura yang tengah ngambek.

* * *

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di apartemen Sakura yang tak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

"Masuklah Apartemen ku ini bersih kok." Ucap Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura aneh. "Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya orang akan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan mengatakan: Maaf rumah ku agak berantakan."

Sakura nyengir. "Habisnya aku tak sempat untuk membuatnya berantakan."

"Dasar sok sibuk!" ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu memasuki apartemen Sakura. Apartemen itu sederhana tapi sangat nyaman, ya cukuplah untuk menjadi tempat berlindung seorang wanita single.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun~ tunggu sebentar, aku cuma keramas saja." Ucap Sakura. "Tapi... Umm aku lapar sekali, sejak tadi aku belum makan apa-apa. Mau pesan makanan? Sekalian saja kita makan disini." Tanyanya dengan ragu.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan sedikit kecewa. "Yah sebenarnya aku ingin mentraktir mu makan enak diluar, dattebayo!"

"Tak masalah, kau masih bisa mentraktirku disini, aku akan tetap senang kok... karena aku makan ditemani oleh pria tampan." Ucap Sakura sambil merona. Naruto sendiri, hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi. "A-aku punya beberapa brosur di kulkas. Tolong pesankan ya."

Naruto melirik kulkas Sakura sebentar. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan mu saja, terserah!" Ucap Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Heee.. kemarin-kemarin dia memarahiku memakan ramen, sekarang dia malah ingin makan ramen." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan. "Dia sangat aneh... dan juga sangat cantik, dattebayo!"

Naruto meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makanan yang ada di brosur, setelah memilih beberapa brosur yang membuatnya tertarik. Setelah memesan makanan, Naruto melihat-lihat foto-foto Sakura yang tertempel di kulkas, ia mengambil satu foto dan melihatnya, foto yang diambil sepertinya saat Sakura berulang tahun, difoto itu juga wanita itu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya di rumah saki. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat ada surat pemberitahuan:

'Pemberitahuan hari ini akan ada pemutusan air sementara'

Naruto melirik pintu kamar mandi Sakura sebentar.

Sementara Sakura yang berada di kamar mandi, benar-benar seperti yang dia katakan dia hanya keramas saja seperti yang dia katakan. Dia mengambil conditioner dari sebuah keranjang lalu menggunkan conditioner pada rambutnya namun sialnya, sebelum sempat membersihkan rambutnya dengan air, tiba-tiba air dari keran kamar mandinya mati.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Dia menekan keran air namun tak mengeluarkan setetes air pun. "Kenapa ini? Tsk ayolah... aku bahkan belum membilas rambut ku ini, Kami-sama." Sakura mulai cemas karena tak bisa membilas rambutnya. Dia berpikir sejelas kemudian mengambil handuk dan mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk itu dan menutupi kepalanya. Setelah dirasa beres dia pun keluar... "Haaaa... Segarnya bila sudah mandi." Ucapnya berpura-pura. Lalu dia berdiri didepan Naruto yang tengah duduk di pantry memegang buku resep namun tak membacanya karena terus menatapnya. "Apa sudah memesan?"

Naruto masih menatap dan melihat ke arah rambut pink Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura mulai gugup.

"Rambut mu... apa sudah kau bilas?" Tanya Naruto. Lalu dia mengambil surat pemberitahuan tadi dan menunjukannya pada Sakura. "Katanya disini sih air bakal dimatikan mulai... jam 4 sore, dattebayo."

Sakura terdiam saja menahan malu tak mau menanggapinya, dia berbalik dengan cepat dan membuka kulkasnya mengambil dua botol air setelahnya ia berlari cepat kembali ke kamar mandi.

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Air itu kan dingin sekali. Kau tak mau aku menghangatkannya dulu, dattebayo?"

"Tidak perlu dan diam di sana!" Pekik Sakura sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto tertawa keras lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Ya dia memang aneh, dattebayo!"

Beberapa air dingin kemudian...

Sakura sudah selesai dengan urusan penyegaran tubuhnya. Mereka tengah menikmati makanan pesanan mereka tiba.

SLURP!

Setelah menyantap ramennya Naruto kembali memandang Sakura dengan senyum rubahnya. "Aku penasaran..."

Sakura memandangnya dengan kesal. "Diam! Jangan penasaran!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Memangnya kau tahu kenapa aku penasaran? "

"Dari ekspresi mu saja sudah terlihat kalau kau ingin mengejekku lagi."

"Ekspresi apanya? Inilah yang namanya ekspresi berkarisma, dattebayo!"

Mendengarnya Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat percaya diri Naruto, lalu ia menyalakan lilin di lemari sebelahnya. "Memangnya kau penasaran kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... Apa... Apa kau selalu memikirkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Namikaze Naruto?" jawab Sakura sambil bertanya.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku kan pria sejati." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih, untuk tak membahas tentang insiden rambutku tadi. Oh ya kita bisa minum cappuccino dingin di bioskop saja nanti."

"Setuju! Setelah melihat mu keramas dengan air es, aku juga jadi mau minum... air dingin sekarang." Kini ia jadi tertarik menyinggung Sakura, ketika wanita itu sendiri yang mulai membahasnya.

"NARUTO!" Pekik Sakura kesal.

* * *

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di bioskop, mereka duduk sambil meminum capuccino menunggu film ditayangkan.

"Kau tahu apa saat yang menyenangkan dari menonton di bioskop?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh sejenak. "Saat sebelum lampunya dipadamkan."

Naruto tersenyum sebentar kemudian mendekat ke kuping Sakura "Dan ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Aku duduk bersama wanita cantik saat lampu itu akan dipadamkan, dattebayo!" Bisik Naruto merayunya.

"M-mesum! Bukannya aku ini... 'Orang tua' bagimu?"

"Oh iya! Aku mungkin salah liat karena lampu di sini redup sekali." Jawabnya. Sakura hanya mendecih meresponnya. "Oh, kau baru saja menghardik ku tentang prinsip ku kan?"

"Iya, terus? Dulu kubilang aku termasuk golongan 'Wabuta cantik' kau malah menanyaiku dengan remeh! Berarti aku ini 'Orang tua' bagimu."

Naruto memperbaikai posisi duduknya menyamping. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Ini curang! Kau pasti tahu umurku dari catatan kesehatanku."

"Aku ya? Umm... ini semua kan karena 'Niichan' tadi menggoda ku duluan sih."

"Ooooh, begitu, ya? Jadi aku ini 'Niichan'mu ternyata." ucapnya sambil mengaduk capuccinonya.

Sakura tersenyum remeh. "Tidak, kok. Aku ini Neechan mu baka! Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak mungkin. Coba mana tanda pengenal mu. Aku takut kau bahkan masih dibawah umur untuk berpacaran." Ucap Naruto tak percaya pada wanita pink itu. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan kesal Naruto, mereka tersenyum bersama.

DRRT! DRRT!

Ponsel Naruto berdering. Pria itu langsung meraih ponselnya melihat siapa yang mengganggu. Tepat setelah itu senyumannya langsung menghilang. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Sonkei!" Ucap Naruto. Sakura yang masih tertawa langsung menoleh. "Kapten Namikaze Naruto siap melapor!" Naruto lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menjauh dari Sakura. "Ya, hai.. hai.. Sonkei!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan bersalah. "Umm... Kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya... gomen ne, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya kembali menoleh menatap Sakura dengan sangat bersalah.

"Apa aku ditinggalkan lagi?"

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Sakura-Chan, a-aku.. aku sungguh menyesal. Kita bisa nonton lain kali saja. Kita bisa pulang sekarang aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menonton sendiri, kau bisa pergi."

Naruto lantas mengelengkan kepala. "Jangan begitu, ayo biar ku antar."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pergi." ucap Sakura mulai kesal.

Naruto terdiam memandangi Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah. Wanita itu tampak sangat kecewa dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto terlebih dia lah yang membuat wanita itu kecewa.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura hanya diam menatap lurus ke layar bioskop dengan kosong.

DRRT! DRRT!

Tak berselang lama setelah Naruto pergi, Sakura sendiri juga mendapat telepon.

"Senpai, ini aku, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tapi..."

* * *

RS Konoha..

Sakura berlari dari halaman depan RS Konoha, menuju pintu utama dengan raut eskpresi sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Kebetulan Kakashi, Lee dan Shizune yang berada di loby melihatnya berlari terburu-buru dengan tatapan iba.

"Kau yang menghubunginya?" Tanya Kakashi pada Lee sambil menghentikan acara membacakan buku maksiatnya.

Lee mengangguk-angguk kepala dengan sedih melihat punggung Sakura. "Mereka kejam sekali ya... Padahal sudah jelas dunia mengatakan bahwa dia yang terpilih—"

"Tidak... Sudah jelas dunia yang kau maksud.. menunjuk Shion. Tapi kali ini dia pasti akan lebih tertindas oleh temannya ketimbang oleh senpai-nya. Sakura pasti mengomel." Kakashi memotong ucapan Lee.

"Hidup Sakura sepertinya hanya untuk ruang operasi." Kata Shizune menatap sedih punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

"Dan itulah yang lebih menyedihkan. Dia harusnya tak hidup seperti itu. Keluarga Shion itu adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di K.I Group. Sakura tak kan mungkin terpilih." Kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa mereka tak adil sekali? Seorang dokter yang mengisi tempat itu kan harus memiliki kemampuan." Lee merasa kesal karena Sakura diperlakukan tak adil.

"Siapa bilang? Kemampuan bukanlah tujuan utama. Dokter itu berbicara tentang kekayaan setelah itu barulah kemampuan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan keputusan ini, hah?" tanya Shizune pada Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bicara realita saja." katanya sambil membaca kembali buku maksiatnya.

* * *

"Anda bilang, saya yang akan mendapatkan posisi itu. Anda bilang, saya akan berhasil kali ini. Saya sudah interview sebanyak 3 kali. Interview pertama, saya gagal karena saya masih muda. Yang kedua, karena anda harus membantu salah satu dokter senior yang membantu disertasi anda." protes Sakura ketika sampai ke ruangan kepala Rumah Sakit.

"Apa? Apa aku yang memutuskan kelulusanmu?" balas Orochimaru.

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "Ya, aku tahu aku tak bisa menuntut apa-apa. Aku tahu, koneksi adalah bagian penting dalam kompetisi ini. Tapi, siapa yang akan lulus selanjutnya? Menantu Menteri? Keponakan Direktur rumah sakit? Apa tidak bisa sekali saja, koneksi itu tidak berlaku?"

"Sepertinya kau tak percaya diri untuk mengulang interview-mu untuk keempat kalinya, dokter Haruno."

"Ketua—"

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pada pintu sukses menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Pintu ruangan itu dibuka dan menampakan sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan mata lavendernya.

"Wah Professor Shion. Kami sudah selesai berbicara." Orochimaru lalu berdiri dan memakai jasnya. Sakura hanya terdiam memandang Shion dengan terkejut karena mendengar bagaimana Orochimaru memanggil Shion. "Serahkan saja materi siaran mu pada dokter Haruno... Dan datanglah ke ruangan prof. Tsunade kita jalan bersama dengan Professor Tsunade dengan mobilnya, untuk merayakan keberhasilan beliau yang ditunjuk sebagai menteri kesehatan."

"Ya aku akan menyusul kesana." Ucap Shion dengan suara lembut yang membuat Sakura jijik.

"Ketua!" Saat Sakura hendak mengejar Orochimaru, Shion langsung menghalangi Sakura.

"Hei!" Serunya sambil menghalangi Sakura dengan sebuah buku materi siaran. "Kau harus menggantikan ku siaran besok. Para Professor mau merayakan keberhasilan Tsunade-sama."

Sakura lalu menatap tajam Shion. "Kau memintaku menggantikanmu?

"Iya. Aku adalah profesor sekarang, kau harus mendengarku. Karena ini adalah live, jangan sampai ada yang salah, ya. Kau harus menghafal kata demi kata. Rumah sakit membayar banyak untuk broadcast ini." ucapnya sambil menyerah materi siaran itu ke tangan Sakura.

Dengan kesal Sakura membanting materi itu ke lantai. "Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti."

"Jadwal makan malammu dan syutingnya tidak bersamaan, kenapa kau harus digantikan?"

"Aku mau berpesta sepanjang malam. Ini juga pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilanku menjadi profesor. Aku tak bisa bangun pagi besok." Jawab Shion angkuh.

"Kau memang licik! Apa kau ini tak punya malu? Tak tahu malu?" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mungkin saja, sih. Meskipun memalukan, setidaknya aku sudah menjadi profesor. Tapi, kau juga pasti merasa malu karena tak bisa menjadi apa-apa, Kan?"

"Bocah sinting ini ya.."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau dengar aku baik-baik, sinting. Aku akan merasa kasihan pada pasien mu nanti."

Shion lantas melempar tasnya. Dan langsung menjambak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan brutal. "Jangan main-main dengan ku!"

Sakura meringis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Uggh... itu karena kau sama sekali tak punya rasa malu! Lepas... Kan tangan kotor mu nenek sihir!"

"Grr aku jadi semakin kesal pada mu!" Ucap Shion sambil semakin menjadi-jadi menjambak rambut Sakura. Dengan kesal Sakura pun membalas menjambak rambut pirang Shion. "Ittai! Beraninya kau!"

Jadilah mereka saling menjambak satu sama lain.

"Kyaaa lepaskan sialan!"

"Kau duluan yang lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan!" Pekik Shion kesakitan. "Akan ku gunakan segala macam cara untuk menghentikan mu menjadi seorang Professor—Kyaa!"

"Dasar sinting! Lepaskan saja tangan kotor mu!"

"Kau duluan yang lepaskan!"

"Akan ku bunuh kau sekarang! SHANNNAROOOO!"

Lee, Kakashi dan Shizune memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat pertengkaran kedua wanita itu dengan sangat terkejut, mereka langsung mencoba melerainya.

"Lepaskan Sialan!"

"Kau dulu!"

Dengan cepat Lee menarik tubuh Sakura, sedangkan Shizune menarik tubuh Shion, sementara Kakashi melerai mereka dari tengah.

"Kenapa malah bertengkar di ruangan ketua hah!" teriak Kakashi. Keduanya masih terus berusaha saling menjambak. "Hentikan sekarang! HEI! KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" Kakashi lalu berkacak pinggang melihat keduanya. Keduanya akhirnya terpisah dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Sakura hanya menunduk, sedangkan Shion berdiri angkuh setelah merapikan dirinya.

"Kenapa sih aku ini? Aku pasti sudah gila..." Ucap Sakura kemudian memutuskan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah membawa materi siaran.

"Hei Sakura!" Panggil Kakashi.

"Sudah biarkan dia pergi. Dia perlu menenangkan diri." Ujar Shizune.

Sakura sendiri berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di jembatan antar gedung lalu dia duduk di salah satu jendela. Dia menatap langit sejenak lalu mendesah sebentar. Dia kemudian hanya dapat menangis..

"Hiks..." kemudian dia membuka buku materi yang diberi Shion tadi dan membacanya sambil terus menangis.

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah. Menjadi satu itulah perasaan Sakura saat ini. Ini benar-benar hari terburuknya padahal awalanya hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Lihat saja, pertama, Naruto meninggalkannya lagi saat mereka berkencan, setelahnya dia mendapat kabar bahwa dia telah gagal menjadi Professor. Dan yang paling membuatnya stress bukan main adalah ketika dia mengetahui bahwa yang terpilih menjadi Professor malah seorang Shion, yang pada kenyataannya pada operasi sebelumnya telah mengacaukan semuanya. Dia benar-benar kecewa bukan main dan merasa diperlakukan tak adil, padahal dia sudah memberi yang terbaik untuk rumah sakit ini namun. Hanya kepahitanlah balasan yang didapatnya.

"... U-untuk... Hiks... Pasien yang diduga Aritmia.. hiks..." Hapalnya sambil menyekat air matanya yang membanjiri pipinya. Lalu dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Untuk pasien yang diduga Aritmia.. EKG 10ml harusnya—hiks... Susah sekali menghapalnya sih... Hiks..."

Dia lalu kembali menangis dan membanting materi itu ke dinding beberapa kali. Kemudian kembali berusaha untuk tenang. "Untuk pasien yang diduga Aritmia... Aritmia.. Hiks... Hiks... Tuhan.. hiks..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto bersama timnya memasuki kamar setelah selesai menjalankan tugas. Mereka melepas semua perlengkapan perang mereka, dan bersiap membersihkan diri mereka yang penuh lumpur.

Naruto tak sengaja melihat boneka Kurama-nya terjatuh, dia berjalan mendekati meja utama ruangan itu, dan memperbaiki posisi Kurama.

Pria pirang itu menoleh ke anggotanya. "Hahh... Kerja bagus hari ini!"

"Anda juga berkerja keras!" Ucap para anggotanya serentak.

"Periksa seluruh peralatan kalian sebelum istirahat!" Perintah Shikamaru pada anggota lainya.

"Hai!"

SREKK!

Pintu kamar mereka kembali di buka seorang berpangkat Kapten. Lalu seorang pria berusia 60an dengan pangkat bintang tiga memasuki kamar itu.

Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung membariskan anggotanya.

"Sonkei!"

"Tak apa!" Ucap Inoichi, nama jenderal bintang tiga itu.

"Istirahat ditempat!"

"Seperti biasa, performa kalian sangat bagus dalam mengantikan maupun membackup tim Ne." Lalu dia memandang satu persatu kelima anggota tim khusus itu. "Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Naruto. "Semuanya kembali tanpa terluka."

Inoichi lalu mengangguk bangga. "Arigato. Akhir-akhir ini kalian banyak melakukan operasi di dalam mau pun di luar negeri. Jadi sudah ku putuskan untuk mengirim tim Black Fox... Berlibur selama 8 bulan."

Kelima pria itu menoleh dengan terkejut, mereka semua minus Kiba, paham apa maksud liburan disini..

"Izin bertanya. Kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

Inoichi lalu memandang Naruto. "Ke pangkalan Akuma... Kalian punya waktu dua minggu untuk bertemu keluarga..." dia pun memberi jeda sambil memandang wajah Shikamaru. "Dan... Pacar kalian."

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Baik berkemas dan nikmati waktu kalian sebaik mungkin! Bubar!" Ucap Inoichi lalu berbalik.

"Sonkei!" Mereka pun memberi hormat pada jenderal bintang tiga itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat kecewa dengan 'liburanya' itu. Dia jadi tak bisa menemui dokter Sakuranya selama 8 bulan lamanya.

"Haaaa... Liburan apanya!" Keluh Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Liburan ke mana? 8 bulan? Ke Akuma? Aku tak tahu ada kota bernama Akuma? Apa tempat wisata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Akuma itu adalah markas utama militer Konoha di Ame. Dan liburan itu kata lain dari pengerahan di tempat ini." Jawab Neji. Sambil membuka rompi anti pelurunya. "Kita tak akan memakai baret hitam ini lagi selama 8 bulan kedepan karena kita akan memakai baret pasukan ABB. Jadi tak kan ada misi dadakan yang mengganggu lagi!"

Kiba langsung tersenyum. "YOSHAAA! Itu artinya kita akan tinggal menetap di luar negeri selama 8 bulan." Teriak Kiba girang sambil menerima tos dari Sai.

Ya setidaknya mereka tak mendapat tugas dadakan seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun harus bertugas ke luar negeri selama 8 bulan. Namun ekspresi kesenangan sama sekali tak tampak diwajahnya Naruto mau pun Shikamaru.

* * *

Setelah membersihkan diri Naruto langsung pergi ke rumah sakit karena sejak tadi Sakura tak mengangkat teleponnya. Kemudian di loby rumah sakit dia melihat Shizune.

"Ano.. apa Dokter Sakura sedang ada operasi, ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Shizune. "Sejak tadi ku telpon dia tak menjawab."

Shizune tersenyum lalu melirik ke layar elektronik. "Dokter Sakura? Umm sekarang... Disana."

 _"Aritmia..."_

"Sedang siaran langsung." Tambah Shizune, Naruto menoleh ke layar elektronik itu.

 _"Aritmia bisa dikategorikan berbeda-beda. Kadang cenderung meningkat sesuai usia."_ Naruto berjalan mendekati layar elektronik itu.

 _"Bagaimana penanganan Aritmia yang tersedia saat ini?"_ Tanya pembawa acara.

 _"Saat mendiagnosis dan menangani Aritmia, kita bisa menggunakan EPS, yang merupakan metode baru."_ Naruto terus fokus menontonnya. _"Efek sampingnya bisa diminimalisir."_

Naruto tersenyum melihat bagaimana tak ada sedikitpun rasa gugup pada Sakura. _"Begitu. Umm... Anda bilang ini adalah pertama kalinya tampil di TV, tapi anda tak terlihat gugup. Dan saya lihat anda bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik."_

Sakura tersenyum merona mendapat pujian. _"Jika tak ada meja ini, kalian pasti bisa melihat kaki ku gemetaran luar biasa."_

 _"Hahahaha.."_

Naruto tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Hee sudah pandai bercanda ya?"

* * *

Naruto berada di depan apartemen Sakura, ia sejak tadi menunggu wanita itu. Dia pun melihat mobil Sakura memasuki tempat parkir apartemen itu dan melihat Sakura turun dari mobil. Naruto langsung menghampirinya. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan mereka yang terlihat sangat kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah kafe. Duduk di dekat jendela saling berhadapan.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya masih terus memilih berdiam.

"Untuk kemarin, sekali lagu aku minta maaf.. aku meninggalkan mu seperti itu." Naruto lah yang pertama memecahkan suasana kaku mereka.

Sakura sama sekali tak memandang Naruto, dia memilih memandang keluar jendela. "Yang mau ku dengar.. penjelasan mu, bukan permohonan maaf mu." Ucapnya. "Kali ini kau pergi kemana? Apa dijemput helikopter lagi?"

Naruto hanya meringis mendengarnya. "Tidak, aku tak pergi jauh..." Naruto lalu mendesah. "Aku dilarang... Untuk cerita panjang lebar."

Sakura lalu tersenyum paksa sejenak dan akhirnya menatap Naruto kosong. "Begitu, ya. Ne... Kau bukan mata-mata, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura. "Hariku sungguh berat hari ini. Tapi, sekarang dan mungkin setelah ini... aku hanya akan selalu memikirkanmu. Ke mana pria yang kusuka ini pergi? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Tapi, bahkan setelah kita bertemu. Kau tak bisa... mengatakan apa-apa, karena kau dilarang hanya karena peraturan."

Naruto hanya menunduk. "Gomen."

"Sebenarnya apa kau ini Pasukan Khusus?"

"Semacam itulah."

"Kau bilang, kau cuma melakukan pekerjaan buruh seperti menggali, di unit mu. Tapi, kau punya luka tembak... itu artinya kau pernah tertembak. Jadi, apa kau juga melakukan penembakan juga? Itu artinya... Kau bisa membunuh... ataupun terbunuh. Itu adalah pekerjaanmu, 'kan? Apa kau hanya akan melawan orang-orang yang jahat?"

Naruto tak berniat menjawab karena tahu Sakura masih belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku menghabiskan 12 jam sehari untuk berjuang menyelamatkan orang. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku bertarung untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan seseorang. Tapi, yang kau lakukan itu... adalah melindungi kehidupan orang lain melalui kematian orang lain juga."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Dia masih terdiam sampai akhirnya mendesah lalu menatap dalam emerald Sakura. "Aku adalah seorang prajurit. Prajurit harus mengikuti perintah..." Ucapnya memberi jeda. "Terkadang apa yang ku anggap baik itu, tak dianggap baik oleh orang lain. Meskipun begitu, aku harus tetap menjalankan misi. Sejauh ini...aku sudah kehilangan 3 rekan ku selama menjalankan misi." Ucap Naruto dia pun mengingat kejadian para rekannya yang mati dalam misi bersamanya. "Dan alasan kami melakukannya...karena itu adalah kewajiban dan harus diselesaikan. Aku dan juga keluargaku. Kau dan juga keluargamu. Dan semua orang yang kita sayangi. Aku percaya bahwa aku bertempur untuk perdamaian dan kebebasan tanah air kita."

Sakura masih terus memandang dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku percaya kehidupan itu suci, dan tak ada nilai atau ideologi yang dapat menggoyahkannya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Begitu, ya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf, sepertinya... sepertinya h-hubungan ini tak berjalan sesuai harapan ku." Kata Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Aku mengerti." balas Naruto dengan senyuman pahitnya, karena telah gagal mendapatkan wanita impiannya.

Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."

"Senang bisa mengenalmu... Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Naruto. Dengan berat hati ia menyetujui keputusan Sakura.

Sakura lalu pergi, Naruto hanya duduk diam di mejanya tak berniat mengejarnya. Karena itu juga tak terlalu berguna dia tak akan bisa mengubah apa-apa mengingat ia juga akan tugas ke luar negeri selama 8 tahun.

"Haa... Jadi begini rasanya patah hati? Hahahaha..." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "Sakit sekali..."

* * *

Naruto berada di kamar mandi, saat ini dia sedang menikmati shower kamar mandi itu lalu ia melihat cermin dan mulai mengelap cermin yang berembun itu dengan tangannya dan diam memandangi dirinya sendiri. Terlihat sangat kusut dan masih terus memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Lalu pintu toilet terbuka dan menampakan Shikamaru yang memasuki toilet tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh melihat Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kencan mu dengan dokter itu?"

Naruto tak berniat menjawab dia langsung menanyakan hal lain pada Shikamaru. "Apa kau mau menemui Ino? Kalian tak akan ketemu selama 8 bulan lho."

Shikamaru menoleh. "Kau sendiri, belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau sudah menemui dokter itu?"

Naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Berikan pisau cukurnya."

"Sersan Sai bilang... wanita Amegakure itu cantik-cantik; Seperti seorang artis. Dan juga seperti seorang penyanyi, mereka memang beruntung sekali berdekatan dengan Uzushio dan Kumo." ucap Shikamaru menghibur Naruto. Dia tahu komandannya ini sedang bersedih karena tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto menoleh lalu tertawa pelan, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Ya nasib percintaan mereka sepertinya sama, sama-sama sial.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

8 bulan kemudian...

Pos Gedo Mazou, Amegakure.

Pasukan tentara sedang melatih fisik mereka dengan berlari bersama dibawah terik matahari dibawah pimpinan pria berambut pirang. Mereka berlari bersama sambil bernyanyi dengan semangat.

"~Pria Tampan~ Ada di mana-mana... Tapi, akulah pria sejati yang sesungguhnya. Pria yang sangat hebat. Kami tak pernah kalah. Dengan penuh kebanggan Dan juga cinta~ Akulah pria sejati yang sesungguhnya. Pria yang sangat hebat~"

Lalu sorenya, para tentara sedang melakukan tugas mencari ranjau sekitaran desa. Ya setelah mengalami masa perang saudara dan kematian Hanzou, seorang diktator haus kekuasaan, Ame yang sempat terpecah menjadi Ame Selatan dan Utara akhirnya bersatu dan memasuki masa perbaikan. Namun tetap saja warga dari Ame masih saja hidup sengsara, hidup kekurangan makanan dan gizi yang buruk. Meskipun begitu anak-anak yatim piatu Ame tetap menikmati kedamaian mereka. Mereka berenang dipantai, berlarian, dan bahkan menaiki sebuah tank yang sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Oleh karena itu pihak Aliansi Bangsa-bangsa sendiri meminta baik itu negara super power semisal Konoha dan Kumo, maupun negara maju lainya untuk mengirim tentara mereka menjaga kondisi Ame saat ini dan terus menyisir bekas pertempuran untuk mencari senjata berbahaya seperti ranjau aktif yang tertanam agar tak membahayakan pada anak kecil.

Selain itu mereka juga merekrut volunteer untuk menjadi relawan ke negara yang baru memasuki era perdamaian ini. Dengan banyaknya bantuan Negara itu mulai bangkit meskipun masih banyak desa dan tempat yang hancur setelah mengalami pertempuran.

Naruto sendiri saat ini sedang tidur di mobil sendiri menikmati angin sore khas dari Ame. Dia dulu pernah ditugaskan disini untuk misi penyelamatan tentara Kumo yang di sandera pihak Hanzou. Saat itu Udara di Ame benar-benar berbeda dari saat ini. Dulu kesudut kemanapun ia pergi Ame, hanya memberinya aroma mesiu dan juga bau busuk bangkai para tentara yang berperang. Dan saat ini ia begitu menikmati suasana hingga tak sadar telah tertidur dengan baret biru muda menutupi wajahnya melupakan para anggotanya yang sibuk mencari ranjau aktif.

BAM!

Naruto tersentak mendengar pukulan keras itu. Dia mencari asal suara itu dan mendapati Shikamaru lah pelakunya.

"Tsk merepotkan, kau sedang tidur siang di jam segini? Disaat kami sedang berkerja?" Tanya pria Nara itu. "Sungguh pemimpin yang bijak!"

"Hei! Aku hanya sedang merasa bangga bahwa kita adalah pasukan penjaga perdamaian, tau aku malah tertidur, dattebayo!" ucap Naruto memandang langit.

"Haah... Kau mau es kopi? Supaya otak mu tak terlelap lagi." Tawar Shikamaru menyodorkan botol militernya.

Naruto lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral. "Sore-sore seperti ini lebih baik meminum air mineral biasa."

"Ya kau tak tahu bagaimana capeknya kami. Kau kan cuma tidur dari tadi! Aneh rasanya kau berubah menjadi diriku sekarang. Tidur sambil menatap langit." ucap Shikamaru, Naruto hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Untuk pria yang tersakiti." Ucap mereka sambil membenturkan botol mereka sebelum meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

ZST

Walkie talkie milik Naruto kemudian berbunyi: _"Shinigami disini.. kami menemukan sebuah bom, saya ulangi, sebuah bom."_

Mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri lokasi penemuan itu. Mereka berdiri jauh dari area itu namun masih bisa melihat sebuah rudal berukuran bola kaki.

 _"Ini misil 82mm."_ Ucap seorang tentara dengan baju Anti bomnya.

"Itu buatan Suna, digunakan oleh Ame Utara saat mereka bersekutu dan membantu Ame Utara di perang saudara Ame." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya masih aktif." ucap Naruto.

 _"Ya kita harus hati-hati. Radius ledakannya sangat luas."_

Naruto menoleh dan melihat para anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul menonton mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

 _"Kami sudah melakukan persiapan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika kita melaporkannya, Kita akan diminta mundur sampai pasukan Kumo datang ke sini... Jika kita biarkan mungkin akan meledak, karna aku sudah sedikit membongkarnya."_ Tanya Neji sambil memantu bom dihadapannya.

"Sersan Kepala Hyuga Neji. Kau ingat mottoku?" tanya Naruto.

Neji terdiam sebentar, _"Santai saja, karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak usah stres."_

"Dan Sersan Kepala Sai. Seperti apa stres itu?" tanya Naruto kali ini pada Sai.

"Satu, mengirim memorandum (Surat Peringatan/Laporan). Dua, mengirim memorandum. Tiga, mengirim memorandum." ucap Sai.

"Wah... Betul-betul! Hahahaha... Itu bikin stres." Kiba mengangguk-angguk kepala.

"Tentara Kumo memang ikut mempunyai tugas untuk perdamaian dunia. Tapi ini adalah tugas kita juga, bukan? Komandan yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh. Dan komandannya adalah aku, dattebayo!" tegas Naruto tersenyum bangga.

* * *

Pangkalan Akuma, Amegakure.

Komandan kompi Gedo Mazou, Naruto dan wakilnya Shikamaru sedang berada di ruangan milik petinggi pangkalan Akuma, Letkol Yamato.

BRAKK!

"Siapa itu? Atas perintah SIAPA hah?!" Teriak seorang pria sambil menahan emosi. "Hanya karna kalian ada di lokasi bukan berarti kalian bisa mengabaikan instruksi pusat, seperti layaknya gonggongan anjing. Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk menyerahkan setiap bom yang kalian temui pada Kumo bila menemukan EOD, tugas kalian hanya menandai setiap penemuan! SIAPA? Siapa diantara kalian yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan ini?"

Naruto lalu melirik pada Shikamaru. "Wakil Komandan... Dia tidak menghentikanku." Jawab Naruto pada atasannya. Naruto lalu memandang kesal Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku hah? Bukannya kau tahu, betapa cintanya aku 'menulis' memorandum? Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan hanya untuk itu! Dasar..."

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendesah pelan sejenak, hanya memilih diam. Sementara Yamato, petinggi kontingen pasukan perdamaian Konoha hanya memandang aneh Naruto.

"Sepertinya memorandum sedang dalam proses. Kenapa? Karena... Wakil Komandanku ini jago sekali menulis surat. Kau adalah si Jiraya mesum itu. Master penulis Shikamaru... Jadi kau yang akan menulis memorandum kita!" ucap Naruto ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Bajingan Kalian...berdiri yang TEGAP!" perintah atasannya. Mereka berdua pun langsung berdiri tegap.

* * *

Beberapa memorandum kemudian...

Pada akhirnya Naruto dan Shikamaru mendapat hukuman, bukan hanya menulis laporan setebal kamus mereka juga mendapat hukuman tambahan berupa hukuman berlari dengan seragam lengkap dengan tas perang yang beratnya minta ampun. Mereka terus menyanyikan lagu mereka sambil berlari.

"Mereka datang!" Ucap Kiba berlari kedalam barak. Para tentara itu kemudian keluar dari barak untuk melihat.

"Bersiap!" Teriak Neji.

Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai dan melewati barak. tentara-tentara lain berbaris dan hendak akan mengikuti mereka berdua...

... tapi ternyata mereka malah berbaris untuk masuk ke dalam barak, dengan tertawa lepas. "HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Naruto menoleh sebentar dan memilih mengabaikan ulah jail anak buahnya. 'Awas saja nanti kalian, dattebayo!' Geramnya dalam hati. Naruto menoleh sebentar ke Shikamaru. "Dari pada menulis laporan, bukankah lebih baik seperti ini, menggunakan tubuh kita untuk bergerak?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyenggol Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu berhenti berlari. "Tsk merepotkan, kau serius mau digebuki ya?"

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu kembali berlari. "~Kita bersatu dengan tujuan untuk melawan.. kami akan melakukan tugas kami dan menjaga bangsa kami~"

Shikamaru hanya memandang kesal kemudian ikut berlari mengikutinya.

* * *

Sakura kembali mengisi acara di stasiun TV. Dia pun tersenyum.

"... Dia elegan seperti biasanya. Kali ini kita akan membahas pembahasan yang sangat menarik." Ucap salah satu pembawa acara.

"Cara terbaik untuk menghindarinya... Adalah diperiksa secara rutin?" Tanya Pembawa acara lainya.

"Ya... Saat anda melakukan check-up, mintalah USG karetid." Jawab Sakura masih sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Setelah menyelesaikan syutingnya ia kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan utamanya di rumah sakit. Banyak poster fotonya disana. Saat ia berjalan pun beberapa orang memfoto dirinya layaknya seorang artis dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sakura tiba di ruangannya, seorang suster langsung memberitahu mengenai para pasien VIPnya.

"Presdir Tobirama Group untuk pertama kalinya makan bubur. Beliau sudah merasa baikan." ucap suster itu. "... Dan pemilik Hi Elektronik kembali lagi ke rumah sakit."

"Lagi?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengenakan jas dokternya. "Kenapa? Kita sudah memulangkannya kemarin."

"Istri sahnya pulang ke rumah dan mengusirnya." Jawab suster itu meringis.

"Yang benar saja? Banyak orang yang sudah mengira kita membuka hotel... Ayo kita temui para VIP malang kita itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hai!"

Ia lalu memeriksa pasien VIPnya bersama susternya. Mereka memeriksa serorang pasien VIP pria yang mengenakan kaca mata berusia kira-kira 50 tahunan.

"Pengacara ku sedang menyelamatkan hak paten." Ucap pasien itu sambil berjalan. Lalu mendudukan diri di sopa yang ada di kamar VIP-nya dan mulai mengetik di laptop miliknya. "Semua stress itu mendatangkan malapetaka bagi tubuhku. Tapi yang paling parah... Pacar baru ku... Muda, Cantik, Seksi tapi sangat menyebalkan aww tsk aku tak tahan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar curhatan pasien itu. "Kalau begitu kencanlah dengan yang lebih tua."

Lalu pria itu memandang Sakura tak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Kau kira pria sejati nyari duit untuk wanita keriput dan tak memiliki tubuh seksi?"

Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan lalu pergi ke kamar pasien lainya tak menghiraukan pasien mesum tadi.

"Mana yang ku minta waktu itu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut penuh uban.

"Oh..." Meminta selembar kertas dari susternya. "Ini cucu anda Presdir!"

Pria itu menerimanya. Lalu memandang kertas itu. "Dia ya? Kalau begitu tes yang ini." Ucapnya menyerahkan kantung bening berisi beberapa helaian rambut.

"Oh baik!" Ucap Sakura lalu menerimanya.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk ke sebuah kafe tak jauh dari rumah sakit kemudian memesan beberapa makanan.

"... Dan semuanya dibungkus."

"Ada sayuran yang mungkin anda tak suka?" Tanya pelayan itu pada Sakura setelah mendengar pesanan Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak, tambahkan saja semuanya."

Pelayan itu lalu tersenyum. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, anda lebih cantik daripada saat di TV." Puji pelayan itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan pipi memerah mendengar pujian pelayan itu. "Rotinya mau dihangatkan?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

Setelah menerima pesanannya ia pun kembali ke rumah sakit dan berniat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya seperti Kakashi, Matsuri dan Moegi yang kebetulan berada di loby UGD RS Konoha.

"Hei, hei, hei! Lihatlah siapa ini? Yang dulu biasanya hanya kelihatan di UGD... dari area VIP yang hampir tak pernah datang ke sini, Professor Haruno Sakura." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum Bangga di balik maskernya.

"Haha.. sensei, kau berlebih, Umm... Pasti banyak yang harus dikerjakan karena ku kan? Anggap ini sebagai sogokkannya. Ku tambah Zaitun di rotimu, Mougi." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan roti yang dibelinya.

"Waa..." Ucap Kakashi melihat makanan dari Sakura dengan antusias.

"Arigato." Ucap Moegi.

"Bumi memang selalu berputar. Kau tak pernah kemana-mana saat kau jadi ahli bedah, tapi lihatlah, sekarang kau menukar pisau bedah dengan sebuah mic...Kau adalah dokter idola, wajah dari RS Konoha ini. Title-mu bahkan lebih panjang dan bahkan mengalahkan Senseimu ini." Puji Kakashi.

"Aku juga terkejut. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa hidupku bisa berubah lagi dalam sekejap." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Senyumnya hilang ketika dia melihat Shion datang dan berdiri disebelah Kakashi dan wanita pirang itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka ke arah lain, sepertinya ia iri terhadap pencapaian Sakura selama 8 bulan belakang.

"Aku memeriksa website program-mu. Dan ada yang menulis komentar: 'Sakura-sama, kau secantik host-nya' itu kau yang menulisnya, kan?" tanya Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan kesal. "Tentu saja bukan aku, sensei!"

"Mau kau yang nulis atau bukan, kau tidak penasaran siapa yang menulis komen itu? ID-nya 'Gukguk Hata ke' kalau tak salah."

"Gukguk Hata ke?" Ulang Sakura dengan bingung. Lalu dia tersadar pria di depannya itu memiliki banyak anjing, ditambah 'Hata Ke' itu kan Hatake nama belakangnya. "Aaa Kakashi-sensei? Jadi, kau yang menulisnya? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah Sensei, makan yang banyak, ya. Cha!"

Kakashi tertawa lalu mengangguk, mengambil roti miliknya dan memakannya di dalam bajunya. Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat kebiasaan aneh Kakashi yang tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau harusnya malu. Aku bertaruh, Kau pasti memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau ini seorang dokter." ucap Shion ketus.

Kakashi lalu keluar dari bajunya dan menengok ke belakang, Sakura juga melihat ke Shion dengan kesal.

"Kau lihat apa hah?" tanya Shion.

"Kau. Kau bahkan bukanlah seorang dokter. Kau hanya putri manja ayahmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hei, Yang namanya dokter itu ya ada di ruang operasi. Bukannya di ruang make up dan tampil dilayar TV."

"Kau juga tak masuk ruang operasi, bodoh. Aku tak ke ruang operasi karena aku terlalu sibuk, sementara kau, karna kau tidak berguna."

"Diam kau. Kau hanyalah penggantiku saja." Shion yang merasa kesal langsung menghampirinya. Sedangkan Kakashi berada di tengah mereka mendengarkan mereka bertengkar sambil mengendus aroma rotinya.

"Aku mengantikanmu sekali dan kau langsung tersingkir." Balas Sakura.

"Apa kau pikir kau ini ratu yang menguasai dunia?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa menguasai dunia? Aku hanya mengambil kembali posisi ku yang kau rebut sebelumnya. Jadi, berhentilah mencemaskan ku dan kerjakan kerjaanmu saja." lalu Sakura tersenyum dan menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya itu bagus! Dadah!" Ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan yang lain.

Shion hendak menghentikannya tapi ia dengan sigap dihalangi oleh Kakashi. "Hei, hei, hei, Sudahlah, sudah!"

Lalu Shion cemberut. "Menyebalkan sekali."

* * *

Sakura lalu pergi ke atap rumah sakit, dia berdiri tepat di helipad dan hanya diam memandang suasan sore kota Konohagakure, ia teringat kenangan pahit dengan Naruto saat bersamanya di atap.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _"Luka itu pasti akan sembuh. Kita akan menonton film bersama akhir pekannini. Aku sudah tak punya waktu, aku butuh jawabanmu. Ya atau tidak?" kata-kata Naruto waktu di atap bersamanya._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Lalu dia kembali mengingat kenangan manis saat mereka berdua saat makan bersama di apartemennya.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _"Apa kau selalu memikirkanku?" tanya Naruto saat ia makan bersamanya._

 _"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri, Namikaze Naruto?" Sakura menyalakan lilin._

 _"Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu. Aku kan pria sejati mu, dattebayo!" sambil menepuk dadanya bangga._

 _"Aku ingin kencan pertama kita menjadi kencan yang romantis. Aku akan menaruhnya di sini." Sakura menggeser lilinnya sedikit._

 _"Hei bukannya harus diletakan di atas meja, dattebayo?" Naruto ingin memindahkannya tapi dihalangi oleh Sakura._

 _"Tidak. Wanita itu harus menyiapkan pencahayaan. Cahaya api ini akan membuatku terlihat lebih cantik. Jangan bergerak. Aku sudah memperkirakan sudut pandangmu sebelum aku memasangnya." Lalu Sakura menyadari sesuatu yang ada di dahi Naruto. "Apa kau terluka lagi? Kenapa ini? kali ini apa karena kau menggali lagi?"_

 _Naruto lalu terdiam dan menaruh sumpitnya. Kemudian dia menggunakan tangannya sebagai penahan kepalanya layaknya posisi Sakura. "Seberapa tinggi kemungkinanya... Apa mungkin jika melakukan pekerjaan itu bisa melukai wajah?"_

 _"Jadi aku salah?"_

 _"Aku melakukan pekerjaan berat." Jawab Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut merah mudanya. "Apa kau sebegitu sibuknya hingga tak punya waktu keramas?"_

 _"Pada dasarnya aku tinggal di ruang operasi." Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia tersenyum riang. "Aku sangat seksi saat memakai pakaian bedah, lho. Memang kau hanya akan melihat bagian ini saia sih." Ucapnya sambil menutup mulut, hidung dan dahinya. "Tapi aku masih akan terlihat cantik."_

 _Sudut bibir Naruto naik keatas. "Haa aku sungguh ingin punya pacar seperti orang itu, dattebayo! Sepertinya dia tak di sini, ya?"_

 _"Arrgh Kau ini!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul bahu Naruto._

 _Naruto hanya tertawa sambil memandangi wajah kesal Sakura._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Haah... Aku tak punya waktu untuk tampil seksi lagi." dia lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan santai namun terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang prajurit tengah menggali dengan tak bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri prajurit itu

Prajurit itu menoleh dia langsung tersentak dan memberi hormat. "Sonkei! Aku sedang menggali selokan, Kapten."

"Memangnya aku nanya karena tak tahu?"

Prajurit itu hanya diam. Naruto kemudian membuka seragamnya.

"Kemarikan!"

Prajurit itu langsung memberikan sekop itu pada Naruto.

"Tak akan selesai kalau kau seperti itu! Lihat ini baik-baik!" Dia kemudian mengambil posisi hendak menggali. "Pegang gagagnya seperti ini dan kerahkan tenaga di punggung mu dan juga bahu mu, Begini—Agh!" Sekop itu akhirnya patah menjadi dua bagian.

Prajurit itu menahan tawanya. "Pfft... itulah kenapa aku pelan-pelan saat mengali tadi."

Naruto memutar matanya lalu melihat luka di tangannya.

"Wah kau berdarah!" Ucap prajurit itu cepat meraih tangan Naruto.

Naruto teringat tentang Sakura. "Jadi, aku benaran bisa terluka walaupun hanya menggali begini, dattebayo." Gumamnya pelan.

"Wah, kapten. Kau butuh pertolongan pertama." Ucap prajurit itu sambil menulis kalimat di tangan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam mengerutkan kening melihat kerjaan prajurit tak tahu sopan santun itu lalu dia memandangi wajah prajurit itu, rasanya seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto, dia lalu melihat tulisan ditangannya:

'Terluka akibat menggali selokan'

"Siap gerak!" Perintah Naruto saat dia sadar. "Istirahat ditempat gerak! Tegak gerak!" Naruto lalu tertawa tak percaya. "Wah.. kau?! Wah wah!"

Shikamaru yang juga sedang berjalan-jalan melihat dua orang itu, lalu mendekati mereka berdua. "Ada apa? Hei kenapa tangan mu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk prajurit tadi. "Kau pasti bercanda! Kenapa kau membawa bocah tengik ini kemari hah? Apa guna bocah ini?"

"Sonkei! Kopral Dua Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

Shikamaru lalu memandang Konohamaru, nama prajurit itu. Ya setelah pulih dari sakitnya Konohamaru mengikuti tes tamtama prajurit Konoha dan lulus. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

"Ya aku suka dia, dia mengingatkan ku tentang diriku dulu. Dia baru saja datang ke sini." Ucap Shikamaru. "Kau butuh apa?" Tanyanya pada Konohamaru.

"Aa aku butuh. Wine dan Whipped cream."

"Baiklah... Sekarang adalah ulang tahun Sersan Kiba. Bocah ini mau membuat steak!" Ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto. "Dia adalah koki yang hebat."

Konohamaru tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian Shikamaru.

"Oh, hari ini ya?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau urus wine dan aku akan menemanimu mencarinya." Ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru. "Dan kau! Akan menerima akibatnya karena telah berani melakukan ini pada tanganku!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya berada di bar, seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan merangkul mereka.

"I have prepared your whipped cream. Wait a minute, honey." Ucap pelayan seksi itu.

"Yeah no problem!" Balas Naruto.

"Sure!" Tambah Shikamaru.

Pelayan itu pergi, ia berjalan sambil memandang mereka dan mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Dan karena inilah aku memaksa ikut ke sini." kata Naruto masih terus memandangi pelayan tadi.

"Tsk merepotkan, aku yang dia rayu, selama ini dia seperti itu pada ku. Jadi, jangan salah paham." Kata Shikamaru juga masih memandangi pelayan itu.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan penampilan tomboy memasuki bar itu lalu berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Vy pidhotuvaly moye zamovlennya? (Kau sudah menyiapkan pesananku?)." Tanya wanita itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Ame.

Pelayan itu menangguk lalu memberikan sebuah pistol, barang pesanan wanita itu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru terkejut melihat pistol itu.

"Vy povynni buty oberezhni z yoho vykorystannyam. (kau harus berhati-hati menggunakannya)" ucap pelayan itu memperingatinya.

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum dan mengelus pistolnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Tse dosytʹ vazhko. yak yoho vykorystovuvaty? (Ini lumayan berat. Bagaimana cara pakainya?) Apa begini! Prajurit Konoha?" Secara tiba-tiba wanita itu menodongkan pistol itu ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terus memandangi nya sejak tadi.

"Gila! Aish!" Hal itu langsung membuat keduanya terkejut dan membuat minuman mereka tumpah membasahi baju mereka.

"Apa kalian takut? Kelihatanya senjata ini berfungsi dengan bagus." Kata perempuan itu.

Naruto memandang sebentar lalu langsung merebut pistol itu dan menodongkan balik ke perempuan itu. Dia lalu mendesah. "Apa kau dari Konoha?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan tersebut.

"Berbahasa Konoha belum tentu orang Konoha. Kembalikan padaku!" ucap perempuan itu sambil mencoba mengambil kembali pisolnya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Pistol itu tak seperti anjing, dia tak mengenali pemiliknya aslinya. Jika aku menarik pelatuknya, maka kau akan tertembak." lalu dengan cepat Naruto membongkar pistol itu dan menyusun bagian bagian-bagian pistol dengan rapi di atas meja. "Untuk apa kau membelinya, padahal kau tak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Aku tak membelinya untuk membunuh seseorang. Aku membelinya untuk melindungi diri. Dasar brengsek." Ia mengambil pistolnya yang sudah dibongkar itu. "Urus urusan mu sendiri!" Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan bar itu sambil mengomel tak jelas.

"Apa kita biarkan saja dia pergi dengan pistol itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, itu kan haknya." jawab Naruto.

"Who is she? Not a tourist, but a new face?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan itu.

"There are only two things we don't sell here. Women and information. This is your whipe cream." ujar pelayan itu.

* * *

"Amegakure? Dimana itu?" Tanya Moegi sambil membaca formulir pendaftaran relawan Ame.

"Itu adalah ibukota negara Ame yang baru setelah bersatu, sebuah negara baru yang berada di antara negara Kumo dan Suna... RS Konoha tengah membangun pembangkit listrik yang ramah lingkungan di sana." Jawab Shizune sambil mengaduk makanan.

Saat ini Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Lee, dan Moegi sedang berkumpul di kantin menikmati jam istirahat.

"Katanya pembangunan itu secara sukarela." Tambah Kakashi. "Tapi aku yakin tanpa uang dan koneksi semuanya akan berakhir." Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku salah satunya. Aku tidak punya uang, koneksi, keberuntungan, atau bakat. Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau punya hati. Kau juga UMM sedikit tampan sedikit ya!" ucap Shizune pada Kakashi.

"Whoaaaa!" Goda para generasi lebih muda pada kedua orang yang lebih tua itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi merona namun sudah jelas tak akan terlihat.

"Lupakan!" ucap Shizune memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dengan semangat masa muda ku yang membara sudah ku putuskan, aku yang akan pergi menjadi relawan di sana. Tenten-Chan juga sudah mengijinkaku. Aku ingin mengumpulkan uang yang banyak, kudengar setelah kepulangan dari sana pihak rumah sakit akan memberi bonus yang berlimpah pada para relawan yang pergi." Kata Lee.

"Ini orang! Mau kemana kau saat Tenten sedang bersiap untuk kelahiran anak kalian hah?" ucap Sakura sambil memukul Lee.

"Ckckckck jika dia sungguhan mencintaimu, dia pasti akan melarangmu." Kata Kakashi memandang kasihan pada Lee.

"kau bohong sensei itu tak mungkin! Aku tak bisa pergi setelah anak kami lahir, jadi dia menginjinkanku sekarang."

"Astaga! Kenapa bocah ini berusaha menjadi bocah kaya? Kenapa kau tak jadi Bill Gates saja sana?" kata Sakura. Lee hanya tersenyum dengan penuh semangat dengan mata yang berubah menjadi dolar.

Lalu, seorang pria berambut perak berjas rapi menghampiri mereka. "Professor Haruno!"

Mereka semua menoleh lalu berdiri ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapkan waktu untuk malam ini... Dan makanlah bersama ku." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Mereka semua terdiam memandangi kepergian pria itu.

"Apa Ketua Kabuto baru saja mengajakku kencan?" tanya Sakura sedikit malu.

"Astaga!" pekik Moegi.

"Iya, bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura menutupi wajahnya.

Kakashi lalu menjentikkan jarinya, mereka semua saling mendekat. "Jadi, apa yang dibutuhkan rising star, Haruno Sakura sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Fan club?" tanya Lee.

"Kau ini! Kita sedang tak membahas masalah fans! Ini pasti tentang masalah Pernikahan politik, bodoh. Dia membutuhkan pernikahan politik." Kata Kakashi.

"Whoa Hal itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang penting saja." ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak setuju. Ketua itu adalah seorang duda. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Senpai." Lee lalu duduk.

"Apa maksudmu Ketua tidak lebih baik? Apa teman kita ini masih muda? Apa keluarganya kaya? Duda itu adalah kekuatan dan bukannya kelemahan. Dia akan sangat berguna untukmu. Bukannya begitu?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

Lee mengerang dia tak setuju dengan. Itu, sejujurnya dia lebih suka melihat Sakura bersama pria pirang yang sempat sering bermain ke Rumah Sakit itu. Menurut Lee, pria itu memiliki Karisma dan semangat masa muda yang luar biasa berbeda dengan kabuto yang seorang duda dan mirip seperti ketua sebelumnya, Orochimaru.

"Apa sekarang aku harus mulai bergerak naik?" kata Sakura.

* * *

Malam harinya...

Sakura dan Kabuto berada di hotel, Sakura tampak masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan heran.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk dan duduklah." Ajak kepala rumah sakit, Kabuto. Pria itu lalu berjalan ke dalam dan membuka jasnya.

"Apa kita akan makan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Kabuto berbalik menghampiri Sakura. "Ya, kita akan makan di sini."

"Bukannya kita mau ke sky lounge?"

"Di sini kan ada sky (langit) dan juga lounge (kursi). Semuanya ada, kau butuh sesuatu lagi?" tanya Kabuto.

"Manner? Atau mungkin akan terdengar konyol, tapi... aku ingin yang sedikit Mello?"

Kabuto menyeringai sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Apa yang kau suka seperti itu?"

"Dan apa ini yang kau suka, Ketua? Maksud ku kau mengajak seorang wanita, yang hanya bawahan mu, makan berdua di dalam kamar hotel?"

"Suldahlah lupakan! Kau pasti tahu, aku ini tidak sabaran, kan? Aku akan memesan makanan, kau bisa mandi sambil menunggunya. Tapi jika kau mau.. kita berdua bisa mandi bersama." ucapnya mulai membuka kemejanya.

Sakura mulai terlihat kesal, lalu ia berjalan menuju Kabuto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi kau mau mandi bersama? Keputusan yang bagus. Kemarilah kita akan menikmati waktu berdua." Kata Kabuto sambil merentangkan tanganya.

Tapi, Sakura malah hendak memukul Kabuto dengan tasnya.

Kabuto reflek menutupi kepalanya. "Hei! Mau apa kau?" Lalu Kabuto memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Kau mau memukul ku?

"Ya!"

PLAK!

"Brengsek!"

* * *

Keesokannya..

"Serius, kau memukul Ketua? " tanya Tenten terkejut.

"Aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya." Sakura mendesah. "Apa menurutmu, dia akan memecatku? Aku kan ambasador mereka." Kata Sakura sambil menyanggah kepalanya cemas.

"Dan dia adalah Ketua."

"Aaaa benar juga." Lalu Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja frustasi. "Aku harus ikut rapat dengannya. Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Tenten berpikir sejenak sambil mengelus perut gembungnya. "Kau harus menatapnya tajam... Seperti ini." Dia pn mencoba menata tajam Sakura. "Tatap dia dengan tatapan pembunuh. Tatapan seperti itu sangatlah menyakitkan apa lagi dari mu." Saran Tenten.

"Bagaimana jika dia pingsan setelah aku menatapnya? atau dia malah makin menyukai ku! Itu yang kutakutkan."

Tenten hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Itu deritamu!"

* * *

"Selanjutnya..." Kabuto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu bersandar pada podium di depan para dokter. "Tentang tim relawan Ame. Aku kepikiran mengirim beberapa relawan, dan aku mau mengirim ahli terbaik kesana." Ucapnya menatap Sakura. Sakura sendiri berusaha mengabaikannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan... untuk mengirim bintang rumah sakit kita, Haruno Sakura."

Mata Sakura langsung melebar mendengarnya. Kakashi, Lee, dan Tenten langsung menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kau sebagai ketua regu sukarelawan Ame. Mungkin bukan hotel, tapi kami baru saja membangun fasilitas yang bersih untuk tim. Aku yakin kau mau, Professor Haruno."

Sakura hendak protes, tapi mulutnya bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

PLOK! PLOK!

Kabuto menyeringai lalu bertepuk tangan diikuti para peserta rapat lainya.

Kakashi lalu mendekat ke Lee. "Lihat! Hidup ini penuh kejutan." Lee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun saat itu dan memilih mendesah berat. Inilah yang ditakutinya.

* * *

Sebuah helikopter menurunkan kontainer putih berlambang simbol tambah merah.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding bangunan. Tampak dia terus menghela napas.

Shikamaru yang datang menghampirinya menoleh melihat kontainer itu lalu kembali melihat daftar relawan medis yang dikirimkan ke Ame. Dia lalu terkejut.

"Kau sudah melihat daftar relawan medis?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Bukannya Ketua mereka adalah si dokter itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia tahu kau ada di sini?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Sepertinya, kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya.

"Ataukah takdir yang kau maksud itu sedang salah alamat." Kata Naruto.

"Merepotkan, sudah ayo kita melihat medicube itu!"

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Bandara Internasional Ame, Amegakure, Ame.

Tim relawan medis tiba di negara Ame, di sana terlihat ada Sakura, Moegi, Shizune, Lee, Kakashi dan beberapa orang laniya. Mereka semua terlihat kepanasan berada di luar, mengingat bandara itu sudah hancur dan tak ada satu pohon pun untuk tempat berteduh jadilah mereka berdiri pinggir lintasan terbang tepat dibawah panasnya terik matahari. Sakura mengenakan penutup kepala dengan syal-nya.

"Aughh, kenapa kau ajak aku ke sini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

Sakura memilih tak merespon. "ABB harusnya mengirim helikopter dan orang ke sini, jadi tahan sebentar lagi ya."

"Kami akan menunggu. Tapi terlalu panas menunggu ditempat ini." Balas Kakashi.

"Hidup memang penuh kejutan." Ucap Shizune pada Kakashi.

TLILIT! TLITIT!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kakashi berbunyi. "Ya.. sepertinya begitu..." Ucapnya pada Shizune lalu mengangkat ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi.. siapa lagi ini? Hah ketua?" Sakura lantas menoleh tak suka mendengarnya. "Ketua Kabuto siapa? Ooooh Yakusuki Kabuto—eh?!" Seakan tersadar dia lalu melihat layar ponselnya. Dia meringis, sepertinya akibat dehidrasi membuatnya tak fokus. "Hahaha... Ya ada apa Kabuto-dono? Maaf ponsel ku agak aneh hahahaha..."

Shizune hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya. Kami baru saja tiba di Bandara Internasional Ame. Ya akan saya serahkan pada ketua Sakura." Lalu Kakashi mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa kau tak angkat teleponnya sih? Nih!"

Sakura mendesah pelan menerima ponsel Kakashi. "Ini aku Haruno Sakura!"

 _"Kau kepanasan, kan? Kau masih bisa berubah pikiran. Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk menarikmu kembali ke Konoha."_ Tawaran Kabuto pada Wanita pink itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku jadi tak begitu menghormatimu saat kau mengajakku ke hotel, tapi, aku tak menyangka kau akan serendah ini, Ketua." Semua orang langsung terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. "Aku sudah berani mengatakan ini, karena aku juga sudah mendapatkan koneksi VIP selama jadi idola. Segera setelah semua ini selesai aku akan melemparkan surat pengunduran diriku ke wajah mu, tunggu saja! Mungkin sudah waktunya aku membuka klinik sendiri. Setelah tugas ini selesai, aku akan mengundurkan diri, kau mengerti?!" Ucap Sakura sambil berteriak. Semua anggota tim pun mendengarnya. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Kalian mendengarnya, ya? Inilah alasan kenapa aku di sini." ucap Sakura pada timnya. "Aaa lihatlah itu heli kita!"

Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sebuah helikopter Kargo yang akan menjemput mereka sudah datang, helikopter itu lewat di atas mereka sampai membuat syal-nya Sakura terbang terbawa angin. Sakura sendiri terdiam mengikuti arah Heli itu dia teringat kejadian ketika Naruto meninggalkannya di atap rumah sakit, ketika melihat heli itu.

Setelah ia tersadar syal-nya terbang terbawa angin dia lalu mengejarnya dan hendak mengambilnya. Saat Sakara mau mengambilnya syal-nya itu terbang kembali ke belakang.

Setelah heli itu mendarat, mereka bisa melihat ada lima tentara turun dari Helikopter dan berjalan menuju tim medis.

Naruto, salah satu prajurit itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan berjalan paling belakang lalu ia menyusul anggotanya dan mendahului mereka untuk berjalan paling depan.

Sakura hanya terdiam gugup ketika menyadarinya, cobaan apa lagi ini? Naruto berjalan terus, ketika hampir sampai didepan Sakura yang masih terus memandangnya, Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan memilih berjalan melewatinya. Ia tidak menyapa Sakura dan seperti tidak mengenal bahkan seperti tak melihat seseorang di situ. Sakura sendiri merasa kecewa namun dia hanya tetap diam. Sakura pun menghadap ke belakang dan terus melihatnya.

'Sambil berlalu... Aku berpapasan dengannya untuk sesaat.' batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **darkvincent: Descendant of The Sun!**

 **panda-yo: YAP! Ini adalah fic dengan plot dari Descendant of The Sun!**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: Siip!**

 **Hikari Chiyo: You welcome!**

 **qwertyhawkeye: Atasan dan bawahan. PLAKK PLAKK**

 **hikanee: Oke!**

 **Ranindri: Seperti yang saya katakan diatas ya! Fic ini saya buat sendiri dengan plot aslinya dan sedikit perubahan dari saya sendiri. Bukan asil repost.**

 **Pembaca: Siipp!**

 **Uzu: Siap! terimakasih saranya akan saya usahakan sebaik mungkin..**

 **lalisa kw: Ya! pemeran utama prianya.. err saya gak ingat namanya joongki jokie si juki saya gak terlalu ingat nama nama korea PLAK.. pokoknya dia juga lagi buat drakor baru dengan karakter asli yang dimainkan Oleh Ino di fic ini, siapa namanya ya? won won kim gitulah PLAALKK!**

 **Guest: Kalau memang tak punya akun, setidaknya kasih nama dong, agar saya mudah membalasnya. tapi saya akan mengucapkan terimakisih untuk guest yang telah mengingatkan kesalahan saya dalam menulis judulnya hahahaha... sory buat typonya.**

 **Dan untuk FLAME? Jika kalian tak merasa rugi menghabiskan kuota kalian untuk menghina fic ini ya itu hak kalian, saya tak larang... Toh yang rugi kan kalian sendiri.**

 **Gimana chapt ini? Ngeri ya? dichap ini Narusaku untuk pertama kalinya kencan walaupun gagal juga. Dan di chap ini juga mereka akhirnya nyerah dengan hubungan mereka. Sementara untuk ShikaIno, sabar ya chapt depan mareka akan kembali. hehehe..**

 **Ohh ya mengenai kata "Sonkei" itu artinya hormat, itu hanya pengganti dari "Loyalitas" yang sering pasukan korea ucapkan. maaf yaa saya gak tahu nulis bahasa koreanya, karna saya tak pandai bahasa korea. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang bahasa, bahasa Ame itu sebenarnya bahasa Ukraina ya!**

 **Udah itu ae..**

 **Terimakasih sudah ngeFav follow and ripiu!**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! SONKEI!**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	3. 三

Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura, ia berhenti tepat di dekat syal milik Sakura tapi ia belum menyadarinya matanya masih fokus mengarah pada para relawan.

Merasa kenal dengan prajurit berambut pirang itu, Moegi mendekati Shizune. "B-bukannya dia kakak prajurit yang waktu itu..." bisik Moegi pada Shizune.

"Sepertinya sih, iya..." jawab Shizune mengangguk setuju, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sakura.

"Tanpa basa-basi, Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keamanan kalian selama tinggal di Ame, terutama saat berada di kompi Gedou Mazou. Ya, saya adalah komandan kompi divisi Gedou Mazou, Kapten Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu kalian, dattebayo!" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada tim medis. Sakura akhirnya menundukkan kepala setelah memastikan lebih jelas siapa pria itu.

"Senang bertemu kalian juga." ucap para tim relawan itu sambil membungkuk.

"Dari sini ke Gedou Mazou, kita akan melakukan perjalanan dengan menggunakan heli CH47 yang ada disana." Kata Shikamaru. Kiba dan Sai menghampiri para relawan dan menyerahkan tas militer pada mereka. "Kalian hanya boleh diijinkan menggunakan ransel militer selama penerbangan."

"Hah?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Yaaa, sialnya."

"Apa-apaan? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana barang kami yang lainnya?" Keluh para relawan sambil melihat tas militer mereka. Naruto tak menjawab dia hanya menundukkan kepala ketika menyadari sesuatu didekat kakinya, dia kemudian mengambilnya.

"Tenang saja, sisanya, barang kalian akan diangkut melalui jalur darat. Dan akan sampai besok malam. Baik, itu saja. Kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi pada jam 13:30 waktu setempat."

Naruto berbalik ke arah Sakura saat Sakura juga kembali menatapnya. Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati dokter merah muda itu. Pria itu langsung menyerahkan syal itu pada Sakura tanpa berkata-kata, dan Sakura pun menerimanya hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

* * *

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang prajurit. Prajurit harus mengikuti perintah..."**_

 _ **-NAMIKAZE NARUTO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku percaya kehidupan itu suci, dan tak ada nilai atau ideologi yang dapat menggoyahkannya."**_

 _ **-HARUNO SAKURA-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from DRAKOR/Korean Drama (2015-16): **Descendant of The Sun.** Starred By **Song Joong-ki** and **Song Hye-kyo** Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun! FOR FUN!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _AU SETTING CANON, ACTION-ROMANCE, Drama, OOC LUAR BIASA, TYPO & ALUR DENGAN KECEPATAN MOTO GP._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto as Yoo Shin-jin_

 _Sakura as Kang Mo-yeon_

 _Shikamaru as Seo Dae-young_

 _Ino as Yoon Myung-ju_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLACK FOX_

 _Naruto (Alpha Fox) [Kapten]_

 _Shikamaru (Buckman) [Sersan Mayor]_

 _Neji (Shinigami) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Sai (Mr. innocent) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Kiba (Inu) [Sersan dua]_

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

* * *

 **[** **三]**

* * *

Kompi divisi Gedou Mazou, Ame.

Tiba di Gedou Mazou, mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh para tentara dengan nyanyian.

"~Padapadapam~ 1. 2. 3. Padapadapam~Padapadapam~" para prajurit itu bernyanyi sambil bertepuk dengan sedikit tarian menyambut kedatangan para relawan. Para relawan pun tersenyum melihat mereka. "~pa papam papam~ Yeaaaay!"

Konohamaru maju untuk mengalungkan kalung bunga pada Sakura. Namun sepertinya Sakura tak mengenal dirinya entah karena penampilan berbedanya atau karena masih melamun sejak kejadian tadi. "Selamat Datang." Para prajurit lain juga mengalungi para relawan dengan sebuah kalung bunga, Konohamaru kemudian mengalungi Shizune setelah selesai dia mendekati Kakashi, pria bermasker itu langsung menunduk hendak menerima kalung bunga dari Konohamaru, namun Konohamaru malah melewatinya dan mengalungi Moegi yang tepat dibelakangnya, membuat Kakashi terpaksa berpura-pura sedang melihat sepatunya, menutupi rasa malunya.

Lee hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Sedangkan Kakashi kembali menegakan badannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak kau terlihat sangat membara." Ucap Lee. "Ah, itu medicube-nya. Kurasa kita tinggal disana."

"Mana mungkin kita semua tinggal disitu! Kita akan tidur diluar layaknya para prajurit disini. Haah... aku tak mau tidur di luar, diumurku yang sudah kepala empat begini."

"Hei ayolah _Sensei_ , itu pasti sangat seru, rasanya seperti berkemah. _Yoshaaaa_!" Ucap Lee bersemangat.

Kakashi hanya memandang malas. Dia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Karangannya sendiri. "~Anak ini, siapa sebenarnya ibu yang melahirkannya? Bisa-bisanya membesarkan anak seperti ini~"

Merasa enak dengan nyanyian Kakashi, Lee malah berjoget dan tak menyadari bahwa lagu itu sedang mengejeknya. "YEAY GOYANGKAN BOKONGMU HUU YEAY!"

"Aish..." ucap Kakashi sweetdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sakura dan Moegi berada di tenda yang sama, sebuah tenda yang cukup luas yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit sebelumnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang menyusun barang yang mereka bisa bawa dengan helikopter saja karena barang-barang yang lainnya belum sampai, masih akan menyusul.

"Yaa barangnya masih belum sampai, jadi tak banyak yang akan ku rapikan." Ucap Moegi.

"Baguslah, aku juga sangat capek jadi untuk sekarang tak terlalu banyak pekerjaan." Balas Sakura. Dia pun mulai melipat baju dan menaruhnya di lemari yang disediakan didalam tenda yang cukup besar itu.

"Tapi rasanya aku senang sekali hari ini karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menaiki sebuah heli."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai jahil muncul. "Kau senang karena naik helinya atau karena melihat para prajurit yang tampan-tampan? Aku yakin pasti ada satu di antara mereka yang telah mencuri perhatian mu kan?"

" _Neechan_!" pekik Moegi malu sementara Sakura tertawa lepas, karena berhasil menggoda perawat muda itu. "Lagipula bagaimana dengan _neechan_? Bukanya kapten itu, pria yang sering neechan jumpai waktu itu?"

Tawa Sakura langsung terhenti ketika Moegi mengatakan tentang Naruto. Sakura menarik napas. "Sudahlah lebih baik lanjutkan susun menyusun baju mu, agar kita bisa—"

"Permisi! Tok! Tok! Tok! Boleh aku masuk?" Seorang prajurit memasuki tenda mereka, lalu berdiri gagah didepan kedua wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Rasanya lama sekali tak bertemu."

Keduanya terdiam dan memandang aneh prajurit yang sok kenal sok dekat itu.

"Kalian tidak ingat padaku? Ah wajar sih." Kedua wanita itu masih diam menatapnya bingung. Lalu prajurit itu melakukan gerakan pincang. "Aku yang kabur... dari UGD—"

"WHOA!" Pekik Sakura saat menyadari. "Aaa pencopet itu! Oooh whoaaaa Sugoi!"

Moegi sendiri terkejut melihat Konohamaru, prajurit itu. Penampilan pemuda itu benar-benar berbeda. "S-sugoi!"

"Hehehe.. Kopral Sarutobi Konohamaru! Itulah aku hehehe.."

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Moegi. "Aku kaget sekali."

"Coba kau loncat!" Perintah Sakura.

"L-loncat?"

"Bukanya pergelangan kaki mu dulu terkilir, kan? Aku hanya mau tahu apa sudah sembuh benar?"

Konohamaru mengangguk dan langsung meloncat-loncat tempat "Tenang, kaki ku sudah sembuh berkat mu, buktinya, aku lulus ujian fisik tingkat pertama."

Moegi menyipitkan matanya curiga pada Konohamaru. "Kau tidak nyopet lagi, kan?"

"Kopral Sarutobi Konohamaru. Tentara pasukan militer Konoha menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan kesetiaan serta persatuan." Jawab Konohamaru sambil memegang dadanya. "Tak mungkin seorang prajurit seperti ku sudi untuk kembali pada kehidupan kelam ku itu!"

Keduanya langsung salut. "Whoooa!"

* * *

KRIET!

KRIET!

Kakashi dan Shizune berada di tenda lainya, saat ini Kakashi sedang berpikir keras diatas ranjang militer milik Shizune sambil memantulkan bokongnya pada ranjang tak berdosa itu... Sedangkan Shizune masih sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

KRIET!

"Sudahlah hentikan. Tempat tidurnya bisa rusak." Kata Shizune masih berkutat dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau saja yang berhenti." balas Kakashi.

"Berhenti apanya maksudmu hah?"

"Tak usah masukkan itu ke lemari lagi, sekarang kita harus kabur." ucapnya masih meloncat di ranjang. "Apa kau tahu berapa macam penyakit endemik yang ada di sini?"

"Berapa banyak?"

"Tsk justru aku bertanya karena aku tak tahu. Makanya, kita harus pergi sebelum penyakit itu menular pada kita." Kata Kakashi memegang tangan wanita paru baya itu menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Sana! kenapa kau belagak begini ditendaku ini?" ucap Shizune menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dan kesal.

"Kau tak dengar pembicaraan Sakura dengan Ketua tadi? Kerjaan ini sebenarnya adalah 'Hukuman', bukannya 'Sukarelawan'. Kenapa pula kita harus ikut dihukum juga?" keluh Kakashi.

"Kau tahu? Mengenalmu selama 35 tahun, sama saja dengan menghukumku."

"Apa kau serius menganggapku ini hukuman mu?"

"Apa kau ini jackpot bagiku Huh?" tanya Shizune remeh.

Kakashi mendecih kesal dan memantulkan badannya lagi ke ranjang dengan semakin cepat dan keras membuat ranjang itu berderit. "Aku akan merusak tempat tidurmu. Kau akan tidur di tempat tidur yang rusak."

KRIET!

KRIET!

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu."

* * *

CKREK!

CKREK!

Lee saat ini sedang brrjalan-jalan sambil memfoto pemandangan sekitar dan selfie dengan penuh semangat, sepertinya dari semua relawan hanya dia yang memiliki stamina lebih, mengingat para relawan yang lain memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Namun kegiatanya terhenti ketika dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji didepan kameranya dan tak sengaja memfotonya.

CKREK!

"Waa!"

"Perlihatkan Kameranya!" Perintah Neji. Pria itu mengambil kamera itu dan melihat fotonya yang candid. Setelah selesai memeriksa dia pun menyerahkan kameranya pada Lee. "Cepat hapus foto itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka berfoto? Ayolah ini hanya dokumentasi ku untuk tunanganku." Ucap Lee hendak memfoto lagi.

"Tidak! Kami tidak diizinkan berfoto." Dengus Neji sambil menghalangi kamera.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu alasannya, itu peraturan—"

"Mereka memang begitu. Mereka sangat misterius. Mereka memang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Itulah peraturannya." potong Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendekati mereka. Neji lalu memutuskan untuk undur diri, ketika kedatangan wanita itu.

"Waaa bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu, senpai?" tanya Lee.

Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah sedih dan tak berniat menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Lee yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Wanita musim semi itu terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan markas utama kompi Gedou Mazou. Dia berhentilah sejenak ketika ia merasa tak nyaman saat berjalan seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggu di dalam sepatunya. Dia memutuskan untuk melepas sepatunya dan mencari benda pengganggu itu, ternyata beberapa batu kerikil menyelundup masuk kedalam sepatu kets merah marunnya, dia langsung membalikkan sepatunya untuk mengeluarkan kerikil-kerikil sialan itu.

Wanita itu terdiam menahan napas ketika dia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengangkat paket cukup besar. Wanita itu hendak menyapa tapi urung setelah melihat pria itu hanya berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahnya yang sebenarnya cukup dekat dari tempat pria itu mengambil kardus. Sepertinya pria itu masih mengabaikannya.

"Dia tidak lihat apa? Atau dia memang sengaja mengabaikan ku sih?" Desis Sakura sebal.

Sedangkan Naruto setelah masuk dia langsung bersandar di dinding dan terus melihat Wanita pemilik mata Zamrud itu dari pantulan cermin. Dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang melihat ke arah pintu markas yang baru dia masuki. Kemudian ia melihat wanita itu memakai kembali sepatunya, dan pergi berlalu dengan mata yang masih menatap markas itu. Naruto hanya mendesah pelan, dia lanjutkan berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Dan menaruh kardus itu di atas meja Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mengetik.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar, lalu memilih kembali berkutat pada komputernya.

"Kau tak mau membukanya?" Tanya Naruto melipat tangannya di dada sambil mendudukan bokongnya pada bagian kosong meja Shikamaru.

"Nanti saja!"

"Hmm tak bisa seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau isinya yakiniku? nanti bisa basi lho!"

"Tsk merepotkan, itu lebih terlihat seperti bom rakitan ketimbang yang kau sebut tadi."

"Aish dasar kau ini..." Ucap Naruto. "Bukalah sekarang! Jangan ketakutan begitu hanya karena sering melihat kardus berisi bom, jadilah rusa jantan sejati."

Shikamaru mendesah dan menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menuruti permintaan komandan rubahnya yang merepotkan itu. Ia mulai membukanya dan mengeluarkan satu per satu isi kardus itu. "Sekotak Ramen instan?" Ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar kata ramen Naruto langsung mendekati Shikamaru. "Ramen?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat beberapa kardus kecil berisi ramen.

"Untuk Sersan Kepala Neji." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas

Naruto mengambil kardus ramen kedua. "Yang ini untuk Sersan Kepala Sai."

Shikamaru memegang sebuah kaset drama. "DVD drama romantis untuk Sersan dua Kiba." Dia terdiam saat melihat benda terakhir didalam kardus. Sebuah amplop dengan corak sangat kawai.

Naruto juga melihatnya ketika Shikamaru mengambilnya. "Apa kau dan dia sudah putus? Tapi apa ini? Kok dia masih mengirim mu amplop itu dan peduli tentang mu. Aish, Ino memang benar-benar ya!" Naruto mengambil termos air panas untuk menyeduh satu cap ramen curiannya.

"Itulah yang membuatku tidak enak." ucap Shikamaru sambil membaca suratnya. Pria Nara itu kemudian mengambil cup ramen itu sebelum disentuh lebih jauh lagi oleh Naruto, membuat kaptennya itu menggerang.

"Jadi kiriman ramen spesial untukku mana?" tanya Naruto berharap masih ada ramen lain yang dikirim Ino khusus untuknya, mantan adik kelasnya yang seksi itu pasti mengerti kesukaannya.

Shikamaru hanya memberikannya kardus paket yang sudah kosong itu...

"Waa! Sulit dipercaya, serius ni?" Tanya Naruto kesal. "Haaa... sudahlah disini juga masih ada persediaan ramen. Oh ya, kau juga tak dapat kiriman dan cuma dapat surat?"

"Kiriman untukku? Sedang dalam perjalanan." Shikamaru melipat suratnya.

"Dia mau datang ke sini?"

* * *

Konohagakure, Konoha.

Dua orang berseragam militer sedang melakukan kegiatan formal di ruangan dengan nama pemilik Letnan Jenderal Yamanaka Inoichi. Komandan divisi Pasukan Khusus Angkatan Darat.

"Sonkei! Pemberian laporan. Letnan Yamanaka Ino. Diperintahkan untuk menjadi... bagian dari tim medis pangkalan Akuma, pada tanggal 21 Mei 2015. Laporan selesai, Sonkei!" Ucap wanita berambut pirang kemudian memberi hormat. Sedangkan sang jenderal hanya diam menatapnya. "Saya akan menjaga diri di sana dengan baik."

"Jadi kau masih ngotot mau pergi ke sana juga?" Tanya pria pirang berusia kira-kira 60 puluh tahun.

"Ya. Saya sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke sana."

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku lebih menyukai Kapten Naruto. Dia memiliki peluang besar untuk menjadi Jenderal. Aku ingin dia menjadi menantuku..." Ucap pria itu. "Tapi Kau malah selalu menyulitkan Sersan Shikamaru."

"Anda tak bisa melibatkan urusan pribadi dalam mengerjakan tugas militer. Apa anda ingin kehilangan prajurit terbaik lagi?"

"Siapa maksudmu? Shikamaru mundur dari hubungan kalian karena dia tahu maksudku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tak pernah kehilangan prajurit ku selain karena gugur dalam tugas."

"Dia memutuskan untuk mundur bukan karena perintah darimu, ayah. Dia melakukannya karena dia adalah prajurit sejati yang selalu mematuhi perintah atasan. Karena itulah... aku mencintainya. Dan... Karena itu juga aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Tegas Ino. Inoichi menggertakan giginya menahan marah. "Jika kau menghentikanku lagi, Letnan Yamanaka Ino dan putrimu, Yamanaka Ino. Kau akan kehilangan keduanya. Itu saja, Laporan saya selesai."

Wanita itu langsung memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan sang jenderal yang hanya menatap kepergian wanita itu. Setelah kepergian Ino, Inoichi mengambil telepon ruangannya.

"Ini aku! Hubungkan aku pada Yamato!"

* * *

 _"Serius? Mantan pacar mu dan bocah tengil waktu itu, keduanya ada di sana juga?"_

Sakura tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari seluruh penjuru Kompi itu sambil menelpon Sahabatnya, Tenten. "Ya, mereka ditugaskan disini... Dan tadi saat di bandara aku sangat gugup sekali ketika tahu dia ada di sin.i"

 _"Ya pastinya kau gugup!"_ Balas Tenten dari seberang telepon. _"Ini pasti takdir. Maksudku, kau bertemu dengannya lagi dibelahan dunia lain. Aaa pasti kau girang sekali melihatnya kan? Apa dia tambah tampan? Apa dia membuat mu menyesal memutuskannya?"_

Sakura mendesah. "Yyohh girang bagaimana? Dia bahkan tak melirik sampai saat ini... Tenten? Eh halo? Tenten?" tak mendapat jawaban dia memutuskan untuk melihat ponselnya. No signal.

TUT!

"Aish aku memang benar-benar sedang di daerah terpencil."

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai ke sudut pagar pembatas kompi. Dari situ ia bisa melihat anak-anak penduduk disana, dia bisa melihat beberapa anak mengenakan pakaian bertuliskan tulisan Konoha. Ya, mungkin pemberian dari para relawan atau tentara dari Konoha, pikirnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan memfotonya untuk dokumentasi dirinya sendiri, kan lumayan untuk menjadi pajangan kliniknya kelak.

CKREK

Saat sedang asik memfoto para anak-anak korban perang itu ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak yang tengah menjilati sesuatu.

"Hei! Kotor, itu kotor!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan kode dengan melambaikan tangannya, melarang namun anak itu malah berpikir dia tengah menyapa mereka. Sakura akhirnya berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas tanpa menyadari adanya tulisan dilarang melewatinya. Ia berlari mendekati anak itu dan menyerahkan sebungkus permen loli. "Ini, jilat ini saja ya... Kau tak mengerti? Ji-lat ini sa-ja. Yap itu dia! Bagus!"

Namun hal itu, membuat anak-anak lainnya langsung mengerumuni Sakura. "Khochu, khochu, khochu, my tezh khochemo! (Mau, mau, mau, kami juga mau!)"

Sakura pada akhirnya kebingungan merespon, karena ia tidak memiliki permen lagi.

"Jangan ngasih kalau tak mempunyai makanan yang banyak, dattebayo!" Ucap seseorang sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu orang itu melompati pagar pembatas dengan mudah.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertemu, pria itu, pria pirang cepak kesukaanya dulu akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Dia pun hanya diam menunggu pria itu datang mendekatinya. Setelah berada didekatnya pria itu berkacak pinggang, para anak-anak itu langsung menajuhi Sakura.

"Ceroboh sekali! Kau bahkan melompati pagar ini, aho!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau juga melompatinya, Baka!" balas Sakura ketus.

"Aishh lihatlah kau bahkan tak menunjukkan penyesalanmu." Naruto menoleh ke anak-anak itu. "Piznishe pidemo v bazovyy laher, tam bude vechirka. Poprositʹ tam prodovolʹstvo. Vy znayete, serzhant Kiba, chy ne tak? (Pergilah ke basecamp, nanti akan ada pesta di sana. Mintalah makanan disana. Kalian tahu Sersan Kiba, 'kan?)" ucap Naruto pada anak-anak itu dengan bahasa Ame. Para anak-anak itu pun kompak langsung pergi berlari.

"Arigato Naruto-senchō!" ucap para anak itu serentak dengan menggunakan bahasa konoha sambil terus berlari riang.

"Kau.. kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sakura takjub pada Naruto yang mengetahui bahasa negara ini.

"Kubilang: aku akan menguliti kalian jika kalian tak pergi."

"Jangan bohong baka!"

"Terserah kalau tak percaya!" ucap Naruto melirik Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja!" ucap Sakura sebal. Dia berjalan mengikuti arah para anak-anak itu pergi...

CTREK!

"Eh?" Tapi belum jauh melangkah ia berhenti saat dia merasa seperti baru saja menginjak sesuatu.

Naruto yang juga mendengar suara itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia menoleh cepat dan melihat Sakura hendak mengangkat kakinya. "Jangan bergerak!" Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar perintah Naruto, dia menoleh bingung ke arah Naruto. Pria itu mendekatinya sambil memegang bibirnya berpikir kemudian menunjuk kakinya. "Kau.. kau baru saja.. menginjak ranjau darat."

"Ra-ranjau darat?"

Naruto berjongkok memperhatikan kaki Sakura. "Ya tepat di kaki kanan mu ini. Jangan sedikitpun bergerak!"

"Be-benarkah? Benarkah a-aku menginjak ranjau? Lalu bagaimana nasib ku? A-apa... apa aku akan mati?" Ucap Sakura ketakutan.

Naruto mendongak ke atas melihat Sakura dengan sedih. Lalu pria berusia kira-kira 30 tahunan itu mendesah berat. "Aku sudah berada di militer selama 10 tahun, tapi, tak ada yang hidup... setelah menginjak ranjau. Kalau pun hidup mungkin kau harus merelakan kaki mu hancur atau setengah badan mu, mulai dari kaki hingga pinggang mu yang hancur, dengan kata lain kau tetap akan mati."

"J-jangan bercanda lagi! Kau ini kan tentara. L-akukan sesuatu! Lakukan sesuatu, Naruto, Onegai! K-kau kan Pasukan Khusus. P-pasukan Khusus yang ada di film Macgyver selalu bisa menjinakkan ranjau dengan pisau-nya." pekik Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mengelengkan kepala berat. "Aku sudah hidup di dunia ini selama 28 tahun, dan aku hanya tahu satu pria yang bisa menjinakkan ranjau... dengan menggunakan pisau."

"Nah, k-kau pernah lihat, 'kan?. Siapa pria itu?"

"Pria yang kau tonton di film FIKSI itu... maaf." Ucap Naruto, dia mulai mundur menjauhi Sakura.

"Hei! R-rubah brengsek! Mau kemana kau! A-apa begitu pria sejati?!"

Naruto berhenti lalu berkacak pinggang. "Hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu sekarang. Dan kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku tadi, a-aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apa aku akan mati di sini? K-kumohon selamatkan aku, N-naruto!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apa? Apa aku bisa selamat?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Pindahkan kakimu." Naruto berjalan mendekatinya lagi dan berdiri didepannya kemudian meletakkan kakinya tepat disebelah kaki Sakura. Dengan cepat dia langsung menggeser kaki Sakura, menggantikan Sakura untuk menginjak Ranjau itu. Tubuh mereka pun berhimpitan tapi Sakura tak sempat untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu karena dirinya sedang dipenuhi rasa ketakutan.

"Pergilah! Aku yang akan mengantikan mu menginjaknya." Kata Naruto tersenyum teduh. Pria itu juga menepuk kepala merah mudanya pelan.

"T-tunggu. Mengantikan bagaimana maksudmu? Apa ranjaunya tak akan meledak?"

"Ranjaunya akan meledak. Akulah yang akan mati di sini, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu lagi."

"Na-naruto t-tidak bisa, jangan bercanda... Hiks.. K-kenapa kau yang menggantikanku mati di sini? C-cepat cari orang yang bisa menjinakkannya... Hiks... P-pasti... ada caranya. J-jangan menyerah hanya karena... Hiks... kau tak tahu cara menjinakkanya. Pergilah cari bantuan! Tinggalkan aku... hiks... Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dengan panik dia juga mulai menggeser-geser kaki nya agar tetap menginjak ranjau itu, ia kemudian mendorong Naruto. Naruto yang hendak terjatuh secara refleks memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura membuat keduanya jatuh.

BUGH!

Sakura di atas dengan wajah yang menempel di dada Naruto, Sedangkan Naruto berada dibawah. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dengan tenang dia malah menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Sakura membuka satu matanya. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menatap Naruto "Apa ini? T-tak terjadi apa-apa?"

Naruto menarik napasnya. "Bagaimana kabar mu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa? Kau menipu ku?" Naruto hanya memberi senyuman. Wanita Pink tampak menatapnya kecewa lalu berdiri dengan cepat dengan wajah memerah. "K-kau menipuku! Kau tipu diri ku.. hiks." Ucapnya menangis sambil memukul dada Naruto. "... Hiks k-kenapa kau lakukan itu pada ku... Hiks..."

Naruto memperbaiki posisinya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Aku kan hanya—" belum selesai bicara Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"SUDAH. JANGAN BERBICARA PADAKU LAGI! JANGAN MENGIKUTI KU! AKU BENCI PADA MU!" Teriak Sakura sambil berjalan cepat, pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan." Pria itu bangkit dan mengejar wanita bubble gum itu.

* * *

Sementara di basecamp Konohamaru tengah sibuk membalikan daging yang sedang dipanggang di pemanggang. Mereka dan para relawan berkumpul untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Merasa daging sudah matang, Konohamaru menyuapi Kiba daging yang baru matang itu untuk menanyai rasanya. Kiba langsung mengunyahnya dengan lahap sambil menunjukan dua jempolnya.

Sementara yang lain masih sibuk bercanda di meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Rasanya mereka seperti piknik itulah rasa para relawan yang baru datang itu.

"Hei senpai! Sini. Ini seru dan enak sekali lho!" Panggil Lee ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan mata memerah melewati tempat mereka.

Sakura tak peduli. "Sisakan saja buat ku!"

"Sisain apa? Daging?" Tanya Lee bingung.

Sakura tak menjawab dia terus berjalan dan melewati Shikamaru yang tengah membawa beberapa gelas hanya memandang wanita itu bingung. Setelah menaruh gelas-gelas itu dimeja, Shikamaru memegang tali pinggangnya ketika melihat Naruto. "Ada masalah apa?"

Naruto yang juga baru sampai langsung berhenti. "Aku membuatnya menangis."

Shikamaru memandangnya tak percaya. "Secepat itu?"

"Aku sendiri juga kaget, dattebayo!"

Naruto berjalan menyusul Sakura yang sedang menimbah air dengan penimbah otomatis, lalu membasahi wajahnya. SaatSaat wanita hendak pergi, Dia langsung meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura langsung menyentak tangannya keras dan kembali berjalan.

"Maafkan aku!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan mundur untuk melihat wajah Sakura sambil terus mengikuti Sakura. "Aku terbiasa bercanda begitu pada teman-teman ku, maaf atas kebodohan ku. Aku sudah keterlaluan." Sakura akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Baiklah. Ku maafkan!" Sakura hendak pergi lagi tapi terhenti ketika Naruto menghormat...

Wanita itu menolehkan kepala memandang bingung Naruto sampai akhirnya mendengar lagu kebangsaan Konoha.

Para tentara lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hal itu membuat para relawan bingung dan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, ketika menyadari situasi mereka ikut melakukan penghormatan dengan memegang dada kanan mereka.

Melihat Sakura yang tak berbalik dan memberi hormat, Naruto langsung membalikkannya menghadap ke direksi yang sedang dilihatnya. Sakura bisa melihat dua orang prajurit tengah menurunkan bendera Konoha dari atap rumah yang sekarang disulap menjadi markas kompi Gedou Mazou. Naruto kembali hormat ke bendera dan Sakura akhirnya meletakkan satu tangannya di dadanya.

"Senang rasanya... Bertemu dengan mu lagi, Sakura-Chan." ucap Naruto masih menghormat ke arah bendera.

Sakura hanya diam dengan pipi yang memerah. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar panggilan itu dari pria ini. Dia merasakan kesenangan luar biasa namun dia memilih diam menikmati suasana sore yang diiringi oleh musik dari lagu kebangsaan Konoha, yang akan selalu membuatnya merinding bangga.

* * *

"Hitung mulai!"

Para prajurit sedang duduk tegap di atas ranjangnya sambil mulai menghitung satu persatu.

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"Hitungan selesai! Hadir: sembilan, tak hadir: kosong! Laporan selesai!"

Naruto sedang melakukan apel malam dan pengecekan di barak prajurit untuk melihat kerapian tempat tidur dan memeriksa kehadiran para prajurit.

"Istirahat kan!"

"Istirahat ditempat!"

Mereka semua melemaskan posisi duduk mereka. Naruto mulai berjalan dan mengelus kepala Konohamaru yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya.

"Kopral Sarutobi Konohamaru!" Ucap Konohamaru ketika Naruto mengelus kepalanya. Kapten itu terus berjalan melihat kerapian prajurit lainya.

Sedangkan Di tenda tempat tim medis...

Para relawan pria sedang memasang kelambu agar tak mendapat gigitan nyamuk, dibantu oleh Neji dan Sai. Lee yang terlalu bersemangat tak sengaja terjatuh kelantai dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Melihatnya para relawan lainya langsung tertawa.

"Hei hati-hati!" Ucap Neji kemudian dia membungkuk mengulurkan tangan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan semangat Lee menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan berdiri. "Ya tak apa-apa! Aku masih sehat karena semangat masa muda ku yang membara."

Sedangkan di tenda Sakura...

Sakura sedang berada di tendanya tak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi antara senang dan kesal. Baginya hari ini benar-benar hari yang cukup memalukan baginya. Lama memikirkannya tanpa sadar dia tertidur setelah memandangi lilin di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Kompi itu cukup tenang malam itu, para prajurit yang mendapat jadwal jaga terus berkeliling menjaganya area aman itu. Ada yang berjalan-jalan dibawah, ada juga yang memantau dari atas menara, dan ada prajurit yang lebih sial, prajurit yang sedang menjaga gerbang kompi sambil berdiri semalaman suntuk hanya ditemani senjatanya.

* * *

Paginya

"~dibawah langit biru~bunga bermekaran di mana-mana..." Para prajurit pun sibuk memulai aktivitas mereka dengan berlari pagi. Rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan militer dari negara manapun. Lari itu adalah salah satu kebutuhan bagi para prajurit, mereka bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai sarapan. Jika sekali tak berlari rasanya, mereka bisa merasakan tubuh mereka kaku.

Shizune membasuh muka, sedangkan Moegi dan Sakura bersandar di pagar asik melihat para tentara yang sedang Berlari tanpa mengenakan baju hanya mengenakan celana tentara, membuat kedua wanita itu bisa melihat jelas tubuh atletis para prajurit.

"Kita bisa melihat pemandangan ini tiap pagi, kan?" tanya Moegi dengan pipi memerah.

"Jika mereka latihan begini pada malam hari juga, aku mungkin akan menetap saja di sini." balas Sakura, pipi wanita itu juga tak ada bedanya dengan Mougi.

"Jika kalian mau pindah ke sini aku akan memberitahu pemilik rumah sakit nanti." Kata Shizune, yang ikut bergabung.

"~Hanya dua tahun pengabdian~dan akan segera berakhir~"

Mereka masih asik memandangi hingga akhirnya Naruto berdiri tepat didepan Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Apa mereka terlalu berisik?" Tanya Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf tapi bisakah kau minggir sedikit? Hus.. hus.."

Naruto menoleh melihat barisan para prajurit yang hendak melewati tempat mereka. "Apa jadwal untuk tim medis hari ini?"

"Pagi atau sore—Kyaaa... Otot mereka kekar sekali..." Pekik Sakura tak jadi merespon Naruto.

Naruto kesal bukan main. "Lari di tempat!" Para prajurit itu langsung mengikuti perintah. "Hentikan!"

" _HAI_!"

"Lari pagi kalian selesai! Segera kembali ke barak!"

" _HAI_! _ARIGATO_!"

"Balik kanan langkah tegak maju jalan!" Para prajurit itu pun berjalan menuju barak mereka.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah tiga wanita tadi. "Pagi dan sore! Apa jadwal mu hari ini!"

Sakura masih memandang mengikuti arah pergi para prajurit tadi sampai akhirnya wajah Naruto menghalanginya. Sakura langsung mendelik tak suka. Sementara yang mendapat delikan sebal hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Para relawan mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka di hari kerja pertama mereka, hampir semua berkumpul di medicube untuk memulai pekerjaan dengan memeriksa dan mengambil sampel darah dari para prajurit.

Kakashi dan para dokter lainya sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mengambil sampel darah. Kemudian para prajurit pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan bingung, mereka mulai memberikan formulir mereka pada para dokter. Kakashi tersenyum saat melihat beberapa prajurit mendatanginya dan memberikan formulir...

Seorang dokter merah muda mengenakan rompi relawan hijau memasuki ruangan itu ditemani perawatnya yang berambut cokelat. Sejenak seluruh prajurit terdiam memandangi keduanya, dengan reflek cepat seluruh prajurit mengambil kembali formulir mereka dan mengikut kedua wanita itu.

Kakashi yang hendak berdiri untuk menyambut langsung mendesah pasrah. "Aish... benar-benar ya? Nih!" Menyerahkan buku jadwalnya pada seorang perawat dengan masam.

"Hei!"

"Apa-apaan ini hah?"

"Kenapa harus semuanya kemari hah?" Ucap para prajurit saling berdesak-desakan berusaha menjadi yang pertama memberi sampel darah mereka.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah para prajurit itu. Dia lalu menyeringai. " Aku mengambil darah dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan lho!"

Seorang prajurit langsung menyodorkan lengannya. "Wah aku malah suka dengan rasa sakit, dokter."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Naruto juga memasuki ruangan itu, dengan bingung dia melihat beberapa dokter mendesah pasrah karena tak memiliki pasien dan melihat para prajuritnya yang berkumpul di sudut ruangan,dia berdehem. "Ada apa ini?"

"Ada—Kapten? _Sonkei_!" Sontak seluruh prajurit memberi hormat padanya.

"Oh..." pria berkumis rubah itu berbalik ketika menyadari sumber masalah, dan memutuskan mendekati Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri tersenyum senang setidaknya dia bisa melayani seorang kapten pikirnya...

"Tunggu!" Seru Sakura. Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. "Komandannya harus yang pertama, sini!"

Naruto terdiam kemudian hanya mengedikan bahu dan berjalan mendekati meja Sakura.

"Wanita itu benar-benar ya..." Kakashi mendesis masam.

"Tahan ya! Ini sedikit sakit." Ucap Sakura sambil mencari urat nadi Naruto. Sakura menusuk pelan jarumnya tapi jarum itu tak menancap sama sekali ke kulit Naruto.

"Aww!"

"Eh? Aneh... mana pembuluh darahnya?"

Naruto memandang Sakura sejenak dan hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Seorang petugas selalu membawa pistol. Dan itu ada isinya lho."

Sakura mendongak. "Masa? Kalau begitu tembak saja aku." Tantang Sakura. Dia kembali menusuk jarumnya. "Apa ini ya?"

"Awa— _ittai_!"

Wanita kembali mendongak. "Bahkan aku belum menusuknya lho!"

"Kau tak menusuk, tapi kau mencubit kulit ku!"

Moegi yang berada disebelah Sakura menahan tawanya. Sementara para prajurit lainya tertawa jahil melihat Naruto yang dikerjai oleh dokter pink itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri tegak ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh Naruto.

Naruto mencondongkan badannya lalu berbisik. "Jika kau masih dendam dengan candaanku yang kemarin—"

"Ooo Aku tak akan dendam hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu." kembali menjahili Naruto. "Apa di sini, ya?"

"Uratku ada di sini." Naruto langsung mendorong tangan Sakura dan menancapkan jarum itu, sekarang malah Sakura yang kaget bukan main.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengelus tangan Sakura sebentar. "Sekarang ambil tabungnya."

Dengan wajah memerah dia langsung mengerjakannya. "B-baiklah.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sekarang dia berhasil membuat wanita itu tak berkutik.

"Wah Tazuna-San!" Sapa para prajurit ketika melihat seroang pria tua memasuki ruangan itu.

Naruto yang sudah selesai langsung berdiri menghampirinya. "Aaa paman Tazuna."

Sakura hanya diam memandang pria tua itu.

"Yap kapten.. aku kemari mau berterima kasih karena telah mau membawa medicube dengan heli kalian. Berkat itu kami bisa memiliki layanan kesehatan lebih cepat, sehingga kami bisa prima dalam membangun pembangkit listrik. Terimakasih untuk itu."

"Aa kau berlebihan paman, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Ah kita bisa memakan Ramen sama-sama lagi minggu ini."

"Ya, ya, tentu—"

BRTT! BRTT!

Mereka semua langsung tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah alarm. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil walkie talkie miliknya.

"Di sini Kapten, zona utama, laporan!"

"Zona utama aman, kami hanya melihat sebuah kecelakaan truk di jalur pegunungan radius 1 kilometer dari zona aman."

Tazuna mendekat merasa ada yang tak beres. "Jalur pegunungan? Itu... itu mungkin salah satu truk dari Kami!"

Naruto dengan cepat keluar dan pergi menggunakan mobil bersama anggota lainnya menuju ke TKP. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke TKP. Sampai di sana Naruto bisa melihat sebuah truk terguling di jurang itu.

"Izin melaporkan markas pusat, Ada satu truk yang terguling ke jurang... Aa baik kami akan periksa." Mereka kemudian mendekati truk berlambang ABB itu.

Mereka melihat ada korban dengan kondisi yang sangat parah Shikamaru langsung mengecek korban itu, dia menoleh untuk memberitahu jika orang itu telah meninggal. Naruto mendekat dan memandangi intens korban itu dengan teliti. Lalu Shikamaru berjalan memutari truk untuk memeriksa sisi lainya dan melihat korban yang masih hidup pria berambut nanas itu langsung menodongkan senjatanya.

"Hands up!"

"D-Don't shoot! I-i-i'm a social w-worker Alliance of Nations (ABB), A.N." ucapnya sambil menunjukan lambang ABB di kaosnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti kemudian mendekati korban itu untuk memeriksanya.

"I'm hurt, I need treatment. I will take the medicine in the car." Dia menoleh melihat ke dalam mobil tapi kunci mobil sudah tidak ada dan sudah berada di tangan Naruto. Pria itu hanya menggerang pasrah.

Naruto memberikan kunci itu ke Shikamaru dengan melemparnya. Ia lalu pergi ke belakang truk untuk memeriksa isi truk.

Melihat tak ada yang mengawasinya orang yang mengaku anggota ABB itu berusaha mengambil pistol yang berada di dashboard mobil...

BUGH!

Belum sempat menodongkan pistol itu Naruto sudah menendang tangannya hingga pistol itu terlempar. Dengan cepat dia menyikut wajah orang itu hingga terkapar kesakitan.

"Ughh"

Shikamaru segera menuju ke tempat mereka dan menodongkan senjatanya. Naruto mengambil pistol yang terjatuh itu dan mengeluarkan selongsong senjata.

"Hei kenapa kau memukulnya? Mereka adalah pekerja sosial ABB!" tanya rekannya.

"ABB? ABB tak diizinkan untuk membawa pistol seperti buatan Suna ini. Tapi, mereka berdua malah membawa senjata dan juga memiliki tato yang aneh." Shikamaru membuka baju orang itu dan menemukan tato berlambang riak air berwarna ungu. "Pakaian mereka juga tak seperti milik ABB, apa menurutmu mereka ABB?" jawab Naruto. Naruto lalu memeriksa isi truk dan isinya ada banyak senjata.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru mengikuti Naruto.

"Entahlah, buka kotak itu!"

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala dan memberi kode pada anggota lainya untuk bersiaga. Dia langsung membukanya, didalam dia bisa melihat beberapa kaos namun setelah merogoh kedalam dia menemukan banyak sekali senjata jenis AK 47 dan pistol lainya.

"Tadi dia berniat mengambil ini kan?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di pintu truk itu.

"Yaa... Sial baginya karena telah berjumpa dengan ku."

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Naruto menyerahkan orang yang mengaku ABB itu ke polisi Ame.

"We have contacted A.N. Their identity and membership card are fake..." Jelas Naruto pada seorang polisi dari Ame yang memiliki badan gempal.

"We really appreciate all your help, Captain. thanks." Polisi itu memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"You welcome!" Naruto membalasnya.

Mereka kemudian melihat polisi itu dan dua anggotanya memasukan orang mencurigakan tadi kedalam mobil polisi, dan pergi meninggalkan tim pasukan perdamaian Konoha.

"Kita harus melaporkan insiden ini ke markas pusat." Kata Shikamaru.

"Laporan ini mungkin akan sedikit menyusahkan... sudahlah ayo!" Kata Naruto sambil naik ke jeepnya.

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah sampai kembali ke kompi.

" _Sonkei_!" Hormat para prajurit ketika melewati mereka.

Sakura yang sedang membasuh wajah menyadari mereka langsung berlari mendekati dua pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sakura. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Hanya kecelakaan lalu lintas saja. Bagaimana dengan tim medis lainya? Kalian pasti bingung." Naruto menjawabnya.

"Kami sudah terbiasa dengan situasi darurat."

"Baguslah... Hm... aku harus melanjutkan tugasku." Dia menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Aku mau pergi ke markas pusat dulu." ucap Naruto berjalan menuju mobil SUV Hitam.

"Hai!"

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa password Wi-Fi kalian?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Password wi-fi?" Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. "Maaf, untuk alasan keamanan, warga sipil tak diperbolehkan untuk mengakses internet."

Naruto yang hendak memasuki mobil langsung terdiam dan berbalik. 'Peraturan dari mana pula itu?'

"Begitu, ya. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting." ucap Sakura menunduk kecewa.

"Di pusat kota ada sebuah kafe yang menyediakan internet. Dan Kapten kami akan melewati kota itu. Dia akan mengantarmu, bukannya begitu, Kapten?" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Naruto kembali mendekat mereka berdua.

"Tadi pagi kau sarapan makanan basi atau apa, sih?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Cap. Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan, _Sonkei!_ " Setelah mengatakannya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang memerah.

"Aish... Rusa itu!" Naruto menoleh ke Sakura. "Baiklah, Ayo akan ku ajak kau ke pusat."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu.

Selama perjalan mereka melewati jalan dengan pemandangan yang cukup memanjakan mata. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang berada diatas tebing yang menghadap kelautan berwarna biru cerah. Naruto terus fokus mengendarai mobilnya sementara Sakura sendiri saat ini sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Ya aku bisa tanda tangan kontraknya sekarang... hmm aku lagi di luar negeri sekarang, tapi bisa ku transfer uang sewa tempatnya lewat E-bank. Aa baik.. nanti ku kabari lagi. Arigato!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar percakapan Sakura namun dia memilih diam. Setelah lama diam akhirnya dia tak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Kau.. mau pindah apartemen?" Tanya Naruto masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"Tidak, aku mau membuka klinik sendiri."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Whoaa... Hmm apa... karena skandal mu dan ketua rumah sakit bernama... Ka... Ka-to bu? ketua mu lah pokoknya!"

Sakura menoleh terkejut. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Jika kau tak ada, timmu akan bergosip tentang skandal itu, dan aku mau tak mau akhirnya ikut mendengar gosip itu." Naruto menoleh ke Sakura sebentar. "Sepertinya Ketua itu bukan pria baik-baik."

"Hei, jika bukan karena dia, aku tak akan ada di sini."

"Tsk kenapa kau harus pacaran dengan pria seperti itu? Aku mundur bukan supaya kau memacari pria macam dia."

"Kami tidak—aaargh ceritanya sangat panjang. Dan cerita itu tak pantas dibicarakan." Malas melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sangat ingin dihindarinya, Sakura memilih membuka jendela dan menikmati suasana laut lepas yang sangat indah. Meskipun baru mengalami peperangan negara ini menyembunyikan semua keindahan yang begitu luar biasa. Saat melewati tikungan berikutnya tanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pamflet dengan gambar lukisan pantai yang sangat indah, tempat yang bagus.

"Pantai rin.. ne.."

"Rinnegan!"

"Umm... Ada dimana itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Itu jauh sekali." Ucap Naruto ketus kembali memfokuskan diri mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku tak menanyai mu tentang seberapa jauh-dekatnya tempat itu!" Ucap Sakura, ia kembali menoleh memandangi Naruto dan mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi kesal pria itu. "Tapi.. apa kau sedang terganggu dengan ku?"

"Masa?"

"Kau terlihat kesal!"

"Sok tahu!"

Sakura lantas mendesah dan menoleh ke arah lainya. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah kota di atas pegunungan. Rumah rumah berderet dan tersusun rapi dari atas gunung hingga ke kaki gunung cukup padat tapi tak terlihat Kumuh jutsru malah terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

"Ini adalah kota yang paling dekat dengan kompi kita. Ingat jalannya. Kau mungkin harus ke sini tanpa kutemani nanti." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Sakura mendongak melihat kota itu dari jendela.

PUK!

"Bentar!" Dengan cepat Naruto meraih dahi Sakura dan mendorongnya kembali ke jok mobil. "Kau cuma butuh internet, kan?"

Sakura terdiam dengan posisi kepala masih ditahan Naruto, dia mendelik dan menipis tangan Naruto ketika sadar seratus persen. Naruto hanya tertawa melihatnya kemudian turun dari mobil diikuti Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah toko perlengkapan mesin sambil terus diekori Sakura. Mereka memasuki toko itu, ketika didalam Sakura berpikir toko itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah rumah. Lihat saja penanak nasi dan kulkas itu, kenapa toko yang menjual peralatan bengkel harus menaruh dua benda itu di toko.

"Ini bukan kafe-nya tapi internet disini lebih cepat." Naruto lalu menekan bel. "Halo? Apa ada orang?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah keranjang. "Oh, _gun-kun_ yang sombong itu rupanya."

Naruto terkejut melihat wanita itu. "Kau? Apa kau pemilik barunya? Bukanya ini toko Sasuke?"

Wanita itu menoleh. "Apa? Dia bilang ini tokonya? Ini adalah toko milik kami bersama!"

Sakura hanya memandang heran keduanya.

"Kalau gitu Sasuke–aa kudengar dia masih dilarang memasuki Konoha?"

"Peduli amat sama si bego itu. Mau diizinkan masuk juga aku tak peduli." Ucap wanita itu. Kemudian wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Sakura diapun mendekati wanita pink itu membuat Sakura sontak mundur. "Tapi siapa neechan ini? Apa dia salah satu dokter yang baru datang dari Konoha? Benarkan, aku bisa mencium bau etanol darinya."

Sakura yang masih terkejut, merapikan poninya dan berbisik pada Naruto. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia awalnya seorang Perawat Bantuan Darurat, Peacemaker. Dan sepertinya dia bekerja part time di sini."

"Oh, jadi kau tak bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari pekerjaan yang bermakna itu, ya?" tanya Sakura pada wanita itu.

"Aku memang hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Aku tak butuh uang." Wanita berkaca mata itu menoleh ke Naruto lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gun-kun, apa kau ini paranormal? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pekerjaanku?" tanya wanita itu pada Naruto.

"Sasuke yang memberitahuku. Dia banyak cerita tentang istrinya yang orang Konoha."

"Istri? Istri apanya? Mana Sudi aku menikahi pria sialan itu!" Ucap wanita itu memerah. "Kami hanya rekan kerja saja. Kalian perlu apa di sini? Aku memiliki semuanya kecuali si brengsek itu."

"Apa kami bisa menggunakan Wi-Fi-mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ohh Wi-Fi. Coba kita lihat ada dimana 'fi'nya.." dia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Kau yakin di sini ada Wi-Fi?" bisik Sakura.

"Apa yang tak ada disini? Bahkan jika kau jeli, kau bisa menemukan rudal di sini." Sakura lantas celingak-celinguk mencari benda yang dimaksud Naruto. "Urus urusanmu dan tunggu aku di sini, nanti kujemput 1 jam lagi." Sambung Naruto. "Apa aku bisa menitip dokter ini dengan mu di sini?" tanya Naruto pada wanita berkacamata itu. Wanita itu hanya diam. Naruto menoleh ke Sakura lagi. "Jangan bertengkar, oke? Dia punya pistol." Bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sedikit takut ketika Naruto keluar. " _Matte_ —"

"Jangan takut!" Ucap Wanita bermata merah itu sambil menghalangi Sakura. "Aku yakin router-nya ada di suatu tempat. Aku akan mencarinya agar kau nyaman berinternet dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Pangkalan Akuma, Amegakure, Ame.

"Pada pukul 9 tadi pagi, kami menemukan 1 korban tewas dan satunya lagi terluka... Dan kami menduga mereka adalah adalah kelompok Black Market. Kami sudah menyerahkan mereka ke polisi setempat. Laporan selesai." Naruto melaporkan kejdian tadi.

"Aku sudah menerima laporan ini. Sepertinya mereka bukan pedagang Black Market yang biasanya. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa kuatnya koneksi mereka." Ucap pria berambut cokelat. "Aku tahu, kau dan Black Fox-mu sangatlah berani, Tapi, mereka juga tak kalah nekat dan juga tak takut hukum, bisa kubilang dinegara ini mereka sangat kebal hukum. Kalian cukup melaporkan situasi saat ada pergerakan mencurigakan."

* * *

Di suatu tempat..

Orang yang mengaku anggota ABB sudah diserahkan ke pihak polisi, tapi ternyata dia tak dibawa ke kantor polisi. Mereka malah menyerahkan orang itu pada seorang pria berambut oranye jabrik dengan wajah penuh tindik.

Pria berambut oranye itu mengambil pistol yang ada di kotak bertuliskan ABB. Dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan polisi korup itu.

"There is no need to pretend to be an A.N member to cross the border again. They already know now, and have even sent Konoha's famous sadistic elite troops to patrol the border."

Pria bertindik itu mulai mengokang pistol dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah polisi itu,

"H-hey, take it easy, if everything gets worse, there is so much I can do for you." Ucap polisi itu sambil memerintahkan anggotanya untuk membukakan borgol bawahan pria oranye itu.

"Well.." Pria misterius itu menggaruk dahinya yang gatal dengan moncong pistol. "You know... I also have a lot of higher connections. So do you think I need a clown like you? Yes, maybe I need to." pria itu melemparkan uang ke arah polisi itu dengan cepat polisi itu mengambilnya...

DOOR!

"Aargh!"

Kedua bawahan polisi itu langsung terkejut melihat nasib naas pimpinan mereka.

"Congratulations. You just got a promotion..." Kedua polisi itu berdiri dengan takut. "Don't forget your gift." ucap pria itu menunjuk uang yang dia lemparkan.

* * *

"Mereka menyelundupkan senjata api. Mereka dikenal dengan nama 'Edo Tensei'. Dan tato yang kau katakan itu adalah simbol kelompok mereka. Untuk saat ini cara terbaik adalah untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka." Kata Yamato. Pria itu bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. "Hei, kau pasti tahu. Tugas kita di sini sudah hampir selesai. Saat kita kembali ke Konoha, kau dan aku sama-sama akan mendapat promosi kilat. Yang kumaksudkan adalah, kita harus menghindari sedikit masalah."

"Hai!"

"Tulis ulang laporan ini."

Mendengar kata laporan langsung membuat lemas Naruto. "Hai..."

"Ah ya bawa ini. Akan ada pemulangan darurat dari kompi mu." Yamato menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Naruto mengambil selembar kertas itu dan terkejut ketika membacanya. "Untuk Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru?"

"Dia akan kembali lebih cepat ke Konoha, dan perintah ini diarahkan langsung oleh Komandan pasukan khusus."

* * *

Sementara dikompi...

"Baik... Kau bisa pergi."

Neji terdiam sejenak lalu memberi hormat pada Shikamaru dan membiarkan pria nanas itu sendiri.

Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan surat perpindahan tugas dirinya dari Neji. Dia pun membacanya dengan raut yang tak bisa diartikan.

Shikamaru tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi. Pastilah ayah Ino yang telah melakukanya, jenderal itu tak senang sedikitpun dengan hubungannya bersama Ino. Dia kembali mengingat pembicaraan dengan ayah Ino.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _"Bersiap!"_

 _Para tentara sedang makan langsung berhenti. Dan seorang jenderal bintang tiga memasuk ke ruang makan itu._

 _"Perhatian! Sonkei!"_

 _Jenderal itu langsung balas hormat para prajuritnya yang duduk tegap di meja mereka masing-masing._

 _"Pasukan tiga dan lima siap melaksanakan makan siang, laporan selesai! Istirahat ditempat!"_

 _Jenderal bernama Inoichi itu mulai berjalan. "Kalian sudah melakukan pelatihan dengan baik. Aku kemari... ya, hanya untuk makan siang. Jangan hiraukan aku dan nikmatilah makanan kalian."_

 _"Hai!"_

 _Ia berjalan menuju meja dimana tempat Shikamaru duduk bersama Neji dan Sai. Para tentara di meja lain sudah memulai memakan makanan mereka. Berbeda dengan meja Shikamaru yang menunggu jenderal itu memulainya. Jenderal itu melepaskan baretnya dan langsung memakan makanannya diikuti oleh Neji dan Sai. Sementara Shikamaru yang berada dihadapan Inoichi tetap duduk tegak tak memakan makanannya. Inoichi terus memakan makanannya hingga para prajurit lainya meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri._

 _"Sersan Kepala Nara Shikamaru." panggil Inoichi._

 _"Siap! Sersan Kepala Nara Shikamaru." Jawab Shikamaru._

 _"Kudengar kau... pacaran dengan putriku."_

 _"Hai, benar, Pak."_

 _"Kurasa kau akan langsung paham. Aku khawatir tentang masa depan putri ku. Jadi, aku harap kau juga memikirkan tentang masa depannya. Ini adalah caraku yang paling bijaksana untuk memperingati mu."_

 _"Apa ini perintah?" Tanya Shikamaru._

 _"Aku juga berharap bahwa permintaanku ini tak akan menjadi perintah. Tapi, tak apa jika kau menganggapnya sebagai perintah. Apakah kehormatan seragam kita akan terjaga, itu semua ada ditangamu." Kata Inoichi. "Aku suka dengan kemampuan mu... Tapi untuk menjadi menantu ku, kau tak memasuki kriteria ku."_

 _Shikamaru hanya diam memandang kosong Inoichi._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Setelah membacanya Shikamaru langsung memberesi pakaiannya, saat memberesi barang-barangnya ia tak sengaja melihat surat dari Ino, dan memutuskan untuk kembali membacanya.

'Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru, hadiahmu akan mengahampirimu. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Siapkan saja pelukan hangat untuk ku ya! Sonkei!'

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada di mobil untuk kembali pulang ke kompi.

"Kau sudah mengirim uangnya?" tanya Naruto pada Wanita pemilik jade disebelahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Tapi... Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto menarik napasnya sejenak. "Rekanku telah diperintahkan kembali ke Konoha. Sersan-"

"Sersan Mayor?"

Naruto melirik Sakura sebentar. "Kau sudah banyak belajar, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Apa kau sedih karena iri dia akan... duluan pulang ataukah kau sedih karena kau akan sendirian?"

"Aku hanya kesal dengan perintah tak adil ini." ujar Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Bukannya kau harus mengikuti perintah?"

"Tapi, perintah ini..." Menghentikan ucapannya. "... Bukan diberikan oleh seorang Komandan tapi oleh seorang ayah."

"Maksdumu?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu Kisah 'Cinta Shikaino yang terhalang pangkat' kan?

"Hahaha... aku pernah mendengarnya sih. Itu seperti Melodrama yang dibintangi ayah Ino... sepertinya masih proses screening ya?" canda Sakura. "Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana Ino dan Sersan Shikamaru bisa bertemu?"

"Hmm... Kami diperintahkan untuk berjalan sejauh 1 mil. Dan pada waktu itu Letnan Ino... adalah ketua dari tim medis."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _"FIGHTING!"_

 _"FIGHTING!"_

 _Para tentara berjalan melawan arus sungai yang deras. Sebenarnya berjalan melawan arus sungai adalah pekerjaan mudah dan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka, tapi kali ini, ntah kesurupan setan apa, pelatih mereka menyuruh mereka berjalan dengan pelengkapan mereka yang sangat berat. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengerjakanya dengan semangat, karena jika tak mau ya hukuman yang lebih menyeramkan sudah menanti mereka yang tak mau melkukny._

 _BYURR!_

 _Seorang prajurit junior yang sejak tadi sudah kelihatan tak kuat lagi, akhirnya langsung terjatuh ke sungai._

 _"Aku akan membawa perlengkapan mu sekarang... kalau kau menyerah akan ku bunuh kau dengan cara paling sadis! Berdiri!" Ucap Shikamaru, Ia membantu prajurit junior itu berdiri mengantarnya ke tempat medis lalu mengambil tas prajurit itu dan membawanya._

 _"Hai! A-arigato, senpai!"_

 _"Naiklah!"_

 _Saat dia hendak berjalan lagi, dia langsung dihalangi seorang wanita berambut pirang._

 _"Kau sudah 3 kali ke sini, 'kan?" tanya Wanita itu pada Shikamaru._

 _"Ya, apa urusanmu?"_

 _"Lepaskan sepatumu. Semangat dan kepedulianmu pada rekanmu memang hebat. Tapi, jika begini terus kau akan mengalami cedera." Setelah berkata seperti itu Wanita itu menyingkirkan tas Shikamaru yang menutupi namanya. "Sersan Kepala Shikamaru."_

 _"Aku tak akan menyerah meskipun aku cedera nantinya." Ucapnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan namun langsung dihentikan oleh wanita pirang itu lagi._

 _"Kau semangat begini hanya untuk mendapat izin liburan seminggu agar kau bisa merusak pernikahan mantanmu. Aku benar, 'kan?"_

 _"Memang benar."_

 _Sontak mata wanita itu membulat. "Eh? Benar?"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengerem mobilnya saat sampai disebuah pelabuhan kecil.

"Benar! Ayo! Keluar dari mobil." ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Kita akan pergi ke pantai yang kau lihat tadi. Kita tak akan bisa ke sana saat sibuk nanti." Naruto keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Bukannya kata mu tempat itu sangat jauh."

"Ya, justru karena tempatnya jauhlah. Makanya aku ingin kesana... Aku ingin lebih lama berduaan dengan mu. Ikut aku." Kata Naruto.

Sakura tetap diam tidak mengikutinya. Merasa tak diikuti Sakura, Naruto pun berbalik melihat wanita itu seolah masih belum puas mendengar ceritanya.

"Shika berhasil pergi ke pernikahan mantannya itu bersama Ino. Jika kau ingin mengetahui kisah selanjutnya, ikut aku." ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Mereka pergi bersama? Kenapa Ino malah pergi bersamanya?" kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _Shikamaru masuk ke mobilnya dengan mengenakan jas hitam yang membuatnya sangat menawan. Tepat saat ia masuk, seorang wanita berambut pirang secara diam-diam masuk ke mobilnya juga, ia duduk di belakang masih mengenakan seragam tentaranya._

 _"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang dengan malas. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"_

 _"Selamat atas kesempatan untuk merusak pernikahan mantanmu itu. Nah, kebetulan aku sedang tak bertugas hari ini. Kau pasti merasa beruntung, 'kan?"_

 _"Aku bertanya, untuk apa kau ke sini? Apa pertanyaan ku sulit untuk kau jawab... Letnan Yamanaka Ino?"_

 _"Apa jawabanku juga sulit dimengerti? Jika kau Ingin merusak pernikahannya, wanita itu malah akan sangat senang telah memutuskanmu. Tapi, jika kau mengajakku, dia akan menyesal sepanjang malam. Itulah maksudku."_

 _Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hm... aku benci mengakuinya tapi itu ide yang bagus."_

 _"Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Ucap Ino. Shikamaru menatapnya. "Pertama tolong miringkan spion tengahnya."_

 _Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia melihat Ino mulai melucuti seragamnya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melakukan perintah Ino._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama di pinggir pelabuhan. Pelabuhan yang cukup sepi, hanya terlihat sedikit kapal yang parkir disana. Mungkin para pemilik kapal sedang pergi untuk menangkap ikan.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia memang sangat ahlinya untuk menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain." Sakura lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Tapi, apa kau belum ada disitu?"

"Ya, mulai di sinilah, aku memainkan peranku, sebenarnya hanya namaku sih, dattebayo!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _Ino sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, sekarang ia sudah mengunakan sebuah gaun one piece berwana putih-kream selutut._

 _"Pria yang dibanggakan ayah ku sebagai calon menantunya adalah komandan mu. Kudengar dia adalah Senpai-ku dari Akademi Militer Konoha. Kalau tak salah, namanya... Namikaze Naruto atau siapalah.."_

 _"Dia? Dia sudah tiba di sini sejak 2 hari yang lalu melakukan tugas ke Ame."_

 _"Waah... Dia cepat juga." Ino berpindah dari belakang ke depan. "Oh ya, kau bisa beritahu dia, bahwa kau adalah pacarku?!"_

 _"Kau tak suka Letnan Naruto? Kenapa? Dia cukup populer dikalangan prajurit wanita."_

 _"Justru karena itu! Aku tak suka penampilannya... Penampilannya terlalu dandy (bergaya). Sudah itu dibalik prestasinya dia memiliki banyak sekali kebodohan dan sifat kekanak-kanakan. Kau setuju?" jawab Ino._

 _"Baiklah aku setuju tentang hal itu. Aku suka dengan alasanmu itu juga."_

 _"Kau suka dengan gaunku ini? Aku sengaja pilih gaun berwarna putih. Kau pasti akan terpesona saat aku menguraikan rambutku dan memakai hig heels. Aku akan tampil lebih cantik dari pengantin wanitanya." ucap Ino mulai melepaskan kuncirannya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam terpana melihat wanita itu. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"_

 _"Jadi, konsepmu yang sekarang..."_

 _"Kau bisa nilai langsung, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan tersenyum manis._

 _"... adalah konsep hantu?"_

 _Senyumnya langsung pudar seketika. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum dan mengerakan tangannya layaknya sayap. "Konsepku adalah malaikat."_

 _Shikamaru hanya diam dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat ke atas. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Shikamaru, Ino pun merasa malu._

 _"Lupakan! Ayo berangkat!"_

 _Mereka pun memasang selfbelt mereka._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Jadi... Orang yang diidamkan ayahnya Ino adalah... kau?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Tunggu disini!" Pria itu pergi menemui seorang pria asing dan menerima kunci perahu sewaannya yang dilemparkan padanya kemudian mereka berdua saling tos dan Naruto langsung menaiki perahu itu. "Ayo!"

Sakura berjalan mendekati kapal tapi tak menerima uluran tangan Naruto dia masih terus menatapnya penasaran. "Tunggu sebentar. Jadi Ino, Sersan Mayor Shikamaru dan kau berada dalam lingkaran cinta segitiga?"

"Kau menganggap seperti itu? Kalau begitu ku jawab, ya mungkin! Pegang tanganku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu wanita merah mudah itu naik ke perahu.

"Apa... sampai sekarang masih begitu?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruto menatap mata jade Sakura. "Ya, masih, dattebayo."

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Tsk, Kenapa kau menanyakan itu dengan ekspresi patah hati? Ku kira kau tak menyukaiku lagi?" Naruto dengan cepat menarik Sakura paksa ke atas perahu.

Sakura langsung tersentak saat itu. Badan kedua saling berhimpitan. "A-aku kan hanya mau bertanya. L-lagipula siapa yang patah hati?" Ucap wanita itu terbata-bata. "Aku hanya mau bertanya, jika kau tak mau jawab ya sudah aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, menatap mata wanita cantik itu dalam. "Tapi, sepertinya kau sangat kecewa mendengarnya, dattebayo!"

Naruto menarik Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sakura sendiri tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya dan membuat dia tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menepis apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya tadi.

Mereka naik perahu berdua saja. Naruto mulai menghidupkan mesin perahu, dan Sakura masih terus menatapnya dengan malu ditempat duduk. Dia memperhatikan setiap apa yang dilakukan pria itu. 8 bulan berlalu pria berkumis rubah itu malah semakin tampan, padahal pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat, seorang prajurit. Mata ocean blue-nya sekarang semakin menawan dan tajam saja, membuatnya sulit bernafas ketika mata mereka bertautan. Kharismanya juga benar-benar membuatnya terpana, dulu dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana Naruto ditempat kerjanya. Tapi setelah hampir sehari disini dia bisa tahu pria ini benar-benar hebat, bahkan para anak-anak korban perang saja langsung mengikuti perintahnya.

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi pada pria rubah ini, dan ini... semakin dalam.'

"Pegangan yang kuat kalau tak mau terbang." Naruto pun mulai menjalankan perahu itu dan meninggalkan pelabuhan kecil tadi. Mereka terus melintasi lautan nan indah itu, negara ini memang memiliki sejuta pesona, lihatlah bukit-bukit yang mengadap ke lautan lepas itu, rasanya bukit itu seperti hendak meyeburkan diri ke lautan biru itu. Dari situ mereka juga bisa melihat jelas kota bertingkat yang baru dikunjungi mereka tadi, luar biasa itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Mereka melewati beberapa pulau terpencil yang cukup indah dan memiliki pantai yang luar biasa. Belum sampai saja pemandangannya sudah luar biasa begini. Suasananya pun cukup indah sesekali para nelayan lewat dari arah berlawanan, mereka langsung menyapa Naruto ketika mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya kau mudah sekali membangun koneksi ya?" Tanya Sakura setelah memperhatikan beberapa nelayan yang lewat, semuanya mengenal Naruto. "Padahal aku butuh 3 kali kegagalan untuk mencapai... pencapaian ku saat ini. Dan ujung-ujungnya aku malah dikirim ketempat ini."

Naruto yang masih sibuk mengendarai perahu menoleh sebentar. Dia lalu tersenyum remeh. "Tampaknya kau tak ingin disini?"

"B-bukan begitu!" Jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja kau tak siap meninggalkan pekerjaaan dokter artis mu yang ada di Konoha?" Potong Naruto cepat. Pria itu tertawa keras melihat wajah sebal Sakura.

"B-bukan begitu, rubah bodoh! Kenapa kau merusak suasana hah?" Wanita itu membuang muka kearah lain. Sementara Naruto masih terus tertawa.

"Kenapa? Suasana ini romantis?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai dan hal itu langsung membuat wajah Sakura memerah semerah rambut ibunya, Kushina. "Kau tahu, jika mau suasana yang lebih romantis, kita bisa menyetir perahu ini bersama. Kau didepan..." Seringai Naruto semakin melebar. "Dan... Aku dibelakang menikmati—"

" _BAKA HENTAI!_ "

"Hahaha.."

Dua jam sudah mereka melintasi lautan, hingga akhirnya mendekati ke sebuah pantai tersembunyi. Pantai itu dikelilingi oleh tebing curam yang sangat tinggi dari kanan dan kirinya, seolah sedang membentuk sebuah bulan. Pasir pantainya berwarna putih dari sisi kanan dan berubah menjadi berwarna merah mudah dari sisi berlawanan, dan pantai itu pun sangat bersih sepertinya sangat jarang ada yang mengunjungi. Dari jauh Sakura juga bisa melihat sebuah tank amfibi yang sudah berkarat namun tetap tak merusak keindahan pantai itu. Sakura sendiri menebak tank itu mungkin hasil dari perang yang melanda negara ini.

Mereka sampai di pantai yang sangat indah itu. Naruto turun dari perahu dan mengikatkan perahunya di tepi pantai. Ia kembali mendekati perahu dan dengan tersenyum dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Sakura turun tapi Sakura malah memilih turun sendiri. Senyuman Naruto langsung berubah menjadi wajah masam karena diabaikan oleh wanita itu. Wanita ini memiliki sifat pendendam rupanya. Sakura berjalan ke sekitar pantai melihat bangkai tank yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Tempat ini indah sekali. Tapi, kenapa ini bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura menyentuh tank itu.

"Kita bisa kembali ke sini lagi nanti, dattebayo!" Naruto lalu mengambilkan batu bulat berwarna putih yang berada di pasir pantai itu. "Penduduk setempat di sini percaya... Kau akan bisa kembali ke pantai ini jika kau membawa pulang batu dari sini... Ini untukmu." Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menyerahkan batu itu ke Sakura dan langsung diterima Sakura.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Kau ngarang lagi, 'kan?" Dia pun menimang-nimang batu itu ditanganya. "Jika itu benar, pasti sudah tak ada batu yang tersisa di sini, Baka! Pasti sudah banyak diambil orang."

"Apa pekerjaan menjadi seorang dokter membuat mu tak bisa mempercayainya? Orang yang kembali lagi ke sini harus menaruh batu kembali ke tempatnya, dattebayo!" jawab Naruto kesal. "Inilah kenapa aku terkadang benci seorang dokter, mereka selalu berpikir logis tanpa mau mempercayai adanya keajaiban!"

"Oooh.. Begitu ya, berarti kau membenci ku?"

"Kau? Pengecualian!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Kepercayaan itu kedengarannya cukup indah, tank ini juga menakjubkan. Apa aku bisa naik ke sana?" Naruto menaik-turunkan kepalanya, keduanya berjalan mendekati tank itu.

Naruto melompat dengan mudah menaiki tank dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dan kali ini Sakura menerima bantuannya itu. Mereka berdiri di atas tank itu. Karena kondisi tank yang sudah rapuh. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Waaah... akhirnya aku menaiki tank! Umm... Tapi kenapa tank ini bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok.

"Tank ini mungkin sudah terkena sihir. Inilah akhir dari semuanya jika sudah tersihir oleh hal yang indah." jawab Naruto ikut berjongkok.

"Apa... kau pernah terkena sihir juga?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam. "Pernah. Dan kau tahu dengan baik, aku tersihir oleh apa... bagaimana dengan mu, apa kau juga pernah tersihir?"

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika menatap mata tajam Naruto. "Pernah... dan k-kau juga tahu karena apa!"

Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Detak jantung keduanya saling berterung, siapa yang paling kencang.

"Setelah kuingat-ingat, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau... masih tetap seksi saat berada di ruang operasi, dattebayo?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura menunduk. "Seperti yang kau bilang. Aku tak ke sini sepenuh hati untuk menjadi relawan medis. Seseorang yang lebih berkuasa telah mencoba menyerangku. Dia marah dan mengirimku ke sini. Dan aku juga tidak..." Sakura pun memberi jeda. "... Melakukan operasi lagi, karena aku adalah seorang dokter selebriti. Aku adalah wanita yang sibuk."

"Begitu, rupanya."

Mereka saling menoleh ke arah lain dan memilih menghindari kontak mata. Bisa bahaya bila masih terus saling menatap seperti tadi.

* * *

Kakashi selesai memasak nasi goreng, ia kemudian menghidangkannya pada teman-temannya dengan tetap menggunakan wajan penggorengan. "Yosh!"

"Waaa!"

Kakashi mulai mengaduk telur setengah matang yang ada diatasnya nasi goreng itu. "Kalau berada ditempat seperti ini, kita harus memakan ini." Mereka semua meneguk ludahnya melihat masakan Kakashi itu. Kakashi mulai mencicipi makanannya sendiri dari dalam baju. Dia terdiam sebentar setelah merasakannya. "Bagus sekali. rasanya sempurna. Yosh! angkat sendok kalian!" Mereka pun mengangkat sendok mereka. "Tancap gas!" mereka pun hendak menyerbu nasi goreng itu.

"Hentikan!" Mereka semua terdiam dan memandang Lee. "Karena aku akan menjadi seorang ayah! Aku duluan yang makan." Lalu mulai mengambil sesendok.

"Ckckck, si pengeran kita yang satu ini! Kalau sudah urusan begini saja dia mau menunjukan semangat masa mudanya!" Kata Kakashi. Lee hanya tersenyum dan mengambil telur sangat banyak. "Hei! tapi jangan kau ambil semua telurnya juga!" Dengan tidak terima lalu Kakashi mengambil lagi dari piring Lee dan tapi tak menaruhnya kembali ke wajan melainkan langsung memakannya dengan cara yang sama seperti saat mencicipi. "Yum! Yum!"

" _Sensei_! Bisa-bisanya kau seperti itu pada ku!" Pekik Lee kesal. "Ah, aku tak mau makan, aku sudah kehilangan semangat masa muda untuk makan."

"Ya sudah!"

* * *

Sambil menelepon Lee mendudukkan dirinya di atas dinding batu.

"Mereka menyebut dirinya dokter, tapi malah makan dalam satu wadah? Itu sama sekali tak higienis... Jadi aku memilih tak makan... Apa? Siapa yang ngambek? Aku juga bisa buat makanan seperti itu... tenang aku ini memiliki semangat masa muda yang membara aku sanggup—GYAAAA!" Pekik Lee yang terkejut saat ada sebuah sentuhan pada punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh untuk mencari pelakunya dan melihat seorang bocah kumuh tengah menatapnya. "Aa Tenten- _chan_ , nanti ku telpon lagi... Tidak, tidak nanti akan kujelaskan..." Dia pun mematikan sambungan telepon dan melihat baju hijau kesayangannya yang terkena noda hitam. Lee berkacak pinggang melihat anak itu. "Hei nak! Ya ampun."

"Dayte meni yizhu, vin skazav, shcho ya mozhu otrymaty yizhu tut, yakshcho ya poproshu pro tse. vchora ya ne pryyikhav syudy prosyty pro tse. (Beri aku makan, katanya aku bisa dapat makanan disini, kalau aku datang meminta. Kemarin aku tak datang kemari memintanya)" ucap anak itu sambil mendekati Lee.

"Diam di situ!" Perintah Lee. "Umm... Hear! You can't touch people's clothes with your dirty hands like that."

Anak itu tak merespon dia malah menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba seperti hendak menahan muntah. Hingga akhirnya anak itu jatuh pingsan.

"H-hei! Ada apa dengan mu?" Lee langsung melompat dan memeriksa bocah itu. Dia bisa melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya, dengan cepat dia mengangkat anak itu dan membawanya ke dalam medicube.

Tepat saat itu Naruto dan Sakura baru saja tiba ke kompi itu, terheran melihat apa yang dikerjakan Lee.

* * *

Anak itu akhirnya diperiksa oleh Sakura disana juga masih ada Lee dan Naruto yang juga betah menemani mereka.

"Apa dia tiba-tiba muntah dan pingsan?" tanya Sakura masih sibuk memeriksa anak itu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia mengalami kekurangan gizi... Umm... Napasnya tampak normal."

"Sepertinya bukan gejala pneumonia. Tapi gejala ini juga terlalu berbahaya untuk penderita gizi buruk." Sakura mulai menekan pelan hulu hati bocah itu, dan akhirnya bocah itu langsung meringis kesakitan dalam tidurnya. "Dia mengalami nyeri di antara hati dan perutnya."

" _Ano_... Apa mungkin dia keracunan timah hitam?" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan diri pada ranjang pada ranjang.

"Gejala keracunan timah hitam tak muncul secepat ini." Jawab Lee sambil berpikir keras.

Sakura jadi teringat pada anak yang dia jumpai kemarin. "Apa dia tengah menjilati sesuatu?" tanya Sakura pada Lee.

Lee melipat tangannya, mengelus dagu. "Ya, dia menjilati jari-jarinya saat dia meminta sesuatu padaku. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengerti bahasanya."

Sakura jadi makin yakin, dia kembali mengingat-ingat anak yang ia beri makan, anak itu menjilat sesuatu seperti besi atau semacamnya. "Kita perlu untuk melakukan detoksifikasi. Berikan dia IV dengan beberapa nutrisi dan vitamin C, serta EDTA." ucap Sakura. Naruto langsung menoleh mengetahui pendapatnya benar.

"Jadi, apa dia menderita keracunan timah hitam?" tanya Lee.

"Dia menderita anemia karena kekurangan gizi. Tapi, saat racun itu memasuki tubuhnya, sel darah merahnya menyerap karena mengira racun itu adalah nutrisi. Dan karena itu racunnya menyebar lebih cepat... Itulah kenapa gejalanya cepat muncul seperti ini." jelas Sakura merasa kasihan, dia mengelus kepala sang bocah.

"Kapten, kau memang luar biasa. Aku tak salah menilai bahwa kau benar-benar memiliki semangat masa muda yang membara." Kata Lee pada Naruto sambil mengancungi kedua jempol dengan semangat. Kemudia, Lee pergi mengambil apa yang diminta Sakura. "Aku ambil obatnya, dulu."

"Baiklah aku apel malam dulu.. beritahu aku jika dia sudah sadar. Aku bisa bahasa Ame dan dapat membantu kalian berkomunikasi dengannya." ucap Naruto, pria itu hendak berbalik pergi namun terhenti...

"Terima kasih atas niat mu untuk membantu." Ucap Sakura berdiri dan menoleh ke Naruto. "Tapi, kau adalah komandan tim mu, dan disini akulah komandan tim medis, aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya—"

"Daripada berterimakasih, lebih baik kau bersyukur saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang hidup itu suci, dan tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada kehidupan... Hari ini aku bisa merasa, kau sudah berubah dan dari apa yang kulihat barusan kau yang sekarang sudah tak sepeka dirimu yang dulu, kau yang dulu akan langsung tahu apa yang sedang dialami pasien mu hanya dengan melihat saja. Dulu kedua matamu hijau mu akan sangat berbinar ketika melihat seseorang yang terluka atau sakit. Sepertinya menjadi selebriti benar-benar telah menghancurkan insting dokter mu... ya?" ujar Naruto pada Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Kasus anemia karena kekurangan gizi, dan keracunan timah hitam sangat jarang ditemukan di Konoha. Jadi—"

"Bagi warga Ame, kasus ini sudah seperti kasus penyakit flu di Konoha sana, mereka tak terlalu memusingkannya. Akan lebih bagus jika dokter dengan pengalaman terbaik yang datang ke sini, ketimbang mereka terus berbicara omong kosong diruangan ber-AC."

"Memang harusnya begitu... Tapi tak semua dokter di dunia ini... sama seperti Albert Schweitzer."

"Benar, aku sangat setuju. Karena beberapa dokter, mereka... hanya memilih muncul di layar TV saja dengan semua pembahasan omong kosong mereka, bukannya melakukan tindakan langsung yang dapat berguna bagi semua orang. Aku permisi dulu." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempatnya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat menamparnya.

Saat di markas kompi Naruto menaik tangga dan berjalan dengan muka sedih entah itu ia menyesal dengan perkataannya yang sangat kasar pada Sakura atau mungkin ia masih merasa Sakura tidak seperti dulu. Dia pun tak tahu, yang jelas dia merasa buruk saat ini. Tepat saat itu bel peringatan berbunyi. Dia bisa melihat Shikamaru keluar dari ruang kantor.

"FPCON (Force Protection Condition) tingkat dua telah dikeluarkan untuk semua area medicube." Lapor Shikamaru

Naruto hanya diam dengan raut terkejut.

Para tentara bergegas mengambil senjata dan mengisi peluru. Mereka berlari keluar menuju ke medicube dan menjaga daerah itu.

Kakashi dan Lee yang berada di depan mediacube sedang duduk bersama pun heran.

"Kenapa mereka? Apa perangnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Kakashi pada Lee.

"Wah kalau begitu, aku akan menyelamatkan musuh juga dengan semangat masa muda yang membara, karena itulah sumpah dokter." ucap Lee semangat.

Kakashi hanya menatap Lee heran dan memilih melanjutkan membaca buku mesumnya.

"Semua tim medis harus berkumpul!" Ucap Konohamaru yang melihat kedua mahkluk aneh itu masih saja santai dengan peringatan yang sudah dibunyikan.

* * *

Naruto dan anggotanya sibuk diruangan kantor. Naruto saat ini sedang menerima telepon dari atasannya, Yamato.

"Operasinya di area rumah sakit lapangan medicube kami?" Tanya Naruto.

 _"Pasien VIP sedang di kirim ke tempat kalian, jadi persiapkan seluruh kebutuhannya."_

"Akan kami persiapkan! _Sonkei!_ "

* * *

"Pasiennya adalah Kaisar Haizaki dari perserikatan poros tengah, beliau baru saja berkunjung ke beberapa negara poros tengah, seperti; Kusa, Taki, Ishi, dan, Tani." Jelas sorang pria berjas pada petinggi Konoha. "Beliau adalah keturunan ketiga dalam keluarga kekaisaran Uzushio. Beliau juga dikenal dengan keterampilannya di bidang politik. Beliau lah salah satu yang berhasil mencetuskan perjanjian damai negara poros tengah."

Danzou, Menteri Pertahanan Konoha terus memperhatikan beberapa artikel mengenai Haizaki itu sambil mendengar penjelasan sekertarisnya.

"Beliau juga kandidat terkuat yang akan memenangkan Nobel perdamaian, dan beliau juga merupakan target utama kelompok militan Oto yang masih tak menyetujui perjanjian damai itu."

* * *

Sementara di kantor Inoichi, pria itu sibuk melihat dokumentasi dan foto-foto milik Haizaki ketika dulu berkunjung ke Konoha.

Dia mengambil telepon. "Siapkan mobil, aku mau ke Red House!"

Pria itu pun berdiri dan memakai baretnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

* * *

Semua tim medis telah berkumpul didepan medicube, Naruto datang dan memberikan catatan medis pasien VIP pada Sakura yang hanya diam dengan suasana kaku. TakTak ada bedanya dengan Naruto. "Ini rekam medis VIP..."

"Hm..." Sakura mengambil catatan itu dengan kasar, ia melihat catatan medisnya tapi banyak yang disensor.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil heran dengan rekam medis itu. "Apa gunanya rekam medis ini, jika hampir semuanya disensor begini?"

"Terlalu banyak data palsu dalam catatan medis VIP ini." ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa ada data palsu dalam catatan medis pasien?" tanya Lee dengan kesal. "Siapa dokter sinting yang berani melakukannya?"

"Aku mungkin salah satu dokter yang seperti itu. Pasien yang miskin akan membutuhkan dokter seperti Albert Schweitzer." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Dan bagi pasien VIP akan membutuhkan dokter khusus yang bisa memalsukan rekam medis, aku cukup sering melakukan ini pada pasien VIP ku. Bagi seorang VIP, catatan medis sama saja dengan kelemahan mereka. Karena itulah catatan seorang yang memiliki kuasa bersifat rahasia." Kata Sakura tanpa melirik sedikitpun Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan Shikamaru pun juga diam mendengarnya, meskipun ada nada menyinggung dalam ucapan dokter pingkish itu.

Tepat saat itu mereka bisa mendengar suara sirine dan melihat kedatangan dua mobil yang membawa pasien datang. Dengan cepat pasien itu dibawa masuk ke dalam Medicube.

" _Bagaimana kondisinya VIP?"_ tanya Yamato melalui alat komunikasi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang memeriksanya." Lapor Naruto memberitahunya.

" _Oke. Red House sudah mengetahuinya, jadi pastikan kau melaporkan semuanya."_

"Hai!"

* * *

"Tekanan darahnya 175/110, denyutnya 100, dan detak jantungnya 70."

Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang memeriksa pasien. Disana ada Naruto, anggota timnya dan juga para pengawal pasien VIP itu.

"Tekanan darahnya tinggi, denyut nadinya sangat cepat dan tak teratur." Ucap Lee melihat kondisi VIP.

"Sepertinya hipoglikemia, dalam chart-nya dia menderita diabetes mungkin masalah insulin." Ucap Kakashi mendiagnosis.

"Pokoknya kita harus urus ini dulu." Sakura menoleh pada Shizune. "Tolong D50W (Dextrose ini Water) untuk infus-nya."

"Hai!"

"Wait!" seorang pengawal kaisar itu menghentikan pergerakan mereka semua. Kemudian pengawal itu memberikan sebuah botol cairan. "This is a recipe from Lord Haizaki's personal doctor!"

Sakura menerimanya dan membaca obat itu. "Nitro-glycerine?"

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan dia sama sekali tak mengerti dan tak tahu menahu tentang obat itu.

"Kenapa dia butuh obat vasorelaksan?" tanya Lee. "Bukankah itu efek samping dari insulin?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan percaya rekam medisnya. Gejala dan diagnosis nya berubah dengan mudah. Dia tidak menderita darah tinggi akibat hipoglikemia justru dia mengalami hipoglikemia karena hatinya." Jelas Sakura sambil memberikan obat itu pada Shizune. "Berikan dia ini!"

"Hai!"

Pihak dari pengawal kaisar itu masih terus mengawasi jalannya pemeriksaan. Sama halnya dengan pihak Naruto yang terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Tim Sakura. Shizune melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sakura. Dia menyutikkan kedalam selang infus.

TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!

Setelah Shizune menyuntikkan obatnya tekanan darah pasien VIP itu langsung menurun secara drastis drastis. Hal ini membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun terlalu cepat, percepat infusnya!" ucap Sakura. Dia langsung membuka kemeja VIP itu pada bagian perut dan menekannya. "Apa ini? Dia mengalami distensi abdomen."

ZST!

Naruto pun menerimanya sambungan dari markas pusat. _"Naruto! ada apa? laporkan situasi!"_

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Bagaimana Kondisinya?"

"Dia mengalami distensi abdomen dan tekanan darahnya menurun. Mungkinkah hemoperitoneum?" Sakura kembali menekan sekali lagi perut VIP dan dalam tidurnya VIP meringis menahan sakit. "Ya! Dia menderita hemoperitoneum (Pendarahan dalam rongga tubuh). Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu." Dia menoleh cepat ke Naruto. "Naruto, kami perlu mengoperasinya..." Ucapnya. Dia menoleh melihat timnya yang lain. "Kita akan melakukan operasi, siapkan ruangan operasi"

"Hai!" mereka semua pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Stop!" Mereka semua kembali terdiam dan menoleh ke pimpinan pengawal VIP. "I can't let you do that! I will not let you operate on him! The Emperor's doctor will come here in an hour!"

Sakura hanya terkejut mendengar keputusan itu. "What do you mean? He can die in an hour! If I don't operate him now ... maybe only 20 minutes... for him to die." protes Sakura pada pengawal itu.

"I can't allow... any person to operate on Lord Haizaki."

"You don't hear ?! He will die if I don't operate in 20 minutes! "

Pengawal itu menodongkan pistolnya pada Sakura. Semuanya dituangkan itu terkejut melihatnya. "Hands up!"

Tentara dari Konoha juga hendak menodongkan senjata mereka, namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Only the emperor doctor could operate Lord Haizaki!" tegas pengawal itu.

Mereka yang mendengar terdiam dan membuat ruangan itu hening dan hanya terdengar suara dari monitor. Naruto secara diam-diam memegang pistolnya juga.

TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!

"Semuanya mundur!" ucap Sakura pada timnya. "Fine! I will not try to change the rules. But, as soon as I raise my hand up, he will die." Tekanan darah pasien semakin menurun.

TIT! TIT! TIT! TIT!

"Tekanan darah menurun bertambah cepat!"

ZST!

Naruto kembali menerima kontak pusat lagi. _"Dengar baik-baik. Hidupnya bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang. Tapi, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini? Biarkan saja orang Uzushio itu yang memutuskan semuanya. Jika kaisar meninggal, kita bisa melemparkan masalah ini pada dokter yang ada disana, bahwa dia tak becus menangani pasien."_ Naruto mulai mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perintah itu. Perintah kotor macam apa itu? Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura difitnah dan harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal seperti itu. _"Kita, para pasukan tak akan bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini. Dengar baik-baik Naruto! Ini adalah perintah!"_

Naruto memandang Shikamaru. Seakan memahami isi kepala Naruto, Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala. "Sakura, kau bisa... Menyelamatkannya?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Wanita itu berpikir sejenak sambil melirik pistol yang mengarah kearahnya. "A-aku bisa tahu jawabannya saat mengoperasinya, t-ta-tapi d-dia sepertinya mengalami—"

"Aku tak peduli permasalahannya!" tegas Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. "Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan mu saat ini! Katakan saja kau bisa menyelamatkannya atau tidak... Sebagai seorang dokter?"

ZST!

Naruto kembali menerima kontak. _"Hei Naruto! Sedang apa kau?!"_

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab kontak itu. "Jawab aku, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya diam tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Suara dari monitor kesehatan pasien terus berbunyi semakin cepat dan itu menambah pusing kepala Sakura, membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih apalagi saat ini sebuah pistol tengah mengarah ke kepalanya. Pistol yang kapan saja bisa memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang dapat melubangi kepalanya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa mengoperasikannya!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memutuskan kontak komunikasinya pada markas pusat dan melepaskan headsetnya. Pria Namikaze itu diam sejenak menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, sekedar memantapkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkan pada pengawal VIP. "Kalau begitu selamatkan dia!"

Melihat yang dilakukan pemimpinnya. Kiba, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru langsung menodongkan senjata mereka pada keseluruhan pengawal VIP itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh para pengawal itu. Terjadilah mereka saling menodongkan senjata. Membuat Sakura dan timnya terdiam terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah ngeFav follow and ripiu! Udah itu aja bye! PLAKK**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! SONKEI!**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	4. 四

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya diam tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Suara dari monitor kesehatan pasien terus berbunyi semakin cepat dan itu menambah pusing kepala Sakura, membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih apalagi saat ini sebuah pistol tengah mengarah ke kepalanya. Pistol yang kapan saja bisa memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang dapat melubangi kepalanya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa mengoperasikannya!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memutuskan kontak komunikasinya pada markas pusat dan melepaskan headsetnya. Pria Namikaze itu diam sejenak menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, sekedar memantapkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkan pada pengawal VIP. "Kalau begitu selamatkan dia!"

Melihat yang dilakukan pemimpinnya. Kiba, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru langsung menodongkan senjata mereka pada keseluruhan pengawal VIP itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh para pengawal itu. Terjadilah mereka saling menodongkan senjata. Membuat Sakura dan timnya terdiam terkejut.

Sakura meneguhkan ludahnya sebelum menoleh ke arah timnya. "Kita pindahkan ranjang pasien ke ruang operasi!"

"Stop it!" Teriak pengawal Uzushio. "I'll tell you for the last time!"

Naruto masih menodongkan pistol-nya, dia menatap tajam mata pengawal itu. "Black Fox! Ini bukan misi resmi, ini adalah misi dari ku sebagai pemimpin tim... Saat ini keselamatan tim medis dan pasien akan menjadi prioritas kita. Jika kalian ingin mundur... silahkan! Aku bisa mengerti... Tapi jika kalian masih mau mendengarkan perintahku... berbaris dan halangi mereka, jangan biarkan mereka menghentikan Tim medis!" Anggota Naruto terdiam sebentar saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya mantap berbaris dan membuat barikade didepan tim medis. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kepercayaan dan kesetiaan timnya pada dirinya. "Mulai saat ini... Kalian diizinkan untuk menembak siapapun yang mengancam keselamatan mereka!"

"Listen, Captain. You really know what you're doing right now?!"

"Just do your job! Doctor will still save the patient. And I will protect her and her team... what I must protect." Balas Naruto. Naruto melirik Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menoleh ke timnya. "Baiklah... Kita pindahkan pasien sekarang!"

Sakura dan tim medisnya pun bergerak mendorong ranjang VIP dan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Sedangkan berjalan Tim Naruto mendekati para pengawal itu. Mereka saling menodongkan pistol ke kepala mereka masing-masing Dengan tatapan sangat dingin. Naruto dan timnya pun memaksa mundur para pengawal itu agar tim medis bisa melewati mereka.

Saat mendorong ranjang itu, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Naruto. Dan inilah ekspresi Naruto yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Pria rubah yang selalu memberinya cengiran, senyuman hangat, pemilik candaan yang super lucu saat ini menunjukan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat Sakura ketakutan dan cemas. Sebuah eskpresi dingin yang sangat menusuk.

* * *

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang prajurit. Prajurit harus mengikuti perintah..."**_

 _ **-NAMIKAZE NARUTO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku percaya kehidupan itu suci, dan tak ada nilai atau ideologi yang dapat menggoyahkannya."**_

 _ **-HARUNO SAKURA-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from DRAKOR/Korean Drama (2015-16): **Descendant of The Sun.** Starred By **Song Joong-ki** and **Song Hye-kyo** Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun! FOR FUN!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _AU SETTING CANON, ACTION-ROMANCE, Drama, OOC LUAR BIASA, TYPO & ALUR DENGAN KECEPATAN MOTO GP._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto as Yoo Shin-jin_

 _Sakura as Kang Mo-yeon_

 _Shikamaru as Seo Dae-young_

 _Ino as Yoon Myung-ju_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLACK FOX_

 _Naruto (Alpha Fox) [Kapten]_

 _Shikamaru (Buckman) [Sersan Mayor]_

 _Neji (Shinigami) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Sai (Mr. innocent) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Kiba (Inu) [Sersan dua]_

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

* * *

 **[** **四]**

* * *

"VIP dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dengan aman. Tim yang ada disana bersitegang dengan pasukan pengawal keamanan Kaisar Haizaki. Mereka bahkan saling menodongkan pistol mereka."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang melirik sebentar pria itu. "Secara medis, apa yang dilakukan para dokter adalah keputusan yang tepat!"

Orang-orang di konoha seperti Inoichi, Menteri pertahanan, Danzou, Mentri luar negeri, Homura, Menteri kesehatan, Tsunade dan pihak dari rumah sakit yang bertanggung jawab atas relawan, Kabuto. Mereka semua saling berdebat dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini bukan soal penilaian medis! Kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa, hubungan antara negara kita dan sekutu kita, Uzushio untuk pertama Kalinya dalam sejarah akan memburuk!" Tegas Homura.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, itu juga akan membuat hubungan kita dengan negara-negara poros tengah menjadi semakin memburuk." Tambah Danzou.

Tsunade tersenyum sebentar. "Danzou-san, Homura-san, Kalian tak perlu khawatir, dia berada di tangan yang tepat! Aku bahkan berani bertaruh nyawa untuk dokter itu!"

.

.

Di ruang operasi, Sakura dan timnya sudah siap untuk memulai operasi.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai operasinya." untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Pisau bedah!"

Shizune langsung memberikan sebuah pisau bedah pada Sakura.

Sementara diluar para pasukan militer Konoha dan Pengawal pribadi Haizaki masih saling menodongkan pistol.

" _HEI KAU GILA YA? HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Tak ada satupun dari tim Naruto yang mau membalas kontak dari markas pusat itu.

" _NAMIKAZE NARUTO! NARA SHIKAMARU! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN KU, HAH?! BAJINGAN KALIAN!"_

* * *

Yamato membanting radionya keras ke atas meja ketika mendengar sebuah alarm dilantunkan di seluruh pangkalan. Dia berjalan mundar-mundir dengan marah.

Seorang perajut berpangkat kapten pun memasuki tendanya. " _Sonkei!_ Pasukan Polisi Militer sudah siap. Level situasi bertambah menjadi level sat—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar alarmnya, HAH BANGSAT?!" teriak Yamato kesal. "Siapkan saja MOBIL!"

" _H-hai! Sonkei!_ "

Yamato kembali berjalan menuju radio. Dia menarik napasnya menahan segala rasa emosi. "Hei, pasukan bodoh. PM akan menuju tempat kalian, FPCON level 1 telah diluncurkan karena sikap bebal kalian. Perang akan pecah jika terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap VIP. Jika ada yang mendengarku sekarang, kalian harus memberitahu Namikaze Naruto sialan itu untuk segera menghentikan operasi dan menyerahkan VIP ke dokternya. Jika tidak, aku akan menembak kepala kalian semua karena telah membangkang, BANGSAT!"

* * *

Kakashi melirik Sakura khawatir. "Sakura... sekali kau goreskan pisau itu, tak ada jalan kembali untuk kita semua. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, nasib kita semua akan selama—"

"Lihatlah! Ini sayatan sukostal besar, kan?" tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah bekas goresan di kulit VIP mengabaikan peringatan Kakashi.

"Tapi... tak ada catatan operasi di chart-nya... kenapa bisa ada bekas operasi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Haah... Makanya, mulai sekarang buang chart itu. Kau tak bisa percaya apapun dari benda itu, kau harus mengecek langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri untuk mengetahuinya." Jelas Sakura.

Kakashi mengusap dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat. "Aku tahu. Makanya operasi ini sangatlah berbahaya. Sakura, Ini berbahaya untuk karir kita, juga untuk pasien sendiri."

"Justu akan lebih berbahaya bila pasien tak dilakukan operasi secepatnya. Pasien ini akan mati bila aku lepas tangan hanya karena takut aku kehilangan karir ku. Sebagai dokter kita tak memiliki pilihan." Sakura mulai menempelkan pisau itu ke kulit VIP. "Aku buka abdomennya."

JLEB!

Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka yang digoreskan oleh Sakura dengan pisau bedahnya. Mereka semua tahu, detik itu juga mereka tak bisa mundur lagi.

Sedangkan tim Naruto dan tim keamanan Haizaki masih menodongkan senjata mereka.

Pemimpin pasukan pengawal melirik satu persatu pasukan Naruto. "Do you know? 2.5 billion people from a balkan country... you just endangered the heart of peace."

"Don't pretend to be stupid! The doctor just operated on the patient ... who needed an operation to save his life." Balas Naruto.

Kembali ke ruangan operasi.

"Sesuai dugaan. Dia memang ada riwayat operasi." Ucap Kakashi sambil berkerja.

"Ada adhesi diantara organ. Kita angkat itu dulu... Langkah yang kita ambil harus benar-benar tepat! Berikan aku Bovie!" Ucap Sakura.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

Saat Sakura dan tim medisnya mengoperasi Kaisar Haizaki itu, tiba-tiba tekanan darah pasien menurun dan terjadi pendarahan yang parah.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun, terlalu banyak pendarahan." Ucap Shizune.

"Remas kantong darahnya!" perintah Sakura. Perawatnya pun langsung menekan kantong darah seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Tekanan darahnya masih menurun."

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Kita semua akan mati bila pasien ini mati." Ungkap Lee tak seperti biasanya yang akan penuh dengan semangat. "Sial, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Kembali pada ketegangan dua pasukan yang berada diluar ruangan operasi.

"If something dangerous happens to him, you will bear all the consequences!" peringatan dari pemimpin pasukan pengawal itu.

"That won't happen. We leave it to God. Do you believe in God?" Ucap Naruto, pria itu kemudian melirik jendela ruang operasi, dimana dia bisa melihat Sakura Kakashi, dan anggota tim lainnya sedang sibuk menjalankan operasi.

Kembali ke operasi, Kakashi dan Sakura masih terus berusaha untuk menghilangkan adhesi pasien.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tak akan menghabiskan pasokan darah lagi untuk ini. Kita urus saja adhesinya nanti, dan hentikan pendarahan—" ujar Kakashi sambil berkerja sesekali dia melirik Sakura.

"Tetap remas kantong darahnya!" perintah Sakura lagi mengabaikan Kakashi. "Kita punya cukup darah untuknya disini. Kita urus adhesinya pertama lalu hentikan pendarahannya. Kita lakukan sesuai rencana awal."

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Berhenti merengek _Sensei_! Bawakan aku RBC 10 bungkus." Potong Sakura. Lee dengan cepat pergi untuk mencari apa yang diperintahkan Sakura. "Kita lakukan lagi."

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun melirik Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Kita akan hilangkan adhesinya."

Lee keluar dari ruangan operasi untuk mengerjakan perintah Sakura. Kedua pasukan itu serentak melirik Lee. Membuat Lee meneguk ludahnya sendiri merasakan aura dingin dari kedua belah pihak, ia berlari kembali untuk mengambil RBC.

ZST!

Tim Naruto kembali menerima kontak dari pusat. _"Bagaimana situasinya?"_

" _Dia masih dalam operasi."_ Shikamaru kemudian akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tepat saat itu pemimpin tim pengawal itu dan tim Naruto bisa mendengar suara helikopter mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya dokter Uzushio telah tiba." Ujar Shikamaru. Mereka semua melihat keluar jendela.

Diluar terlihat sebuah helikopter mendarat didekat medicube. Tampak didalam ad dua orang yang tengah duduk dengan raut cemas.

Sementara di ruang operasi. Tim Sakura berhasil, Aneurisma pasien sudah diangkat dan tekanan darahnya juga mulai kembali stabil.

"Selesai! Kita mengatasi aneurisma-nya." Ucap Kakashi bersyukur.

"Tekanan darahnya juga sudah stabil." Tambah Shizune sambil melirik monitor.

Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih saling menodongkan pistol dengan pasukan Uzushio yang berada diluar ruang operasi, dan secara kebetulan Naruto juga menoleh melihatnya. Sejenak, mereka berdua saling mengadu iris mata mereka.

Sakura kemudian memilih melirik timnya lagi. "Bagus. mari kita jahit pembuluh darahnya. Setelah itu kita akan menunggu hasil operasi-nya." Ucap Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk lega tak ada bedanya dengan Lee.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Sejam kemudian..

Setelah prosesi operasi, Kaisar Haizaki masih belum sadar, dan masih diperiksa oleh dokter Uzushio, sekedar mengecek. Setelah selesai memeriksanya, dokter itu membenarkan selimut pasien penting-nya itu.

"It looks like the operation is running smoothly." Kata dokter itu pada Sakura.

"Yeah, he will have a surgery. But, the result will be much better if I see the original medical record."

"But... the patient must be aware first, then this operation can be called a successful operation... Y'know? If I were you, i would be very worried." Ucap dokter Uzushio itu geram.

"And If I shut up and just keep worrying and don't do anything, you will only see... Just his body now." Balas Sakura.

"But, chances are small, he can still die!" Dokter Uzushio itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Lee, dan Kakashi.

"Aku juga tahu itu, bodoh!" pekik Sakura kesal, tentunya setelah memastikan dokter Uzushio itu benar-benar pergi. Ia mendudukan dirinya, bersila di atas lantai. "Aaa lelah sekali..."

Kakashi melirik Sakura. "Kau tak apa?" Pria bermasker itu juga ikut duduk bersila disampingnya wanita bubble gum itu, diikuti oleh Lee yang hanya berjongkok. "Ckckck... Kasihan sekali, aku siap berjaga disini. Kau pergi istirahatlah."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku hanya lapar... Lee, makan saja terlebih dahulu sana, kita akan bertukar shift nanti."

"Yakin?" Tanya Lee. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi... bagaimana kalau dia meninggal ya?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi bila pasien meninggal. Dan mereka berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Akan ada laporan keteledoran dari tim medis yang bertanggung jawab... haaah... Dan karir kedokteran kita akan dicabut lalu kita mungkin dipenjara." Ucap Kakashi yang sebenarnya malas membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

* * *

"Nyonya Tsunade, Apakah bisa ada masalah dalam tahap pemulihan?" tanya Inoichi pada Tsunade.

"Ya, meski operasinya berjalan lancar, pada pasca operasi kita harus—"

Ucapan Tsunade pun dipotong oleh Danzou. "Nyonya Tsunade! Anda tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya." Danzou melirik Inoichi. "Kita menghindari hal terburuk seperti konflik bersenjata, tapi kita masih perlu alasan untuk tanggapan diplomatik... Kita harus ambil langkah disipliner pada orang yang bertanggung jawab!"

Homura menganggukan-anggukan kepala. "Aku setuju!"

Inoichi hanya mendesah pelan mendengarnya. Habislah nasib prajurit kebanggaannya itu. Dia mengambil telepon yang ada di meja.

"Ini aku! Hubungkan aku langsung pada Black Fox!"

* * *

Kedua pasukan, Tim Naruto dan Pengawal Kaisar Uzushio masih berdiri berhadapan bedanya mereka semua sudah tak lagi menodongkan senjata mereka.

ZST!

" _Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru bisa dengar aku? Aku komandan Pasukan Khusus!"_ ucap seseorang yang langsung mereka kenali sebagai pemimpin mereka. Ini artinya mereka tak lagi melakukan kontak dengan komandan satuan perdamaian di Ame, melainkan langsung ke markas pusat yang berada di Konoha.

" _Sonkei!_ Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru melirik Naruto sebentar.

" _Kapten Namikaze Naruto... akan dicopot dari jabatannya karena tidak mematuhi perintah, dan dimasukan dalam tahanan."_

Semua prajurit Konoha mendengarnya kecuali Naruto tentunya, yang sebelumnya sudah memutuskan alat komunikasi-nya. Tapi, Naruto sendiri langsung tahu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi para pasukannya.

" _Aku tahu, sebagai atasan, Aku bangga atas tindakan kalian. Kalian sudah bekerja keras tapi perintah tetap tidak berubah! Urus dengan baik!"_

Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan tatap sedih. Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya memandang ekspresi anggotanya kemudian tersenyum paksa. Naruto mengambil pistol-nya, melepaskan selongsong pistol dan menyerahkan pada Shikamaru. Dia juga melepas rompi anti pelurunya dan memberikannya pada Kiba yang langsung mengambilnya dengan sedih.

"Kapten Namikaze Naruto, anda dibebas tugaskan dari jabatan anda, karena pembangkangan dan akan ditahan untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Inilah resiko dari tindakannya, dia harus menerimanya. Pria blonde itu menoleh ke arah pemimpin pasukan Uzushio.

"I'm not running away, I've ... received my punishment." Ucap Naruto pada pemimpin pasukan pengawal pribadi kaisar Uzushio. Pemimpin pasukan pengawal pribadi kaisar Uzushio itu hanya mengangguk. Naruto melirik Shikamaru. "Selanjutnya, tolong urus semuanya."

Shikamaru hanya memandang sedih Naruto.

* * *

Shizune, Moegi, Matsuri dan Lee sedang menyiapkan makan malam berupa ramen, tapi mereka merasa terganggu karena sejak tadi diawasi oleh seorang pria besar, orang dari pasukan Uzushio.

"Apa paman itu akan terus mengawasi kita?" bisik Lee pada Shizune, Matsuri dan Moegi.

"Kurasa dia melihat kita bukan bukan gara-gara ramen." Jawab Shizune yang tengah menyeduh ramen instan miliknya, sambil sesekali melirik pengawal itu.

Lee terdiam memperhatikan Moegi yang sedang menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya. "Hei kau semangat sekali sampai menghitung begitu. Apa kau sebegitu laparnya, sampai tak sabar menunggu ramen mu matang?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya menghitung jumlah kasa-nya. Jangan-jangan ada kasa yang tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya, kan?" ucap Moegi langsung membuat Shizune melotot.

"Aduh, kenapa bilang begitu? Kau membuat semangat masa muda ku jadi tak membara lagi." pekij Lee terkejut. "Kurasa Sakura- _senpai_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ tak akan membuat kesalahan seperti itu."

Shizune merinding mendengarnya. "Apa kita harus menghitung ulang lagi ya? tadinya ada berapa?"

Shizune dan Moegi sama-sama menghitung kembali kain kasa yang mereka pakai untuk operasi, Mougi takut masih berada di dalam tubuh pasien. Lee pun mulai mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _Neechan_?! Jangan membuatku takut."

* * *

Gudang persediaan dijaga ketat oleh dua tentara perdamaian Konoha dan Polisi Militer. Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah berada di gudang itu.

"Atas perintah, kau akan ditahan diruang pasokan ini" ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto.

" _Kuso!_ Padahal aku berharap ditahan di ruang penyimpanan makanan, _dattebayo!_ " dia menepuk beberapa kardus di ruangan itu.

BRAKK!

Secara mengejutkan Yamato datang dan membanting pintu.

" _Sonkei!_ " ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru cepat.

"Shikamaru, keluarlah!" perintah Yamato.

" _Hai! Sonkei!_ " Setelah memberi hormat pria nanas itu pun pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu.

Yamato melempar helm perangnya ke atas kardus, dan secara cepat langsung menendang keras tulang kering Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam berdiri tegak menahan sakit tanpa ekspresi apapun. "Hei, rubah sinting! Lihatlah sekarang, kau ditahan dan pasukanmu menjadi kacau."

"Maaf!"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf setelah tindakan yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang hampir diberhentikan?"

"Aku tak akan melawan."

"Ya, kau memang tak harus melawan, prajurit IDIOT!" Geram Yamato. "Kau hampir saja mendapat promosi jika saja kau tidak ceroboh begini. Kau menghancurkan karir militer mu sendiri."

Naruto menatap yamato. "Aku tak menyesal. Akulah yang membuat perintah dalam tim. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh."

Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ya, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu, sialan!"

Di luar gudang itu, sambil berlari, Sakura datang dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan. Dia langsung berlari ke tempat itu ketika mendengar beberapa prajurit berbisik tentang komandan mereka yang akan ditahan di ruang pasokan.

"Mana Kapten Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru yang masih berada diluar gudang itu.

"Dia ditahan... Dengan, kau tak bisa menemuinya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tolonglah, 5 menit saja."

Yamato keluar dari gudang itu.

"Shikamaru, tunjukkan padaku dokter sinting yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Bawa dia kemari!" perintah Yamato tak menyadari kehadiran wanita pingkish dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Saat VIP sadar dia—" niat Shikamaru untuk menolong Sakura terpotong oleh orang yang ingin ditolongnya sendiri.

"Aku!" Yamato langsung melirik Sakura. "Haruno Sakura!"

Yamato menatap sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Kau! Kau ikuti aku!"

Sakura hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana perginya Yamato. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat rupanya pria itu mengajaknya pergi menuju medicube. Pria itu berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Apa VIP masih belum sadar?"

"Kami sedang menunggu sekarang." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga bisa bilang begitu. Bagaimana jika dia tak pernah sadar? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Operasi dilakukan berdasarkan diagnosis dan juga atas dasar rasionalitas." Jawab Sakura setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Yamato yang mendengar sontak tersenyum remeh. "Kau percaya diri sekali. Bahkan jika kau dipecat, kau masih bisa membuka klinik, 'kan? Karena kau dokter yang terkenal." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak senang dengan ucapan dari Yamato barusan. "Tapi, kau tahu tidak? kau telah menghancurkan karir Naruto." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kembali mendengar Nama pria rubah itu. "Karir 10 tahun militernya hilang sia-sia, jika beruntung dia tak diberhentikan sebagai gantinya dia tak akan pernah naik jabatan lagi, dia hanya akan menjadi kapten hingga pensiun. Namun jika VIP tidak sadar, dia harus membusuk di penjara dan jelas akan dicopot dari militer. Itu semua karena keputusan medis rasionalmu yang mengabaikan kepentingan diplomatik." Yamato mendesah berat, menarik napasnya sejenak. "VIP harus sadar kembali! Bagaimana pun caranya. Setidaknya ayahnya tak akan sia-sia melatih Naruto selama ini untuk menjadikannya Jenderal suatu saat nanti. Aku mohon padamu untuk itu."

Yamato langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Sakura menatap batu kerikil dikakinya dengan kosong.

TES!

Air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya, akhirnya terjun ke kerikil yang sejak tadi ditatapnya. Dia sukses melakukan operasi, tapi disisi lain dia telah menghancurkan seorang pria yang sangat berarti baginya. Karir militer pria itu sudah hancur sekarang. Satu tetes liqued kembali melintas mulus melalui pipinya. Dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, namun seakan tak mendengar perintahnya, air matanya terus membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Setelah mengecek kondisi VIP, Yamato memasuki mobilnya dan bersiap kembali ke pangkalan pusat. Dia diantar oleh Shikamaru dan Neji sampai mobilnya.

"Saya akan melaporkan situasi, bila VIP sudah sadarkan dir—"

"Tak perlu! Urusanku denganmu disini sudah selesai, jadi segeralah ke bandara. Pemulangan mu masih berlaku." Potong Yamato tanpa melirik.

"Benar! Tapi saat ini saya, sebagai wakil komandan—"

"Kalau kau keberatan harusnya kau hentikan dia dari tadi!" teriak Yamato geram. "Kau juga mau dihukum karena membangkang?" Yamato melirik Neji. "Sersan Kepala Hyuga Neji, kau komandan kompi ini untuk sementara! Dan kau Shikamaru, pulanglah ke Konoha, paham?!"

"Hai! Saya mengerti!"

"Kalian semua dengar ya! Kalau kalian di introgasi di Konoha. Naruto rela bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua ini! ingat itu! jalan!" Mobil mereka pergi meninggalkan kompi itu.

" _Sonkei!_ " Shikamaru terdiam sejenak memandangi langit malam sebelum berjalan mendekati ruang pasokan kembali dan masuk ke gudang itu.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru ketika pria nanas itu masuk. Dia melihat Naruto tengah bersandar pada sebuah kardus.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya? Haah... ya, jadwal pemberangkatan ku jam 9 malam." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tak mau tinggal di sini? Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

"Tsk Merepotkan, aku pergi bukan karena aku mau tapi ini adalah perintah. Maaf, karena aku harus meninggalkanmu begini. Aku akan melakukan laporan pada mu." Shikamaru hendak memakai baretnya namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah dipecat, kenapa harus melapor? aku bukan lagi atasanmu. Tak usah melapor." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru menatapnya dalam diam. "Hari ini...semua perintah dari atasanku adalah benar. Dan hari ini, semua perintah dari atasanku... adalah perintah yang terhormat. Aku selalu bangga bisa memiliki atasan seperti mu! Sampai jumpa di Konoha, Kapten. Aku menanti mu di sana."

"Aku akan meneraktir minum sake nanti. Selama 72 jam lamanya kita habiskan untuk minum-minum." Kata Naruto dan mereka berdua tersenyum bersama. Shikamaru lantas memberi laporan dan Naruto menerimanya. Setelah usai dengan laporannya dia pamit pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan memasuki ruangan pasien VIP dimana diruang itu, ada Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil melamun. Ketika menyadari kehadiran pria nanas itu, dia langsung berdiri.

"Jam 20:50. Kau punya waktu 10 menit untuk menemuinya." Mendengarnya Sakura lantas tersenyum kecil dan berlari keluar dari medicube. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Sakura akhirnya sampai ditempat Naruto ditahan. Dia meminta ijin pada petugas PM, namun petugas PM itu hanya memberinya izin berbicara dari luar. Ya setidaknya, dia masih bisa bicara pada Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu gudang namun hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu itu untuk beberapa saat.

" _Ano_... Ini aku, Sakura."

Naruto yang sedang duduk melamun diatas kardus langsung mendekati pintu dan mendudukan diri ke lantai sambil bersender di dekat pintu. "Dokter Sakura? Senang bisa mendengar suaramu. Kau kemari untuk mengunjungi ku?"

Sakura yang di luar juga jongkok dan bersender didinding yang sama dengan Naruto tapi berbeda sisi. " _Gomen_..."

"Dokter Sakura, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Pasien itu... masih belum sadar. Aku takut dia tak akan sadar seterusnya." ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Apa kau tak sadar jika kau ini sedang khawatir pada pria lain, hah? Jangan jadi wanita yang genit... Mulai sekarang, dokter Sakura hanya boleh khawatir pada 1 pria saja, dan itu aku, dattebayo!" Dalam diamnya wajah Sakura sempat memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Aku akhirnya sadar... bahwa apa yang kau katakan dulu itu adalah benar."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "Yang mana?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Bahwa kau terlihat seksi saat di ruang operasi, _datteb_ —"

"—Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? Harusnya tak jadi seperti ini. K-kau adalah Kapten dari tim mu, kau tak harus melanggar perintah." Potong Sakura.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang pada mu? Aku akan melindungi wanita cantik, anak-anak dan orang tua. Itu adalah prinsipku. Wanita cantik dan juga orang tua, hari ini 2 poin itu yang harus kulindungi. Aku tak mungkin diam saja." Ucap Naruto. Sakura mulai bergetar mendengarnya air matanya banhkan hendak menumpahkan diri. "Kau tahu... Kau berani sekali hari ini. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Dan akhirnya Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahan Sakura tumpah dan membasahi pipinya sekali lag. Ia pun memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menangis. "Hiks... Hiks..."

"Apa kau lagi menangis?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura saat mendengar suara isakan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "K-kau.. baik-baik saja di dalam sana? Apa... Hiks... kau b-butuh sesuatu?"

"C4 atau RDX." Jawab Naruto.

"A-apa itu?"

"Bahan peledak! Aku memang menikmati ini tadi, tapi, entah kenapa rasanya sekarang aku sangat ingin keluar... karena seseorang, dattebayo!"

"Uuh.. hiks.. D-dan kau... Bisa-bisanya bercanda disaat begini?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak boleh, ya? Aku merasa, aku selalu saja ingin membuat lelucon ketika bersama mu..."

Sakura lalu mendesah melihat jam tangannya. "Waktu ku sudah habis." Sakura meraih sesuatu di kantongnya, sebuah obat nyamuk bakar kemudian menyodorkannya melalui lubang yang ada di pintu. "Ini, Mungkin ini yang sangat kau perlukan saat ini."

Naruto mengambil obat nyamuk itu, dia memandang obat nyamuk itu.

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Arigato. Ini yang sangat ku perlukan saat ini." Ucapnya sambil memandang obat nyamuk pemberian Sakura, kemudian matanya melirik ke rak yang berada di depannya. Rak penuh tumpukan kardus obat nyamuk.

Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang tahanan dadakan itu dengan sedih. Saat dia berjalan hampir jauh dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah gudang itu sebentar. Setelahnya ia mendesah berat dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

Sementara di medicube. Anak yang keracunan timah hitam sudah sembuh, ia sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti buasa,. Dan saat ini, ia berjalan memasuki ruang rawat kaisar yang masih belum sadarkan diri, dia melewati satu penjaga yang tertidur, di dalam juga ada Kakashi dan dokter Uzushio yang juga sama-sama tertidur sambil duduk, juga pemimpin pasukan pengawal pribadi kaisar yang masih terjaga. Ia terus mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu.

Anak itu mendekat ke kaisar yang masih belum siuman dan bocah itu menempelkan tangannya ke kening kaisar kemudian ke keningnya sendiri. "Vin bilʹshe ne khvoryy. (Dia tidak Sakit lagi!)"

Pengawal yang tertidur diluar ternyata ketika mendengar suara setengah teriak anak itu. Pengawal itu masuk dan menarik paksa anak itu untuk keluar. "Hey! What are you doing here, kid? Get out of here!"

Sakura yang kebetulan masuk juga melihat kejadian itu. "Hey! He's just a kid! Don't be rude to a child!"

"What do I care about that? I have to protect Lord Haizaki!"

Pimpinan pengawal yang sejak tadi diam, berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, mengamati kaisar-nya sangat fokus hingga melihat ada sedikit pergerakan di mata Haizaki. Ia berjalan mendekati Haizaki untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Lord, can you see me?"

Dokter Uzushio itu langsung memeriksanya dan menunjukan jarinya. "Lord, look at my finger." Ucapnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka akhirnya bisa melihat Haizaki mengikuti dengan pelan. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lega dibalik maskernya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

"Aku selamat juga, beruntung dia sudah sadar!" ucap Kakashi sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Lega sekali, rasanya. Kukira hidupku yang menderita selama 42 tahun ini akan bertambah memburuk."

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat seorang pasien menyelamatkan seorang dokter." Ejek Shizune.

"Aku juga bersyukur sekali." Ucap Lee. "Keluarga Tenten memang keluarga yang mampu, tapi tetap saja itu tak bisa menyelamatkan ku jika beliau meninggal."

"Yaa, keluarga Tenten- _nee_ haruslah seorang penjabat dan punya pengaruh terhadap dunia, untuk bisa menyelamatkan Lee- _nii_." Tambah Mougi.

"Apapun itu... Ini adalah kedua kalinya kaki ku gemetaran di ruang operasi." Ucap Kakashi sambil meneguk air mineral milik Shizune.

"Memangnya, Kapan yang pertama _Sensei_?" tanya Lee.

Kakashi menunjuk Shizune. "Waktu aku mengoperasi ibunya. Aku takut sekali terjadi apa-apa."

Lee dan Mougi pun mengangguk. Sementara Shizune hanya diam memandang Kakashi.

Seorang relawan lain datang ke tempat mereka. "Kita harus kumpul. Mereka akan membawa pasien!"

Mereka serentak melirik ke lapangan kompi itu dan sudah berdiri pasukan Naruto yang dipimpin Neji, beserta relawan lainya sedang melihat helikopter yang sudah lepas landas.

"Perhatian! _Sonkei!_ " perintah Neji yang langsung dilakukan oleh prajurit lainnya.

Sakura dan Pemimpin pengawal yang berada di helikopter saling memandang, pengawal itu mengangguk berterimakasih pada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Istirahat!" setelah mengistirahatkan pasukannya, Neji langsung meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering. "Ah... _moshi-moshi_.. ada apa? Oh VIP baru meninggalkan kompi... Operasinya sukses dan mereka tampak sangat senang." Ucap Neji menelpon Shikamaru yang berada di markas pasukan perdamaian Konoha di Amegakure. Disebelahnya Konohamaru berusaha mendengar suara pria nanas itu. "Semuanya membaik."

" _Yokatta!"_

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Cukup pulanglah dengan selamat!" ucap Neji, dia melirik Konohamaru yang ikut menempelkan kupingnya ke ponsel Neji. "Ada anak kecil yang merengek disebelah ku, jadi akan ku pasang loudspeaker."

Setelah Neji menganti mode suara, Konohamaru langsung merengek. "Aku, Kopral Dua Konohamaru. Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

" _Tsk merepotkan, aku harus bagaimana lagi? Lagipula aku sudah manaruh kamus di lokermu. Kau harus belajar untuk ujian susulan. Sersan Kepala Hyuga Neji. Awasi dia terus, jangan biarkan dia tak belajar."_ Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baik, aku akan menaruh satu mata ku padanya."

" _Sonkei!_ Semoga beruntung di Konoha!" teriak Konohamaru.

"Ya, belajarlah sungguh-sungguh, jika kau lulus ujian ini itu akan mempermudah mu untuk dipromosikan sebagai Sersan." Balas Shikamaru.

* * *

"... sudah ya!" Shikamaru menyimpan ponsel setelah selesai menelpon Neji. Dia berjalan melewati beberapa pesawat milik Konoha yang sedang parkir. Saat hendak melewati pesawat terakhir, akhirnya dia terdiam membeku ketika melihat seorang wanita blonde yang baru saja turun dari pesawat itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dilain sisi Ino keluar dari pesawat dengan sangat senang, sejak dari Konoha dia sudah berekspektasi tinggi untuk menemui Shikamaru, namun tubuhnya terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang ingin dijumpainya muncul disana tengah berdiri diam dengan tas besar, yang dia yakini berisi pakaian pria itu. Ino berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kaulah alasanku datang kemari, seharusnya kau tidak disini. Kau mau kemana? Apa mau kabur lagi?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru masih diam tak menjawab. "Ku tanya apa kau mau kabur lagi?!"

Shikamaru meletakan tasnya. "Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru. Saya diperintahkan untuk kembali ke—"

PLAK!

Laporan Shikamaru tak pernah diselesaikan karena sudah terpotong oleh tamparan yang cukup keras dari Ino.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali berdiri tegak. "Saya diperintahkan untuk kembali ke Konoha! Laporan selesai!"

Ino sontak memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru sambil menangis. "Apa itu strategi mundur mu? Kau hanya pergi liburan, 'kan? M-minta aku... minta aku untuk menunggumu. Katakan, bahwa kau akan kembali lagi."

Saat Ino berhenti memukulnya, Shikamaru menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ino. "Disini banyak sekali nyamuk, usahakan kau selalu memakai seragam mu meski itu panas." Setelah mengucapkan itu Shikamaru mengambil tasnya dan hendak meninggalkan Ino.

GREPH!

Saat Shikamaru hendak meninggalkan Ino untuk pergi, tangan Ino langsung meraih tangan Shikamaru. Namun setelahnya, dia hanya bisa terkejut saat Shikamaru tanpa diduga olehnya langsung menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan pria itu. Menerima perlakuan itu, Ino pun meneteskan air mata. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria pemalas ini.

"Apa... a-apa artinya ini? Hiks... Apa mau mu?"

Shikamaru menutup matanya menikmati pelukan mereka meskipun hanya pelukan sepihak darinya. "Pokoknya jaga diri mu baik-baik." Pria nanas itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberi hormat pada Ino. "Sonkei!" Shikamaru langsung berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa kau memelukku? S-shika... hiks... K-kenapa kau menyentuhku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu itu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau akan sedih jika melihatku menderita. Kau sangat baik pada orang lain. Tapi, kenapa tidak denganku? Shika... hiks... Shikaaa!" teriak Ino. Meskipun mendengar Shikamaru sama sekali tak menghentikan jalan. Dia terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih berteriak bercampur tangis.

Ino terus menangis meneriaki nama Shikamaru. Sampai akhirnya dia diam beberapa dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengeluarkan air mata, dia kembali mengingat awal kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

" _Hei, apa kau... Sangat mencintainya?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah aula yang sedang menyelenggarakan pernikahan._

" _Jeez, merepotkan. Kenapa pula kau penasaran begitu?"_

 _Ino mengelus dagunya. "Ada berbagai macam tingkat balas dendam terhadap mantan. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa kau mau balas dendam."_

 _Shikamaru melirik Ino sejenak sambil menikmati cocktail miliknya. "Aku pernah berjanji untuk membuatnya bahagia."_

" _Tunggu! Kau berjanji membuatnya bahagia? Tapi kenapa kau mau menghancurkan pernikahannya? Kau lucu sekali.. Hahaha... dia tak akan bahagia jika pernikahannyaa jadi kacau, 'kan? Tak ada satupun pengantin di dunia ini akan bahagia, jika pernikahannya hancur apalagi karena mantanya."_

" _Bodoh kau! Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan mengacaukan pernikahannya ini? Kau tak akan bahagia jika kau masih memiliki perasaan pada seseorang yang akan menikah, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini..." Shikamaru terdiam ketika melihat mantannya yang masih mengenakan gaun putih khas pernikahan, mantannya itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka dengan senyuman bahagia._

" _Jadi, kau tak di sini untuk balas dendam? Apa kau ingin memberikan dia support?" tanya Ino tapi tak mendapat respon dari pria itu._

 _Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan Ino dan pergi mendekati pengantin wanita itu. Ino melirik pengantin wanita itu, sudah pastilah dia mantan pria nanas itu. Ketika_

 _Shikamaru sampai, pengantin wanita itu terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi tersenyum bahagia langsung menghilang. "Kenapa kau disini?"_

" _Ingin memastikan apa kau menikahi pria baik-baik." Jawab Shikamaru. "Aku tadi sempat melihatnya."_

" _Kau... Kau tidak menyapanya, kan?" tanya wanita itu._

" _Mungkin setelah menemuimu aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong._

" _Shika! Jangan pernah—" ucapan wanita itu terhenti ketika melihat Ino masuk dan langsung memeluk mesra tangan Shikamaru._

" _Wah cantik kau sekali... pantas saja Shika-kun pernah jatuh hati padamu. Um selamat untuk pernikahan mu." Ucap Ino tersenyum. Wanita itu hanya menatap terkejut Ino._

 _Wanita itu melirik Shikamaru. "S-siapa... Dia?"_

" _Kurasa aku perlu menyapamu secara langsung. Terimakasih kasih telah melepaskan pria hebat ini untuk ku. Aku pacarnya Sersan Kepala Nara Shikamaru." Ucapnya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. "Mungkin akan terlihat aneh kalau kita saling menyebut dengan 'si mantan' dan 'si pacar Shikamaru' saat ini. Kau bisa memanggilku, Dokter Ino saja ya! Aku ini seorang dokter."_

" _Apa... Apa dia pacar mu, Shika? Be-benarkah?" tanya wanita itu pada Shikamaru._

" _Aku tak suka basa-basi, langsung saja..." ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukan Ino kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino. Tak hanya mantannya itu yang terkejut tapi Ino sendiri juga terkejut. "Kurasa aku tak merindukanmu lagi... Ya itu semua berkat dia. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Jadi... Kau pun harus bahagia. Selamat atas pernikahan mu ini. Aku tulus mengatakannya."_

 _Ino terdiam menatap tatapan kosong Shikamaru yang penuh dengan kesakitan. Pria ini pandai sekali menutupi kesedihannya. Tapi Ino sendiri justru sangat tahu perasaan sedih teramat dalam yang berhasil ditutupi pria itu. Hal itu juga langsung membuat Ino bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan pria itu._

* * *

 _Setelah pernikahan itu berlangsung, Shikamaru dan Ino memilih untuk pergi ke restoran dekat dari tempat pernikahan itu berlangsung. Ino menuangkan sake pada gelas milik Shikamaru yang masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya._

" _Hei, kau menyesal?" tanya Ino tak tahan lagi melihat tatapan pria itu sejak tadi._

" _Tidak. Justru aku sangat lega." Jawab Shikamaru meneguk habis sake yang baru dituangkan Ino._

 _Ino terdiam menatap Shikamaru. "Tapi justru aku yang malah menyesal."_

 _Shikamaru akhirnya balas menatap Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Wanita blonde itu tersenyum. "Entahlah. Pokoknya aku merasa agak aneh." Dia kembali menuangkan sake itu ke gelas Shikamaru. "Tapi sudahlah, karena sudah terlanjur, aku sudah melakukan bagian ku, kau jangan lupa untuk mengatakan pada Naruto kalau kita pacaran."_

" _Tak perlu khawatir."_

* * *

 _ **[Musim panas...]**_

* * *

 _Tuk!_

 _Setelah meneguk sake, secara bersama pria dan wanita itu meletakan gelas sake itu ke atas meja._

" _Kubilang, aku tak akan menikahi Naruto. Tapi kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku dan kau tidur bersama hah? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ini kesal pada Shikamaru._

" _Aku janji mengatakan: 'aku adalah pacar Letnan Ino', hanya satu kalimat itu yang ku katakan. Itulah kesepakatan kita sejak awal bukan?" Jawab Shikamaru melirik Ino kemudian dia memotong Yakiniku miliknya._

" _Tapi kenapa banyak yang menggosipkan bahwa kita tidur bersama hah?!"_

 _Shikamaru kembali melirik Ino. "Tsk Merepotkan, Itu karna imajinasi tentara sangat luar biasa."_

 _Ino menegakan tubuhnya sambil melipatkan lengannya di dada. "Sersan kepala Shikamaru. Kau pikir ini lucu?"_

" _Ya sebenarnya aku tak merasa ini tak lucu." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis kemudian meneguk sake kembali._

" _Kau!" pekik Ino kesal. "Bagiku ini SANGAT TIDAK LUCU!"_

* * *

 ** _[Musim_ _Dingin...]_**

* * *

 _Masih di kafe yang sama mereka berdua menikmati malam Natal dengan berbincang seputar pekerjaan dan berdebat tentang gosip hangat di militer tentang hubungan panas mereka._

" _... Apa ini tentang orang lain? Kenapa orang mengira: jika kita pacaran, berarti kita akan tidur bersama?" Ucap Ino dengan heran._

 _Shikamaru hanya mendesah. "Begitulah para pria. Jangan khawatir. Kalau kau cemas soal kita yang tidur ber—" ucapannya pun terpotong setelah mendapat deathglare dari Ino. "Err maksudku tidur biasa."_

 _Ino menunjuk Shikamaru tepat dimuka pria itu membuat pria itu sedikit mundur. "Tidur bersama?"_

" _Lupakan! Salah sebut!"_

" _M-E-S-U-M! Kenapa pria selalu memiliki pikiran mesum hah? Karena semua gosip ini aku jadi selalu ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya tidur bers—" Ino mengehentikan ucapannya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah ketika membayangkan tidur bersama Shikamaru. 'KYAAA!' dia langsung keluar restoran itu. "LUPAKAN!"_

* * *

 ** _[Musim Semi...]_**

* * *

 _Mereka berdua baru saja selesai berbincang ria di dalam restoran sembari menikmati hidangan dan sake yang disediakan restoran. Perbincangan mereka pun tak ada bedanya dengan yang sudah-sudah, mereka masih terus mendebatkan soal gosip hubungan mereka._

" _Dalam situasi begini, sebenarnya aku punya jalan keluarnya." Ucap Shikamaru mengikuti Ino._

 _Ino menoleh sejenak. "Apa itu?"_

" _Mari mengubah gosip itu menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendahului Ino, agar wanita itu tak melihat rona merah di pipinya._

 _Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kenyataan?" saat dia sadar, dia langsung memukul bahu Shikamaru dengan tas selempangnya. "HENTAI! Kau pikir aku ini wanita apaan?" Shikamaru bahkan terpaksa menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ketika terlalu semangat memukulnya._

" _Hei hati-hati—Ittai! Ino!"_

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

" _Diam kau! Aku akan membunuhmu karna sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan! Kau tahu siapa aku hah?!" ucapnya sambil terus memukul Shikamaru._

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

" _Ittai—M-maaf Ino—ittai..." dia pun berlari untuk menghindari gebukan Ino._

" _KEMARI KAU, RUSA MESUUUUM!"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Inoichi memasuki ruangannya setelah ajudannya membuka pintu.

"Letnan Yamanaka Ino baru saja tiba di Pangkalan Akuma. Sementara Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru sudah berangkat pukul 13.30 tadi." Lapor Ajudan Inoichi.

"Hn."

Telililit!

Telepon yang ada di meja Inoichi berdering, dengan cepat dia langsung mengambilnya.

"Dari Red House. Mengirim permintaan Video call."

"Sambungkan!" perintah Inoichi. Dia kemudian membuka laptopnya dan menerima video call. "Ada apa, Danzou-San?"

" _Baru saja kami mendapat pesan. Mengenai operasi VIP Perserikatan Poros tengah. Intinya, mereka meminta operasi 'dihapuskan'. Serta kunjungan di medicube itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan mereka juga tak ingin ada record yang tertinggal bagaimana pun caranya. Dan kami sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyetujui hal ini. Mengenai Kapten Naruto, entah dia dihukum atau dipuji, kami akan menghormati keputusan anda."_

Inoichi mengangguk. "Saya mengerti." Dia mematikan sambungan, dan menoleh ke ajudannya. "Apa Naruto masih ditahan?"

"Masih, pak!" jawab Ajudannya.

"Aku ingin semua dokumen tentang operasi itu dihapus, dan bebaskan Naruto! Tapi proses lanjutannya, bawa dia ke komite disiplin." Perintah Inoichi.

Ajudan berpangkat kapten itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Komite disiplin? Bukankah seharusnya, Naruto- _senpai_ , diberi penghargaan?."

Inoichi tak menjawab dia kembali meraih telepon. "Sambungkan ke Divisi Pangkalan Akuma!"

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Setelah mendapat perintah pembebasan, Naruto akhirnya dibebaskan, dan saat ini dia berada diruang makan disambut dengan berbagai olahan tahu yang dimasak oleh Konohamaru.

Naruto melirik seluruh hidangan di meja dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku tak tahu ada banyak kacang kedelai di Ame... Kalian semua menyetujui hal ini hah?"

"Ini semua untuk kapten yang telah menghabiskan malam selama 2 hari di dalam tahanan, dan juga perayaan setelah kapten dibebaskan." Ucap Konohamaru. "Aku sudah menyiapkan tahu goreng disini, tahu panggang disini, tahu rebus disini, dan juga ramen kreasi tahu di hadapan kapten, khusus ramen tahu, aku buat bentuk tahunya berbentuk rubah."

Naruto melirik tajam Konohamaru. "Dibebaskan katamu? apa maksudmu?"

Konohamaru melihatnya bingung. "Err bukanya begitu? Aa kalau begitu... kemunculan kembali kapten?" semua yang ada diruang makan itu hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"Kemunculan? Yang benar itu Kehadiran, bodoh!" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul perut Konohamaru. "Kapten sudah hadir!"

"Aah benar! Kehadiran Kapten setelah ditahan." ucap Kiba sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menoleh tajam kearahnya.

"Ada apa dengan dengannya?!"

"Aku akan mengajarinya dengan baik." Ucap Neji menyelamatkan Kiba. Neji mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan kopi kedalamnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Aa sudah, ini untuk mu."

"Bersyukurlah kalian, karena Sersan Neji telah menyelamatkan kalian!" Naruto menyesap kopi pemberian Neji. Dia berdiri setelah menyesap kopinya. "Dengarkan, semuanya! Aku akan sampaikan beberapa kata. Kalian semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik, meski dalam siaga darurat dan kepulangan wakil komandan. Walaupun sudah ada pesta err.. pesta serba tahu hari ini, aku akan tetap mentraktir kalian barbeque di akhir pekan nanti." Para prajurit yang mendengar langsung girang bukan main. "Jadi untuk sekarang nikmati dulu tahu kalian, dengar?!"

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu!" teriak para prajurit, mereka pun mulai menikmati hidangan tahu itu. Naruto menyuruh Konohamaru untuk memotong tahu goreng berbentuk berbentuk rubah besar dan menyuruhnya memakan terlebih dahulu. Kegiatan mereka makan bersama terhenti ketika seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang keruangan itu sambil berlari, mereka yang ada diruang makan itu langsung menoleh kearah wanita pingkish itu, tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Konohamaru yang masih memakan tahu-nya.

Sementara sang wanita hanya terdiam malu ketika mendapati tatapan bingung seisi ruangan. Dia berbalik hendak pergi...

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Bukanya kau mau menemuiku?"

Sakura kembali berbalik menatap Naruto. "Ah.. um nanti saja, aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Silakan lanjutkan."

"Tunggu! Sebaiknya kita bicara sekarang." Ucap Naruto. Pria itu berjalan keluar ruangan makan, diikuti oleh Sakura. Mereka berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah reruntuhan rumah yang ada di area kompi itu.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri diam begitu lama ditempat itu sambil melihat kearah lain untuk melepaskan suasana canggung.

"Kupikir, kau hanya berakting jadi dokter saja." Ucap Naruto memecahkan suasana canggung mereka. "Tapi kemarin... kau sudah menyelamatkannya."

"Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Dan kau menurutinya? Bukannya sebelumnya kau bilang, tim medis bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, bahwa kaulah Komandan untuk tim medis."

"Sepertinya, kau ini tipe yang pendendam, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Dan sepertinya dr. Sakura jadi wanita kalem sejak malam itu."

Mereka kembali terdiam, namun kali ini Sakura lah yang pertama memulai percakapan. "Kau bilang jika memang ingin berterima kasih, cukup bersyukur saja. Aku bersyukur kau mau mempercayaiku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tak takut?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Wanita itu menunjukan jarinya. "Terus terang, aku sedikit takut... Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti itu. Bahkan aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk." Sakura hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Naruto. "Dan dokter Sakura... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi gagal terus. aku tidak serius saat mengatakan... 'beberapa dokter hanya muncul di TV saja.' Aku harap, kau tak memasukannya ke hati, _dattebayo!_ "

Sakura kembali mengganguk. "Ya, tapi yang kau bilang itu benarnya juga, kok."

"Begitu ya? Hei tapi, yang lebih tidak benar adalah... saat dokter tetap mengoperasi pasiennya meskipun dia sedang ditodongkan senjata, _dattebayo!_ "

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya, itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya ditodong senjata. "Ya sudah... kalau kau anggap begitu. Mungkin kau benar juga. Tapi, kurasa mereka tidak seirius mau menembakku, 'kan?"

Naruto tak merespon, dia memilih diam saja dan wajahnya terlihat serius, membuat Sakura mulai ketakutan.

"B-baiklah... sebaiknya j-jangan dijawab!" ucap Sakura sambil menutupi telinganya. Senyuman Naruto kembali, ketika melihat tingkah manis Sakura.

"Kapten!" seru Kiba menunjuk kearah pimpinan tim keamanan Haizaki, pria itu mempersilahkan memasuki mobil mereka. Naruto dan Sakura saling memandang sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura ternyata dibawa ke sebuah hotel yang cukup jauh dari kompi, tempat Haizaki menginap.

"Kudengar keputusan kalian berdua, telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Berkat kalian, aku jadi memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang untuk bekerja di dunia yang keras ini. Untuk itu aku berterimakasih pada kalian." Ucap seorang penerjemah, menerjemahkan ucapan Haizaki sebelumnya.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum. "Karena anda memiliki jantung kronis, stres akan menjadi sangat berbahaya untuk anda. Untuk sementara ini, anda beristirahatlah yang cukup, dan usahakan abaikan dulu isu-isu dunia saat ini."

Wanita penerjemah itu langsung menerjemahkan kata-kata Sakura pada Haizaki. Haizaki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kaisar itu berbicara diikuti Sanga penerjemah yang menerjemahkan Ucapnya agar Naruto dan Sakura mengerti.

"Beliau bilang, seperti biasa, dokter di dunia ini selalu sangat cerewet." Ucap penerjemah itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku mendengarnya sementara Naruto terkekeh.

"Memulai sebuah perang itu sangat mudah. Kita hanya perlu sebuah kata-kata saja sebagai senjata, dan perang pun bisa pecah. Tapi membuat sebuah perdamaian lah yang selalu menjadi masalah kita bersama, kata-kata saja tak cukup." Ucap Naruto, Sakura melirik Naruto, Haizaki masih terus mendengar terjemahan dari penerjemahnya. "Saya mendengar semua tentang anda dari teman saya yang kebetulan adalah prajurit pasukan khusus Uzushio, dan sejak saat itu saya melihat anda sebagai salah satu idola saya, tokoh perdamaian yang sangat hebat. Cara penyampaian anda tentang perdamaian anda selama ini sangat luar biasa. Oleh karena itu, suatu kehormatan bagi saya sendiri, untuk ikut dalam menjaga proses operasi anda. Meskipun itu akan mengorbankan karir saya."

Haizaki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebar, mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sudah diterjemahkan ke bahasa Uzushio. Dia kembali meresponnya.

"Beliau bilang; sesuai dugaan ku, aku selalu suka dengan pemikiran tentara dari pada pemikiran dokter. Kau sangat mirip dengan Nagato. Kalian berdua memiliki pandangan hebat tentang perdamaian." Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendengar nama Nagato. Penerjemah itu menoleh ke Sakura. "Tapi aku akan berusaha mengikuti nasihat dokter. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih."

"Suatu kehormatan juga bagi saya bisa memimpin operasi anda, seorang yang sangat hebat." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Beliau sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil sebagai rasa terimakasihnya pada kalian." Ucap penerjemah itu

Haizaki melirik pengawalnya. Pengawalnya itu merogoh kantong jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna emas dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi kartu itu dengan bingung. Kartu, yang dia ketahui adalah sebuah kartu nama. Di kartu itu juga ada berbagai lambang negara dari perserikatan poros tengah.

"It's not just any business card, Y'know? The card will save you in various situations in this central axis union." Jelas pengawal itu ketika melihat eskpresi kebingungan Sakura.

"Ohh..." ucap Sakura mengangguk paham. Wanita itu melirik Naruto. "Kalau ingin memberikan ini pada kami, bolehkah saya meminta satu lagi? Kami ini kan berdua. Dan ini bisa saja rusak, kan? Lagipula saya ini orang yang pelit."

Penerjemah itu langsung menerjemahkannya pada Haizaki.

"Hahahahaha..."

Sakura hanya meringis mendengar tawa dari pemimpin Uzushio itu.

* * *

Setelah mereka menerima tawaran makan siang bersama. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk undur diri dan akan diantar kembali oleh pengawal dari Uzushio. Dan pada akhirnya juga, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan 2 kartu seperti yang dia minta, tapi ia masih ragu, kartu itu gunanya seperti apa.

Sakura mengangkat kedua kartu itu dengan bingung mau melakukan apa dengannya. "Apa kartu ini semacam free pass?"

Naruto mengambil salah satu kartu dari tangan Sakura. "Beri aku satu, biar aku bisa mengeceknya, _dattebayo!_ " Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati pemimpin pasukan pengawal Uzushio. Dia menunjukan kartu itu pada pengawal. "I want to take this car alone, with her! Just for today."

* * *

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, pengawal itu pun memberikan mereka mobil itu, untuk dibawa selama sehari. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura cemberut sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kartu itu hanya untuk menyewa mobil ini hah? Kalau kau ingin mengendarai mobil ini, kau bisa mendatangi perusahan rentalnya. Tak perlu memintanya dari mereka! Kau gila, ya?" Sembur Sakura tak tahan menahan emosi lagi. Emosinya bertambah ketika Naruto hanya menunjukan cengirannya tanpa dosa. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan senaif ini. Apa kau tak punya tujuan hidup yang lebih baik? Di sini kan tambang minyak. Kita bisa saja memiliki ladang minyak dari sini. Apa kau tahu berapa harga minyak itu? Kita sudah menyelamatkannya. Dia siap memberikan apapun. Kau malah menyia-nyiakan kartu itu untuk memakai mobil rental ini."

"Kenapa sih kau kesal sekali? Kurasa ini adalah kepustakan bijak dari ku!"

"Bijak? Bijak kepala mu!" pekik Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. "Dengar, jika mereka yang menyetir, kita akan menghabiskan 2 jam setengah dalam perjalanan ke pangkalan seperti tadi. Tapi, jika aku yang menyetir dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kita bisa sampai hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Dan sisa 2 jam lainnya, aku ingin berkencan dengan mu, dattebayo!"

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Ah gila, gila, GILANYA! Kau memakai kartu itu hanya untuk kencan." Ucap Sakura, dia menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang bersenandung mendengar lagu dari mobil itu. "Tapi... Kapan aku pernah setuju berkencan dengan mu, hah?"

Naruto menoleh singkat. "Aku tak perlu persetujuan darimu untuk kencan. Jadi ayo kita ke sesuatu tempat untuk kencan kita, dattebayo!"

"Kau harus bertanya dulu, Baka! Baka-baka-baka! NARUTO NO BAKA!" Protes Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

Saat mereka sudah berada disebuah kafe, tepat disebuah patio yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan deretan pengunungan Gedo Mazou. Hanya ada percakapan sepihak dari Sakura yang mengisi kencan mereka di kafe itu. Lebih tepatnya, kencan itu diisi dengan omelan dari Sakura yang masih sangat kesal karena masalah kartu yang dipakai dengan sia-sia. Sementara Naruto hanya memilih diam memandang pemandangan, sambil sesekali melirik wanita cerewet itu.

"Argh... Sayang sekali kartu itu terpakai dengan sia-sia." Pekik Sakura kesal dia menyimpan kartu itu sambil mendeathglare Naruto. "Ini adalah milikku, jadi awas kalau kau berani menyentuhnya! Kira-kira akan kupakai untuk apa ya? Haruskah kubuka kelinik di Uzushio—Aaaa harusnya aku tadi meminta foto bersama, Sakura no Baka! kalau aku memajang foto itu diklinik ku nanti, itu bisa menjadi jalan pintas untuk menyukseskan klinik ku, kan? Aku bahkan bisa dapat banyak uang dengan mudah."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata terakhir wanita musim semi itu. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau mau jadi dokter?"

"Simple. Karna aku pintar!" jawab Sakura ketus. "Terutama di Biologi dan Matematika."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya sangat terlihat."

"Kupikir gaji seorang dokter itu sangat besar. Aku percaya kalau; hidup mengejar uang lebih baik daripada hidup dikejar-kejar oleh utang. Terlepas dari yang orang bilang, aku dibayar atas perkejaan yang kulakukan. Masuk diakal bila aku ingin membuka klinik di pusat Konoha yang elit itu." Dia menyadari tatapan Naruto. "Kau boleh menyebutku wanita penggila uang."

"Dokter Sakura, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti orang yang jahat?"

"Aku memang menjadi dokter untuk bisa mendapat uang banyak. Begitu banyak yang terjadi saat kau pergi." Mereka berdua saling menatap. "Dan aku telah banyak berubah semenjak itu. Tapi... bagiku kau tak berubah sama sekali."

"Hei! Itu penghinaan! Tsk kau ini! Kau tak lihat? Aku jadi semakin tampan sekarang, _dattebayo!_ "

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, itu... Umm benar... t-api maksudku leluconmu tak berubah... selalu berhasil membuat ku tertawa"

"Tapi liat dirimu, hmm senyummu semakin indah saja, dattebayo." Puji Naruto menatap mata green forest Sakura dalam. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam tatapan mereka masing-masing cukup lama, hingga suara dering ponsel Naruto mengancurkannya. "Sebentar... Ya ini aku... ABB?" Sakura mulai merasa Dejavu. Dia mulai khawatir ketika melihat mimik muka Naruto berubah menjadi sangat bersedih. Setelah selesai dengan ponselnya, pria itu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf—"

"Lagi? Kau harus pergi lagi sekarang ya?" Potong Sakura.

"Ya... Kau bisa pulang dengan mobil it—"

"Akhir kencan kita selalu sama... di Konoha dan bahkan juga disini." Ucap Sakura kosong setelah kembali merasakan kejadian yang sama dengan 8 bulan yang lalu. "Kau mau kemana sekarang? Apa rahasia lagi? Apakah itu adalah tempat yang tak bisa kudatangi?"

"Kau tak dilarang datang kesana, tapi menurutku tak ada gunanya membawa mu kesana. Kau akan rugi jika pergi bersama ku."

Sakura menatap Naruto kecewa. "Kenapa kau selalu bisa memaksa ku untuk berkencan tanpa persetujuan dariku, sementara aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk mengetahui kemana kau pergi? kau selalu ingin untung pada hubungan kita?"

"Karena pekerjaanku ini, aku selalu mendapatkan kerugian yang menghancurkan hubungan ini. Jadi ketika aku memiliki waktu bersama mu aku harus memanfaatkankanya tanpa persetujuan darimu." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sakura menunduk. "Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika.. aku bilang... aku tetap ingin ikut bersamamu?"

"Sakura..." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat tatapan memohon wanita itu. Akhirnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, membuat wanita yang dihadapannya kembali tersenyum.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Naruto ternyata dipanggil untuk menghadiri upacara pemulangan jenazah dua prajurit dan satu relawan yang tewas, dua prajurit dari negara Uzushio dan sattu relawan dari Kiri. Sakura yang tak memiliki kepentingan, tak mendapat ijin masuk dan terpaksa melihat dari luar pagar bandara. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Naruto, rugi bila kau mengikutiku.

Sakura tak sendiri disitu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, juga ada seorang pria berambut oranye dengan berbagai tindik diwajah juga ikut menonton upacara dari luar.

Naruto yang berada didalam berjalan dengan sangat sedih sesekali dia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipi ketika melihat foto jenazah itu. Pria yang dikenalnya sebagai temannya saat ia bergabung dalam pasukan elit ABB, yang hanya diisi oleh prajurit-prajurit terbaik dengan pangkat perwira, pria berambut merah itu adalah temannya yang berasal dari Uzushio, Mayor Uzumaki Nagato.

Naruto meletakan setangkai lili di depan foto Nagato. Kemudian dia melihat jejeran foto, dan terfokus pada salah satu foto yang diambil saat dirinya bersama dengan tim elit ABB itu.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _Tiga orang prajurit berpose di sebelah Helikopter. Naruto duduk di pintu heli, seorang pria berambut oranye duduk di sebelah kanannya, dikirinya, seorang pria berambut merah tengah mengangkat senjata. Ketiganya berpose dengan masih mengenakan masker._

" _This mission is a success because of you, Lt. Naruto!"_

 _Naruto tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ah, you're exaggerating, Major Nagato. after all, you also work well, dattebayo! "_

 _BUGH!_

 _Bahu Naruto dipukul oleh pria berambut oranye disebelah kanannya. "You are too humble, huh? Just try to be a little arrogant."_

" _Never mind, hey, we better take and picture once again without wearing a mask. this could be the last memory of this team, dattebayo!"_

 _"Yeah, I agree!" Jawab temannya berambut oranye._

 _"Yes alright." Nagato hanya menganggukan kepala sembari memberi kode pada seorang prajurit untuk mengambil satu foto lagi._

 _Naruto yang berada ditengah dengan cepat merangkul kedua pria Uzushio itu. "Ichi… ni… san!"_

" _Rāmeeeen!" ucap ketiganya sambil saling merangkul._

 _CKREEK!_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Pria berambut oranye yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sakura hanya menatap kosong peti milik Nagato. Dia kemudian menaiki mobilnya namun menyuruh supirnya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

Sementara Sakura hanya menatap bingung uapacara itu karena dia tak tahu sama sekali dengan dua tentara itu, namun yang pasti dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata saat di depan salah satu peti. Pastilah salah satunya adalah kenalan Naruto. Setelah menaruh bunga, Naruto sendiri berjalan mendekati seorang pria berambut raven dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat gagah. Sakura tak kenal orang itu. Tapi sepertinya wajahnya tak asing. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat Naruto menangis, dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya ingin segera menghibur pria rubah itu. Sedih sangat tak cocok untuk Naruto.

Didalam mobil pria berambut oranye tadi, pria itu masih menatap upacara itu dengan kosong. "Lets go! Work is waiting." Perintahnya pada supirnya. Mobil yang membawa pria oranye itu pergi melewati Sakura.

Sakura hanya melirik sebentar pada saat mobil itu menghalanginya untuk melihat Naruto, setelah kepergian mobil itu sakura kembali menatap Naruto yang mulai berbincang-bincang dengan pria berjas tadi.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di barak. Mereka turun dari mobil tapi Naruto sepertinya terlihat masih sangat sedih.

"Ini adalah hari yang panjang. Beristirahatlah."ucap Naruto, pria itu hendak berbalik namun dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa... Umm apa dia temanmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Maksudku, jenazah—Um tentara yang akan dipulangkan tadi?"

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu bertanya? Kau pasti sudah penasaran sejak tadi, kan?" Ucap Naruto. "Ya, Dia adalah rekanku. Kau ingat saat kaisar Uzushio mengatakan Nagato? Dialah jenazah itu." Mata Sakura langsung membulat. "Kami melakukan tiga misi gabungan, waktu itu kami dikenal dunia sebagai tim super elit."

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Inilah yang terjadi saat kami mencoba untuk membela perdamaian."

Sakura menatap Naruto cemas. "Itu berarti... Itu berarti... kalau begitu, k-kau... kau juga bisa saja—"

"Kalau begitu, tak usah bicarakan ini lagi!" ucap Naruto sedikit membentak, namun akhirnya pria itu tersadar ketika melihat mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. " Tuh lihatkan? Sudah kubilang padamu rugi jika kau mengikuti ku. Kau sudah lihat kan bagaimana pekerjaan ini akan membuat rugi siapapun yang memiliki pekerjaan ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat, Selamat malam."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Dia menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya, saat ia di depan pintu kamarnya dan akan membuka pintu, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya tak jadi membukanya. Ia malah memilih duduk pada anak tangga, memandangi langit malam yang kelabu. kemudian dia melihat ke arah baret biru muda berlambang ABB ditanganya. Dia mengelus simbol tiga garis yang adalah simbol dari pangkatnya itu dengan sedih.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Sakura keluar dari markas kompi Gedou Mazou, dia datang kesitu bermaksud hendak mencari si kapten blonde, namun yang dia lihat, hanyalah meja kerja yang kosong. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mencarinya ke ruang makan dan ke kamar pria itu, namun hasilnya nihil. kemudian saat ia keluar dari markas tadi ia melihat para tentara yang sedang berlari seperti biasanya, dibawah pimpinan Neji.

"Neji- _san!_ " panggil Sakura.

Neji yang sedang berlari langsung mendengus menghentikan langkah larinya. Pria itu mendekat ke tempat Sakura.

"Umm... _Ano_... Aku belum lihat, Kapten Naruto pagi ini. Apa dia sedang pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia diperintahkan ke komite disiplin."

"Komite disiplin? Tapi kenapa? Kukira Semuanya sudah berakhir" Tanya Sakura terkejut. Bukankah semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Haizaki sudah sehat, malah seharusnya Naruto layak mendapat penghargaan. Tapi apa ini? Apa ini yang didapat Naruto setelah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Kaisar? Dunia ini kejam sekali.

Neji berkacak pinggang. "Bagimu semuanya terasa sudah berakhir tapi sepertinya bagi Kapten, belum. Kami, prajurit, akan dipenjara bila kami melanggar perintah. Dan kau lah yang bersikeras melakukan operasi yang dilarang itu, apa kau tahu itu?" ucap Neji dengan membentak pada akhir ucapannya.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar amarah dari Neji.

* * *

Pangkalan Akuma, Amegakure, Ame.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada disebuah ruang yang biasa dia datangi ketika ada perlu dengan sang pemilik ruangan sementara itu, Yamato. Tapi kali ini dia bersama tiga atasannya yang berasal dari Komite disiplin dari satuan Polisi Militer. Naruto datang ketempat itu dengan mengenakan setelan formal, Jas militer dengan banyak ditempeli oleh penghargaan dari berbagai negara.

"... Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa memberimu tindak disiplin, pada apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi komite disiplin juga berpendapat pembangkangan tidak dapat diabaikan. Maka dari itu, hukuman mu bukan karena masalah operasi, tapi karna tak mematuhi perintah, tentang bom yang kalian temukan tanggal 16 Mei. Kau akan dihukum pemotongan gaji selama 3 bulan! Namikaze Naruto, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!"

"Dan sebagai hukuman tambahan, kau tidak lagi masuk dalam kandidat promosi skuadron selama tiga tahun ini! Namikaze Naruto Kau keberatan?" tanya pemimpin sidang itu lagi.

"Tidak!"

Pemimpin sidang itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, itu saja."

" _Sonkei!_ "

* * *

Naruto keluar dan berjalan pergi tanpa adanya semangat seperti biasanya, jelas dia tak semangat. Siapa yang akan semangat ketika mendapat hukuman berat? Dan saat ia melewati mobil ia tak menyadari kaki seseorang yang sengaja membuat Naruto tersandung dan hampir menghantam tanah tapi untungnya dia memiliki refleks yang bagus. Naruto dengan cepat berdiri untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengerjainya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa kau berjalan dengan tak fokus, Sampai bisa kukerjaain begitu?" tanya Wanita pirang itu tanpa dosa.

"Ino? Aargh... Kenapa kau mengerjai ku hah?" geram Naruto kesal sambil memasang pose hendak mencongkel mata Ino, sementara wanita itu hanya terkekeh. Pria itu menarik napasnya menahan setiap emosi. "Kapan kau sampai?"

"Kemarin. Sepertinya kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, ya?"

"Tak usah terlalu perhatian padaku." Jawab Naruto. "Hei, kau harusnya buka klinik yang mewah saja di Konoha. Kenapa kau mau capek-capek ke sini?"

"Ya ampun kau ini." Ino menepuk bahunya sendiri. "Aku kan juga punya cita-cita. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan bintang itu. Dan sepertinya, aku yang akan mendapatkan bintang duluan, Senpai. Sebentar lagi aku ini akan menjadi atasanmu!"

"Mau mau atasan ku, mau kau seorang jenderal... bagiku kau cuma wanita cengeng!" Naruto tersenyum remeh mendengarnya. Naruto menyeringai, mengeluarkan kartu as-nya untuk membalas perlakuan Ino. "Sepertinya, kau sudah tahu Shikamaru sudah pulang."

Sukses! Ino terdiam mendengar nama pria Nara itu. Namun tampaknya Ino bisa mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di bandara."

"Hm, benar juga." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Ino dan memeluk iba Ino sejenak. "Apa bandaranya tidak hancur karena tangisan mu?" busuknya saat memeluk Ino.

Ino langsung mendorong Naruto, dan memandangnya dengan garang. "Senpai, kau sebenarnya memihak siapa, sih? Aku atau Shikamaru?"

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Hingga aku harus memihak pada kalian berdua... aku akan selalu memihak pada negaraku saja!" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum angkuh, tapi senyuman angkuhnya hilang ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang bertanya pada seorang perwira berpangkat Mayor. Kemudian wanita itu berlari dengan khawatir menuju ke ruangan tenda Yamato yang menjadi tempat sidang Naruto sebelumnya.

Ino ikut menoleh untuk melihat objek yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh, sepertinya wanita tadi itu tak asing."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan, aku pergi dulu!" Naruto berlari menuju ruangan Yamato. Sedangkan Ino hanya melihat dengan bingung.

Saat berada didekat tenda Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang memohon.

"Ini semua gara-gara ku. Mana bisa aku diam saja! Kenapa Naruto harus menanggungnya semuanya? Dia tak bersalah!" protes Sakura pada Yamato.

"Dia bersalah!" bentak Yamato. "Dia tak mematuhi perintah sebagai prajurit." Pria berpangkat Letkol itu mendesah pelan. "Maksudku, kau itu dokter dan kau menyelamatkan pasien mu. Disitulah masalahnya. Hukum militer dan medis itu sangat berbeda!"

"Aku disana, jadi aku bisa bersaksi! Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan." Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

BRAKK

"Beraninya kau!" Yamati yang sudah kesal memukul keras mejanya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf dokter, di sini bukan pengadilan. Apa kau tidak tahu tindakan disipliner? Gaji Naruto dipotong selama 3 bulan dan dia dikeluarkan dari kandidat kuat untuk mendapatkan promosi selama tiga tahun. Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas itu?"

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab, matanya membulat terkejut dan mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar hukuman yang diberikan pada Naruto.

Tepat setelah itu Naruto memasuki ruangan Yamato, mereka berdua sempat saling menatap.

" _Sonkei!_ " ucap Naruto menghormat pada Yamato. Yamato kemudian berkacak pinggang melihat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto pada Yamato. Pria rubah itu menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ayo pergi!"

* * *

Setelah pergi dari pangkalan militer Konoha, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di atas sebuah tebing. Dia kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan membanting keras pintu mobil tak berdosa itu. Pria itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Melihat hal itu dengan cepat Sakura ikut keluar dan mengejar Naruto. "Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto berbalik. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tak berguna?"

"Hal... yang... tak berguna?" Ulang Sakura. "Aku baru saja mengacaukan kehidupan seseorang-"

"Itu bukan karena kau. Apa kau pikir aku melakukannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita seperti mu?" Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan marah dari Naruto. Naruto menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya untuk menghilangkan emosinya. "Apa kau ingat... luka tembak saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu? Salah satu satu senpaiku pernah berkata padaku, pada hari pertamaku sebagai Kapten Pasukan Khusus. "Tentara akan selalu hidup dengan menggunakan kain kafannya. Saat kau mati di negeri antah berantah demi kepentingan Bangsamu, tempat kematianmu itu akan menjadi kuburanmu. Dan seragammu akan menjadi kain kafanmu. Kau harus ingat itu selama kau memakai seragammu itu. Jika kau menanamkan prinsip itu, kau akan mati secara terhormat, di mana dan kapan pun itu." Dan aku berhutang nyawa pada senpai ku." Ucap Naruto dengan sangat sedih mengingat hari suramnya. "Dan saat itulah aku mendapatkan luka tembak itu. Seberapa kecil atau besarnya keputusanku itu, Termasuk kehormatan rekan, kejayaan dan juga kawajiban. Hal itu berlaku untuk situasi kemarin juga. Aku telah membuat keputusan atas dasar prinsip itu.. dan aku tak menyesali keputusanku. Tapi, prinsip itu tak bisa menutupi..." Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil meremas baretnya. "Kenyataan kalau aku sudah melanggar hukum militer. Masalah dalam militer akan ditangani oleh kami sendiri... Itu artinya, dalam hal ini dokter Sakura... Jangan sedikit pun kau ikut campur!"

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar segala luapan emosi Naruto. "Maaf... karena kekhawatiranku...telah mengganggumu. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di Tebing itu.

"Hiks..." Di dalam mobil, Sakura mengendarai mobil yang dibawanya dari kompi sambil terus menangis menangis. Sesekali matanya juga melirik ke arah sepion untuk melihat Naruto.

Naruto sendiri pada akhirnya mendesah berat, ketika kepergian wanita itu. Dia kemudian memutuskan berjalan kaki. Ponselnya kemudian berdering.

"Wah kau dimana? Apa perjalananmu lancar?" tanya Naruto pada penelpon, sesekali kakinya menendang batu krikil pada jalan. "Aku? Aku lagi dijalan sekarang."

" _Dimana? Dibarak?"_

" _Ie_ , di jalan. Jalanan berkerikil."

" _Jadi kau mau kembali ke barak?"_

" _Ie_ , sudah dibilang aku lagi dijalan, jalan sesungguhnya, _dattebayo!_ "

"Tsk merepotkan, kau yang ngelantur seperti ini jauh lebih merepotkan! Terserah kau sajalah... Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Ino?"

"Apa peduliku padanya? Aku baru saja kehilangan promosi dan gajiku juga akan dipotong." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tentu saja kau pantas mendapatkannya. Mau berapa banyak lagi kau kerepotan hanya karena seorang wanita itu?"

Naruto tertawa remeh. "Aku tak melakukannya karena wanita itu! Aku mengambil keputusan sebagai prajurit yang melindungi orang—"

"Ya, dan orangnya cantik."

"Wah benar-benar rusa malas ini ya? Kau menelpon ku hanya untuk membuat hari ku semakin memburuk ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menendang krikil jalanan, membayangkan krikil itu adalah kepala Shikamaru.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi melihat kondisimu ini sekalian saja kubilang begitu... Jadi... Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ino?"

"Sersan Mayor Nara Shikamaru! Kau tahu betapa mahalnya telepon internasional?" Naruto lalu melirik ponselnya. "Mau berapa banyak lagi kau kerepotan hanya karena seorang wanita hah?" Tanya Naruto membalas pertanyaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Kemudian dia langsung mematikan telepon itu. Dia kemudian melirik langit yang mulai menggelap. Mana mungkin dia berjalan kaki, kan? "Haah..."

* * *

Naruto sampai di barak dengan selamat setelah menelpon salah satu anggotanya untuk menjemputnya.

" _Sonkei!_ " ucap Prajurit yang menjemputnya.

Naruto menoleh. "Hm, _Arigato_! Kau sudah berkerja keras, berkat kerja keras mu aku jadi tak perlu berkerja lebih keras untuk sampai ke barak ini."

" _Hai!_ "

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur kompi, kemudian mengingat kembali ucapnya Shikamaru: _Pergilah ke dapur dan buka lemari disebelah oven. Promosimu dicabut dan gajimu dikurangi. Sepertinya... kau membutuhkan minuman_.

Naruto kemudian memeriksa lemari yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Didalam dia melihat beberapa cup ramen dan sebotol wine. Naruto mengambil botol wine itu tersenyum mengingat sifat perhatian bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Kemudian dia melirik ke jendela. Diluar ternyata sudah hujan. Beruntung dia sampai tepat waktu.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, entah takdir atau bukan. Sakura juga masuk ke dapur. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. Kemudian Sakura hendak berbalik."

"Mau... Apa kau?" tanya Naruto sebelum Sakura pergi.

"Aku mau minum!"

"Terus kenapa kau pergi? Minum saja dulu."

Sakura melirik sebentar Naruto kemudian membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sepertinya kau sedang ingin sendirian."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku ingin kau menemaniku." Kontan saja Sakura langsung menatap Naruto. "Aku sudah tak pusing lagi sekarang. Kemarilah."

Sakura mendekat, ia berdiri di dekat Naruto sambil bersandar pada lemari.

"Apa kau mau minum air biasa atau wine?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan botol wine ke Sakura yang langsung diambil wanita itu. Naruto kemudian mengambil gelas dan memberikannya pada Sakura yang tengah meminumnya langsung dari botol membuat Naruto terdiam menatapnya. Setelahnya Sakura memberikan botol itu ke Naruto. "Heuh... Prajurit yang bertugas tak diijinkan untuk minum alkohol, dattebayo!"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengeluarkan ini?" tanya Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku memang tadi berniat minum, Tapi, gagal karena ada saksi berwarna pink yang akan melihatku." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Jadi dirinya adalah pengganggu niat buruk pria itu ya? Kemudian Sakura teringat kejadian tadi sore. "Tadi itu, maaf bertindak egois meninggalkanmu tanpa memikirkan perasaan mu yang sedang kacau."

"Hei, aku baru mau minta maaf padamu, dattebayo!" balas Naruto ceoat. "Ah... Anggap saja kita sudah saling memaafkan."

Sakura menatap Naruto kosong. Membuat pria itu menatapnya canggung. "Mana bisa! Kau bahkan belum meminta maaf." Melihat wajah kaku Naruto, Sakura kemudian terkekeh karna telah berhasil mengerjai pria rubah itu. "Kenapa kau? takut lagi? Bukankah kita sudah baikan? Haha... Takut aku pergi meninggalkan mu lagi? Oh ya bagaimana kau sampai kesini?"

"Ckckck kenapa semua orang berniat mengerjai ku satu hari ya? Haaah... aku berlari. Hanya aku yang bisa sampai di sini dengan cepat sambil berlari." Ucap Naruto angkuh. Naruto kemudian berjalan menghadapai ke Sakura lalu menyandarkan badannya pada tiang.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Sepertinya tidak... Tadi aku melihatmu turun dari mobil."

Naruto melirik Sakura, terkejut. Dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika kebohongannya ketahuan. "Ketahuan, ya. Hey! kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar leluconmu lagi." Naruto menolehkan mukanya kearah lain menutupi pipi merahnya yang cukup jelas terlihat oleh Sakura. Sakura kemudian melirik jas militer Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak kita bertemu tadi... Um... K-kau terlihat s-sangat t-tampan dengan jas militer mu. Sejak dulu aku tahu pasti, kau akan terlihat sangat gagah saat mengenakan jas militer mu. Hahh... Tapi niat ku yang ingin memujimu itu ku tahan, karna tak pantas bagiku untuk memuji dirimu yang baru saja mendapatkan hukuman berat."

Naruto semakin merona mendengar pujian Sakura. Kemudian dia tersadar sesuatu. "Hei tunggu! Dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan terlihat gagah dengan jas ini? Memangnya kau pernah melihatku memakai ini di Konoha?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Wanita itu punya imajinasi yang sangat tinggi ketika melihat seragam militer."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena itulah aku suka jadi prajurit, _dattebayo!_ Ada banyak wanita yang akan terpesona padaku."

Sakura kembali tertawa mendengar lelucon pria itu kemudian dia kembali meminum wine itu lagi langsung dari botolnya.,

"Sepertinya enak sekali ya?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sakura sedang meminum wine itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Lumayan. Kau mau?"

Naruto tak menjawab, karena dia sibuk mengingat kembali kejadian mereka saat dia bioskop. "Aku selalu ingin menonton film dan minum-minum bersamamu."

"Itu bisa saja menjadi kencan yang sempurna lho."

Naruto kemudian menatap Sakura. "Kau jadi menonton film waktu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa...Kenapa kau tak menontonya?"

"Karena... aku ingin menontonnya dengan seseorang, jadi aku tak ingin mengetahui jalan cerita film itu. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, aku harus menghindari film itu jika aku kencan bersama dengan pria lain nantinya... aku tak boleh nonton film yang bagus." Senyuman Naruto menghilang ketika mendengar kata pria lain. "Aku selalu melihat artikel tentang film itu... Dan artikel itu akhirnya... mengingatkanku padamu karena film itu menggambarkan Namikaze Naruto bagiku." Dia kembali meminum wine itu. Sementara Naruto terdiam membisu. Diam menikmati indahnya iris hijau wanita itu.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan itu langsung gugup seketika. Dia pun berusaha mengalihkan suasana dengan bercanda. "Aah k-kau pasti sangat ingin minum ini, kan? Nih!" tawar Sakura menggerakkan botol wine sambil tersenyum kikuk karena pria itu masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya melumer.

"Aku tahu cara lain untuk meminumnya." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura bingung. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Namun Naruto tak mengambil botol wine itu, pria itu malah langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aneurisma: kelainan pembuluh darah otak.**

 **Abdomen: istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut bagian dari tubuh yang berada di antara thorax atau dada... Bagian perutlah.**

 **RBC: Red blood cell atau sel darah merah.**

 **RDX: Punya daya ledakan dahsyat. Jika kalian ingat bom Bali, itulah ledakan dari bom RDX**

 **C-4: Yang saya tahu adalah pencampuran antar TNT + RDX + satu lagi saya lupa, jadi daya ledaknya ya pasti lebih mengerikan dari RDX. Dan C4 ini sangat rawan getaran, rawan cahaya, dan rawan gelap. Bom ini kerap digunakan militer untuk tugas-tugas penghancuran dan hanya dipakai oleh pasukan khusus saja.**

 **Oh iya, mengenai A.N/ABB atau Perserikatan poros tengah. A.N (Alliance of Nations) atau ABB adalah penggabungan antara Aliansi Shinobi dan Perserikatan bangsa-bangsa. Dan untuk perserikatan poros tengah atau Center Axis Union itu saya buat sebagai pengganti dari Liga Arab pada drama aslinya. Sementara Kaisar Uzushio, Haizaki (OC) pengganti dari Presiden Mubarat. Untuk negara-negara dari PPT atau CAU ini, ya sebut saja Ame, Taki, Kusa, Uzushio ya dari anime Naruto sih yang ane liat tuh semua desakan desa konflik. Dan untuk Oto sendiri adalah pengganti dari Afganistan yang menjadi salah satu negara antagonis dalam dramanya dan dalam anime, seperti yang kita tahu, oto adalah salah satu desa antagonis.**

 **Oh ya, tentang jadwal fic ini. Fic ini update setiap hari Minggu ya! Itu juga kalau tak ada halangan *PLAK* Tapi sejauh ini semuanya masih lancar, saya masih bisa ngerjain tanpa mengganggu dunia nyata saya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah ngeFav follow and ripiu! Udah itu aja bye! PLAKK**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! SONKEI!**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	5. 五

**Just Information! Saya masih belum bisa update chapter 6 karna kehidupan nyata yang lagi ribet-ribetnya. Jadi saya mohon maaf!**

* * *

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan itu langsung gugup seketika. Dia pun berusaha mengalihkansuasana dengan bercanda. "Aah k-kau pasti sangat ingin minum ini, kan? Nih!" tawar Sakura menggerakkan botol wine sambil tersenyum kikuk karena pria itu masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya melumer.

"Aku tahu cara lain untuk meminumnya." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura bingung. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan...

Namun dia tak mengambil botol wine itu, dia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

CUP

Mata Sakura membulat saat ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh Naruto. Namun, tubuhnya seakan tak mau mendengarkan perintah dari otaknya dan perlahan dirinya pun hanyut kedalam ciuman itu. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto, namun tak terlalu mendominasi. Tanganya yang sedang menyodorkan botol anggur perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Naruto memisahkan ciuman mereka. Pria itu mengambil botol wine yang masih ditangan Sakura, dan meletakannya di meja. Sementara Sakura menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya yang sudah sangat pekat.

Mata Naruto masih belum lepas dari Sakura, namun wanita itu masih terus menunduk membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto meraih dagu wanita itu, membuat green forest dan ocean blue tertaut kembali. Perlahan Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hendak melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tapi tanpa dia duga, Sakura secara cepat menggeser kepalanya ke samping, menghindari ciuman kedua mereka.

Naruto terdiam sejenak menatap sakura yang tampak gelisah, dia kemudian menjauh wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukan.

" _O-oyasuminasai_..." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Naruto. Dia meraih botol wine itu. "K-kau s-sudah memberikan ini padaku... J-ja-jadi aku akan membawanya."

Naruto masih terdiam menatap kepergian Sakura, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengejar ataupun menghentikan wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang prajurit. Prajurit harus mengikuti perintah..."**_

 _ **-NAMIKAZE NARUTO-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku percaya kehidupan itu suci, dan tak ada nilai atau ideologi yang dapat menggoyahkannya."**_

 _ **-HARUNO SAKURA-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from DRAKOR/Korean Drama (2015-16): **Descendant of The Sun.** Starred By **Song Joong-ki** and **Song Hye-kyo** Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun! FOR FUN!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (s):** _AU SETTING CANON, ACTION-ROMANCE, Drama, OOC LUAR BIASA, TYPO & ALUR DENGAN KECEPATAN MOTO GP._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto as Yoo Shin-jin_

 _Sakura as Kang Mo-yeon_

 _Shikamaru as Seo Dae-young_

 _Ino as Yoon Myung-ju_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLACK FOX_

 _Naruto (Alpha Fox) [Kapten]_

 _Shikamaru (Buckman) [Sersan Mayor]_

 _Neji (Shinigami) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Sai (Mr. innocent) [Sersan Kepala]_

 _Kiba (Inu) [Sersan dua]_

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

* * *

 **[** **五]**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:45, tapi Sakura masih terjaga didalam tendanya, dia duduk di atas kasur sambil mengelus bibir botol wine yang dia bawa tadi. Saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur, pikiranya masih terus melayang-lanyang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman itu dia dapatkan dari pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Namun, mengingat tentang hubungan mereka yang rumit membuatnya tak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Dia sudah tahu, bahwa dia mencintai Naruto sejak pertama bertemu, tapi dia sangat tak menyukai pekerjaan Naruto. Sakura tak tahu, apakah dia bisa menerima perkerjaan Naruto yang selalu merugikan hubungan mereka atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas saat ini dia merasa sangat bingung.

Sakura kembali mengingat perkataan Naruto sepulangnya dari upacara pemulangan jenazah sahabatnya. Ketika Naruto membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

" _Ya, dia adalah rekanku. Kau ingat saat kaisar Uzushio mengatakan nama Nagato? Dialah jenazah itu." Mata Sakura langsung membulat. "Kami melakukan tiga misi gabungan, waktu itu kami dikenal dunia sebagai tim super elit."_

" _Tapi, apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Apa yang terjadi? Lucu kau bertanya... Inilah yang terjadi saat kami mencoba untuk membela perdamaian."_

 _Sakura menatap Naruto cemas. "Itu berarti... Itu berarti... kalau begitu, k-kau... kau juga bisa saja—"_

"— _Kalau begitu, tak usah bicarakan ini lagi!"_

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

Naruto yang sudah berada dikamarnya juga masih tak bisa tidur. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan mulai melepas setelan jas militer-nya yang masih dia pakai sejak tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, ketika mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya dalam satu hari ini.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

TAP!

TAP!

Di jam yang sama. Wanita berambut merah terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dan memakai kacamatanya kemudian berdiri setelah meraih pistol yang berada dalam laci meja tidur. Wanita itu berjalan sambil menodongkan pistolnya dan akhirnya bisa melihat bayangan seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan tirai.

"Drop the gun!" Ucap orang itu.

Mata wanita itu membulat ketika mendengar suara orang itu, suara yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tak pernah didengarnya lagi. Dengan cepat ia menyibak tirai, dan benar, sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri dibalik tirai. Pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx kelam-nya tengah menatap dirinya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tak menyebabkan masalah selama aku tak ada?" tanya pria itu.

Wanita itu manutkan alisnya kesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri hah? Tak bisakah kau memberitahuku kapan kau harus pergi dan kembali?

"Oke.." Pria itu mencopot jas. "Aku 3 bulan di Kusa, 1 bulan di perbatasan Oto-Ame bersama Suigetsu—"

"—Sasuke- _kun_!" Wanita itu menyela, ia memukul-mukul dada pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan pistol yang masih di tangan. "Kau pergi tanpa pamit, dan kau mengatakan kau baru saja pergi ketempat yang sangat berbahaya."

"H-hei Karin, sekarang berada didekatmu jauh lebih berbahaya. Tak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari pada saat bersama calon istri yang menodongku dengan pistol."

Wanita bernama Karin itu akhirnya berhenti memukul Sasuke, ia kembali menyimpan pistolnya. Selesai menyimpan pistol itu wanita itu langsung memeluk Sasuke yang langsung dibalas oleh Sasuke. "Lalu... Kau pulang bersama Hiu sialan itu?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar nama panggilan 'sayang' dari karin untuk Suigetsu. "Suigetsu... Dia sudah tenang dirumah barunya.."

"Rumah baru?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Matanya terus menatap ke foto di dinding. Foto dirinya, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang berpose saling merangkul.

Karin merasa aneh dengan tatapan kosong penuh kesedihan dari Sasuke, dia kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke, dan akhirnya ia bisa menerima maksud dari Sasuke, lalu wanita itu beralih ke jas Hitam Sasuke, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

* * *

"Pembangkit energi Surya tidak membahayakan lingkungan dan aman bagi tanaman. Pembangunan dalam rangka perdamaian, dimulai setelah perang di Ame selesai. Di Solar Power Sector, KI Group. Kita berusaha memenangkan segi konstruksi dari kekuatan tanaman." jelas wakil manager konstruksi, Tazuna pada tim medis.

Saat ini Sakura dan timnya sedang berada di tempat pembangunan pembangkit listrik yang berada di ditengah-tengah padang lembah Gedo mazou. Dengan luasnya berhektar-hektar semuanya penuh diisi oleh alat-alat penyerap energi surya. Pada tengah tempat itu sendiri berdiri sebuah tower yang menjulang tinggi. Membuat semua relawan medis terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Tak bisa mereka sangka rumah sakit mereka punya dana untuk membuat pembangunan mahal ini disini.

" _Ohayou_ , Tazuna- _kaicho!_ " Sapa para pekerja.

"Ohh _ohayou!_ "

"Anda tahu, saat keluar dan melihat papan-papan berbahasa Konoha, entah mengapa aku merasa terharu." Ucap Kakashi takjub melihat ada tulisan banyak tulisan kanji konoha dari ujung ke ujung proyek itu.

"Hahahaha... Orang Konoha kalau sudah keluar negeri, semuanya jadi cinta tanah air." Ucap Tazuna.

" _Sugoi!_ " Sakura takjub melihat menara yang menjulang tinggi itu. "Rasanya aku ingin menaiki itu."

Tazuna menoleh untuk melihat objek apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat menara itu. "Baguskan?"

"Wakil manajer?"

"Ah apa mau mu—ah y-ya ada apa?" Ucap Tazuna terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran sang atasan. "Ah kenalkan. Ini adalah kepala manajer."

Pria pendek berkacamata hitam bulat berjalan mendekati mereka dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Sakura. "Aku bukan dari KI group... Aku adalah kepala manajer Ame Electric Power Corporation, Mr. G."

"Gato?" Ucap Sakura membaca tulisan pada kartu nama itu.

"Shibasaki G-A-T-O-U. Itu nama lengkap ku! Lebih baik kau panggIl saja dengan Mr. G!"

Tazuna tertawa. "Kami sendiri memilih memanggilnya dengan gaya yang lebih Konoha, manajer Jii. kalian juga bisa memakai nama panggilan itu kalau kalian mau hahahaha.."

Tazuna terdiam menelan ludahnya ketika mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Gatou. "Harus berapa kali lagi, aku menyuruhmu memanggil nama ku dengan benar?" Tanya Gatou.

" _S-sumimasen!_ " Tazuna menunduk meminta maaf.

Gatou menoleh kembali pada tim relawan medis. "Dengar, aku bukanlah seorang pekerja konstruksi. Itu terlalu rendah dari level ku saat ini. Aku adalah pengelolah seluruh proyek Ame Electric Power Corporation, dengan kata lain akulah yang bertanggung jawab di tempat ini... Aku dikenal sebagai manajer yang ramah dan tak pelit. Banyak klien ku yang sengat puas dengan kinerja ku Bla.. Bla... Bla.."

Mereka semua menatap pria itu dengan rasa bosan. Malas mendengar kesombongan pria berkacamata hitam bulat itu, seluruh anggota relawan berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Tazuna dan Gatou.

"... Dan aku ini juga adalah Penanggung jawab monumen patung wajah presiden kono—hei kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku? Aku belum selesai bicara!" tanya Mr. G pada Tazuna. Tazuna hanya diam menundukan kepala.

Saat berada ditenda relawan medis di proyek itu, Sakura mendapat telfon dari Lee. " _Senpai!_ Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, yang baik dulu."

"Hmm kau tahu anak kecil yang menderita keracunan timbal? Akhirnya aku tahu namanya... Bureki _desu!_ "

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kabar baik itu. "Umm nama yang aneh... Kabar buruknya?"

"Bureki hilang!"

"APA?!"

* * *

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?"

"Jam 9. Aku memeriksa infusnya lalu pergi hendak mengambil cemilan untuknya." Jawab Moegi menundukan kepala.

"Ini! Bureki meninggalkan ini." Lee menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan gambar rumah, pepohonan dengan sebuah patung yang tak jelas bentuknya, dan jalan simpang tiga. "Sepertinya dia pulang ke rumahnya... Apa harus ku cari?"

"Memangnya kau bisa mencarinya hah? Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh pengunungan dan hutan belantara. Apa kau bisa?" Semprot Sakura yang sudah sangat kesal dengan kecerobohan Lee dan Moegi.

"K-kita kan bisa minta bantuan dari Naruto- _Senchō_."

Mata sakura melotot mendengar nama pria itu. Sejak tadi pagi dia berusaha menghindari segala hal tentang pria itu bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat pikiranya melayang kembali pada kejadi semalam. "Jangan coba-coba! Jangan sampai dia mengetahui hal ini, dengar!"

"Ano.. Sakura- _senpai_ , sebenernya... Dia sudah mendengarnya sejak tadi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh hah?"

"Ya itu karena dia menyuruhku tetap diam dan sudah berdiri dibelakangmu sejak tadi."

Sakura terdiam ketika Lee memberitahunya tentang kehadiran pria yang sejak tadi pagi dihindarinya. Potongan gambar-gambar kejadian semalam pun terus berputar di kepalanya membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah total. Dia langsung membuang wajahnya memerahnya ke arah lain saat Naruto berdiri disebelahnya. Berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Oke... Keterangan kalian sangat membantu. Mari kita lihat lagi gambarnya." Ucap Naruto menerima gambar buatan Bureki.

"Itu yang digambar Bureki."

Naruto menatap dengan terliti setiap sudut gambar tak menghiraukan Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam gelisah dengan kehadirannya. "Dia menggambar peta?"

"Mungkin, kau tahu dimana ini?" Tanya Lee.

"Ini pepohonan Zetsu... dan ini adalah patung kuno yang katanya pengunci para bijuu di era ninja, patung Gedo Mazou..." Naruto melirik Lee dan terdiam sejenak. "Dokter Lee, Bureki itu... sebuah desa, ya, desa ini, _dattebayo!_ "

Lee hanya meringis malu, ketika mengetahui kebenaran 'Bureki'. "Jadi... Bureki itu nama desa... Ya?"

"Kalau begitu kau belum mengetahui namanya! kau bahkan tak bisa menemukan namanya, bagaimana bisa kau mencarinya? Rapatkan saja mulut mu agar aku tak bisa merontokkan semua gigi mu mahkluk hijau sialan!" Geram Sakura sambil mengangkat tinjunya. Wanita itu kikuk ketika menyadari Naruto sedang menatapnya, dengan cepat dia kembali memunggungi Naruto.

" _Gomen senpai_. K-kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha mencarinya, biar aku yang mencarinya." Ucap Lee pada Sakura dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. "Apa desa itu jauh dari sini?"

"Hmm... Anak-anak disini sering datang kemari untuk memeinta makanan ringan... Mereka bercerita pada ku, mereka memerlukan 6 jam untuk sampai ketempat ini."

"Apa boleh buat... Kau yang menggantikan ku melakukan check-up medis untuk para pekerja bersama dengan Kakashi-sensei hari ini! Aku sendiri yang mencarinya."

Lee terkejut. "Kau pergi sendirian?"

"Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku pergi sendirian. Orang ini pasti akan mengikuti ku." Ucap Sakura melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya sebentar. Sakura menarik napasnya lalu menguatkan diri untuk menatap Naruto. "Kau bisa membantu ku?"

Naruto memutar-mutar handuk kecil yang yang dibawanya. "Hmm... kita akan pergi sepuluh menit lagi, _dattebayo!_ "

* * *

Sakura duduk dengan risih didalam mobil. Bagaimana tidak risih, mobil yang dia tumpangi sedang dikemudikan oleh pengemudi yang lebih fokus menatapnya, ditambah sang pengemudi adalah orang yang ingin dia hindari. Wajahnya sudah memerah ketika dirinya terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"L-lihatlah kedepan, _Baka!_ kita bisa kecelakaan nanti."

Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalan. Mereka berdua hanya diam sejak pergi dari kompi. Dan ucapan Sakuralah awal dari pembicaraan mereka di dalam mobil.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju ke desa itu. Mungkin kita akan menemukan dia di jalan."

"Baguslah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto terdiam merasakan kekakuan pada hubungan mereka saat ini. "Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"B-bagaimana bisa aku tidur nyenyak, ketika seorang pria idiot telah mencuri ciuman pertama ku..."

Naruto melirik Sakura sebentar. "Tentang semalam—"

"—Aku mencoba untuk tak membicarakannya. Apa kau tak lihat?"

"Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" Tanya Naruto menoleh.

"Karena aku bingung! Aku akan terus menghindarinya sampai aku yakin pada diriku sendiri."

Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri menyetir. "Tak apa kau menghindariku atau marah padaku tapi aku tak ingin kau merasa buruk dengan semalam. Aku akhirnya melakukannya setelah ratusan kali meragukannya."

Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. Tepat saat itu, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah padang rumput dan disana ada banyak domba peliharaan warga. Dan mereka bisa melihat anak yang sedang mereka cari tengah bermain diantara domba itu.

"Itu dia!" Ujar Naruto. Pria itu menekan klakson untuk membuat anak itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

TIN!

TIN!

Dan anak itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat mereka berdua. Dia melambaikan tanganya untuk menyapa mereka.

* * *

Sakura selesai menggambarkan bulan dan matahari pada selembar kertas dengan menggunakan pena milik Naruto yang dia pinjam. Kemudian dia menujuk matahari dan juga menunjuk beberapa botol obat. "Satu kali pada pagi hari!" Ucap Sakura, ditambah dengan bahasa tubuh. Dia kembali menujuk gambar bulan. "Malam juga satu kali."

Ibu dari anak itu menganggukkan kepala menjawab ucapan dari Sakura. "Dyakuyu, dyakuyu vam. (Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak)"

Sakura tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di jendela. "Apa dia mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Dia tak mungkin mengucapkan: 'pergi sana!', kan?" Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus merepotkan diri mu begitu? Aku kan bisa membantu mu menerjemahkannya!"

"Sudah ku bilang urusan medis biarlah aku yang mengurus tugas mu hanya menemaniku!" dengus Sakura. Wanita itu melirik keluar jendela ketika melihat para anak-anak tengah bermain di bawah sebuah pohon yang memiliki akar yang kokoh yang keluar dari tanah sebagai tempat dudukan mereka. Dia melihat salah satu anak yang dia jumpai tengah menjilat sesuatu saat pertama kali tiba disini. Dia menujuk kearah anak itu, membuat Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Mereka anak-anak yang menjilati besi waktu itu, kan?"

Anak-anak itu pun menyadari jika mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka untuk meyapa keduanya.

"Hmm... Ingatan mu bagus juga, _dattebayo!_ "

"Begitulah, aku tak bisa melupakan sesuatu dengan mudah." ungkap Sakura sambil membalas melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak itu.

"Melupakan apa?"

"Semuanya, jadi aku tak ingin kau melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengesankan bagiku."

* * *

Ino terkejut dan terheran-heran saat melihat berbagai macam perlengkapan yang ada di atas meja. Seperti; jam tangan, kacamata, pena, dan lainnya. "Whoa! Apa biasanya kita akan mendapatkan pasokan yang mewah seperti ini saat ditugaskan?"

Yamato menghentikan kegiatannya pada komputernya. "Ada banyak pasukan dari berbagai negara yang datang kesini... Dan beberapa perusahaan berkelas dari Konoha, tak ingin membiarkan pasukan Konoha datang kesini dengan lesu. Jadi mereka mengirimkannya untuk meningkatkan semangat para prajurit."

"Hmm baiklah."

"Jadi... Ayahmu apa kabarnya?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Beliau baik-baik saja."

Yamato menganggukan kan kepala dan melipatkan tanganya ke dada sembari menyadarkan tubuh pada kursi. "Kau tahu? Aku ini sangatlah dekat dengan beliau. Dan aku terkejut mengetahui kau datang kesini, tak disangka kita bertemu lagi di luar negeri begini hahahaha..."

"O-oh begitu ya.." Ino pura-pura mengerti. Dia merogoh katongnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. "Ah aku permisi sebentar. Ini telepon penting."

"Oke oke jawab saja. Apa dari Komandan?"

Dengan cepat Ino berdiri. "Telfon ini lebih penting dari itu. _Sonkei!_ " Yamato hanya mengangguk. "Halo? Ini aku. Laporkan!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dari tenda.

* * *

Konoha Special Force Headquarter, Konohagakure, Konoha.

"Dia makan malam jam 7 malam. Nge-gym jam 8 malam. Kembali ke barak jam 9 malam dan mengomeli siswa pendidikan pasukan khusus." ucap seorang prajurit staf kantor dari pasukan khusus sambil membaca selembar kertas pada papan ujian. "Jam 9:30 dia pergi ke—" Prajurit itu memutar kursinya kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria nanas tengan menatapanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Secara cepat dia langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja.

 _"Lalu apa?"_

"J-jam 09:40, saat ini, aku menarik perhatiannya!" Bisik prajurit itu gugup dan bertambah gugup ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

 _"Benarkah? Aku iri sekali pada mu! Lalu?"_

Prajurit itu menelan ludahnya ketika semakin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati posisinya bersembunyinya. "Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dia bangkit berdiri ketika pria itu sudah berdiri didepan mejanya, dengan cepat prajurit itu membalik papan ujian yang dia baca tadi dan tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku inginkan kau lakukan?" Tanya pria itu pada prajurit tadi. "Tutup telfonnya!"

Tentara itu menurunkan ponselnya. "T-tapi aku memintan perintah dari Letnan Ino... B-bukan d-dari Sersan Mayor Shikamaru."

"Apa hal pertama yang harus dilakukan jika kau tertangkap musuhmu?"

"M-menyerah?"

"Lakukan apapun yang 'musuhmu' perintahkan.. kau sudah disuruh apa saja olehnya?!"

 _"Akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya hari ini... Baiklah sudah ya!"_

" _H-hai! A-arigato! Sonkei!_ " Ucap prajurit itu terbata-bata. Pria itu menelan ludahnya menatap Naruto. " _G-gomen_."

"Kotetsu..."

"Sersan satu kotetsu!"

"Mau lari keliling lapangan atau memasak ramen untuk ku?"

Kotetsu berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja membuatkan mu ramen! Ramen spesial."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu peras keringatmu untuk kuahnya. Lari!"

Senyuman diwajah kotetsu langsung hilang mendengarnya. "K-kalau begitu aku 'mandi' dulu." Kotetsu mulai berlari namun terhenti di pintu. "Oh ya, ada surat untuk mu. Di atas meja. Sonkei!" Ucapnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan hukumannya.

* * *

Setelah selesai urusan di Bureki, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan mampir sejenak ke kafe di kota untuk makan siang. Sakura sejak tadi menyipitkan mata melihat seorang pelayan yang dari tadi tampil genit didekat Naruto. Sementara pria itu hanya terdiam kikuk mendapati tatapan dari Sakura yang melihat perlakuan genit yang memang sudah sering dia dan Shikamaru dapatkan dari pelayan itu jika mampir ke kafe ini.

Pelayan itu mengelus kumis rubah Naruto tak menghiraukan kehadiran Sakura yang duduk diseberang meja. "Some fresh wine just arrived. If you want it..." Pelayan itu medekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "You know how to get it... Naruto-sencho..." Bisik pelayan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah pelayan seksi itu pergi, Sakura menatap tajam Naruto membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Kau memang pria yang hebat dalam memilih kafe. Sepertinya kau juga sudah sering kemari ya, kan?"

"Sersan mayor Shikamaru adalah pelanggan tetap disini! Aku memang pernah kemari menemaninya tapi dibandingkan tempat ini aku lebih suka ke pos pertukaran! Ketimbang makanan disini aku lebih suka makanan instan militer, dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto gugup.

"Benarkah? Sudahlah, tapi terimakasih untuk bantuan mu hari ini... Untuk itu, ini aku yang traktir." Ucap Sakura masih dengan anda sebal.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak sambil melihat Naruto yang hendak memulai memakan makanan mereka. "Hmm karena aku yang traktir, bolehkan aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan padamu?"

Naruto mengehentikan kegiatannya, menatap Sakura sebentar dan yanya menganggukan kepanya lagi.

"Aku penasaran sekali, kenapa kau mau jadi seorang prajurit? Jangan ngomongin soal fantasi wanita ketika melihat seragam militer!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak menatap Sakura. "Seseorang harus menjadi prajurit." Jawabnya sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makanya. "Sepertinya kau tak suka dengan pekerjaan ku. Itu sebabnya kau bingung dan ragu sekarang."

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Ku pikir kau sangat patriotik sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa demi negara."

"Patriotik bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintai negara dan setia pada negara dan rakyatnya." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi prajurit untuk melakukan hal itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Sakura terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak yakin dengan pemikiran dokter Sakura soal patriotisme, tapi keyakinanku untuk melindungi anak-anak, wanita cantik, dan orang tua serta keberanian yang merasuki diriku seperti pada anak SMA yang merokok di sekolahan, keyakinan yang takkan berubah meski di depan pistol, kau tegakkan kehormatan bangsa mu seperti itu menurutku itulah patriotisme." Naruto menaruh kembali alat makanya. "Aku juga punya satu pertanyaan, bagaimana jika aku bukan seorang prajurit, melainkan lelaki biasa yang kaya raya? Apa akan lebih mudah untukmu?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak, itu terlalu biasa untukku."

"Begitu? Sudah kuduga... Seharusnya aku bilang lelaki ganteng yang kaya raya."

Sakura tersenyum lagi mendengar lelucon dari Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Mereka berdua memilih menghabiskan makanan mereka tanpa banyak berbicara lagi. Saat mereka selesai, Sakura menyuruh Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan dirinya yang mau membayar terlebih dahulu. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe itu.

Saat dia sudah berada diluar dari kafe itu. Tak jauh dari kafe itu, Naruto melihat orang yang dulu ia tangkap saat kecelakaan truk di pegunungan sudah bebas berkeliaran. Orang itu juga melihat dan mengenali Naruto kemudian mengangkat botol birnya, menawari bir yang ia bawa sambil menyeringai.

Saat itu juga Sakura yang sudah selesai membayar keluar. "Ayo, aku sudah selesai membayar." Naruto masih diam sambil terus menatap pria tadi, membuat Sakura bingung dan hendak menoleh melihat objek tatapan Naruto sejak tadi.

Namun dengan cepat bahunya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Dokter Sakura, hmm... Kau ingat toko waktu itu kan?"

"Kau mau memastikannya?" Tanya Sakura, wanita itu melirik ke salah satu toko yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka. "Hmm baiklah, disana, dipojok sebelah sana, seberang jalan."

Naruto tersenyum singkat. "Benar. Kau bisa kesana sendirian kan?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada masalah ya? Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, nanti sore aku ada tugas jaga."

"Kalau begitu pinjam mobil dan pulanglah! Akan ku telpon Sasuke."

Wanita musim semi itu berpikir sejenak. "Boleh tanya ada masalah apa?"

Naruto menarik napasnya. "Aku mendapat panggilan dari pangkalan. Terimakasih untuk traktiran mu ini."

"Apa soal keamanan? Apa kau akan di omelin lagi oleh pria kayu itu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ya aku akan dimarahi, tapi jika aku berbuat masalah."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Ah begitu ya.."

Naruto kembali menatap pria tadi, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada Sakura. "Baiklah pulanglah."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi menuju ke toko milik Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan berjalan mendekati pria tadi yang masih berdiri ditempatnya bersama temannya. Pria blonde itu mengokang pistol dan langsung menodongkan pistol itu pada pria tadi. "I think we've met before, hah?"

Pria berambut perak itu menyeringai. "Hahaha... It looks like you're not too surprised. How can peacekeepers threaten civilians not armed with a gun?"

"Not true!"

DOR!

JSSSTT!

* * *

Sakura berjalan memasuki toko perlengkapan yang sebelumnya dia datangi. " _Sumimasen_? Karin- _san_?" Tak ada yang menyebutnya. "Apa ada orang—Kyaaa! S-siapa kau? K-kau mengagetkan ku!"

Seorang pria raven dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya, keluar dari bawah mobil. "Dokter Sakura?" Tanya pria itu. Pria itu mulai bangkit bediri. "Kapten dobe sudah mengirimku pesan."

"K-kapten dobe?"

"Naruto."

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong. Aku dokter Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya memperkenalkan diri.

Pria itu juga melakukan hal yang serupa. "Dokter Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Wah, Karin-san benar, kau ini benar-benar dingin ya?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sepertinya karin telah banya bercerita tentang hal buruk dirinya pada wanita ini.

"Tapi tak masalah, selama kau bukan penjahat." Ucap Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kembali memereteli mesin mobil. "Tapi kau benar-benar seorang dokter?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang aku mulai tak suka dengan sifat mu."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya lagi. "Memangnya apa untungnya bagi ku, bila kau suka dengan sifat ku?" Sasuke terdiam ketika mendapati tatapan menuntut dari Sakura. "Terkadang aku merawat orang, hewan, dan barang-barang rusak... Kau perlu mobil bukan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan hendak mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Sasuke. "Ya, kurasa kau sudah tahu dari Naru—"

DOOOOR!

Sakura menunduk ketika mendengar suara bunyi tembakan dan matanya langsung membulat ketika merasa bahwa tembakan itu berasal dari kafe tempat dirinya dan Naruto singgahi tadi. "Naruto..."

* * *

Peluru itu sukses menembus kulit ban mobil yang tepat berada disebelah kedua pria itu, membuat ban itu langsung kempes. Membuat keduanya terdiam kaget, namun dengan cepat keduanya langsung menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah Naruto.

"Let's see, not civilians, not unarmed. What are you? Police?" Tanya Naruto krmbali menodongkan pistol miliknya. "I know you have a connection with the cops here, but why do you have to appear around me?" Naruto langsung menodongkan pistolnya pada segerombolan pasukan bersenjata yang baru saja tiba mendekati mereka, yang Naruto tahu, mereka pastilah rekan pria itu. Namun yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya adalah ketika dia melihat seorang pria berambut oranye dengan kacamata hitam.

"Hidan! How many times... do I have to say?" Ucap pria berambut oranye berjalan dari belakang pasukan. Pria itu mengambil pistol salah satu pasukan dan menidongkanya ke kepala pria bernama Hidan itu. "Aim from behind if you want to kill a man!" Pria oranye itu menurunkan senjatanya dan menatap Naruto dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Cops? They always side with people who have money. always, anywhere."

Naruto diam masih terdiam dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat tekejut. Tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Long time no see... Lieutenant." Ucap pria oranye itu sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap pangkat Naruto. "Oh.. I think you're Captain now."

Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika melihat lebih jelas wajah pria oranye itu. Meski sekarang dipenuhi banyak tindik, dia masih bisa mengenali sosok pria itu. "C-captain... Yahiko?"

Pria yang disebut Naruto itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, Yahiko... but now I am better known as Pain."

* * *

"Geng Edo Tensei?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang dari seberang telfon. "Hn, beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa..." Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang tengah mentatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Itu ulah geng lokal. Ini kunci mobilnya."

Sakura menerima kunci itu. "Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak, mereka pasti sudah menelepon jika ada yang terluka. Apa kau mau teh?" Ucap Sasuke menawarkan teh pada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Pria itu mengambil gelas untuk Sakura lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

" _Arigato_." Sakura duduk disalah satu ban yang ada di toko itu sambil meminum teh miliknya. "Aku penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dekat dengan Kapten Naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam berpikir sejenak. "Kami selalu bertemu di upacara Pemakaman, pemulangan jenazah... Di Kusa, Oto, dan terakhir disini, Ame."

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sekarang dia ingat Sasuke lah pria yang Naruto jumpai saat menghadiri upacara pemulangan jenazah prajurit Uzushio. Wanita itu menarik napasnya sejenak. "Aku agak enggan menanyakan ini pada mu, tapi mungkin ini dapat membantu ku... Mungkinkah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Kapten Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk merahasiakan segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Tapi melihat tatapan memohon wanita ini membuat jadi sulit untuk tak bicara.

* * *

Tangan Naruto masih bergetar ketika melihat Yahiko. Sang atasan sekaligus senpai baginya saat dulu bertugas bersama. Dia kembali teringat pada pengalaman kelam mereka berdua dulu...

* * *

 **FLA** **SHBACK ON**

* * *

 _Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menahan rasa sakit. Saat ini dirinya tengah di gantung secara terbalik oleh pasukan musuh, militan Ame utara. "No...ugh...mor 021010. Pasukan... Ugh... Khusus Konoha... Letnanh Nami...hahh.. kaze Naruto—UGHH!" Naruto hanya meringis ketika mendapat tendangan pada perutnya._

 _BYUR!_

 _Naruto kembali merasakan kesakitan ketika disiram oleh air panas oleh seorang prajurit musuh "In international language! What a A.N radio code?"_

 _"Ughh... Hhah... Hhaa.. nomor... 021010. Pasukan... Ugh... Khusus Kono—"_

 _BUAAGH!_

 _Pemimpin dari pasukan musuh itu berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian berjongkok menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan luka dan lebam. "For the last time, what a A.N radio code?" Tanyanya._

 _Naruto menatap pemimpin militan itu dan menyeringai lebar. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto meludahi wajah pemimpin itu. "Go HELL!"_

 _Pemimpin pasukan itu membasuh wajahnya yang terkena ludah Naruto. "Alright!" Pemimpin pasukan itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada leher Naruto..._

 _TRUKTUK! TRUK! TRUK!_

 _Namun belum sempat menggorok leher Naruto, para bawahannya langsung terkapar setelah menerima serangan dadakan. Dia reflek menundukan kepalanya menghindari tembakan dan berusaha kabur dari tempat itu, namun sial baginya saat hendak kabur dia sudah disambut oleh pasukan gabungan Konoha._

 _Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Naruto ditahan dan menatap Naruto dengan sangat lega, melihat sahabat sekaligus atasannya masih hiduo. Dia langsung melepaskan Naruto dari tepatnya di ikat._

 _"Orang kita aman, kami akan kembali." Ucap prajurit berambut perak._

 _"Kolonelhh...ughh Jiraya, masih.. masih ada satu tahanan lagi. Kapten Yahiko dari pasukan khusus Uzushio.. hahh... Dia ada di dalam ruang emergensi tambang ini." Ucap Naruto yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru yang tengah memapah Naruto, langsung mendengus. "Tsk merepotkan, tak ada waktu lagi! Neji gagal menjinakan bom waktu yang ada ditempat ini dan bom itu akan meledak dalam 30 menit!"_

 _"Itu cukup hahh... Asalkan... Kitah bergegas."_

 _"Tapi tetap saja—"_

 _"Buckman!" Potong Jiraya sambil menatap Naruto sebentar. "Kita akan selamatkan Kapten Yahiko." Jiraya menatap pasukan lainnya. "Kalian jaga area luar tambang, selama kami berada didalam. Mengerti!"_

 _"Hai!"_

 _20 menit kemudian..._

 _DOOOR!_

 _TRUKTUKS! TRUKS!_

 _"Arghh!"_

 _Black Fox berhasil mengahabisi para pasukan musuh yang tengah berjaga di tempat Yahiko disekap. Mereka berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu baja._

 _TUK!_

 _"Ini tidak bisa! Baja ini terlalu tebal, bahkan jika kita memasang C-4 pun tak akan hancur." Ucap Neji mengetuk pintu baja itu merasakan ketebalan pintu._

 _Mereka semua mulai kehabisan ide saat itu juga, tak menyadari Naruto yang tengah memanjat atap ruangan itu_

 _"Lihat ini!" Mereka semua menoleh ke atas dan melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di atas ruang penyekapan Yahiko. Pria itu menhentakan kakinya. "Shinigami! Kau bisa pasang disini!" Dengan cepat mereka semua naik ke atas ruangan itu. "Aku ingin kau memasang melingkar!"_

 _"Hai!" Neji melakukan sesuai arahan dari Naruto. Dia mulai memasang bom dengan kekuatan ledakan yang tak terlalu luas tapi dapat menghancurkan sebuah tembok. "Done!"_

 _Mereka semua mulai bersiap-siap ditengah lingkaran bom itu. "Sesuai aba-aba ku!" 1... 2... 3! Now!"_

 _DRRRRRRRRT DHUAAAR!_

 _BRUKK_

 _Bom itu mulai merontoki tembok itu dan tembok yang mereka pijak itu langsung hancur dan runtuh kedalam ruangan itu dan mereka langsung melihat ada enam musuh dan salah satunya tengah menggunakan tubuh Yahiko sebagai tameng._

 _TRUKTUKS! TRUKS!_

 _Dengan cepat mereka menembaki semua pasukan itu. Naruto membidik kepala musuh yang tengah memegang Yahiko..._

 _TRURUTRUTUKS!_

 _Tentara musuh itu langsung terkapar dengan kepala yang sudah hancur akibat menerima tembakan beruntun dari Naruto._

 _"CLEAR!"_

 _Naruto berlari mendekati Yahiko dan mrlepaskan ikatan tanganya. "Captain!"_

 _Yahiko susah payah membuka matanya menatap Naruto. "Naruto... Thanks!"_

 _"No problem! We have to move fast!" Ucap naruto sambil memapah tubuh Yahiko._

 _"Baiklah kita harus keluar dari sini—"_

 _DHUAAAR!_

 _DHUAAAR!_

 _"Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Jiraya._

 _Neji melihat jamnya, dan langsung terkejut. "Kita kehabisan waktu, LARI!" Triak Neji. Merrka sontak langsung berlari cepat untuk keluar dari tambang itu. Naruto berlari dengan menggendong tubuh Yahiko dengan susah payah._

 _DHUAAAR!_

 _BRUUUK!_

 _Tambang itu mulai runtuh seiring dengan berbagai ledakan bom yang mengahncurkan tambang itu. Naruto bahkan hampir tejatuh jika tak ada Shikamaru yang menahan tubuhnya, pria nanas itu langsung bantu memapah Yahiko dan berlari dengan cepat._

 _DRRRT!_

 _DRRRT!_

 _DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _"Hahhh... Hhaahh." Naruto langsung menjatuhkan badanya ke tanah ketika berhasil keluar dari tambang itu. Begitu juga Shikamaru dan Yahiko yang juga sangat kelelahan._

 _Dan saat itu juga mereka melihat sebuah helikopter yang akan menjemput tiba. "Ayo pergi dari sini!" Ucap Jiraya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto._

 _Mereka berjalan mendekati heli itu Naruto berjalan dibantu oleh jiraya sementara Yahiko tengah ditanduh oleh tentara lainya. Saat sampai di heli itu mereka menaikan Yahiko terlebih dahulu._

 _"Semuanya sudah masuk!" Teriak Naruto pada Jiraya yang tengah dalam posisi siaga._

 _Pria paruh baya itu bangkit dan mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu kita kembali, bocah!" Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto hendak memeluk tubuh Naruto..._

 _DOOOOR!_

 _... Mata Naruto langsung melotot saat menahan tubuh Jiraya yang sudah lemas dalam pelukannya. Mereka semua terdiam melihat kejadian itu hingga Sai membidik dengan senjata jarak jauhnya ke arah jendela pada lantai empat salah satu gedung pertambangan sebelum akhirnya menembak tepat dikepala sniper musuh._

 _"Ero... jii.." air mata Naruto menagalir dan membasahi seragam milik Jiraya yang sudah menghembuskan Napasnya. naruto menangis dalam diam sambil terus memeluk tubuh Jiraya._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Naruto kembali menatap mata Yahiko yang saat ini masih tersenyum ramah padanya. Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "W-why are you—"

"Yeah, as you can see, I change jobs. I don't want to wear the fucking stupid uniform, you are wearing right now again." Potong Yahiko. "Y'know? Isn't that stupid work harming our lives. We fight only for a peace whose end will give us the same fate as Nagato."

Naruto mengertakan giginya menahan marah.

Nagato mendekatkan wajahnya, "Right now, my job has a lot in common with working to protect that damn peace. Shooting weapons—DOOOOR! Killing people. But this work, it makes a lot of money! You know? Money can control the world."

"What happened to you, hah? Your name is still very legendary in Uzushio's special forces."

Yahiko tertawa mendengarnya. "You're always so funny, Naruto. Does my legendary name make a lot of money? Listen carefully, captain. There are many armed militants in this 'neighborhood' and they are not afraid, there are no rules, there is no honor. They also dont have a country that must be served. They are free in here!" Yahiko menepuk bahu Naruto. "This is the last warning! Take care of your own business, and I take care of my own business... Until now, you were too empathetic! You can't be arrogant like me. if you still have that damn empathy, you won't get anything but death."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap tajam Yahiko. "Kau benar, harusnya aku tak menentang kehendak Tuhan. Aku tak perlu menukarkan nyawa Erojii hanya untuk orang seperti mu!"

Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Naruto yang berbicara dengan bahasa Konoha. "Are you hiding behind your language?"

"For god's sake, piss off! Don't dare to approach me or you will suffer the consequences." Ucap Naruto sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yahiko dan pasukannya. Yahiko sendiri hanya tersenyum remeh menatap kepergian Naruto.

* * *

Sakura termenung memikirkan apa yang diungkapkan Sasuke. Dia sudah mendengar semua tentang Naruto dari Sasuke, dan ia sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan." Tanya Sasuke sambil terus menukangin mobil.

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup."

Sasuke mengehentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Sakura melalu ekor matanya. "Cukup untuk apa? Untuk mengerti? Atau malah akan tetap menjauh?"

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur saja dia masih tetao ragu untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke juga diam menatap sakura yang masih bingung. Dia menarik napasnya. "Selama aku bersahabat dengan Naruto... Yang ku tahu, dia selalu mendapatkan kesialan dari pekerjaannya ini... Ku harap kau juga tak menjadi kesialan baginya."

* * *

Sakura sudah berada dalam perjalan kembali ke kompi, ia sedang menyetir sendiri dengan mobil milik Sasuke. Lalu mengambil ponsel dan menekan nama: Alpha Fox. Namun karena hal itu, Ia lengah sedikit dan tak melihat ada sebuah truk yang berjalan berlawanan arah dijalanan yang sempit itu. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung membanting setir untuk menghindari truk itu.

TON! TON!

CKIIIIIT!

BRAKK!

Karena jalanan berdebu ditambah habis dilewati truck, Sakura jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau di depannya sudah ada sebuah tikungan. Ia tetap lurus dan akhirnya mobilnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan terus jalan menuju jurang. Beruntungnya mobilnya berhenti tepat di bibir jurang karna sebuah batu yang menahan mobil itu, dengan setengah bagian mobil sudah bergantung diudara.

Sakura gemetar, ia menangis menatap ke depan. nyawanya diujung benar-benar tanduk sekarang.

"Oh,, b-agaimana ini... hiks... hiks...bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura dengan sesenggukan karena menangis.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura melihat ponselnya yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai mobil. "K-kapten N-naruto?"

"Kau pasti masih dijalan. Kau sudah sampai dimana? Aku sudah selesai dan baru mau balik."

Sakura berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berada dilantai mobil namun hal itu membuat mobil sedikit bergerak mengarah ke bawah...

Dengan cepat Sakura meraih ponselnya dan membenarkan posisinya. "KYAA! TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AKU! NARUTO!"

"S-sakura? Kenapa kau? Apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku!"

"M-mobil ku... Mobilku hampir jatuh ke laut!" Ucap Sakura.

"Dengar baik-baik!"

"Y-ya!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kesana dengan cepat.—TUT!"

"Naruto? Naruto! J-jangan dimatikan... Hiks.." dia kemudian membunyikan klakson mobil berkali-kali, "TOLONG AKU! TOLONG!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya pasrah, dia sudah lelah berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Tapi tak ada satu orang oun yang menolongnya mengingat tempat kecelakaannya itu sangat sepi. Sakura menghidupkab record ponselnya dan merekam pesan untuk Ibunya.. "Jadi... ibu, Hiduplah dengan uang asuransi... Hiks... Maaf untuk mengatakan semua kata-kata kasar dan selalu melawan mu selama ini hiks... Aku mencintaimu, ibu... Hiks... Uuuh... Hiks... Dan... Tenten..." Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk menangis, "Gedung yang sudah aku sewa untuk membuka klinik. Aku minta kau... untuk mengambil kembali uang depositnya. Dan tolong sampaikan salam perpisahanku untuk semuanya. aku berharap kau... Hiks... Uuhh.." ia kembali terhenti ketika tak sanggu mengucapkan kata-kata. "Kenapa aku harus mati seperti ini?" Sakura masih terus menangis. "KYAAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba mobilnya terdorong lagi ke depan. Sakura berpegangan kuat-kuat pada setir mobil dan menekan pedal rem.

CKLEK!

Pintu belakang mobil terbuka dan menampak sosok Naruto yang langsung masuk ke mobil.

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Buka jendelanya."

Sakura melakukan sesuai yang di perintahkan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto pindah ke kursi depan.

"Kyaa! Kenapa kau malah duduk didepan... Itu akan menambah beban dan memiringkan mobil ini semakin kebawah! Kita akan jatuh!" Pekik Sakura panik.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi kursi Sakura menjadi terlentang. "Berbaringlah! Batu itu tidak akan mampu menahan mobil ini lebih lama. Aku akan menjatuhkan mobil ini."

"Apa? Tidak mau."

"Lihat aku."

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini Huh.. huh.."

Naruto meraih bahu Sakura. "LIHAT AKU, SAKURA!" Naruto memaksa Sakura untuk melihat ke arahnya. Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. "Lihat kedalam mataku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Pegang erat tanganku. Tutup matamu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku berjanji."

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan remnya!"

"Tidak mau, tidak mau! Serius aku tidak mau!"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"KYAAA!"

Dengan kesal Naruto memukul klakson dan membuat Sakura terkejut dan berteriak sambil menutup mata. Otomatis kakinya melepaskan pedal rem. Akibat pukulan keras Naruto ditambah benturan batu pada mobil membuat air bag mobil itu menggembung untuk memberi perlindungan. Naruto melepas rem tangan dan mobil itu meluncur jatuh ke jurang dan masuk ke dalam laut.

BYUUUUUUUUUUR!

Naruto berusaha melepasakan sabuk pengaman dirinya lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Sakura. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu dan membawa Sakura ke permukaan laut dan membawanya ke tepi pantai. Saat sampai ditepi pantai, Naruto langsung membaringkan Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri diatas pasir. Naruto menekan dada Sakura kemudian memberikan napasnya buatan untuk Sakura. Naruto terus melakukan CPR untuk Sakura, hingga akhirnya Sakura memuntahkan air yang mengganggu pernapasan Sakura.

"Uhuk.. uhuuk.."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Naruto membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura untuk membantunya mengeluarkan air laut yang mausk ke dalam paru-parunya. "Batuklah... Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Uhuuk... Kau bodoh ya? Kau hampir membunuh kita berdua—uhuuk.. dasar rubah sinting!" Sakura mulai memukuli dada Naruto berkali-kali membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan namun hanya diam tak menghindarinya. "Bisa-bisanya kau menjatuhkan kita ke laut seperi itu... Sinting! Idiot! Goblok! Gila, kau!" Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih syok. Wanita itu tampak memegang urat nadinya. "Uhuk.. jantungku berdebar cepat sekali, bagaiman ini? Uuhuuuuhh aargh..."

Naruto masih tersenyum saat menepuk-nepuk kepala pink Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa memukul ku jika itu bisa menenangkan jantung mu... Ayo!"

Naruto hendak menangkat tubuh Sakura namun langsung ditahan wanita itu. "Tunggu... Aku tak bisa bangun! Aku ini masih syok membuat kakiku begetar hingga tak dapat berdiri. Uhuuu... Kau tau betapa takutnya aku? Aku ini bukan prajurit seperti mu! Uhhhuu ku pikir aku akan mati tadi hhhaaa... Hhhaaaa..."

"Aku takkan membiarkan mu mati." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sakura. "Jika aku mau kau mati, aku tak akan mau membuang waktu ku untuk terjun ke laut seperti tadi. Kau bisa bayangkan bila kau terjun sendirian dari atas sana kan? Ada aku saja kau tak sadarkan diri." Sakura menepis tangan Naruto.

"Berhentilah bercanda! Aku sedang tak berselera mendengar leluconmu!"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan melihat Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

* * *

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke kompi kembali. Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan kaos militernya yang basah kuyup, membuat para prajurit lainya melihatnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Sonkei!"

Naruto mengangguk menerima hormat dari prajuritnya. Dia langsung menatap arah tatapan prajuritnya yang sedang menatap intense Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobil sambil menggigil, rupanya karna kemeja putih yang ia kenakan basah membuat kemeja itu menjadi transparan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Naruto dengan cepat berjalan medekati Sakura dan memakaikan seragamnya pada Sakura untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. "Pakailah... baju mu tembus pandang, tuh!"

Sontak saja mata Sakura langsung melotot dan menutup tubuhnya dengan seragam Naruto itu. Wajahnya sudah merah total menahan malu. " _Baka_! K-kenapa baru ngasih sekarang?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat semuanya tadi, dan aku tak ingin yang lain melihatnya juga. Istirahatlah." Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah, dia menepuk bahu Sakura sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei! HEI! RUBAH MESUM! HEI! NARUTOOOOOO!" Teriak Sakura kesal

Naruto tak menghiraukan teriakan kesal Sakura, dia terus berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Kenapa dia bisa tak sadar bila bajunya tembus pandang begini? Itu benar-benar membuat malu dirinya, apalagi hal itu terjadi didepan rubah mesum itu.

* * *

Gatou berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik, selama berjalan dia terheran-heran melihat tak adanya penjaga rumah bersenjata yang biasanya akan menyambutnya. Dia berjalan mendekati ruang kerja pemilik rumah itu dan terkejut melihat semua penjaga bersenjata itu tengah berada didalam.

Gatou menatap sang pemimpin pasukan yang sedang duduk di meja kerja bosnya. "Yahiko? Where is the boss?" Yahiko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengankat Kepala seorang pria. Hal itu langsung membuat Gatou terkejut bukan main melihatnya. "What is this?" Selanjutnya dia hanya terdiam saat Hidan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepanya.

Yahiko melempar kepala itu kek kaki Gatou membuat pria itu ketakutan sekaligu jijik. Kemudian Yahiko berjalan mendekati Gatou. "This house has a new owner. But the agreement remains the same."

Gatou menelan ludahnya. "I-i don't care. As long as I get my money." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kantung kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Yahiko. "Here."

Gatou melirik kepala itu dan kembali merasa jijik hingga harus menahan muntah. Yahiko mengeluarkan isi kantong yang diberi Gatou padanya. Kantong yang ternyata berisi banyak berlian.

"Just because all of the men in Konoha have taken military service, they feel like my brother." Ucap Yahiko mengecek keaslian berlian-berlian itu kemudian pria bertindik itu mengeluarkan seikat uang dan memberikannya pada Gatou. "Next shipment within a week!"

Gatou langsung tersenyum lebar melihat uang itu. Dia meraih uang itu dari Yahiko. "Subsequent deliveries take 10 days."

Yahiko menganggukan kepalanya mengerti namu Gatou kembali terkejut saat pria itu menodongkan tanganya layakanya sebuah pistol. "A week!"

Gatou hanya bergetar ketakutan sesaat. "Y-yes!"

* * *

Tazuna tampak berjalan dengan kesal sambil menyeret seorang pemuda keluar dari tempat persembunyian tidur siangnya.

" _Ittai_!"

"Tsk bocah nakal! Aku sudah hapal tempat persembunyian buat tidur siang mu." Ucap Tazuna sambil berjalan menjewer telingan pemuda itu.

"Aku lebih senang dibayar kecil ketimbang harus lembur—Ittai!"

Tazuna berhenti dan mentap pemuda itu sambil menguatkan jewerannya. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Pemilik perusahaan? Kalau kau ingin mengatur jam kerja sendiri, pergi dan buat perusahaan sendiri."

Pemuda itu mengelus telinganya yang sudah dilepaskan oleh Tazuna. "Lihatlah nanti. Begitu aku menjadi orang kaya, aku tak mau menganggap mu sebagai kakek ku lagi!

Tazuna tanpak kesal dan menggertak pemuda itu. Pembicaraan mereka berdua terhenti ketika sekrang pekerja lokal menghentikan mereka.

"Cepat! Cepat! Ma... Najer... datang.. uuh sudah kesana uh eh ke.. si ke da, pria gendut—Hmmpl" pekerja lokal itu berusah berbicara dengan bahasa Konoha tapi keduanya tanpak tak mengeti, pemuda itu melihat seorang pria yang dia krnal sebagai atasan dan langsung menutup mulut pekerja lokal itu. Tazuna tampak masih mencerna kata-kata pria ame itu hingga akhirnya melihat Gatou sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aah Kepala manajer tercinta kita." Ucap Tanzuna memaksan melihat kedatangan Gatou. "Kenapa anda harus repot-repot kemari... Ah terimakasih telah mau memeriksa bahan secara langsung."

Gatou tak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah seriusnya. Tazuna tanpa heran ketika melihat tak adanya supir yang biasanya mengatar bosnya itu. "Anda datang sendiri? Kemana supir anda?"

Gatou berhenti berjalan menoleh sejenaj melihat Tazuna. "Dia berhenti dari perusahaan. Tak usah khawatirkan dia. Kembali bekerja. Deadline sudah semakin dekat." Jawab Gatou sebelum langsung masuk kedalam.

Pemuda tadi terkejut melihat ada bercak merah di kaos kaki milik Gatou. "Darah?"

* * *

Sakura sedang berada di dapur kompi, duduk didekat perapian, menunggui seragam Naruto kering sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh. Sejak tadi dia terus melamun teringat dengan suara tembakan saat di kota tadi. Dia tersadar ketika Naruto menghampirinya dengan dua gelas kopi Instan.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat kopi instan, tak apa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengambil kopi yang tawarkan Naruto sambil menatap kesal pria itu. " _Baka Hentai!_ "

"Auh, masalah tadi? pakaian dalammu tadi? hitamkan?"

"Biru gelap." Koreksi Sakura kesal, namun dia tersadar dengan ucapanya sendiri dan menahan malu.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto kesal. "Jika kau tak jadi tentara, kau bisa jadi pria macam apa?"

Naruto melirik Sakura. "Apa itu pertanyaan?"

"Itu monolog!" Jawab Sakura cepat. "Oh ya, beri tahu saja bila kau butuh obat penenang, aku akan membuat resep untuk mu. Aku tahu kau sangat syok tadi." Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Berbeda dengan ku yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Ckck yang benar saja..." Ucap Naruto mengelengkan kepala menatap wanita tak tahu malu itu. "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan ku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau hanya perhatian pada pria yang menyelamatkan nyawa mu kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. "Tapi di tebing tadi... Apa kau tahu bahwa kau... mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk menyelamatkanku?"

"Kau yang memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sakura kembali teringat pembicaraan mereka tentang prajurit Ryan dulu. "Tentang... menyelamatkan Prajurit Ryan. Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan? Jadi... Kau yang menyelamatkannya?"

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab dia kembali teringat saat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai guru sekaligus kakek tertembak tepat di depan matanya.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 _"Ero-jii... Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!" Ucap Naruto masih memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa Jiraya sangat erat. "Ero...jii!"_

 _Shikamaru datang menepuk punggung Naruto. "Naruto, kolonel sudah... Beristirahat dengan tenang. Kita harus kembali sebelum para militan menyerbu tempat ini."_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Naruto terdiam mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Yahiko tadi. "Aku... Menyelamatkannya. Tapi hari ini... Untuk pertama kalinya... aku menyesal telah menyelamatkannya."

"Saat... aku pergi tadi. Kau berbohong pada ku, kan?" Sakura sudah sadar kalau tadi Naruto bohong padanya karena Naruto begitu capat datang menyelamatkannya, jadi tak mungkin pria itu pergi ke pangkalan. "Sekarang aku sadar kau begitu cepat menyelamatkan ku... setelah mampir ke pangkalan." Dan dia tahu, tembakan yang ia dengar di toko, ia yakin kalau itu adalah tembakan dari Naruto. "Mau ke pangkalan, kau bohong kan? Bunyi tembakan yang kudengar di toko, itu kau bukan?"

Naruto meletakan gelas kopinya dinatas meja. "Pasti terlalu banyak yang terlintas dipikiran mu. Tak bisakah kau percaya saja padaku?"

"Dasar sinting! Kau sungguh membuatku gila. Karena kau seperti ini, aku menjadi semakin bingung." Ucap Sakura. Saat dia hendak kembali menyambung kata-katanya, tiba-tiba listrik padam.

"Hahh... Pemadaman. Listrik disini tak begitu stabil. Dalam setengah menit akan menyala lagi."

"Oh." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap Naruto.

Naruto juga menatap Sakura. "Hei, aku akan berteriak bila kau macam-macam padaku."

Sontak saja Sakura langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudah menyelamatkan ku hari ini... Terimakasih untuk itu ya—"

"Tetap saja, awas jika kau berani macam-macam padaku." Sambung Naruto.

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, mana mungkin aku macam-macam padamu... Yang ada kau yang macam-macam! _Baka_!" Tepat saat itu juga lampu kembali menyala. Sakura masih terus menatap Naruto, membuat pria itu heran.

"Ada apa? kau terus melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan tatapanku?"

"Melihat ku seperti itu sampai membuatku jadi tersipu malu." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita... Didekat pria humoris akan selalu ada wanita cantik."

"Didekat pria humoris seperti ku... Bukankah kau hanya melihat pria suram saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. "Ku perhatikan sejak tiba di sini kau terus memelototin otot mereka tiap berlari."

Sakura mengangguk girang. "Begitulah hidupku belakang ini... Benar-benar hidup yang indah."

"Tsk... Apa ini balasan setelah aku menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Naruto geram.

Sakura kembali teringat dengan mobil milik Sasuke yabg terjebur ke laut tadi. "Ah tapi mobilnya bagaimana? Kita perlu menghubungi mereka, kan?"

"Susah ku hubungi!" Jawab Naruto ketus. "Dan akan ku betulkan mobilnya besok pagi!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah kesal padanya. Pria ini benar-benar tak suka bila dia memuji pria lain.

* * *

 **SOLDIER X DOCTOR**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sebuah mobil derek tampak sedang menyeret sebuah mobil berwarna merah penuh dengan rumput laut, mobil itu dibawa ke toko milik Sasuke.

Sakura yang kikuk mencoba manatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak hanya diam menatap kosong mobilnya. Membuat Sakura jadi semakin gugup. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati mobil merah itu dan mengeceknya.

Sakura melirik Naruto. "Kau bisa saja menyelamatkan ku... Kenapa harus menenggelamkan mobilnya sih?" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?' membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu pada orang yang menyelamatkan ku. Gomen..." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menghela napasnya dengan berat. Dia kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan memperbaiki mobil itu dengan tabungan ku sendiri."

Naruto menatap Sasuke juga. "Percayalah pada Teme. Tak ada barang yang tak bisa diperbaiki oleh tangannya."

"Serius?"

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

TANG!

BRAKK!

"HAH!" Pekik Sakura terkejut. Dia melihat kesumber suara dan melihat bamper depan mobil itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke tanpak berjongkok lemas depan mobil itu, dia semakin terpuruk saat pintu mobilnya juga ikutan copot.

"Oh.. Oh.." pekik Sakura yang semakin takut. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak penuh dengan walkie-talkie sesuai permintaan Naruto. "Ini yang kau minta, dobe."

Sakura mengambil satu walkie-talkie dan melihatnya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa kau minta benda ini? Kau kan sudah punya benda ini!"

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Ditempat Ini, benda ini lebih bagus ketimbang ponsel... Dan aku akan sangat cemas bila ponsel mu terputus seperti kemarin."

Sakura menatap Naruto mengerti kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Terimakasih, tapi berapa yang harus kami bayar?"

"Untuk benda ini?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Bukan, untuk mobilnya."

Sasuke kembali terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya sebelum mendesah berat untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan memperbaiki mobil itu sendiri."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Benarkah kau bisa memperbaiki mobil?"

"Tapi, kondisi mobilnya tak akan seperti sebelumnya. Warnanya mungkin tak akan sama juga. Tapi, aku bisa memperbaikinya." Sasuke kembali mendesah. "Hahh... Padahal kemarin aku mengisinya dengan bensin kualitas yang tinggi."

"Yang semangat, ya!" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri, Naruto mengambil satu walkie-talkie dan menatap Sakura, lalu menyerahkan walkie-talkie itu pada Sasuke. "Karena mungkin walkie-talkie ini juga tak akan selamat, berikan salam perpisahanmu pada benda ini, _dattebayo_!" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya malas membalas ucapan Naruto. Sementara Sakura tampak kesal dengan lelucon Naruto yang menyindir dirinya yang bisa merusak benda apapun.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke kompi, dimana saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruangan Naruto. Pria itu tengah mengajari Sakura menggunakan walkie-talkie.

"Saluran 7 untuk tim medis dan saluran 3 untuk tim Black Fox. Jangan oernah buka salura 3 dengar, kecuali jika ada Emergensi." Sakura terus menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Cara pakainya, kau harus tekan tombol disini dan tunggu sebentar." Naruto mengambil walkie-talkie lainnya dan memberikan pada Sakura untuk mengetes. "Ini, aku, Alpha Fox, memanggil tim medis, over! Begitu."

Sakura menatap benda itu. "Alpha Fox itu nickname?"

"Itu Call-sign! Kau sudah putuskan namamu?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Belum. Aku akan..."

Pria itu tertawa ketika memikirkan nama panggilan buatanya untuk Sakura. "Sebenarnya karena rambut mu yang pink itu terlihat seperti bunga Sakura aku jadi ingin memanggil mu dengan call-sign 'Sakura' tapi ya... Namamu kan Sakura, dattebayo!"

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia kembali berpikir untuk mencari Nama samaran.

"Bagaimana jika _kawaii_?" Saran Naruto

Wanita itu langsung tertawa sambil menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Yang benar saja. Apa menurutmu aku _kawaii_?"

"Sedikit, sih."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini hanya sedikit manis saja hah?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Apa? Aiish yang benar saja. Dasar."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Tak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah melihat keduanya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu mengetuk pintu keras untuk membuat keduanya sadar dengan kehadirannya. "Apa aku bisa mengganggu lovey-dovey kalian sebentar?" tanya wanita itu.

Sakura tampak hanya diam tak peduli. Naruto mulai berdiri menatap Wanita itu heran. "Ino? Untuk apa kau ke sini? Bukannya kau ditugaskan di Amegakure?"

Ino berjalan mendekati keduanya sambil melirik Sakura yang pura-pura sibuk dengan walkie-talkienya. "Aku kemari untuk menikah dengan senpai!"

Sakura langsung menatap Ino terkejut lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda! Ngomong apa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa candaanku itu membuatmu gugup? WUA ckck.."

Naruto melirik Sakuran yang menekukan wajahnya.

Ino berdiri tegak. "Saya ingin laporan: Letnan Yamanaka Ino, diperintahkan untuk bergabung dengan medicube kompi gedo mazou. Mulai tanggal 28 mei! Laporan selesai. _Sonkei_!" Ino memberikan hormat pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali melirik Sakura kali ini wanuta itu juga tengah menatapnya. Naruto membalas hormat Ino. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya mentap Ino. "Sepertinya kau telah menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu untuk bisa pindah ke sini."

Ino hanya tersenyum girang. "Hidupku juga tidak mudah karena telah mengalami ketidakadilan."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar curhatan Wanita itu.

Merasa dicuekin. Sakura mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Kalau begitu kutinggal kalian berdua untuk mengobrol." Dia berjalan dengan membawa kotak walkie-talkie. Namun belum jauh melangkah, Ino menghentikannya.

"Setidaknya kau menyapaku." Ino menoleh menatap Sakura. "Mari kita selesaikan ini semua. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kotak walkie-talkie, "Tangan ku sedang sibuk... Dan seperti kata orang tua: jangan sekali-kalinya kau melupakan masa lalu." Kemudia ia langsung berjalan keluar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat kejadian itu. Dia berjalan dan berhenti didepan Ino. "Aku penasaran dari dulu... Ada apa denganmu dan dokter Sakura?"

Ino menatap Naruto curiga. "Apa kau kebetulan bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura disini hmm... Atau kau melihatnya dan kalian balikan disini, pura-pura semua ini hanya kebetulan?"

Naruto tersenyum remeh. "Apa kau pikir, aku ini dirimu? Dan lagi kenapa kau memanggil dokter Sakura dengan namanya saja. Dia itu lebih tua darimu, dia adalah neechan sekaligus senpaimu!"

"Kau membela siapa sekarang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa hubungan kalian?"

"Jangan kira kalau kau yang kami ributkan! Dan jangan juga menganggap pertemuan kalian ini adalah takdir, aku tak ingin dia menjadi kakak iparku." Ucap Ino mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak ipar apanya? Bukankah kau ke sini untuk menikah denganku?"

"Kau benar juga. Terserah deh mau bilang apa." Balas Ino kesal.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Sakura setelah keluar. Ternyata ia sedang nguping menggunakan stetoskopnya dan menempelkannya pada pintu.

"Apa pintunya sakit?" Tanya seseorang sambil ikut menempelkan stetoskop miliknya juga.

"HAH!" pekik Sakura kaget melihat Lee yang sudah bergabung dengannya menguping. "Sssst." Sakura menarik tangan Lee menjauh dari ruangan Naruto.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai menelpon komandan pasukan khusus, lalu pria itu datang dengan dua gelas berisi teh dan memberikanya pada Ino segelas.

"Komandan mengatakan untuk baik-baik pada mu." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Jadi kau akan memperlakukan ku dengan baik?"

"Tujuanku adalah membuat mu kesulitan saat kau memutuskan untuk datang kemari." Ucap Naruto.

Ino langsung menatap Naruto kesal. "Kita bahkan sudah lama tak bertemu... Senpai, katanya pemulangan mu dipercepat karena upacara pelepasan ayahmu." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa komandan melakukan nepotisme?"

"Nepotisme? Benar-benar wanita ini... Ini perhatian terhadap prajuritnya!"

Ino pura-pura mengerti. "Komandan pasti sangat mencintai mantunya. Mungkin kau benaran jadi mantunya saja."

Naruto meletakan gelasnya. "Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya lebih baik padaku. Jika bukan karena tugasku, kita pasti sudah dinikahkan."

"Apa kita memang harus menikah, ya? Ya mungkin aku ingin menikah benaran dengan mu." Ucap Ino pura-pura tersenyum malu-malu.

Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa kau mengancamku?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino membuat wanita itu sedikit gugup. "Maaf-maaf nih, aku sama sekali tak menyukai mu!" Naruto menajuhkan wajahnya dan kembali meminum tehnya. "Oh, sudah telfon Sersan Mayor Shikamaru?"

Ino tertawa remeh. "Menurutmu? Dia tak akan mengangkat panggilan dengan nama ku."

"Ooh dia tak akan mengangkat panggilan mu?" Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menekan nama Shikamaru. "Dia terus mengangkat panggilan ku." Ino menatap Naruto terkejut. "Bahkan dia yang terus-menerus menelpon ku dan membuatku kesal... Ah, Sersan Shikamaru —"

"—Diangkat?!" Potong Ino yang kaget sekaligus iri.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab? Rusa sialan!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya, dia menatap Ino. "Tidak diangkat. Kau mau tinggalkan pesan pada ku?"

* * *

Konoha Special Force Headquarter, Konohagakure, Konoha.

"Kuberi kalian waktu satu menit! Pakai semua peluru, tembaklah sasaran dengan tepat! Mulai!"

TRUKTUKS!

PTANG!

Pasukan khusus itu mulai berjalan mendekati sasaran sambil terus menembaki senjata mereka. Mereka menganti senjata Laras panjang mereka dengan pistol mereka saat pelurunya habis.

Sementara Shikamaru tampak memperhatikan para prajurit juniornya yang tengah berlatih menembak, ia berjalan dengan santai di antara sasaran tembak yang sedang menerima tembakan dari pasukan yang dilatihnya.

"Ada tiga perintah mutlak. Perintah mutlak serangan... yaitu, serangan untuk tetap maju. Perintah pertahanan... yaitu gerakan pantang mundur." Ucap Shikamaru. "Dan perintah STAND BY! Kau punya 3 peluru yang tersisa..." Lalu ia berdiri tepat di depan sasaran. Tentara yang bertugas menembak sasaran dibelakang Shikamaru itu berhenti. Shikamaru menatap prajurit itu dari balik kacamatanya.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Prajurit itu lalu menembakkan tiga puluru dan peluru terakhirnya dan hampir saja mengenai lengan Shikamaru, untung cuma melintas di bajunya, sampai bajunya robek.

Shikamaru berjalan dan memberikan tanda untuk berkumpul. Para prajurit itu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. "Pada perintah mutlak stand by... jangan membuat gerakan apapun. Itu adalah perintah. Perintah adalah nyawa untuk tentara. Dan itu adalah kawajiban Pasukan Khusus."

"Sonkei!" Seorang prajurit datang menghampiri Shikamaru. "Komandan mencari anda."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini, Bubar!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Inoichi tanpak membaca beberapa lembar dokumen. "Apa ada kandidat yang layak untuk bergabung dengan Black Fox?"

"Saya akan membuat laporan 5 minggu lagi setelah pendidikannya selesai."

Inoichi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau adalah instruktur legendaris. Jadi, pilihlah pasukan yang bisa menjadi Ketua tim yang baik..." Inoichi memberi jeda. "Naruto akan kesulitan kali ini. Dia akan ditarik dari misi luar negerinya. Dia juga akan dikeluarkan dari pasukan Khusus. Aku akan memberinya posisi di Kementerian Pertahanan, supaya dia memiliki pengalaman politik dan pemerintahan dan juga menjalin beberapa koneksi. Kau harus menyiapkan semuanya."

"Baik... Saya mengerti." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Inoichi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pria itu. "Ino berpikir, perintah pemulangan mu itu tak masuk akal... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Saya setuju dengan Letnan Ino." Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

Inoichi tanpak menahan ekspresi kesal. "Coba saja selidiki, kau bisa melaporkan perbuatan ku bila kau mau."

"Tidak akan!" Balas Shikamaru singkat. "Saya telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini."

"Begitu?"

Shikamaru menatap Inoichi. "Anda memiliki senjata ditangan anda yang tak bisa saya lawan. Ini tulus... Anda sungguh sangat peduli dengan masa depan Letnan Ino dan sungguh tak dapat menerima saya. oleh sebab itu... Saya sependapat dengan anda. Dan karena itulah saya telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Saya akan mengalah demi Letnan Ino." Ucap Shikamaru dengan mata memerah.

Inoichi hanya diam menatap ekspresi Shikamaru.

* * *

Setelah selesai dari ruangan komandannya. Shikamaru berjalan di lorong kantor pasukan khusus itu sambil mengingat kembali surat pemberian Ino yang dia dapat dari Kotetsu:

Hatiku berkata, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membaca suratku ini. Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu berarti kita berpisah lagi. Dan itu artinya, ayahku telah memerintahkanmu untuk pergi lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku memang wanita yang selalu merepotkan pria manapun, terutama dirimu. Tapi, aku akan selalu duduk di sini dan bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu? Walaupun, kau tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Jarak kita mungkin sangat jauh sekarang. Maaf... Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu meskipun aku tahu apa yang menghalangi kita. Maaf, karena aku masih ingin memelukmu dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, aku masih menyesal... tak menggenggam tanganmu erat... dan tak memelukmu dengan erat. Maaf... karena aku masih mencintaimu. Aku berharap kau tak tidak akan membaca surat ini. Karena itu artinya, kita akan bersama-sama di Ame. Jadi, bagaimana ya nantinya? Apa kita bisa bertemu? Atau... kita akan berpisah lagi?

Shikamaru terdiam mengenang kemesraan dirinya dengan Ino saat sebelum peringatan dari Ayah Ino datang. Dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat beberapa foto mereka berdua yang tampak seperti pasangan serasi. Foto yang diambil saat kencan terakhir mereka. Di foto itu dia sedang duduk di dalam kafe sambil memposekan diri memcium Ino yang baru tiba dan tengah berdiri di luar jendela kafe sambil berekspresi heran melihat ke kamera. Shikamaru tahu, dulu Ino pasti bingung melihat tingkahnya yang sangat tak aneh itu. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, didunia ini hanya ada dua orang yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah aneh, pertama sahabat sekaligus atasannya, Naruto dan kedua adalah Yamanaka Ino sendiri.

Tepat saat asik melihat foto-fotonya bersama Ino, ia menerima panggilan dengan nama wanita itu. Namun hanya membiarkanya tak berniat mengangkatnya.

* * *

Merasa tak akan dijawab Shikamaru, Ino mengakhiri telfonnya. Dia menatap langit Ame yang tampak sangat cerah.

" _Sumimasen_.."

Ino menoleh kebelakang dan mrlihat seorang lelaki berambut bob. Dengan jubah dokternya menutupi pakaian hijau ketatnya. Membuat Ino heran.

"Anda dokter tentara baru, bukan?" Tanya Lee.

Ino berjalan mendekati Lee. "Kau anak magang RS. Konoha?"

Lee langsung tertawa dengan semangat. "Hahaha karena semangat masa muda ku... Aku jadi terlihat masih muda, kan? Aku ini residen tahun pertama! Tapi maaf, aku mau tanya... Karena sebentar lagi aku akan WaMil. Apa... Dokter tentara juga memegang senjata?"

"Dokter tentara itu prajurit juga."

"Oh" Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalu perang pecah? Apa kita tidak mengobati musuh?"

Ino bersabar mendengar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang pria aneh itu lontarkan. "Dokter tentara itu dokter juga!"

"Waw.. itu benar-benar menggambarkan semangat masa muda. Keren sekali!" Lee mendeklarasikan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

Senyuman Lee langsung hilang. "Apa? Hahaha Kau salah paham. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa pekerjaanmu itu sangat keren. Dan juga..." Lee terdiam sejenak "kau tak begitu cantik."

"Kau bilang aku tak cantik?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Wah~ hebat sekali. Akhirnya ada yang sependapat dengan ku. Matamu itu sangat jeli, dokter Lee." Dia menepuk-nepuk bokong Lee girang. "Kita harus rapat."

"Baiklah!" Balas Lee dengan semangat.

Ino menatap malas keduanya. "Aku tahu, pekerja dari RS. Konoha itu bakalan terlihat aneh seperti ini. Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"Kau sedang bertanya atau mau mengajak berkelahi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kok. Karena kau hanya di sini selama sebulan, tapi kalian malah membawa semua peralatan medis kalian hanya untuk bisa sok-sok berfoto saat memeriksa pasien.?" Ucap Ino berusaha memancing emosi Sakura. Dia melirik medicube yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Apa kau juga menyusun kotak _bento_ itu dengan barang-barang mewah?"

"Terima kasih telah menyebut bendan milik kami mewah, tapi—"

"Aku menyebut benda itu 'Kotak _bento'_."

Lee tampak menatap kedua wanita itu bergantian, melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Itu namanya.. Medicube, yang merupakan perlengkapan lapangan medis terbaik. Alasan kenapa kami membawanya bukan hanya demi sebulan di sini tapi kami juga ingin menyumbangkannya pada ABB setelah kami pulang. Apa itu mengganggumu, Nn. Yamanaka?"

Ini terdiam mendengar ucapn Sakura yang juga mulai membuatnya kesal. "Kau ini nanya apa nyari ribut? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sedang sibuk." Ucapnya meninggalkan keduanya.

"Wanita sialan!" Ucap Sakura cukup keras. Lee hanya diam menatap Sakura yang tanpak kesal.

"Dia pasti mendengarnya." Ucap Lee pada Sakura.

"Dengar ya! Justru aku ingin dia mendengarnya. Lihat dia pura-pura tak mendengar apa-apa." Kedua melihat Ino yang berjalan mendrkati Medicube. "Aku menang. Ayo kita rapat!"

Lee tanpak tak yakin. "Yakin kau yang menang? Dalam aspek apa kau menang, senpai?"

* * *

"Tolong tambah persediaan Bioflor dan Entrue di apotek!" Printah Sakura yang tengah mengadakan rapat dengan anggota medis lainya. "Dan untuk tugas jaga malam ini dokter kaka—"

TUK!

Kakashi mengetuk meja sambil berdiri. Dia milai menatap para anggota medis lainnya. "Apa ada yang bisa menggantikan ku? Yaa sudah kuduga tidak ada... Baikalah akan kukerjakan." Ucap Kakashi malas.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakashi. "Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini, apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Semuanya tanpak saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Moegi mengangkat tangannya. "Ah aku! Kenapa kita rapat dikantor kompi, bukan di Medicube?"

Sakura menunjuk keatas. "Apa ada yang bisa melepaskan benda itu dan menaruh ke Medicube?"

Semuanya terdiam dan menatap ke atas, melihat sebuah kipas angin. "Tidak ada!" Ucap mereka semua serentak.

Naruto keluar dari ruangannya dan tersenyum melihat kearah para relawan. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga.

ZST!

Walkie-talkie milik Sakura berbunyi. "Mrs. Tonton memanggil _Kawaii_ , over!"

Sakura tersenyum mengambil walkie-talkienya. "Ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? _Kawaii_ disini, over!"

"Apa menu makan siang hari ini? Over!"

"Nanti kuperiksa dulu, over!"

"Aku akan mengasih tau menunya pada mu..." Sakura menjatuhkan walkie-talkienya, kaget ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Para anggota medis hanya tersenyum menggoda melihatnya. " _'Kawaii'_ , Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sebentar, over!"

Kakashi mulai berdiri merapikan barang-barang miliknya. "Selamat tinggal, Kawaii!" Para anggota lainnya juga ikut merapikan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura tampak memerah menahan malu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan kesal. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Memangnya kau boleh bicara dengan ku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena tunangan mu Kurasa tak akan senang!" Ucap Sakura ketus, wanita ktu bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Mau kemana? Aku harus bicara denganmu!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kudengar dari mu!"

Naruto hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya tak berniat mengejar wanita itu. Dia mendesah pelan. Ini semua karena wanita pirang sialan itu.

* * *

"Hei kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Kakashi pada Shizune, sambil terus bersama-sama mendorong sebuah lemari obat.

"Apa?"

"Kapten Naruto dan Sakura, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka kan?"

Shizune mulai menyusun obat-obatan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kakashi juga mulai membantu Shizune dengan memberinya obat yang akan disusun. "Ya sama halnya seperti kita ini."

Shizune masih terus menyusun obat tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara kita? Cuma ada kesialan dan penyesalan."

"Kesialan dan penyesalan?" Tanya Kakashi, pria itu menghentikan kerjaanya. Pria itu menjatuhkan semua susunan obat yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Shizune. "Baiklah kalau aku ini memang kesialan bagimu... Rasakan." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Shizune.

Shizune hanya diam menatap kerjaan Kakashi yang membuatnya kesal belum lagi berkat ulah Kakashi, obat lainya juga ikut terjatuh dan menambah pekerjaannya. "Manusia sawah sialan!"

* * *

Sasuke masih terus sibuk mencoba memperbaiki mobilnya, ditemani oleh karin yang sedang berdiri bersandar sambil memegang pintu mobil. Sambil tersenyum girang dengan pipi merona memperhatikan Wajah tampan Sasuke yang dipenuhi keringat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kau kelihatan sangat seksi... Tapi aku lebih suka melihat mu memegang pisau bedah. Kau jauh lebih seksi ketika memegang pisau bedah daripada peralatan bengkel itu." Ucap Karin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya dia menoleh ke arah Karin. "Hanya wanita Konoha yang bilang begitu... tapi wanita luar yang kutemui, lebih suka pria yang memegang pelaratan bengkel seperti ini." Ucapnya sebelum mrmasuki mobil.

Karin tampak sangat kesal. "Berani-beraninya kau menemui wanita luar itu dibelakang ku! Pria brengsek!"

Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mobil yang dia perbaiki. Beberapa kali coba mobil itu tak bisa hidup hingga dipercobaan terakhir mobil itu akhirnya menyala. Membuat karin tersenyum girang diluar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Pintunya! Kemarikan."

Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan berusaha membawa pintu mobil yang sangat berat itu.

* * *

Naruto mulai merapikan pakaiannya krdalam tas. Ya, dia sddang mengemasi pakaiannya untuk bersiap kembali ke Konoha. Namun dia sama sekali tak merasa gembira sedikit pun, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara walkie-talkienya berbunyi dan mendengar suara Lee dan kakashi yang tengah bermain perang-perangan.

* * *

ZST!

"Ini si _Hansamuna_ , _hansamuna_. Komandan jawab komandan, over!"

ZST!

"Roger, ini komandan, ada apa?"

ZST!

Lee menunduk dan merapikan helm militer yang dikenakannya. "Ada seseorang pria terkapar! Kita butuh lebih banyak morfin!"

ZST!

Kakashi berjalan memasuki ruang rawat inap Medicube. "Tenanglah dan tahan sebentar!" Dia berjalan sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok. "Akan kuberikan sebelum terlambat."

ZST!

"Baiklah aku akan bertahan sampai akhir!" Balas Lee.

ZST!

Kakashi berlari dengan membawa beberapa pereda nyeri dan sampai ditempat Lee berada. "Ini dia—"

BUAGH!

"AARRRRG!" Kakashi meringis kesakitan ketika menerima pukulan pada punggungnya yang diberi oleh Shizune yang juga baru datang.

ZST!

Shizune meraih walkie-talkie miliknya. "CLEAR!"

ZST!

* * *

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar sifat kekanak-kanakan Kakashi dan Lee yang sedang bermain perang-perangan dengan walkie-talkie yang dia beri.

ZST!

 _"Ini... Hha.. haa. Aku... Masuklah kawaiii! Kami perlu pasukan untuk menambah semangat pasukan kita, oooooooveeeer—arrrghhh!"_

ZST!

Senyuman Naruto hilang ketika melihat batu yang dia ambil dari pantai Rinnegan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

ZST!

 _"Kawaii disini, kau akan mrndapatkanya, over!" Pemilik call-sign 'kawaii'_ tampak berdehem. _"Aku penyanyi cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan tour antar benua!"_

Naruto meraih batu itu dan melihatnya, kemudian mendudukkan diri pada kasurnya mendengar 'kawaii' yang mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _"~dibawah langit biru... terbentang gunung dan sungai... matahari terbit sekali lagi... di lahan baru yang makmur ini kau Dan aku menyerahkan masa muda kita untuk negeri ini... bila ini jalan untuk kebebasan dan kedamaian... kami akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan masa muda kami kami akan memberikan hidup kamiiiii~"_

Naruto menimang-nimang batu itu sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura denga wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

* * *

Esoknya, Naruto masih menjalani tugasnya disisa masa tugasnya. Dia terus mengawasi anggotanya yang sedang menyisir lokasi untuk mencari bahan peledak maupun ranjau darat.

Dia menatap satu persatu wajah dsrri para prajuritnya, dan termenung. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan suasana ditempat ini saat tiba di konoha.

* * *

Para anggota tim medis dan prajurit sedang mengadakan makan bersama. Sakura datang belakangan dan terheran melihat adanya sebuah kue tar.

"Waah kenapa ada kue?"

Konohamaru meraih kursi. "Silahkan duduk disini. Kami baru saja berencana memanggilmu dokter."

Sakura masih menatap bingung kue itu. "Ini perayaan untuk siapa? Ah, aku tahu siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Ini pesta perpisahan untuk Kapten kami." Ucap Neji sambil menatap Sakura, menunggu reaksi wanita itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Oh kapten kalian berarti..." Sakura tersadar dan langsung menatap Neji. "Maksud mu kapten Naruto?"

"Ya! Tugasnya berakhir besok, jadi dia akan pulang."

* * *

Malamnya, Sakura tampak mondar-mandir dengan kesal, karena Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Lalu ia duduk dan mengutak-atik walkie-talkienya. Ia memasang saluran 3, saluran untuk Tim Black Fox. Yang sudsh dilarang Naruto.

ZST!

 _"Ganti shift jam 20:30 untuk gudang amunisi, shift diambil alih!"_

ZST!

 _"Dimengerti!"_

ZST!

"Naruto- _Baka_! kau sebenarnya pria macam apa sih? Bagaimana bisa... kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Ucap Sakura tanpa meyadari tengah menekan tombol walkie-talkie.

ZST!

 _"Alpha Fox, Copy!"_

ZST!

"HAH!" Pekik Sakura kaget dan menjatuhkan walkie-talkienya, mendengar suara Naruto.

ZST!

 _"Kalau ada yang melihat Haruno Sakura, laporkan padaku!"_

ZST!

Sakura meraih walkie-talkie itu kembali dengan gugup. "Aku disini, kenapa?"

ZST!

 _"Dr. Sakura? Kenapa kau mendengarkan saluran tim militer? Apa kau seorang mata-mata? Kita harus bertemu. "Disini" itu dimana?"_

ZST!

Sakura tampak menahan malu karena kelalaiannya itu. Ia pun memberitahu Naruto diamana dia berada dan tak berselang lama dia bisa melihat pria itu sudah tiba dan menatapnya.

"Besok aku pulang. Katanya kau sudah tahu."

"Benar. Tepatnya aku yang terakhir tahu dari seluruh orang di kompi ini.

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Kemarin sore aku mau memberitahu mu, tapi kau malah bilang tak ada yang perlu kau dengar dari ku dan malah pergi meninggalkan ku, kau ingat?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau harusnya mengejarku. Jika kau memang bisa menyelamatkan Prajurit Ryan, kau pasti bisa hanya untuk mengerjarku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu dokter Sakura yang marah padaku. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau salah!" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Apa pikiran dokter Sakura masih belum jernih?" Tanya Naruto, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Naruto mengangguk ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. "Begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti. Izinkan aku bertanya sekali lagi..." Naruto menarik napasnya. "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu. Ini tentang ciuman itu.—"

"—Tak perlu membahasnya lagi sampai aku—" potong Sakura

"—Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku minta maaf atau... mengakui perasaanku padamu?" Naruto juga balas memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap mata Naruto yang sudah memerah. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa, dia sendiri masih belum siap dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang sangat sulit ini tapi disisi lain dia masih ingin terus bersama dengan pria ini. Mereka diam masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Updatesoonplease (nama yang aneh haha): terimakasih udah meriview. Soal wordnya kepanjangan, ya sekita 10-12 word per chap, ya ane sih sempat mau memendekan wordnya sehingga chap dari ff ini bisa banyak... Tapi berdasarkan pengalaman saya sebagai reader saya selalu suka dengan autho yang membuat fic dengan word yang panjangnya minta ampun, walau pun updatenya lama saya akan tetap puas. Iya-iya kalo gak ada halangan saya akan update setiap hari minggu.**

 **Stable. Wind. Roll: hahaha... Saya sih gak terlalu suka lagu korea *kagakngerti* saya biasanya dengerin lagu-lagu JKT48 atau AKB48 *PLAK* buat nulis fic ini.**

 **Narutolovers: iya ini udah update ya!**

 **Uzu: ini udah update, silahkan baca.**

 **Aji namikaze: sip!**

 **Evil plankton: Yokai!**

 **Saya mau bahas tentang Prajurit Ryan atau Private Ryan, yang suka nonton film perang pasti tau siapa sih prajurit Ryan. Anggap aja filmnya itu bukan film dari amerika di fic ini ya! Begitu juga dengan karakter bill gate yang juga pernah ada di fic ini. Dan untuk flashback Naruto itu saya ambil dari gabungan plot asli dots dan dari game "Call of duty 4: Modern Warfare 3". Di game yang diselamatkan sih bukan rekan sesama prajurit tapi presiden dari rusia, silahkan mainkan gamenya supaya lebih tau ya.**

 **Tq for your Fav, Fol, and Review!**

 **Udah itu aja untuk kali ini, Minashi-NoBaka ini pami dulu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


End file.
